


Son of Magnus

by AzulDemon



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - House of M, Atlantis, Billy and Teddy First Meet, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, First Love, Kinda, Kree (Marvel), Kree-Skrull War, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Multiple, Skrull(s), Star-crossed, Time Travel, What-If, but mostly teen rated tho, explicit - Freeform, mutans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 95,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulDemon/pseuds/AzulDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwanttobenormal, Iwanttobenormal, Iwanttobenormal…”</p><p>Billy Magnus has it all: Magical-reality-warping-mutant-powers, riches, and power.  All courtesy of being the grandson of the most powerful man in the world.  Except Billy doesn't want any of that.  Billy wants a normal life.  Billy wants to be free.</p><p>Teddy is a normal teenager...because normal in this world is having super-strength and shape-shifting powers.  But then he meets Billy and then Teddy has to question everything he thought he knew to be true.</p><p>When these star-crossed lovers meet the world of M will never be the same as they are swept up in a storm of politics and war...but they might just save all of reality in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Class Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in a longer series that I hope to continue working on. House of M, the Young Avengers, and the Runaways obviously do not belong to me and are products of Marvel. Feedback is always appreciated.

 

 _“ **Iwanttobenormal, Iwanttobenormal, Iwanttobenormal** …” _Billy murmured repeatedly to himself letting his eyes fall shut, releasing the shackles he kept on his powers. He felt a gentle swell in his belly that rose high into his chest as the magic responded to his wishes, taking those simple words and altering the world to suit his desires. There was a flutter around his skin like he was awash in a swarm of butterflies. In an instant the sharp, stiff, and course royal garb had morphed into a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. He let out a contented sigh, relishing the simple comfort of the change of cloths.

 _“_ ** _Centralpark, Centralpark, Centralpark_.** _”_ There was another swell of magic. It was an intoxicating feeling. It was like pure euphoria swimming through every cell of his body, tingling and reaching out, whispering thousands of tempting little nothings. He took a deep breath, using the air flowing in and out of his lungs to anchor himself, just as his mother had taught him. The magic, the power over the very fabric of existence itself, could overwhelm and consume you if you did not keep one foot firmly planted in reality.

His t-shirt ruffled around him and his hair was swept back as the teleportation spell took him from his posh chambers, in the House of Magnus Royal Palace, to a grove of trees in New York’s Central Park. He smiled up at the familiar treetops. He had been sneaking out of the palace like this for almost a year. Tommy would be livid that Billy had snuck out without him. But unlike his twin, Billy was not interested in nightclubs and getting into trouble. He wanted to see what it was like to be a normal citizen instead of the dutiful prince being groomed to for leadership and royal responsibility in his grandfather’s court. He wanted to see what everyday people lived like, what they thought of his family, he wanted to be able to act without feeling like his every move was watched and scrutinized. Most of all, he just wanted to go to comic shops.

He set out from the stand of trees as casually as he could manage, trying to purge himself of the stately gait that had been ingrained in him since toddlerhood. At first he had been afraid that people would recognize him. He had thought he would need to use a glamour spell to alter his physical appearance. He was a prince of House Magnus after all. The whole world must have seen him on everything from a television screen to a StarkPad. He soon realized however, that despite his family’s notoriety, all it took was a simple change of cloths and he was just another mutant teenager roaming the city.

The scent of the city hit him slap as it always did, a florid mix of exhaust, garbage, and the foliage of the park. It was vastly different from the flowery smell of the palace. He moved down a familiar walkway that wound its way out of the park and out into the city streets. Around him the roads were full of honking cars and the sidewalks were bustling with people. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was a picturesque summer day.

He was making his way to Astro Comics, his favorite comic shop, when he noticed a strange cluster of movement. Three teenage boys were pushing at a girl around Billy’s age.   The girl had short, bright purple hair, and wore horn-rimmed glasses. She was carrying a bundle of what looked like signs in her arms. Her face was pinched into a vicious scowl and whatever she was saying to the group of boys was only making them laugh. Billy almost stopped in his tracks as they began to push her off toward an alley. He could not believe his eyes. He looked around, casting his head side to side waiting to see someone do something, say something, call the police, _anything_. But no one did. A few people cast uncomfortable glances toward the harried girl but no one gave any hint of taking action.

 _What the hell?_ He thought in disbelief as he followed them, pushing his way through the crowd. That was when he heard the screams. No one else seemed to hear them, or no one seemed to care. He was rushing into the alley following the screams when he heard the cruel laughter.

“Filthy sape!” Someone hooted.

“Yeah!” Another agreed.

“You should know better than to come to this side of town.”

“Back off!” A desperate, angry, feminine voice cried out. “Back the _fuck_ off! I mean it asshole’s.”

“Shut up!”

As he neared he saw the three teenage boys ringing the purple haired girl. She was wearing a skirt with knee high, mismatched socks. Her back was against the wall her fists balled at her side. The signs she had been carrying were scattered throughout the alley floor.

“Get away from me.” She warned low and feral. “I’m warning you!”

“What you gonna do about it sape?” One of the boys asked as a ball of flame appeared in his hand, his companions laughing.

“My friend will be coming by any minute. He’ll be pissed.” Her eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.”

“Ewww, another sape. I’m sooooo scared.” He tossed the ball of flame from one hand to the next and they all laughed.

“Leave her alone!” Billy yelled bringing all the force of his regal authority to bear in his voice even though his arms were shaking.

The girl gave him a look of mixed puzzlement and relief.

“Who are you?” The boy with the flame in hand said. “You her friend? The one we wouldn’t like if he was aaaannnngry?” He mocked in a high childlike tone.

“No,” Billy remarked trying to sound as flippant and nonplused as possible. “Just a concerned citizen.” His eyes narrowed. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

The boy laughed. “Three muties to one sape. Not such good odds for you.” He hurled the ball of fire right at him.

Billy didn’t miss a beat despite his frazzled nerves. He extended his hand in a stopping gesture and the ball of flame dissipated into a cool gust of wind that passed Billy running ethereal fingers through his hair. “I’m not a sape.” He said forcing himself to smirk confidently.

 _You’re still shaking son of Magnus. Get it together. Heroes don’t shake in their sneakers when saving the girl._ He pointed the fingers of his outstretched hand at the boys and tendrils of lightning streaked forward, and the boys cried out and dove for cover. _See…just like all those training exercises with the Red Guard…easy as pie…I should totally get pie after this._

The boy who had thrown the fireball was struck by one of the bolts of lighting and went down shaking as sparks arched through him. He’d be fine. Billy had made sure his bolts would only stun. The other two boys had recovered and one slammed his hands together and a shockwave came sweeping towards him picking up stray pieces of trash and debris with it.

_Shit._

Billy crossed his arms in front of his face. The blast struck his force field with a thundering crash. Billy felt the corners of his lips curving up.

 _I’m pretty good at this. I’m kinda like Spider-man!_ He brought down the barrier preparing to lash out with another flare of lighting blasts when—

**_Poof!_ **

_Teleporter. Damn!_

One of the other boys was already materializing behind him as he formed the thought. He tried to bring up the proper way to neutralize a teleporter in combat but his lessons had fled his mind in his surprise. The confidence he had felt coursing through him only moments before had vanished and the quaking in his limbs returned. He spun, but his legs began to tangle together underneath him.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

“Got you now sapien lover.” The boy said coming out of his port, fist pulled back and aimed at Billy’s face.

Billy winced his eyes shut anticipating the impact. No matter how many times he was throttled by Tommy in training bouts he could never seem to get used to it.

 _Go limp, flow with the impact, and roll to recover._ He reminded himself.

But the blow never landed. He peeked from one eye hesitantly and the other shot open in surprise as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. A massive green hand connected to an even more massive green arm, rippling with corded muscle held the teleporter suspended by the back of the neck. The arm itself was attached to a monstrous looking guy, tall with muscles bulging to the point where his white t-shirt was ripping in places.

“Not if _this_ sapien lover has anything to do with it.” The hulk of a boy answered with perfect superhero grace and charm. With a flick of his arm he sent the teleproter sailing into the wall of the alley with a hollow thud. The boy groaned and collapsed to the ground.

“Fuck you guys!” The boy with the shockwaves yelled bringing his hands together again and sending an even bigger shockwave at them than his first.

Before Billy could react, big green arms were around him, spinning him about. He felt himself pressed tight against the solid muscles of the massive, green hulk of a boy. He felt a ripple go through the other boys skin and realized that it had morphed into hardened scales. There was a sudden jolt as the shockwave hit and the green boy dropped to one knee with a grunt, arms tightening around Billy. He could feel the heat radiating off the body of his protector. Billy was vaguely aware of the fierce blush creeping up his neck and into his face at the sudden close contact.

_Keep it together son of Magnus._

He wiggled from the other boys grasp as the grip on him was loosened, spinning as he crouched, extending a hand and sending a singular bolt of lightning arching from his palm. It hit the shockwave boy, sending him flying backwards.

“Not bad.” The green guy said behind him as he got to his feet. The back of his shirt had ripped further due to the large protective scales that had grown there to protect them from the blast. “We make a pretty good team.” He gave Billy a wide, green-lipped smile.

Billy uncurled from his crouched position, the muscles of his mouth returning the grin automatically as though it were infectious. He was reminded again of being pressed close to the other boy, big arms wrapped around him protectively. He felt the blush reemerge on his cheeks.

 _C’mon brain…mouth…get it together…make words._ “Yeah, a regular dynamic duo.” _Could you have sounded like more of a nerd?_

The green giant arched an eyebrow. _Yup, he thinks I’m a totally geek._

“Then I guess the question is which one of us is batman and which one of us is robin.”

 _Heroic, strong, **and** a nerd._ Billy breathed. He felt his pulse quicken. “I guess it also depends on which robin we’re talking about.” He followed up trying with everything he had to keep the conversation flowing, hoping he hadn’t descended too far into total geekdom.

The green boy’s smile broadened. “If it’s Carrie Kelly I call dibs on robin.”

Billy felt himself bubble over with laughter. “Good choice.”

“Best choice.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Ugh! Would you both quit whatever nerd mating ritual you’re doing over there?” The purple haired girl growled from further down the alleyway. Billy turned away from the other boy feeling his face heat up. He did not dare to even risk a glance back at the other boy for fear of seeing disgust play across that green face.

In all honesty, Billy had almost forgotten about the girl he had gone into this alley to save. “Damn it, they’re ruined.” She was plucking up her signs from the alley floor. They had fallen into a puddle and the paper of the signs was sodden and falling apart. She blew out and exacerbated breath and stomped over, pushing one of the mutant boys over with her foot as he grumbled trying to rise.

“Sorry Gert.” Tall, strong, and green offered sheepishly. “I should have been here sooner.”

“It’s not your fault these guys are racist pricks Teddy.”

 _Teddy. His name is Teddy._ Billy thought.

“Besides, turns out I had a guardian angel looking out for me.” Gert said, walking up to Billy. She cocked her head to the side. “And what should I call my mutant knight in shinning armor?”

 _William I of House Magnus._ “Billy.” He replied cringing as his voice caught in the back of his throat.

Gert extended her hand. “Gertrude Yorkes. Pretty much everyone just calls me Gert though.” Billy took it and she gave it a firm shake. “Thanks for stepping in. Most people would have just kept walking by.”

There was a swishing sound behind them and Billy heard the green guy clear his throat loudly. Gert rolled her eyes. “My sometimes green friend is Teddy Altman.” She said jerking her chin to indicate her friend.

_Sometimes green?_

Billy turned around extending his hand in greeting, expecting it to be engulfed by a massive green hand, only to have the hand clasping his be sun tanned and only somewhat larger than his own. Rather than rough scales, the skin was soft and smooth aside from some calluses on the palm. Even more shocking was the body it was attached to. Gone was the massive green muscled giant and in its place was pretty much the hottest guy Billy had ever seen. He was a little taller than Billy, around his age, and still well muscled. His torn shirt hung around him limply, offering glimpses of said muscles and Billy kept fighting to keep his eyes from drifting to shamelessly ogle those patches of exposed skin. Artfully unkempt, blond hair brushed Teddy’s brows and his blue eyes were like twin pools that Billy felt quite certain he’d be comfortable drowning in. Billy suddenly realized that they were just standing there hands clasped together and felt a jolt run through his hand and into the rest of his body. Cue even _more_ blushing…

“Um…hi, I’m Billy.” He forced himself to mutter cursing himself for not having something wittier to say.

Teddy’s free had was at his waist holding up his stretched out basketball shorts and he tugged them up absently. “Teddy Altman…like she said. Or did we decide that it was robin now?”

Billy was more focused on the dimples that formed in Teddy’s cheeks when he smiled than the words that left his mouth.

_Oh my god, he’s perfect._

He realized too late that they had lapsed into silence for too long once more and were still holding hands. Teddy’s grin widened as his gaze moved down to their clasped hands and then back up to meet Billy’s eyes and Billy thought he might have seen a blush start to show on the other boy’s face but then promptly vanish. It was gone so quickly he thought he had imagined it. Billy released his grip hurriedly and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck absently.

“Thanks for having my back with the teleproter.” Billy finally managed to say unable to follow up with any clever banter. Gratitude would have to do. “And saving me from that shockwave.”

“Don’t mention it.” Teddy continued easily. “You’re the one who took out the other two guys. I’m pretty sure you had it under control.”

“OMG.” Gert breathed irritably. “Are you two done fluffing each other’s egos? Cause we gotta get to the rally Teddy and thanks to these jack wads I’m gonna have to stop at a store so I can make some last minute signs.”

“Oh yeah, the rally.” Teddy replied pulling his eyes from Billy. “Almost forgot.” He grabbed the drawstring of his shorts and pulled them as tightly as he was able and tied them into a hasty knot. “I should probably change my shirt. This is the second one I’ve ruined this week…my mom’s gonna murder me.”

In one fluid motion the ripped and stretched out t-shirt was pulled up over his head and he turned and bent over to open a discarded messenger bag. Billy may or may not have pretended to casually glance down the alley in an attempt to get a good look at the tanned, muscular torso, and (obviously) perfect butt. He turned quickly when he thought he caught Gert rolling her eyes and pretended to straighten out and dust off his own t-shirt.

“Hey, you should come with us.” Gert suddenly said excitedly. It was the least dry and sarcastic he had heard her sound since he met her. “You’re obviously not a fascist mutant bigot. You’ll be right at home with the rest of us.”

“Umm…thanks? Where to?” Billy was grateful to have something to focus on other than Teddy and hoped the change in attention would allow his blushing to cease and his heart to slow down.

“The Sapien/Mutant alliance.” Teddy offered moving up next to him. Billy had to fight the shudder of excitement that rocketed through him at the awareness of just how close Teddy was. “Gert here is the president of their youth division. She’s gonna be a big shot politician someday…or some sort of civil rights activist _slash_ terrorist.” He quipped nudging Billy’s side with his elbow and giving him a conspiratorial wink.

_Stop it face! Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Deep breathes. Think Zen thoughts._

“Before he was head honcho, King Magnus was considered a _terrorist_.” Gert remarked. “You have to be bold in order to enact change.” She lifted her chin in pride before looking back at Billy. “So, you in?”

“Unless you had somewhere important to be or something.” Teddy offered, brows furrowed ever so slightly together as he looked up from his lashes.

About a hundred different strategies began to claw their way through Billy’s head. Should he pretend to have some important social event to go to? Would that show that he was cool and popular or make him seem like a shallow jerk? Should he eagerly accept? Would that make him seem like someone Teddy has yet another thing in common with or too eager? If he declined how would he be able to see Teddy again? The best option seemed to be to pretend to have a prior social engagement but then express interest in attending the next gathering. It was the safest option. But how long would it be till the next gathering? What if he couldn’t make it to that one? In the end, impatience inevitably won out.

“Sure, I’d be down to check it out.” He answered, trying to seem casual. “I was just going to Astro Comics anyway.”

“Dude, I love that place.” Teddy said with an excited grin.

Billy was assaulted with the mental fantasy of lunging forward and kissing him. _Seriously brain…could you not?_

“Maybe we can go by after the rally.” Teddy offered enthusiastically.

Billy’s heart fluttered like some spaztic bird in his chest. “Y-yeah, that’d be cool.” He looked away from those clear blue eyes and fought the urge to read into that suggestion. He could not bring himself to believe that Teddy was hot, strong, charming, a total nerd, _and_ either gay or bi. Life could simply _not_ be that perfect. It would have to be some sort of statistical anomaly worthy of study by Dr. McCoy.

“Is this gonna be a thing?” Gert asked in annoyance. “Am I going to have to deal with the two of you geeking out and getting all giddy each time you realize your mutual nerdyness? Alright, you’re freaking soul mates, can we move on?”

Billy and Teddy both took a startled step away from each other at that last statement and looked in opposite directions. Billy could literally hear his heart beat thudding in his ears.

“Gert…” Teddy muttered irritably scuffing his shoe on the floor.

“Let’s go, we’ve got signs to remake.” And with that Gert was off heading down the alley with confident strides.

Teddy gave Billy a tentative look and slight shrug and then jogged after her. Billy followed and the two boys feel in on either side of her.

Gert looked back and forth between the two of them and smirked. “My own personal body guards.” She japed.

They made their way through the crowded streets in silence after that. Billy was both glad for the proximal distance from Teddy and also trying to think of a casual way to move next to him or engage him in conversation. Every scenario he cooked up in his head ended with him putting his foot in his mouth or being rejected so he opted to maintain the silence. In the end, it was Teddy who broke the silence.

“So…lighting huh. You an electrokinetic?” Teddy asked breezily.

Billy nodded. “Something like that.” He didn’t dare divulge the full extent of his mutant abilities. Telling people you could wrap reality around your finger if you concentrated hard enough tended to freak them out. Plus, it might give away his identity. “You some kind of shape-shifter?” He returned.

“You could say that.” Teddy replied. “Gert here is supper snarky.”

Gert snorted a laugh. “And super smart.”

“Snark and smarts trumps electrokinesis and shape-shifting any day.” Teddy teased in an almost singsong tone.

“Don’t you forget it Altman.” Gert retorted.

“You know…” Teddy said lacing his fingers behind his head and looking up at the sky. “Something about beating down juvenile mutant supremacists makes you hungry.” He glanced over at them with just his eyes. Billy’s irrational brain thought they were mostly focused on him. “I could totally go for some Chinese food.”

“No time now Altman, world changing rallies to attend, remember?” Gert replied, voice filled with importance.

“After? How bout you Billy?” This time those blue eyes _were_ locked on him. “How about some good’ol Americanized Chinese after saving the day?”

_Incredibly hot, impossibly perfect Teddy just asked me to dinner. No, he invited you to hangout with him and Gert. That does not constitute a date. Get it together…but he also wants to go to Astro Comics after…_

Billy could not help but grin despite the war ragging in his head. “Yeah, post bully thrashing and world changing rallies chow mein is pretty much a tradition, right?”

Teddy’s perfect teeth moved into a wide grin. “Sweet, it’s settled then. Maybe the others will want to join. Even though they did zero superheroing.”

Billy fought to keep his smile despite the heavy, sinking sensation in his stomach.

_Others?_

It was one thing to eat with just Teddy and Gert. There was plenty of time for he and Teddy to speak one-on-one. Plus, he was certain at this point that Teddy and Gert were not in a relationship. If other people were there Teddy would have to divide his attention further. There might even be someone in the group that Teddy was dating or already had a crush on.

“Others?” Billy forced himself to verbalize the thought. To his astonishment he had kept the tone mostly casual.

“There’s a whole little group of us who go to school together.” Gert answered. “Well, except Kate. She goes to some fancy private school. But we’re all members of the Mutant/Sapien Alliance’s youth division.  

“Oh…that’s cool.” Billy replied.

“You from around here?” Teddy asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at school.”

Billy shook his head. “I’m from the upper West End. I go to school up there.”

“That figures.” Gert laughed.

“What?” Billy asked.

“Gert…” Teddy scolded.

“What!? Did you really think he was from the Bronx or something? He reeks of upper SES.”

“I really hate that you took sociology last semester.” Teddy sighed with an eye roll.

“College prep my dear Rufus.” Gert replied.

“Rufus?” Billy asked, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

“Hey!” Teddy shot at Gert.

“It’s Teddy’s middle name.” She whispered leaning toward Billy. “Quite sad. Named after his mother’s late bulldog you see.”

“I repeat: _Hey_!” Teddy protested.

Billy did not even attempt to hold back his laughter now. “Oh c’mon, every superhero has to have their quirk, right?” Billy offered.

“You guys suck.” Teddy huffed.

“So many hilariously X-rated responses…literally cannot choose.” Billy quipped back, astounded at his own brazenness. Once again he thought he saw a flash of blush flow across Teddy’s face but then vanish.

They walked up to a Wal-Plus store and Gert directed them to an aisle with markers and poster board. They purchased what they needed and Gert dutifully instructed them as to what to write on the posters as they sat at a picnic table and she tried unsuccessfully to keep Billy and Teddy’s banter to a minimum.

 _This is what it must feel like to have friends._ Billy thought to himself with a soft smile and warm feeling in his chest.

Growing up at the palace it had always been he and Tommy and their cousin Luna. The three of them had played together but there were precious few other children to interact with. Despite Tommy being his twin, the two of them bickered as much as they got along. Luna was being groomed even more intensely than Billy due to her father, Billy’s uncle Pietro, being heir apparent. Any other people his age Billy had met had always been the children of dignitaries. It had always been formal, even in private. It was not until he and Tommy began sneaking from the palace that he had begun to experience anything like what it was like to interact with his peers.

“C’mon, admit it, it’s clever.” Teddy was trying to convince Gert.

“How is ‘catch em’ all even relevant’?” Gert asked pointedly.

“Humans, mutants, inhumans, superhumans, gotta catch em’all for peace!” Teddy was grinning at her, marker in hand prepared to write it.

“That makes it sound like we all need to be placed in prison.” Gert sighed in exasperation. “It makes no sense.”

“Did you just try and turn a rally poster into a Pokémon reference?” Billy laughed.

Teddy leaned in and bumped their shoulders together returning the laugh. “I still say it’s brilliant.”

The sudden contact was enough to get Billy’s heart rate up once more. He could feel the muscles of Teddy’s arm and caught the scent of him as well. It was a smell he had been trying to categorize all day. Some intoxicating mix of citrus and worn leather, Teddy’s cologne perhaps?

“You play?” Billy asked, ignoring the flurry of activity that a simple touch had brought about.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah…’

“You should give me your username. We could link up, trade, battle, you know…”

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!_

“Um…yeah, that’d be awesome.” Billy replied licking his lips.

“Sweet!” Teddy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone while Billy tried not to stare at Teddy’s hips and crotch as they rocked forward.  “Hit me.” He said typing it in with his thumbs. “You wanna give me your number too?” He asked and Billy was almost certain there was slight quiver to his voice but could not differentiate wishful thinking from reality at this point. “I mean…we’re soul mates right? So…we’re, like, destined for epic super hero antics and all sorts of joint nerdy pastimes.”

Billy prayed Teddy would take the redness in his face as a sign of the summer heat. “We did say we were a dynamic duo.” Billy answered before giving Teddy his phone number.

“Yes and we still need to clarify who’s who.” Teddy grinned, and there knees brushed together. Billy had never realized such fleeting touches could be so amazing.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rally was held in the last place Billy wanted to be. It was right across from the Human Reeducation Center. It was an organization that Billy’s grandfather had instituted in order to deal with the remnants of the human resistance. It was not one of his grandfather’s more popular ideas. Now Billy was standing in a crowd of protestors amidst a forest of signs that read things like: ‘Humans are People Too!’, ‘Unite the Races’, and ‘Mutant + Sapiens = Love’.

Billy held his own sign timidly trying to keep his face down and avoided meeting anyone’s eyes.   What he had thought was a great idea only minutes before seemed like the most foolish thing he had ever done; and he had allowed Tommy to convince him to help him let chickens loose during a ball held for Queen Ororo’s birthday celebration last year. If anyone recognized him at this event it would ignite a PR nightmare for his family. His grandfather would flay him alive. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked over to see Teddy giving him a reassuring smile.

“It’s a bit much at first but you’ll get used to it.” Teddy said.

 _Worth it._ Billy thought returning the smile and feeling himself puff up with renewed confidence.

“Gert! Teddy! What took you?” An Asian girl dressed in ripped fishnets and a black tutu asked as she made her way toward them. Her arm was linked with that of another girl with long, flowing, blond hair.

“We had to remake some signs courtesy of some mutant-supremacist-pricks." Gert answered. "Luckily Billy and Teddy came to my rescue.”

“Who’s Billy?” The girl asked.

“ _This_ is Billy.” Teddy said, clapping Billy on the back and nudging him forward. “He saved Gert from being jumped.”

Billy ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. “Umm…hi.” He waved, all social graces having fled his mind.

“You saved her?” The girl with the flowing blond hair asked.

“I—I mean Teddy took out the teleporter.” Billy replied awkwardly to the bubbly enthusiasm of the girl.

“Of course he did.” She smiled gliding over and flinging her arms around Teddy’s neck with practiced familiarity while he returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her slender waist, and spinning her around.

She was every bit as perfect as Teddy, with sky blue eyes, a warm smile, and a figure that was willowy and shapely. Together they looked like one of those ridiculously gorgeous couples you see in a hip clothing add. Billy felt the pangs of jealousy dig into his chest. Was this Teddy’s girlfriend?

“I helped a little.” Teddy said placing her down. “But Billy did most of the heavy lifting.”

The girl spun out of Teddy’s arms and extended her hand. “Karolina Dean.” She beamed. “Thanks for saving Gert.”

“No problem.” Billy replied. “Tough I’m sure she would have taken them down with snark and smarts if I hadn’t gotten in the way.”

Karolina laughed a bright, sunny laugh. “Looks like you’ve discovered Gert’s super powers already.”

Billy felt the corners of his mouth moving up in a genuine smile despite the continued pangs of jealousy he felt toward Karolina. But her mood was so bright and earnest that he could not seem to help himself.

 _Maybe she's related to Teddy._ He found himself hoping.

“You’ve met Karolina, and you kinda met Nico, but there are a few more introductions to make.” Teddy said laying an arm casually across Billy’s shoulders and leading him over to the others. A jolt of pleasure passed through Billy at the touch. He hesitantly brought his own arm up to rest along Teddy’s shoulder, returning the gesture. A small group of teens had formed around them. Normally Billy would have felt nervous around so many _normal_ teens his age. Give him the podium in his grandfather's crowded main audience chamber any day, or a royal banquet. But something about being in a crowd of people his own age and being forced to interact with them set him on edge. But with Teddy's steady presence beside him he felt bolstered and just smiled widely at his peers. “May I introduce Chase, Kate, Victor, and Eli. Billy, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Billy.” The others all waved or verbalized a greeting.

To his giddy delight, Teddy did not immediately remove his arm after the introduction, keeping it there as if it were the most natural thing in the world as he began to regale Victor with the tale of their daring rescue. He would jostle Billy as he theatrically explained the details of the encounter, embellishing here and there for dramatic effect. Billy looked up and over at him, fully content to just bask in his presence but forced himself to play along by interjecting jests and playful jabs into Teddy's narrative.

"You're an electrokinetic too?" Victor asked flipping stray strands of light brown hair away from his green eyes.

"Um...yeah." Billy replied not wanting to talk much about his powers.

"Me too, I've also got magnetokinesis." Victor replied, demonstrating by spinning a metal coin around in the air. "I keep trying to convince everyone that I must be the long lost son or grandson of King Magnus or something." He laughed at the notion and Billy joined him, hiding his discomfort.

"Being a prince of House Magnus seems kind of dull to me." Billy said trying to continue to seem casual.

"Are you kidding!?" Victor asked with laugh. "Servants, riches, and power. That's pretty much the dream right?"

"There's more to it than that Vic." Teddy replied. "With all that power comes a lot of responsibility. Ruling over half the planet seems pretty daunting to me."

As ever, Teddy was perfect. Billy could not have dreamed up someone better.

"Way to ground my fantasy back in reality Ted." Victor chuckled. "I suppose your right, being in charge of the lives of millions doesn't leave much time to globe trot, play video games, and hang out with Supermodels."

Throughout the rest of the rally Billy did his best to mingle, taking time with each member of the group between peace chants, and rousing speeches over a hissing microphone about equality and civil right. Part of him was doing this because he was enjoying feeling as tough he could be part of a group of friends his age. Another part of him was doing this to try and ferret out Teddy’s relationship to these people, to understand him better, to get closer to him. Nico was a bit like a caramel filled chocolate: dark on the outside but sweet on the inside. She and Victor had been dating since winter semester. Victor, for his part, was pretty much on the same level of nerd as Billy and Teddy and was a blast to talk with. Kate's father was some rich businessman and she was new to the group and had met them all as part of the Mutant/Sapien Alliance Youth Division. Chase had been friends with Gert, Nico, and Karolina since grade school. He was into skateboarding and sports and from what Billy gathered, his relationship with Gert was as complicated as they came. Eli was the most guarded of the group. From the way Eli got some of the comic and pop culture references Billy, Teddy, and Victor threw around, he was probably a bit of a closet nerd, even if he used that knowledge to mock them.

Before he knew it, Billy was having a great time. He was laughing and making jokes and chanting along with the crowd. In the whole year he had been sneaking out of the palace he had never had this much contact with people his own age. It was incredibly freeing and for a moment he could almost pretend he was just a normal kid out with his friends. Then his phone started buzzing at him from inside his pocket. Just like that the illusion of normalcy was shattered into sharp, brittle fragments all around him. The image of the Red Guard storming the rally and forcibly carting him back to the palace flashed through his head. He stuffed his hand into his pocket pulling his phone out and swiping to unlock it. He stepped away from the group to read the stream of messages that had piled up in his phone. He must have missed them while he was distracted at the rally.

**Tommy:** Hey where you at? You missed combat training.

**Calendar Reminder:** Council Meeting Today at 5:00 pm

**Tommy:** Did you sneak out without me!?

**Luna:** Tommy's acting funny. He's asked about you, like, 13 times in the last two minutes. What's going on? You better not have let him talk you into another stunt.

**Tommy:** I swear if you snuck out without me I am gonna accelerate the particles of your entire comic collection until their atoms split!

**Auntie Lorna:** Where are you? Everyone is looking for you. Council meeting starts in 15 minutes.

**Tommy:** C’mon Billy! We could totally be out dancing, or defacing national monuments, or underage drinking right now!

**Mom:** Council meeting is going to start soon. Where are you? I'm getting worried.

_Shit!_ Billy thought. It was 4:50 pm. He was going to miss the council meeting. He had completely forgotten.   How was he going to explain his absence? He had to get back now. He did not want to have to explain why he was walking in on a council meeting late. He really did not want to have to explain why he missed one altogether. He glanced back at Teddy who was laughing at something Nico had said. His dimples were flashing, sunlight was gleaming on the rows of silver earrings in his ears, and a rally sign was propped back lazily against his shoulder. Billy sighed, resisting the urge to shuck his duties in order to spend more time with him.

He shuffled back over to the group shoving his phone irritably back into his pocket. Teddy noticed him and his brows furrowed in concern as he moved towards him.

"Everything ok?" He asked uncertainly.

Billy plastered on his best smile but could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, everything's totally cool." He assured. He looked around at the group. "It was really nice getting to meet you guys and hang out, but I have somewhere important I'm supposed to be—like 30 minutes ago."

There were murmurs of goodbyes and "nice to meet you's" and Gert walked up to him. "Seriously, thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, I had to." Billy replied, his smile becoming more heartfelt. "You're gonna be important someday and save the world right?"

Gert returned the smile and then surprised Billy with a hug. "You bet your cute ass." She stepped back and pushed her glasses up with a finger. "Teddy's got your number right?" Billy nodded. "Good I'll steal it from him. I'll let you know the next time we meet."

"Sweet." Billy replied.

When Billy turned to say goodbye to Teddy he swore he saw disappointment on his face. _Please, please let that be disappointment and not some delusion of grandeur._

"So..." Teddy said.

"So..." Billy replied.

"Sure you gotta go?"

"Yeah, my family will legitimately murder me if I miss this thing."

"Gotta love family right?" Teddy replied.

"Yeah."

"So...I'll hit you up for Pokémon battle later?"

"Yeah, totally. That'd be great."

"Cool...so...see you later."

Billy rocked onto the balls of his feet slightly. Was he supposed to hug him now? Bump fists? He had no clue how to conclude this goodbye and it was rapidly spiraling into mortifying awkwardness. He stuck out his hand for Teddy to shake. "It was nice meeting you Teddy."

Teddy gave him a confused look but took his hand and gave it a shake. "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you too Billy."

Billy pulled his hand back and then the panic of being late resurfaced and combined with the growing mortification of how bad this departure was going. "Ok, later." And with that he turned sharply on his heels and jogged from the crowd.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He berated himself as he went. _Could you have said 'yeah' anymore times? He probably thinks you're a complete loser!_

He cleared the rally and moved off to the side reminding himself that he didn’t have to hide in some alley to teleport since people probably saw that kind of thing all the time. He looked down at the time on his phone, 5:58 pm.

“ ** _Backtoreality_ , _backtoreality_ , _backtoreality_ …” **he said over and over again making sure he transformed his cloths back into the appropriate attire for the council meeting in the process of teleporting. He arrived back in the palace in an empty hallway not far from his grandfather’s preferred room for council meetings. Not for the first time, his powers surprised him. His desire to not be seen appearing but also needing to be close to where he needed to be had caused him to port into the perfect spot even though he could never have known where a private hallway near his grandfather’s chambers would be. Without hesitation he strode toward the meeting chamber.

Outside of his grandfather’s meeting chamber was a small crowd of family and advisors consisting of his mother, Uncle Pietro, Aunt Lorna, and Cousin Luna. As he neared, his mother broke from the huddle of his other family members and made her way toward him her flowing, scarlet gown billowing around her legs as she moved. Billy had not taken the time to consider a plausible story for his absence and lack of communication and his mind scrambled for one now.

“Where have you been?” Wanda asked, her green eyes intent, one hand coming to cup the side of his face.

“No where.” Billy replied evasively.

“William.” His mother pressed, her eyes narrowing.

“I just teleported to the beach.” Billy answered knowing that being vague with his mother would never work. “I just wanted some quite time away from the palace.”

Wanda sighed and shook her head sending soft, brown ringlets tumbling about her face. “The teenage need for privacy…you know how dangerous it is for you to go anywhere without an escort.”

“ _Mom,_ ” Billy complained.

She smiled at him. “We’ll talk after the meeting.” She nodded her head toward his grandfather who was marching toward them.

King Eric Magnus always cut an imposing figure. Even at his age he was still well built with a barreled chest and strong arms. His white hair was still thick and full and his stride had lost none of its force and power. His grandfather always managed to intimidate him. King Magnus nodded his acknowledgement of those gathered for the council meeting without pausing and marched into his main meeting room.

At first Billy had seen it as an honor when he was asked to join in on the council meetings along with his cousin Luna. It was an acknowledgement of his potential as a future ruler. It meant that his grandfather took him seriously. Tommy was not allowed to attend meetings due to the fact that Tommy could not seem to take anything seriously. It had not taken long however, for Billy to realize how hard and cold his grandfather could be. He was not cruel or evil like some people outside of his inner circle sometimes thought, it was just that his life—the world—had hardened him. He also held a grudge against humans, he did his best to curb it, but Billy could see it as clear as though it were written on the panel of a comic. After Billy began to sneak out of the palace Billy began to disagree more and more with his grandfather and uncle. He had met humans like, Gert and Nico and they could be amazing. He had also seen that mutants could be every bit as oppressive as the humans had been. People it seemed, were just people, no matter if they were human, mutant, or inhuman.

They filed in after the king and Billy's cousin Luna fell in beside him and leaned in to whisper to him. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Just took some time to hangout at the beach and get some peace and quite, away from Tommy." He gave his cousin his best disarming smile.

Luna's blinked and her once blue eyes became gold. "I can tell if you’re lying." She said, reminding him of her empathic abilities.

Billy kept his grin in place. He liked Luna. She had always been wise beyond her years. She took her role in the family even more seriously than Billy did. That made her slightly annoying sometimes. "And I could always be using a spell to block your empathy." He quipped.

His cousin's eyes blinked back to blue and she smiled at him as she tossed some of her blond hair over her shoulder. "Just try and keep out of trouble. Grandfather is really starting to respect you."

Billy and Luna separated upon entering the meeting chamber sitting next to their respective parents at the long rectangular table where their grandfather sat at the head. Billy was between his mother and his Aunt Lorna.

"We have a number of important matters to address today." King Magnus said, informing those in attendance that the meeting was beginning. "The first of which being the kree and skrull peace talks that we will be facilitating in a couple of weeks. I don't need to impress upon anyone here just how important this is." The king said casting his gaze around the room. "Not only does this bring us closer to an alliance with these two races but it also ensures that their bloody war does not eventually spill over to earth. It will also potentially open up important trade agreements."

"I'm still leery of this whole thing." Lorna interjected. "Does it not seem odd that the kree and skrull chose earth? Why not the Shi'ar? There's something we are not being told."

King Magnus regarded his daughter calmly. "Your concerns have been noted Lorna and I respect your insight. Rest assured we are not going into this peace talk blindly. We will be keeping a close eye on our alien friends."

Billy's aunt did not seem satisfied but she simply crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"All arrangements have been made Father." Billy's Uncle Pietro said, moving the agenda forward. "The representatives for both races have agreed to our terms. Both their leaders will be in attendance and both agreed to the limited number of soldiers and attendants that they can bring within earth's orbit. Rooms are being prepared and kree and skrull will be boarded on opposite sides of the palace to ensure minimal contact while the peace talks are being held."

King Magnus nodded in approval. "Next item of business then. There was a rally held at one of my human reeducation centers in New York today. We need to formulate a response to the public."

Billy fought to try and keep his breathing even and smooth.

"It was a peaceful rally father, why even give a response?" Lorna asked.

"Because they are questioning my authority." King Magnus said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Grandfather," Billy swallowed past the lump in his throat. "If I might offer my perspective. The reeducation center makes us seem like tyrants. Taking members of the resistance to a prison is one thing, but having them _reprogrammed_ as though they were faulty computers is inhumane."

A line formed between his grandfather's brows, a sign he was trying to contain his irritation. "And what would you have me do with those who persecuted our people William? Those who would see things return to the way they were."

"I would have you treat them with more compassion." Billy replied. "Show them that we are not the monsters that they feared we would be."

Billy had been steadily growing in confidence in the council meetings. His mother said that Billy's stance in the meetings had begun to remind his grandfather of his old friend Charles Xavier. Billy had never expected to ever be bold enough to challenge his indomitable grandfather's judgment. As he got older, as his proficiency with his powers grew, Billy could feel himself becoming more confident and self-assured. Except in scenarios that involved impossibly handsome, charming, heroic, and nerdy blondes that was.

"I agree with my cousin on this matter." Luna chimed in with the gentle confidence that she seemed to have had in spades since birth. “We can’t just use psychics to make people agree with us.”

King Magnus let out a sigh and rubbed his brow. “The idealism of youth.” And to Billy’s surprise he chuckled slightly. “I will consider this.” He gave Billy a serious look. “The next matter concerns you grandson.”

Billy felt the color drain from his face. Had his grandfather learned of him sneaking out of the palace today? His grandfather was the most powerful man in the world, he had unlimited resources at his fingertips it was not inconceivable that he would know about Billy’s exploits today.

“As you all know, ensuring the legacy and dominance of this family has been my priority since ascending to the throne. I have done this for my family and I have done this for mutantkind.” He cast his gaze around the table. “Part of securing our position lies in forming alliances and history has proven that there are few things more effective in securing an alliance than through marriage and the blending of bloodlines. Many of you have done your part. Pietro has managed to secure an engagement to Queen Ororo, Luna by virtue of birth binds our house to the Attilan and is also promised to the son of King T’Challa joining us with Wakanda. Lorna is being courted by Tony Stark providing us with a link to the remaining humans.”

“What does this have to do with William father?” Wanda asked leaning forward on her forearms.

“The only major power we have not sealed to us through marriage is Atlantis. King Namor has a son who is willing to marry Billy and join our two families.” King Magnus finished.

Billy felt as if the floor had just opened up beneath him and swallowed him. Marriage to an Atlantean he did not even know. He knew it was silly. He knew there were important national matters at stake here but all he could think about was Teddy, sweet, kind, and handsome Teddy. It was a silly crush. It should not influence this decision but it did.

“Absolutely not!” His mother cried out. “Billy’s too young to be married.”

King Magnus narrowed his eyes at his daughter. “Don’t be ridiculous Wanda. Billy is 17, he will be an adult soon, and Luna was only 14 when she was promised.”

“I cannot believe you would arrange this without speaking to me.” His mother retorted.

“Atlantis is the greatest threat to our sovereignty. They have the only army on the planet that could truly rival our own. An alliance sealed in marriage is the best way to ensure peace between our people.”

Billy still felt numb. He didn’t know what to say. He was not sure there was anything _to_ say. Once his grandfather had made up his mind there was very little anyone could do to change it and by his tone he knew his grandfather would not be considering objections. He knew his mother saw this too. He placed a hand on hers and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. He was a prince of House Magnus. He had always known someday something like this would happen. Teddy was a silly crush he had. A boy he had just met. He did not even know if Teddy had feelings for him. Even if he did, it was not as if anything could come of the relationship.

 _There’s no such thing as love at first sight._ He scolded himself. _Time to grow up._

“It’s ok Mom.” He placed a hand over one of her’s.

She gave him a sad smile and then fell into silence.

“Good,” King Magnus said with a sharp nod of approval to his grandson. “Prince Nerin will arrive to meet you as part of the Atlantean emissary for the kree and skrull peace talks.”

His grandfather moved on to the next item of business and Billy did his best to keep from looking as miserable as he felt for the remainder of the meeting. When he left the meeting and told everyone he wanted to be alone no one questioned him. When he got to his chambers he found them completely overturned, comics and cloths scattered everywhere. Tommy’s handy work, his twin had thrown a tantrum over being left behind. Billy waved his hand listlessly and there was a flash of blue light and his room was clean and tidy once more. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, belly first, face buried in his soft mattress.

Eyes closed, images of Teddy came into his mind. The way he smiled, the blush that was there one instant and gone the next, strong arm across Billy’s shoulder. He imagined what it would feel to have Teddy’s lips connect with his own and how it would feel to have their bodies pressed tightly together. He groaned and flipped onto his back.

“Stop it Son of Magnus.” He growled.

He needed a distraction. He sat up and looked around his room trying to find something to take his mind off of his recent betrothal and Teddy Altman. His eyes landed on his DS on his desk. Before he could think, he was up and had grabbed it, flipped it open, and powered it on. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands felt clammy against the gaming device. The familiar Pokémon logo flashed before he was at the home screen where there was a new notification informing him of a friend request. He held his breath as he pulled the stylus free and opened the message.

 

**Greenaltman74 Wants to Be Friends**

Billy let out the breath he had been holding and clicked the **Accept** icon. He knew he should have just ignored it. Knew he should never have opened his DS but when it came to Teddy he was learning he had very little self-control. Everything would have been so much easier if he had just ignored that friend request and just drifted silently out of Teddy’s life. There was a ding from his DS that startled him and he looked down at the glowing screen and the message that had just arrived.

           

**Greenaltman74 Wants to Battle!**

 

            Billy could not control the smile that spread across his lips. He could not control the warm feeling that was blooming from deep inside his chest and spreading steadily throughout his entire body. He crossed his legs underneath him and with shaky limbs clicked **Accept**.


	2. The Lies We Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Billy get to spend some QT together. Teddy gets some life changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a relationship and character building chapter so not much in the way of super-powered action or political intrigue, more of that to come.
> 
> As always, the Young Avengers, Runaways, and the world of M do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Comments and feedback always appreciated.

Monday

**Billy:** Alright, Freddy Krueger (IRL) vs. Leather Face

**Teddy:** Krueger for the win!

**Billy:** Are you kidding me?

**Billy:** Chainsaw beats, weird knife-glove-fetish-attire any day.

**Teddy:** And you know it’s fetish attire because???

**Billy:** Erm...wait, what?

**Teddy:** It's ok, no judgment here man. If you wanna dress in your mom's clothes while wearing a knife-glove that’s you're business.

**Billy:** Ass...

**Billy:** There is no emoji for the face I am making right now...

Tuesday

**Teddy:** Just saw Captain Marvel take out some bank robbers. Almost had my head taken off by a tire. Totally geeking out right now!

**Billy:** Accidental dismemberment as part of superhero collateral damage would be pretty awesome.

**Teddy:** I know right!? That's like #5 on my bucket list.

**Billy:** It's good to have goals.

**Teddy:** Wait...are you mocking me?

Wednesday

**Billy:** Are you still sore?

**Teddy:** What?

**Billy:** From the smack down I laid down on you last night

**Teddy:** Whatever dude.

**Billy:** Eeveelution dominates!

**Teddy:** I hate you.

**Billy:** Awww, don't be a cubone about it man.

**Teddy:** Hate you!

Thursday

**Teddy:** Favorite video game moment. Go!

**Billy:** Do I really have to pick just one...

**Teddy:** Those are the rules.

**Billy:** Says who?

**Teddy:** Says whoever invented nerd debates.

**Teddy:** Now choose!

**Billy:** Argh! Why do you do this to me?

**Teddy:** Torturing you has become my new favorite pass time.

**Billy:** I dub thee Darth Gangrene

**Teddy:** You're stalling padawan. Choose.

**Billy:** Darth Sucks-a-Lot

**Teddy:** That makes me sound like some kind of sith dominatrix

**Billy:** If the shoe fits...

**Billy:** Or spiked stiletto...

**Teddy:** At least I'd get a cool lightsaber-whip-thing.

**Teddy:** You still haven't answered the question. I'm waiting.

**Billy:** Ugh...alright...like, the last 45 minutes of Mass Effect...pure epicness

**Teddy:** Good choice. You pass.

**Billy:** Pass what?

**Teddy:** We can still be friends.

**Billy:** We're friends? I didn't sign up for that.

**Teddy:** Too late

**Billy:** Darth Sucks-a-Lot

**Teddy: (** Insert lightsaber-whip sound)

Friday

**Teddy:** Hey

**Billy:** Hey

 

"Have you seriously not asked him out yet?" Gert asked, peering over a worn copy of Man's Search For Meaning.

Teddy dropped his phone and sprawled out on his back in the grass with an irritable grumble. "No..."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She demanded putting her book down on her lap. "You've been obsessing over him since you saw him."

"News flash Ms. Yorkes: It's not that simple when you're a dude who's into dudes." Teddy retorted. "I can't just ask him out. What if _he's_ not into dudes?"

Gert snorted. "Are you seriously that oblivious? He was pretty much drooling over you. You both were painfully obvious in your mutual attraction."

Teddy used his shifting abilities to hide the blush that was forming on his face. "You really think he was drooling?" Teddy hated just how happy that made him feel. He could feel a tingle spread from his stomach out all the way to the tips of his fingers.

"How many times do I need to reiterate that?" Gert asked. "I'm just trying to get a ballpark figure here so I know how many more times to expect to have to repeat myself."

Teddy closed his eyes and saw light brown eyes flecked with gold, thick dark hair he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through, facial features that were sharp, elegant, and boyishly handsome. He saw a boy who buzzed with anxious energy that would break into moments of mature self-assuredness. He growled and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"French fry goodness has arrived." Victor announced as he, Nico, and Chase walked up, arms loaded with paper plates piled with varying French fry concoctions from their favorite food truck.

"We have pulled pork French fries, chicken teriyaki French fries, and of course good’ol chili cheese fries." Nico followed as she sat down in the grass next to Teddy. "What's with Teddy boy?"

"Still brooding over Billy." Gert stated bluntly.

"You haven't asked him out yet?" Victor asked.

"For the love of—no, I haven't." Teddy shot, sitting up. "What would I even say?"

"Dear, Billy I'm ass over head in love with you and I want to have your babies." Chase teased, sitting down next to Gert.

"They _can't_ have babies together idiot." Gert said.

"Oooooh maaaah gaaaaawd, I like, didn't realize they couldn't dooooo that..." Chase mocked in his best ditzy impression. Then he stopped and looked up thoughtfully. "But you _are_ a shape-shifter...couldn't you...you know?"

"Oh. My. God." Gert groaned.

"What!?" Chase asked raising his shoulders up to his ears. "It's a legitimate question."

"Danger Will Robinson!" Victor laughed. "We are veering rapidly into very awkward conversational territory."

"Gender roles and how they apply to shape-shifters is a bit too heavy of a topic for a Friday afternoon Chase." Nico agreed, running an affectionate hand through Victor’s hair.

"Can we please stop talking about this now? _All_ of it." Teddy pleaded.

"Not until you ask him out." Nico replied picking up one of the pulled pork fries and leaning her head back and dropping it into her mouth.

"Alright, alright! If it will shut all of you up I'll do it." He exclaimed as he grabbed his phone from off the ground. He stared at it, remembering he had only written 'hey' to Billy and not responded to Billy's 'hey'. His heart was thundering in his chest and he could feel the blush burning in his ears. "Ok, just ask him out. It's not that hard." He muttered to himself.

"Remember: I'm ass over head in love with you and—ow!" Chase whined, as Gert's elbow collided with his rib. "You're like an angry little librarian. No chili cheese fries for you."

"I'm literally amazed you know what a librarian is." Gert returned.

 

**Teddy:** So, we never did get to go to Astro Comics after the rally like we had planed

 

His palms were sweaty. Did that sound too forward? His phone showed that Billy had read the message but gave no indication he was typing a response. He stared at his phone, transfixed on the screen. Then, as if hours later, he saw the indicator that Billy was typing a response. He held his breath.

 

**Billy:** Sorry about that. I really did have a family thing I had to go to.

 

Teddy let his breath out in a sigh of relief. That was a pretty safe response. Not exactly some glowing admission of regret and longing but it was something to go off of.

 

**Teddy:** We should really go sometime.

**Billy:** Definitely.

_Ok Teddy...just go for it._

**Teddy:** When you free?

**Billy:** How about tomorrow at around noon?

 

Teddy felt his heart soar. He could feel the silly grin creeping onto his face.

 

**Teddy:** Yeah that sounds good.

 

_It's a date...go ahead. Just write it._

 

**Teddy:** Wanna meet at the Smoothie Hut and go from there?

**Billy:** Sure, I'll see you there.

 

_C'mon, it's only three words just type’em._ He goaded himself. But instead he wrote:

 

**Teddy:** I'm stoked

**Billy:** Me too

 

That wasn't so bad. It wasn't as clear admission that it was a date but he had expressed he was excited and Billy had returned the sentiment and that was something.

"Did you do it?" Victor asked with a mouth full of fries.

"Yeah..." Teddy breathed. "I think so."

"You think so?" Gert cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you say 'would you like to go on a date with me' or some variation of that?"

"Or some variation of that..." Teddy replied with a slight cringe. "We're going to Astro Comics tomorrow."

"You asked him on a date to go to a comic shop?" Gert asked in amazement.

"That's something you'd do with me." Victor interjected. "Wait, have we been dating? Should I be jealous?"

"Shut up." Teddy grumbled.

"You did ask him on a date though, right?" Gert persisted.

"Something like that."

"Let me see." Nico said impatiently snatching his phone from him before he could stop her.

"Nico!" He swiped at her but she scurried out of his reach and dropped to sit between Victor’s legs and leaned back against his chest as she scrolled through the text thread. Victor peered at the phone from over her shoulder. "That's a negative on explicitly asking him out." She said to Gert.

Teddy got to his feet and grabbed his phone from her hands. "I seriously need new friends."

"Now your doomed to an entire afternoon of is-this-a-date-or-is-it-not-a-date." Chase commented.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up Ted." Nico noted in concern.

"I just really like this guy and—"

_And I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight for me._

He didn't want to admit that out loud. Because, Teddy Altman knew better than that, he was 17 and a senior. He wasn't a child. He was raised by a single mother and knew how harsh and unromantic the world could really be. But he really, really felt that way and it scared him a little bit.

"And I don't want to mess this up." He said instead. "And if he doesn't feel the same or if he isn't gay or bi or whatever...I still really want us to be friends."

"Yeah, but are you willing to never really know how he feels by keeping things vague?" Chase asked in one of those rare and startling moments of maturity and wisdom he had.

“Ugh,” Teddy grumbled knowing Chase was right. “Let me just see where this next hangout goes and then I’ll decide. I—I just need more to go off of.”

For once his friends didn’t say anything, no clever remarks, no opinions about how he should handle his life. He knew they meant well and he knew that they were probably right; but he was not in a place where he could hear them out. He needed to fly. Flying always made him feel better.

“I’m gonna go.” He said. “I need to clear my head.”

There was a round of protests from his friends.

“Just sit and have some fries.” Victor suggested. “Fries fix all. Then you can take off an contemplate that nature of teenage love.”

Teddy smiled despite himself and sat back down on the grass. “Alright, pass the teriyaki fries.”

That evening, as Teddy flew home he smiled thinking about finally getting to see Billy again. Text messages and video game battles were all well and good, but it was no substitute for actually being with him. There were no opportunities to accidentally brush against each other or to gaze at Billy without him noticing so he could take in the details. If it _was_ a date he’d get to hold Billy’s hand, he would get to walk him home, he would get to _kiss_ him. That thought, more than anything, sent his spirits soaring and he let an updraft fill the sinewy flaps of the wings he had sprouted from his back. The air current carried him upward.

Off in the west the setting sun was a simmering orb of molten light, casting its rays upon the clouds, turning the sky a burning, pearly pink. Below, the lights of the city were twinkling on one at a time like stars being born. Teddy spread his arms out wide and closed his eyes and just let the air stream take him. Even if it didn’t turn out to be a date, tomorrow was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Teddy stood outside of Smoothie Hut, two drinks in hand. The butterflies in his stomach were floating up into his throat and fluttering about so intensely he was terrified he might hurl up his breakfast at any moment. He had taken the liberty of getting Billy a smoothie. It seemed like subtle, date-like behavior. Something that wasn’t too forward but might help him determine if Billy thought this was a date. Still, he was already assaulting himself with doubts over the decision.

_What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it’s weird? If this isn’t a date then it is **totally** weird._

More than once he thought of throwing one or both of the drinks away. It was either determination or fear that kept him from acting on those impulses.

He caught sight of Billy crossing the street and walking towards him. The other boy lifted a hand in greeting. Teddy held up one of the smoothies in what he was certain was an awkward gesture. He saw Billy smile and the butterflies in his stomach stirred into a frenzied whirlwind.

_Do not puke._

He could feel the silly, gaping grin that was growing upon his face. He watched Billy intently as he walked over hoping that something in how Billy was dressed or behaving would tip Teddy off as to how Billy was interpreting this hangout.

Billy wore a grey Henley with the two top buttons left undone, slim fitted kaki colored jeans that highlighted the lean muscles of his legs, and the same black converse he had worn when they first met. His black hair was swept to the side in an unruly fringe and there was a faded leather cord on one of his wrists. He looked handsome and put together. His stride was confident. Teddy looked down at his own light blue button down shirt and jeans. He had wanted to look nice but no _too_ nice.

_Be cool…be cool…don’t puke…_

“Hey—” Billy greeted, only a few paces away, as his foot caught the raised edge of the sidewalk and sent him fumbling forward, eyes going wide. All the easy confidence he seemed to posses only a moment ago, gone, lost in the panic of tumbling headlong towards Teddy.

Teddy lunged forward to catch him but his hands were occupied with the smoothies. He opened his arms and used his body to break Billy’s fall. The other boy hit him full force, his hands clutching at Teddy’s shirt to steady himself. Teddy’s arms went around him instinctively; the smoothies sloshing dangerously in their Styrofoam cups as he and Billy rocked together tremulously. He was so focused on keeping them from going down in a crashing display of teenage limbs and blended fruit that it took him a few moments to realize that he and Billy were locked in an embrace; their bodies wrapped tightly together by Teddy’s arms, Billy’s leaner build pulled tight against his own. It was at one moment amazing and the next terrifying. He could feel his heart thunder in his chest and knew Billy had to be able to hear it.

“Jesus,” Billy breathed dropping his forehead against Teddy’s chest, his muscles relaxing as they stabilized. Then, as if he too had just realized their proximity his muscles went rigid like one of his electric currents had gone through him. He jumped back jostling the smoothies once again. His face was ruddy and his eyes darted about avoiding Teddy’s. “So sorry.” He muttered looking down at his feet.

Teddy’s heart warmed seeing the embarrassed flush deepen on Billy’s face. “No worries, these New York streets are pretty much up there with Sandman in the villain hierarchy. Spider-man should really do something about them.”

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, eyes cast up at the skyline now, still refusing to meet Teddy’s. “Um…yeah…we should, like, write him a letter or something.”

“I did that once. Didn’t go so hot.” Teddy remarked. “Asked him to sling up my—obviously evil—third grade teacher. I got some cheesy response about making sure I learned my times tables.”

Billy’s shoulders relaxed some and he gave a slight chuckle. “No way.”

“Way.”

“Please tell me you have that framed.”

Teddy gave him a sheepish grin. “I maaaay have crumbled it up and thrown it away in my self-righteous 8-year-old rage and called Spider-man a _web slinging poop head_.”

Billy gave a full heartfelt laugh at that and finally met Teddy’s eyes. “Fuck times tables.”

“Fuck times tables.” Teddy agreed his heart fluttering. Returning the laugh. _How can one person make you feel this way?_ He wondered.

Billy took a deep breath. “Soooooo…can we just pretend _that_ —with the stumbling and the complete lack of coordination—never happened?”

“Pretend _what_ never happened?” Teddy winked. “You just walked up cool as a cucumber.”

Billy glanced up at him with a smile from under his lashes. “Cool as Iceman.”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s not take it too far.” Teddy japed. “Oh, _speaking_ of cool.” He stuck out one of the cups in his hand. “I already procured us some smoothies.”

Billy gave him a look that he couldn’t quit read and panic began to swell up again. _Bad idea. Bad idea._

“And how do you know I don’t have some weird fruit allergy?” Billy smirked taking the drink. “Or have some a neurotic aversion to all things blended?” He took a long sip from the straw keeping his eyes on Teddy. “Hey, this is pretty good. What’s it called?”

“Mother of Dragon Fruit.” Teddy replied managing to suppress a sigh of relief.

Billy cocked an eyebrow. “Mother of Dragon Fruit?”

“Smoothie Hut is riding the Game of Thrones bandwagon _hard_ these days.” Teddy answered. “They’ve got an entire line of GoT inspired fruit concoctions.” He shook the drink remaining in his possession. “This right here is called: The Pear and the Maiden Fair.”

“Aww maaaan, I would have totally picked _that_ one.” Billy complained.

“Oh, I could trade you.” Teddy offered quickly, before he realized Billy had been teasing. “I’m totally team Kahleesi anyways.”

“Who isn’t?” Billy grinned. “Nah, this one is good.” He cleared his throat lightly. “Or we could, uh…always…share—if that’s not, like, weird for you.” He added quickly looking away and then back.

Teddy had to fight the mad impulse to shout an enthusiastic _yes._ “Yeah, that’s cool, best of both worlds right?”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” Billy smiled.

_Totally date-like behavior…right? People don’t just share drinks…_

Teddy took a sip of his smoothie and then jerked his head over his shoulder. “C’mon, comic awesomeness awaits.”

Billy took another sip from his smoothie and fell into step beside him. “Let’s do this.”

They set out down the street side-by-side. _Just pass it._ Teddy told himself. _He suggested it. Just pass it._ Without a word he offered his smoothie over to Billy. He didn’t trust himself to look at the other boy. He was worried Billy would see him melt into a puddle of adolescent hormones on the spot. Billy took the drink maintaining the silence and passed his in turn. Teddy could feel his pulse hammering in his neck. He took a sip, his mind reeling with the realization that his lips were where Billy’s had just been.

_This is like, third degree kissing or something right!?_ He was dangerously close to shifting into that melted puddle of adolescent hormones right then and there.

“So do you think they just have a boardroom of guys who think up these names and the associated combination of fruits?” Billy asked, breaking the silence and thankfully keeping Teddy from melting by giving him something else to focus on.

“Oh, you know it.” Teddy answered. “Can you imagine some of the failed tests?”

“Like the Plantains of Castamere?”

Teddy chuckled. “Yeah, let’s just use the bananas less tasty cousin for the sake of wordplay.”

Billy laughed covering his mouth as he chocked on a fresh drink of smoothie. “Worse crimes have been committed in the service of wordplay.” He handed Teddy his smoothie as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Teddy took the smoothie and passed his. “In a world of corporate branding, wordplay trumps all.” He nodded toward a billboard that showed Mary-Jane Watson holding up a tube of toothpaste.

Billy smiled looking over at the sign and took a drink of the smoothie. “We live in a crazy world.”

They passed the time just like that: talking, bantering, and passing smoothies back and forth. Teddy was still unsure if this was in fact, a date but he was definitely already having the best time he could remember having. If sharing smoothies with Billy was enough to get him ready to buckle at the knees, he was not sure what a kiss would do.

When they neared Astro Comics Teddy was saddened as he realized he was slurping up the last of the smoothie in his hand. He had never hated that sharp sputtering sound of the last vestiges of liquid being sucked up from a straw more in his life.

Billy passed him his smoothie. “You bought. You finish.” He said easily.

_Sure, I’d love share a straw with you one last time…that’s not creepy…_

“Nah,” Teddy said. “I’m good. It’s all you.”

Billy shrugged and sucked up the last remnants of the smoothie. They tossed the empty cups in the trash as they got the entrance of Astro Comics. Billy pushed through the glass doors that had been covered with countless superhero posters and held it open for Teddy.

_That’s kind of date behavior…or just good manners._ Teddy thought to himself. He hated that Chase had been right. He was going to be agonizing over whether or not this was a date the entire time. _Just keep cool, don’t think about it._

“New releases, bargain bins, graphic novels, or posters and prints?” Billy asked as he released his hold on the door and fell back in beside him.

“All of the above.” Teddy said as though it were obvious.

They were shuffling through the plastic covered comics in the bargain bins. They had been there for over an hour debating the merits of different comics, suggesting comics that the other should try, and lightly teasing one another. The theme music of Star Wars was playing in the background as the opening crawl of the Empire Strikes Back was beginning to play on the large flat screen behind the counter. Teddy was painfully aware of how close they were standing together as their fingers absently picked through the rows of comics. Each shift brought with it a brushing of shoulders or a knocking of elbows. Teddy found himself transfixed on Billy’s fingers as they walked their way through the multicolored rows of plastic covered comics. They were long and slender; the kind of fingers that one would expect a guitar player to have. Before long he began imagining himself kissing the padding of each of those fingers.

“I just can’t get into the show.” Billy was saying. “I mean, some creative liberties are cool but they’ve totally gone off the map.”

Teddy shook his head to try and clear the minor fantasy that had just hijacked his brain. “Um…have you actually watched the show?”

“Just the first episode.”

“You can’t judge a whole series based on the first episode.” Teddy protested, intentionally nudging Billy with his shoulder.

“The zombies keep their powers.” Billy complained nudging him back. “That’s all I need to know.”

“They had to make it more appealing to mass audiences.” Teddy countered. “We live in a world where the majority of us are mutants. Slow moving, brain craving, zombies aren’t much of a threat if the majority of the population can just fling them around with their minds or something.”

“Then they should have left it with the population being humans.” Billy pressed.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Cause that would have gone over well.”

“I’m just saying the comics are better.”

“Duh,” Teddy said. “The comics are _always_ better. But the show isn’t bad. You should give it a chance. I’ve got the whole first two seasons. You wanna come over and binge watch sometime?”

Billy gave him a glance from the corner of his eye. “Two seasons…that’s quite the commitment, especially if the show sucks.”

Teddy was feeling bold. The conversation between them flowed so well. It felt like they had known each other since grade school. They had shared smoothies and they were standing far closer to one another than Teddy felt was strictly necessary. It may have been wishful thinking but Teddy didn’t care at the moment.

“If you hate the show you can subject me to any form of equal or lesser torture that you deem fit.” Teddy answered. “Or I would just owe you dinner or something.”

“Done.” Billy answered easily.

“But you gotta commit to five episodes.” Teddy added seriously.

“No addendums.” Billy protested.

“Take it or deals off the table.”

“Watch out Matt Murdock…” Billy pretended to grumble in irritation but he could not hide his smile.

“Deal?” Teddy asked, extending his right hand across his torso toward Billy.

“Deal.” Billy said, clasping his hand and giving it a professional shake.

_Score!_ Teddy thought excitedly to himself as he reluctantly released his grip on Billy’s hand.

They moved over to the rows of bookshelves that housed the graphic novels.  Teddy watched Billy as the other boy pulled out a book and began flipping through it.  Teddy took in the way Billy's brown hair brushed his brow, the line of his jaw, the span of his shoulders under his shirt, and the way his clavicle and collarbone peaked through the open buttons of his shirt.  Somehow everything about Billy was mind numbingly attractive. 

"Have you read Locke and Key?"  Billy asked looking over at him suddenly as he closed the book he’d been flipping through.

Teddy startled lightly when he realized he'd been gawking and that Billy had just caught him.  "Erm—Uh—no." he answered.  "Is it any good?"

Billy cleared his throat and looked back at the bookshelf.  "Yeah, it's pretty amazing.  It's actually incredibly creepy."

Teddy fought to get himself under control and prayed he had not just made Billy astoundingly uncomfortable.  He tried not to read into the 'incredibly creepy' statement.  

_Dear Teddy, stop staring like a creeper at the guy you may-or-may-not-be (but-totally-are) falling for.  Thanks, your Dignity._ "I'll have to check it out." 

"I've got the whole collection."  Billy stated.  "I'll lend em' to you."

Teddy almost sighed in relief.  If he had weirded Billy out with his staring he didn't think he'd be offering to share comics.  "That'd be awesome." 

"Hey, Pax Romana."  Billy said pulling out another book.  "I've heard this was good."

"What's it about?"  Teddy asked. 

"Not completely sure.  Some kind of political, alternate history, time travel story."

            "I hate time travel."  Teddy noted, wrinkling his nose.  "Never makes sense.  And whenever I try to make sense of it my brain hurts."

Billy gave him a grin.  "Yes, I can already smell your hair burning." 

Teddy laughed and shoved him with his shoulder lightly.  "Give me one example of a time travel plotline that makes _complete_ sense."

"Back to the Future?"

Teddy cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Billy laughed.  "Ok, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?"

"Do not get me started."

They stayed that way for a whole other hour debating the merits of the time travel plot device and playfully teasing one another.  Some part of Teddy was calling this flirting but Teddy could not let himself fully believe that voice.  If he believed it he was worried he would ruin it all by making some gesture that was far too forward.  He focused on enjoying the moment.  He and Billy were complete dorks and it felt sublime.  

They must have been bugging the comic store staff with their loitering because one of them finally came up and interrupted them as they were using a Lord of the Ring chess set to debate the plot line of Donnie Darko and asked if they needed any assistance.  They both burst into strangled laughter after the worker left.

"Guess that's our cue."  Billy said and Teddy wanted so much for that to be disappointment he heard in his tone.

"Yeah..." Teddy replied running his fingers through his hair.  "You hungry?  There's a really awesome noodle place not too far from here."

Billy pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked his thumb across the glass surface and stared at it for a long moment as if considering something.  Teddy fought the urge try and peak at what was displayed on the screen by gathering up the small stack of comics he planned on buying.  Was it a text?  Was Billy already involved with someone?  He realized that he still knew very little about this guy.  Billy pressed his lips together as though he were warring over his next decision. 

"Sure, noodles sound great."  He said with a definitive tone that made Teddy smile.

Before long, they were sitting next to one another at a bar that overlooked the street, each of them with a bowl of noodles in front of them. Teddy was unsuccessfully stifling laughter as Billy attempted to operate his chopsticks.

“You’re shape-shifting your fingers to make yours work.” Billy protested dropping his into his bowl.

“Nope, I just have normal human dexterity.” Teddy replied smugly.

“Whatever, I’m getting a fork.” Billy groused as he began to rise from his stool.

“Hold up.” Teddy said placing his hand on Billy’s back, right below his neck. “Let me show you.” Billy sat back down and Teddy could feel him inhale sharply and his shoulder blades quiver slightly. Teddy leaned in a closer keeping his hand on Billy’s back. With his other hand he picked up the discarded chopsticks and his voice dropped low. “Now, make your fingers into the shape of a gun.” Billy complied without a word and Teddy pressed one stick into the grove between Billy’s thumb and forefinger letting his own fingers linger against Billy’s soft skin for a moment. “And bring those two fingers into a pincer formation.” Again, Billy complied wordlessly. There was a static pressure in the air between them. Teddy took in Billy’s scent, something earthy and vaguely spicy. He could feel his body stirring in response to their closeness. With slow, intentionality he placed the second chopstick in the pincer hold of Billy’s forefinger and thumb. “And voilà, perfect chopstick hold.” He said softly.

“Well, look at that.” Billy breathed, smiling and angling his head toward Teddy as he maneuvered the utensils. He could feel Billy’s breath on his cheek.

_This is it! Kiss him! Kiss him damn it!_ Teddy leaned in even closer, tilting his head and letting his eyelid droop and his gaze drift to Billy’s lips. He felt, more than saw, Billy move nearer in response.

_Oh my god this is happening!_ Every cell in his body felt like it was buzzing. He was only inches from Billy’s lips and he thought he saw them pucker slightly. _This is perfect._

“How’s the food? Can I get you guys anything else?” The server asked cheerfully.

Just like that, the moment was shattered and both boys jerked away from one another reflexively. Billy lost hold of his chopsticks and turned his head away from Teddy and cleared his throat.

“Everything’s great.” Teddy muttered, unable to mask his irritation. He was unsure how someone could be that oblivious.

They had been about kiss hadn’t they? He brought his elbows to the table and dropped his head into his hands rubbing his brows with the heels of his palms. Hadn’t they? It was going to be perfect, like something out of a movie, and it was _ruined_.

“Umm…neat trick.” Billy said, breaking the awkward silence. He had picked his chopsticks back up and was using them the way Teddy had shown him to lift up a bundle of noodles. His face was still red but he was forcing a smile. Teddy would have given anything to know what he was thinking right then. “Your dad teach you that or something?”

The question caught Teddy off guard. “Uh—no…I never knew my dad.”

“Oh…” Billy replied lowering the noodles back into his bowl slowly.

“He died before I was born, cancer.”

“Oh my god Teddy, I’m so sorry.” Billy offered and when Teddy looked up he saw genuine sadness in the other boys brown eyes.

In his dejected state over his thwarted attempt at a kiss Teddy had stopped filtering his responses and been answering on autopilot. “Hey—no, I mean, it’s ok. Ancient history you know?”

Billy did not seem reassured. “That’s still rough.”

Teddy shifted, molding his face into one of casual reassurance. “Nah, my mom’s better than the combined efforts of most parents…even if she does try to impose her disturbing vegan diet on me. I don’t trust any diet that prohibits the consumption of a cheeseburger.”

Billy seemed to ease at that and Teddy relaxed in turn. “I never knew my father either.” Billy said looking down into his red bowl.

“What happened?” Teddy asked.

“Dunno,” Billy shrugged. “My mother won’t talk about it and neither will the rest of my family. I mean, there’s rumors, but no one will actually say.”

“Man…” Teddy sighed.

“Yeah…” Billy replied as if he read everything Teddy had been thinking in that one word. “My mom’s had a ton of support though. My upbringing was kind of a family effort.”

“Which was both good and bad, huh.” Teddy ventured.

“Totally.” Billy laughed.

Teddy could feel some of the tension dissipate from around them. There was still a dark knot in the pit of his stomach and a frantic part of his mind was still trying to devise a way to initiate another opportunity for a kiss but at least the tension was bleeding away. They both returned their attention to their food and ate in silence for a moment.

“Any siblings?” Billy asked.

“Nope. You?”

“One brother; one very annoying brother. And a cousin who’s pretty much as sister.”

Then, all at once, Billy was telling him about the pressure he felt from his family and how he just wanted to move away from it all sometimes. And Teddy was telling Billy about how he sometimes felt responsible for his mother and that he felt guilty at the prospect of leaving her when he went to college. Time slipped away as they sat there talking about their hopes and fears. It was a wholly different conversation from their banter and joking; it was raw and vulnerable, but it still flowed and it still felt like magic.

There was a sharp buzz in Teddy’s pocket as his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and noted the time.

_7:07 pm already._ He thought in amazement at how time had gotten away from him. His eyes moved from the time to the caller ID that read: Mom.

“Hold on a sec,” He told Billy. “I should probably take this.” He slid his finger answering the call. “Hey, mom.”

“H—hi honey.” His mother’s voice sounded oddly shaky. “Where are you?”

Teddy’s mind fumbled for words. Did he say out on a date? Did he say out with a friend? He felt like either answer locked him into something and carried it’s own unique risk. So instead he said: “Just out having some noodles.”

“I suppose that means you won’t be needing dinner?” His mother conjectured.

“No, but you know me I could always eat again.” Teddy laughed his eye flicking to Billy, noticing that he had pulled out his phone as well. His brows were furrowed as he scrolled through his phone.

“Well, since you're there would you mind bringing me something back?”

“Sure.” Teddy replied. "I'll see you when I get home." He hung up wondering what was bothering his mother. He could tell something was odd.

"Everything ok?" Billy asked putting his phone away.

"Yeah," Teddy replied. "Just my mom...I guess I'd better get home."

"Yeah...me too..." Billy agreed. “You got us smoothies so I’ll take care of the noodles.”

A short time later they stood at the street corner facing each other. Teddy had a box of to-go noodles in one hand and his bag from the comic shop in the other.  

Billy looked at him. “I had...that is…umm…is it oddly hot out here?” He scratched absently behind his ear. “This was fun.” He finally managed.

Teddy smiled. “Yeah, it was. We should do this more often.”

“Absolutely.” Billy replied eagerly looking up and rocking forward on the balls of his feet slightly.

Teddy felt his heart literally skip a beat. Billy looked so cute and eager. He didn’t know how to proceed. The more time that separated him from the almost-kiss the more he began to question if that really was what it was. He didn't know if he should make a move now. His confidence had left him, as tough he had used it all up on that one move.

“Later this week maybe?” Teddy ventured.

“Sure.” They were silent for a long moment when Billy gestured suddenly to Teddy’s chest. "Hey, your button’s open and you're kind of flashing all of Manhattan."

Teddy looked down and saw that it was true. He had always had a problem with that button. He moved to button it when he realized his right hand was occupied with the box of noodles. “It does that. I’ll just see how many dollar bills I can get between here and—” he was silenced mid-joke by Billy’s hands going to his shirt.

“I got it.” Billy said as his finger moved slowly and deliberately to work the button through its hole. He had moved in closer and when he had finished he tipped his chin up slightly. “Now you wont get cited for indecent exposure.”

_Does he want me to kiss him?_ Teddy thought, because he wanted to kiss Billy. He was feeling fairly certain he had never wanted anything so bad in his life.

Then Billy stepped away his eyes moving down to his feet. The moment was gone. “Well…I better let you go.” Billy said turning away, putting his hands into his pockets. “I’ll see you later.”

Teddy had waited too long. The opportunity had passed them by again. He felt like an idiot. Billy had put himself out there (hadn’t he?) and he had dropped the ball. He needed to do something, anything. “Text me when you get home!” He shouted after Billy sounding far more desperate than he had planned. “These sidewalks get next level treacherous after 6 pm.”

Billy’s strides slowed and then he turned and gave Teddy a light salute and a smile and then turned and resumed his departure.

Teddy let out a heavy sigh and began making his way home. Despite his failures, he still felt a glowing sense of happiness in that space between his belly and chest. It had been a good day and he was feeling more and more certain that there was something legitimately there between he and Billy. He couldn’t have imagined it. There had been two— _two—_ almost-kisses. The next time they hung out he would be sure to act, even if every waitress in all of New York was trying to interrupt them.

The scent of warm chocolate greeted him when Teddy opened the door to his apartment. When he entered he saw a plate of freshly baked brownies sitting on the kitchen counter. He walked over and stuck his nose over the plate and took a long sniff.

“Did you make _non_ -vegan brownies!?” He called into the dimly lit apartment.

“Your favorite.” His mother said, emerging from her room. She was already in her pajamas and wrapped in her favorite fluffy robe. Her blond hair, that was so much like Teddy’s, was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

“Did I forget that it’s my birthday or something?” He asked suspiciously. “Or maybe you are planning on poisoning me?”

“Does a mom need an excuse to make her son’s favorite desert?” His mother laughed nervously. “There’s ice cream in the freezer to go with them.”

Teddy gave her a long look. Something was definitely off with his mother. Multiple animals had to sacrifice their dignity to provide the ingredients for those brownies. “What’s wrong Mom?” He asked, placing his bag of comics and the box of noodles on the counter.

His mother sighed and she looked tired and older than he ever remembered her looking. “Come here. We need to talk.”

Teddy did not like the sound of that. He felt all the happiness from his time with Billy begin to leech away and be replaced by an anxious knot in his belly. He made his way slowly to her, sitting next to her on the couch.

“Teddy, before I say this I need you to know that I love you more than anything in the world.” His mother said. Her hand went to the side of his face, warm and soft. That hand had comforted him more times than he could count. That hand had fixed up cuts and scrapes, and wiped away tears.

“Mom, you’re kind of freaking me out here.”

She sighed. “Just tell me you know that. Please.”

“Of course I do.”

She nodded. She pulled her StarkPad out and flicked through some screens before she stopped and handed it to him. “Do you know what this is?” She asked.

Teddy took her StarkPad and read the news article that was on display.

KREE-SKRULL PEACE TALKS TO BE HELD ON GENOSHA.

The headline read. There was a picture of King Magnus along with two other pictures of who Teddy assumed were important kree and skrull leaders. He looked up from the tablet. His mother was wringing her hands together nervously.

“Yeah this has been all over the news for months.” His eyebrows moved together. None of this was making any sense.

“The kree and skrull will be here next week.” His mother said. She looked about to say something, then seemed to think better of it and instead said: "Everything I have ever done has been because I love you and wanted you to have a good life—a _normal_ life."

Teddy could feel panic creeping into his limbs and he took his mother's hands in his own. "Mom, seriously, what's going on?"

She took a shuddery breath. "You're not a mutant— _neither_ of us are mutants."

Teddy felt the world lurch around him. His throat felt dry and he tried to swallow but failed. "What are you talking about?"

"We aren't mutants." She repeated.

"But our shape-shifting, my super strength..."

"Not from a mutation." His mother said.

Teddy felt his breath begin to come in short quick bursts. "Then where do they come from?"

His mother squeezed his hands. "Try to stay calm.” Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. “Teddy, I'm a skrull."

And then the world was spinning. He could feel a cold sweat breakout against his skin. His heart was thundering in his chest. Blood was rushing to his ears. "You're...you're a...a...skrull?" He tried to pull back weakly from his mother's grasp but she held to him tightly. "Then that means...I'm a...a...skrull?!"

She closed her eyes. " _Half..."_

"Half..." Teddy repeated slowly. He thought he was going to be sick. "So then I'm half human?"

Tears began to stream from his mother's eyes. "No sweetheart...your father was kree."

_Half kree...half skrull..._ The room gave another nauseating spin and Teddy finally pulled away from his mother grip. He pushed away from her and moved to the other end of the couch. "I'm half kree and half skrull? How? Why did you lie about it?"

"To keep you safe." She replied hurriedly. "To explain your shape-shifting and strength. To try and give you a normal life."

He tried to take deep breaths to still himself. He brought his hands to the sides of his head and massaged his temples. “You said my father died of cancer.”

“He did.” She replied.

“Who was he?”

“He was a kree warrior by the name Mar-Vell.”

“Wait…you mean the original—”

“Captain Marvel.” His mother finished.

There was another uncomfortable shift in the world around him. “You were married to Captain Marvel!?”

The tears flowed more intensely and his mother shook her head. “Teddy…I—I’m not your biological mother.”

“No! That can’t be true!” Teddy got to his feet his hands shooting to his sides and constricting into fists.

His mother’s shoulders heaved as she dropped her head into her hands and she sobbed. “Oh Teddy…I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

The world was crumbling all around him. Everything he thought he knew was a lie. He had taken so much for granted. He felt violated. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt so many things and they were tangled in a knot he could not even begin to unravel. One question ran through his mind. It was loud and insistent and forced all others to the side.

“Who’s my real mother?” He asked.

His mother shook when he spoke the word _real_. He knew that would hurt. Part of him felt guilty over that. Another part, a stronger part right now, didn’t care.

“Princess Anelle of the Skrull Empire.” She said finally.

Teddy took a deep breath. “This…is a lot to process.” He felt like he might be sick again and dropped woodenly back onto the couch. “How?”

“Your parents met when your father was captured by the Super-Skrull. You’re mother saved his life and they fell in love.” Her arms wrapped around her belly and she rocked a few times. “They made you. They fought for peace between their people. But when your grandfather, Emperor Dorrek VII learned of your kree heritage he wanted to have you killed. You’re mother risked everything to prevent that and ordered me to take you and flee. She ensured that everyone thought you were dead. I’ve raised you as my own ever since.”

Teddy closed his eyes shut and his brows furrowed. “17 years…17 years you have lied to me…kept this from me. Why are you telling me now?”

“Because the kree and skrull are coming to earth. I have lived in fear of either side or both discovering you are alive. Your grandfather, grandmother, and mother all perished when Galactus consumed our home world Tarnax IV. You are the rightful heir to the Skrull Empire. There are countless individuals on both sides who would see you dead.”

“You think they might know about me.” He looked at the woman he had known as his mother his whole life, a woman he thought he had known and was now a stranger.

“I do,” she nodded. “The kree and skrull have been at war for generations. Why speak of peace now? Why earth? One side or the other must have suspicions.”

“You said my mother made sure they thought I was dead.” Teddy pointed out.

“No secret remains buried forever.” She whispered sadly.

“This is unbelievable.” He muttered to himself.

“We need to leave New York.” His mother said, some of the strength returning to her voice.

“What!?” He demanded looking up.

“If they know you’re alive this is where they will come searching.”

Suddenly light brown eyes flecked with gold flashed through his minds eye, a wry smile, unruly dark hair, and a boyishly handsome face. “Absolutely not.” He said firmly.

“Teddy—”

“You’ve already yanked the rug out from under me and now you want me to leave my home, my friends, my school, you want me to leave B—” he had been about to say Billy when he stopped himself. How could he be making this about Billy right now?

“Honey—”

“Stop!” Teddy yelled. “Just stop! The kree and skrull are going to be halfway around the world in Genosha, not here in New York.” He thought for a moment. “Besides, the kree and skrull can travel between galaxies, leaving New York is not going to make much of a difference if they know I’m alive.”

The woman he had always known as mother stood. Tears still glinted in her eyes but they were no longer falling. “I know how much this has hurt you. Believe me, I wish I never had to tell you. I wish I had never had to lie to you. But you do not know our people like I do. I love you and I will do _anything_ to protect you…even if that means having to endure you’re hatred and losing your love.”

Those words hit Teddy like a physical blow. His anger faded some but it did not leave him. “I’m not leaving.” But his words had lost their steel.

She sighed heavily. “I am going to pack bags for both of us. If I even _suspect_ that they know about you or that they are coming anywhere near New York we are leaving. End of discussion.”

“I—I just need to be alone right now.” Teddy finally managed.

She nodded and he stiffly began to walk to his room.

“I’m still your mother Teddy.” She said softly. “I may not have given birth to you but I have cared for you and loved you like any mother. I love you more than anything. I will never stop thinking of you as my son.”

Teddy stopped. He knew he should say something. He wanted to tell her he loved her too and that she would always be his mother. But everything was too fresh. Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes and he wiped at them with the back of his hand and sniffed. Then he continued to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He collapsed on his bed burying his face in his pillows. He felt numb. He rolled to his side and hugged one of the pillows to him. He closed his eyes and brought the image of Billy to mind. He could bring him to life in his minds eye easily. It was one of the benefits of being a shape-shifter (or a skrull apparently). He could perfectly bring the image of anyone he had focused on for more than a few moments to mind. The image was warm and comforting. He needed something else to focus on. His feelings for Billy had once felt complicated but now felt blissfully simple. He imagined what it would have been like to not be interrupted by that waitress. He imagined what it would have been like to feel Billy lips pressed to his own, what it would have felt like to have Billy wrap his arms around his neck and pull their bodies together. He imagined their tongues gliding over one another’s.

His phone beeped and he opened his eyes coming out of the fantasy. The reality of the evening returned and the weight of it settled over him once more. There was no escape from what he had just learned. He retrieved his phone and looked at the screen.      

 

**Billy:** Made it home safe and sound Mom.

 

The word mom held a very strange meaning to Teddy now. It brought the entire revelation with his mother to the forefront again. He didn't feel like he could deal with it now. In one conversation, everything he thought he knew about himself was gone. His entire world had been dismantled. He needed something, something that made him feel normal, something that would comfort him. He began to text a response.

**Teddy:** Glad I won't be needing to embarrass myself with another letter to Spider-man.

**Billy:** Haha saves you having to update him on your grasp of times tables.

 

He smiled at the joke. He needed more of that. He needed more of Billy. It made him feel like life made sense. It made him feel normal and not so... _alien_. He knew he should stay away from Billy. He knew that there were a million reasons to walk away from any possible romantic entanglements. But he couldn't seem to stop himself when it came to Billy. It was like they were planets that were now caught in each other’s gravitational pull. He needed to see him.

**Teddy:** Yeah. Hey...can you hang out tomorrow?

**Billy:** I dunno. There's some things I really have to do tomorrow...

 

He felt his heart sink. He just wanted to turn off his phone and go to bed. Maybe he would wake up to find out this was all some crazy dream. What had he expected? He still barely knew Billy. He had seven other close friends he could hang out with. Seven other people he had known for years to turn to. But he only wanted Billy.

**Teddy:** Ok.

**Billy:** I really want to. It's just that…I may have blown off a few things today and I'm kinda in trouble with the family.

 

He felt a pang of guilt for making Billy feel he needed to explain himself. He had no idea what was going on with him; it was unfair to be trying to lean on him.

**Teddy:** No really, it's ok. Promise.

**Billy:** What about later in the evening?

**Teddy:** Yeah I’m free then.

**Billy:** So maybe around 7:30? Sorry if that's too late.

**Teddy:** No that works.

**Billy:** So where do you wanna meet?

**Teddy:** My place? We could binge watch some super powered zombies try and eat super powered people.

**Billy:** Yeah, that sounds good. Address?

**Billy:** Hey…um…are you ok?

 

Teddy didn’t know how to answer. Billy had somehow picked up on his mood. He knew it shouldn’t make him feel so good but he couldn’t stop it. He had never really felt so connected to someone.

 

**Teddy:** Family stuff…but I’m ok

 

_Or at least I think I will be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the kree and skrull arrive! So does Prince Nerin. And maybe a smooch!


	3. As Fast As Fools Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's betrothed arrives. Billy and Teddy get to spend some more time together and blushing continues to ensue. The kree and skrull finally arrive and Billy gets his own maternal revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long chapter but lots of new elements are introduced. 
> 
> As always the characters her in, as well as the reality of House of M, do not belong to me. They all belong to Marvel. And of course feedback is always welcome. Thanks for all the support!

Billy absently twisted a golden tassel from one of the epaulettes that draped his shoulders, the shimmery fabric silky and supple between his fingertips. It was a nervous habit that he was constantly toiling against and a habit that his cousin constantly pointed out. He released the length of braided threads and dropped his hands to his sides resisting the urge to form his hands into fists. He was trying not to appear anxious but he was not sure how meeting ones intended for the first time was not supposed to make you anxious. Especially when all he could think about was blond-haired and blue-eyed Teddy Altman’s hand on his back as he leaned in for a kiss—or at least it had seemed that way. Billy had been absolutely certain in the moment that Teddy was going to kiss him, before the world’s most oblivious waitress interrupted them. But then, when he had leaned in using Teddy’s dislodged button as an excuse, nothing had happened.

_Maybe I should have leaned in more._ Billy thought.

He was not exactly experienced in kissing and wondered if he had blundered his attempt or was misreading the entire thing. He had spent the whole night imagining ways he could have ensured those two scenarios ended in a successful kiss. It was utterly maddening. When Teddy had texted him asking him to hangout tonight, Billy was ecstatic even tough knew he should have said no. But he could tell that there was something wrong and he couldn’t seem to turn down the possibility of spending more time with Teddy, at Teddy’s house no less! He found himself counting down the hours since he had woken, rushing through his obligations as though that could make 7:30 pm arrive sooner.

Billy stiffened when he realized he had gone back to fiddling with one of his tassels again. He forced his arm back down. _Stop it. Focus son of Magnus._

“What’s the matter?” Luna whispered to his right. “You are a bundle of very confusing emotions right now.”

“Stop reading me.” He whispered back at his cousin tersely.

“I don’t have to read you.” She shot from the corner of her mouth. “It’s written all over your face and posture. _And_ you keep fidgeting with your tassels.”

Billy took a deep breath to try and steady himself. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Luna returned obstinately. “You’ve been acting weird for over a week now. You missed supplications and dinner yesterday. That isn’t like you.”

“I’m about to meet some stranger that Grandfather has arranged for me to marry, Luna.” Billy gave her a pointed look from the corner of his eye. “I think I’m entitled to be a little anxious.”

“You think I don’t know how that feels?” Luna retorted. “There’s something more going on.”

“Shhhhh!” Their aunt Lorna scolded frowning in their direction. “The Atlantean delegation is close.”

Luna looked as though she was about to persist despite their aunt’s admonishment, but Billy growled: “ ** _Unreadable_ ,**” under his breath.

Luna gave him a scowl as he blocked her empathic abilities with a spell. “I _told_ you, I don’t need my powers to be able to tell that there is something wrong. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“ _Luna! William!_ ” Lorna snapped finally.

Luna pursed her lips together and looked as tough she was swallowing her words. Billy felt a small pang of guilt. He knew Luna was used to him being open with her, but with this he couldn’t be. How could he even begin to explain what was going on? He didn’t fully comprehend it himself. Besides, he knew exactly what Luna would say to him—because if the situation were reversed—It was the same thing he would say to her. _Walk away._

He fixed his gaze on the beach before him, concentrating on the waves of Hammer Bay as they rushed in towards them in frothy white arches, layering the sandy beach with bubbly foam. There were heavy grey clouds out on the horizon that looked as though they were sitting idly upon the ocean. It looked like there would be rain. That fit Billy’s present mood perfectly.

All his life he had worked to prove himself as a worthy predecessor of his grandfather. He had always known that he would likely marry someone in order to solidify an alliance. He had thought he had accepted that. He was obviously wrong. Suddenly, he was not so sure he was ready to assume the responsibilities that came with the Magnus name. He was not certain he wanted it.

It would have been easy to say that this was all due to his feelings for Teddy but the seeds of doubt had taken root before he had met the handsome shape-shifter. Billy had worked hard to be an ideal royal grandchild. He tried to do his best to prepare for the responsibility of ruling all the while feeling grateful that it would likely be falling to Luna and not himself. He made a show of admonishing Tommy but deep down he envied him. He allowed himself to be “talked into” Tommy’s antics because he actually enjoyed them. If he was being honest with himself he was selfishly letting his twin take the brunt of the irresponsibility. That thought made Billy feel a little sick to his stomach.

There was a sudden upward spray of mist that forced him out of his musing and out beyond the whitecaps the ocean stirred as the head of a humpback whale broke the surface. Standing upon its back was a tall, lone figure, arms crossed. As Billy’s eyes narrowed he noticed several other smaller forms surface around the whale. The figure upon the whales back leapt into the air and floated toward them, landing softly upon the beach before them. The smaller figures jetted forth like torpedoes and burst from the surf. All at once there was six blue skinned Atlantean soldiers, spears in hand, flanking the prince. All things considered, it was a rather understated entrance by Atlantean standards.

Prince Nerin was very much his father’s son. He was tall with sharp regal features. He had dark green hair that was slicked back, pointed ears, pale smooth skin, and eyes that were a startling opaque-black. The sleeveless green-scaled jumpsuit he wore was tight and split into a V that went from neck to naval, exposing a chiseled chest and abdomen. The only decorations he wore were a golden belt that bore the trident crest and golden braces at his wrists. Billy could not deny that he was handsome.

_A guy could do a lot worse for a husband._

Prince Nerin gave a bow at the waist and his retinue went to their knees behind him in one fluid motion. “Greetings, scions of House Magnus.” He said straightening.

“Welcome to Genosha Prince Nerin, son of Namor, Lord of the Trench.” Billy’s uncle Pietro greeted stepping forward offering a half-bow in turn, a gesture of respect that still communicated supremacy.

“Thank you Prince Pietro.” Nerin replied with a confident smile that exposed his perfect, pearly-white teeth.

“May I introduce my family?” Pietro said, gesturing to the remainder of the royal family in attendance. “My sisters, Princess Wanda and Princess Lorna.” Both women offered slight curtseys in greeting. Billy noted that his mother’s gaze fixed intently upon the prince. “My daughter, Princess Luna.” Billy’s cousin stepped forward mimicking the motion of her aunts, lifting the hem of her shimmering yellow dress as she did. “And my nephew, Prince William.” Billy swallowed past the lump in his throat, his mother touched his arm lightly in encouragement, and he stepped forward offering a bow similar to his uncle’s.

Billy could feel Prince Nerin’s eyes upon him like a physical presence, like gravity had somehow increased around him. He could not shake the feeling that he was on display for inspection. He looked up but was unable to bring himself to meet those depthless, black eyes so he fixed his gaze at the bridge of Nerin’s angular nose.

“I see the broadcasts and reports, for once, did not exaggerate. You _are_ dashingly handsome.” Nerin commented.

_Aaaaannnd…defiantly being appraised._ Billy thought uncomfortably.

Prince Nerin extended his hand, palm facing upward. Billy started slightly when he realized he was asking for his hand. He extended it slowly and the prince took it bowing once more and pressing his lips firmly to Billy’s knuckles.

“A pleasure to meet you betrothed.” He looked up with sultry eyes from his bowed position.

Billy felt the flush burning up from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Come, show me your home.” Nerin said smoothly as he rose and maneuvered Billy’s arm to link with his own. His guards fell in silently behind him. “I have never been to Genosha before. Tough, my father says it is passingly better than the rest of your land locked cities.”

“Umm…well…I’ve never really been much for architecture, so I couldn’t really say how it compares to other cities, but it’s home.” Billy replied uncertain if Nerin was joking.

“Where is our transport to the palace?” The prince asked.

“William is our transport.” Pietro answered.

“ ** _Takeustogotothepalace, takeustogotothepalace, takeustogotothepalace_ …**” Billy chanted enveloping the group in pale blue light. In a blink they went from Hammer Bay to the main courtyard of the Royal Palace.

“Impressive.” Nerin whistled looking around at the change in scenery. “The tales of your abilities are true then. You’re a reality warper.”

“Welcome to the Genosha Prince Nerin.” King Eric boomed where he stood, flanked by the Red Guard before the massive, metal doors of the Royal Palace.

Nerin unhooked his arm from Billy’s in order to bow low. “King Magnus, it is an honor. My father sends his regards.”

“I see you are getting to know my grandson.” King Magnus noted.

“Yes, he has agreed to give me a royal tour.”

Billy saw his grandfather’s eyes narrow somewhat at the remark. “It will have to be a brief tour. We will be having dinner in your honor in an hour.”

“I’m sure we can get though the highlights before then.” Nerin replied confidently linking arms with Billy once again. When his guards moved to follow he waved them off. “No need. We are more than safe in the home of the great King Magnus.” He told them coolly. “And I have nothing to fear from my betrothed.”

Billy fought the urge to tense at the continued use of that term. Instead he gave his grandfather a warm smile. “I’ll be sure that we are back in time for dinner Grandfather.” He moved to lead Nerin towards the gardens.

“Remember Prince Nerin, you are promised, _not_ married.” Billy’s Mother cautioned quietly as they passed.

Nerin flashed a dazzling smile. “Fear not Princess Wanda, your son’s honor is safe with me.”

_Well that was fucking awkward._ Billy thought to himself, as they (or at least Nerin) sauntered away.

There was something weird about walking the man he was promised to marry around the palace. Prince Nerin seemed perfectly content with the arrangement and did not seem to be at all uncomfortable with the concept. In fact, he seemed utterly pleased, making small talk about differences between their cultures and asking questions about statues and parts of the castle they passed. Billy did his best to be casual and engaging despite his discomfort.

He led Nerin through the gardens and up to a vista that looked over the city below. It was one of the most impressive views in the palace grounds. It seemed like an appropriate place to take someone who had never been to Genosha. It seemed like the appropriate place to take someone you were supposed to marry.

“This is an impressive view William.” Nerin said, leaning forward against the rail looking out over at the gleaming spires of the city beneath them. “Not as impressive as some of the views we have in Atlantis, but impressive nonetheless.”

His mother had warned him that Atlantean’s were a superior bunch.

“I suppose it won’t be too bad living here.” He noted off handedly, turning his attention back to Billy.

“Live here?” Billy asked dumbly.

“Well obviously we will live _here_.” Nerin responded breezily.

Billy had assumed it was anything but obvious. He was expecting lengthy negotiations on living arrangements with his intended. He had assumed that given the tendency toward Atlantean superiority, Nerin would insist on them living in Atlantis. Billy had been fully prepared to play the I-don’t-breath-underwater-card.

Nerin was giving him a curious look. The black pearls that were his eyes sparkling as they mirrored the light. “After all, you might be the one ruling the surface someday.”

Billy frowned. “I’m not the one who is inheriting my grandfather’s throne.”

“Of course you will.” Nerin replied easily.

“I think you’re confused about how succession works here on the surface.” Billy returned. “My uncle Pietro is heir apparent, then his daughter Luna will inherit after him. If you’re being generous I’m something, like 4th in line to the throne. If my uncle has any children with Princess Ororo I’ll drop even farther down that line.”

“You’re grandfather is the first king of Genosha.” Nerin pointed out. “Succession is something of a new construct for you and your family. Your grandfather can define how he _wants_ succession to work.”

Billy was unconvinced. “I’m more of a royal contingency plan than an actual heir.”

Nerin shook his head and gave him a look like one would give a naïve child. “My father would never have agreed to a marriage between us if there was not a strong chance you would ascend to the throne. My father and your grandfather respect power above all things. Your grandfather is an immensely powerful mutant. He will pass his throne onto his most capable and _powerful_ heir. You have power over reality itself, what mutant is more powerful than you?”

Billy froze. He had never considered himself to be the most powerful mutant on the planet. He knew his mutation was formidable but he had never really thought of it that way. His mother was still more powerful than he was but no one outside of their immediate family knew that his mother was a mutant. The rest of the world thought she was human.

“Why do you think that you were chosen as the Magnus link to Atlantis?” Nerin continued, seemingly oblivious to the slight shock Billy was experiencing. “Why not Luna if she was truly to be heir? Atlantis is the only nation on earth that truly rivals your own.”

Billy thought of Luna. He thought of how solemnly she took the prospect of being heir to her father and, by extension, their grandfather. He thought of how exceedingly level headed and kind she was. She would be an amazing ruler someday. Being chosen over her seemed wrong. But there was something that rang true in what Prince Nerin was saying. He moved to lean over the rail and looked out over the city below. Did his grandfather truly intend for all this to be his someday?

“Our marriage will strengthen both our nations immeasurably.” Nerin said leaning in close and placing his hand over Billy’s.

Billy went rigid at the touch despite himself. Nerin smiled, taking note of his discomfort.

“You’re marrying me because you think I’m powerful and can give Atlantis a direct link to the throne.” Billy said looking over at Nerin as a sudden gust swept up from behind them and blew a stream of fallen leaves out of the garden and scattered them over the city. Billy felt his hair tumble about his head while Nerin’s did not so much as stir.

“I was honest when I told you that you’re handsome William Magnus.” Nerin replied with a crooked grin. “But good looks were not what my father was considering when choosing my partner.” He gave Billy’s hand a squeeze. “If it is love that you are hoping for you need not despair. Who is to say that will not follow?” He leaned in purposefully. “I can be _very_ charming.”

Billy pulled his hand free and took a step away. “I know we’re going to be married someday but you’re moving a bit fast for me.”

Nerin shrugged dispassionately, the smile never leaving his face. “You surface dwellers have such odd ideas about intimacy.” He stepped toward Billy. “Are you not the slightest bit curious about how it feels to kiss your betrothed?”

If Billy had said he wasn’t even remotely tempted he would have been lying. Some part of him was aware of how good looking Nerin was. He was unwaveringly confident and possessed an exotic elegance that was otherworldly and alluring. A week ago, Billy would have given in to that part of himself. But now, standing before the Atlantean prince, all he could seem to think about was Teddy. He felt like he would be betraying him somehow, which was utterly ridiculous. There was nothing to betray. He also knew that he could not afford to insult Nerin. Their betrothal was new and bruising his pride could cause no end of trouble for his family.

He took a step back. “I think I’ll keep my curiosity for now.”

Nerin did not seem to be detoured. Billy frantically combed his mind for an excuse, an exit strategy that would not cause a political incident. There was another strong gust that kicked up dust and leaves around them and forced them both to close their eyes against the debris.

“HeyBilly!Watchaupto?” Tommy asked in his typical excited slur. “Who’sthis?”

“Thomas, this is Prince Nerin of Atlantis.” Billy answered giving his twin a look that he hoped conveyed that he needed to slow down and be serious for a moment.

_Maybe we do really have some sort of twin-sense._    Billy thought. Tommy had shown up at the perfect time. Billy could not remember the last time he had been this grateful to see his brother.

“Ah, the prince of fishes.” Tommy said, slowing his verbal tempo enough for individual words to be clearly deciphered. “The one Grandpa’s dead set on you marrying despite the fact that it’s made you all broody the past week.”

And just like that the gratefulness over Tommy’s timely entrance was gone. _And cue that international incident._ Billy thought dejectedly. But Nerin’s cool confidence did not seem to fade in the least.

“So this is your twin, the speedster.” Nerin commented. “Prince Thomas Magnus. The one your family mostly ignores and cleans up after.”

That got Tommy’s attention. He turned to fully face Nerin. “I’m sorry shark-boy, did you just try and make some sort of royal jab at my honor or something? Cause, newsflash sub _lameiner_ , I soooo do not care.” In a blur of motion he had turned his back on Nerin and was facing Billy. “Lets get outta here! I just discovered the awesomeness that is Tokyo nightlife. I’m not sure how we have gone this long without it. They’ve got this crazy techno music that you cannot _not_ dance to! Plus they have underground robot fights that put Tony Stark to shame. Oh and sake! They have sake!”

Billy grabbed his twin by the shoulders to stop him. “We have dinner tonight. It’s in honor of Prince Nerin’s arrival.”

Tommy blew a stray strand of silvery white hair from his eyes. “For sea weed brains? Who cares? You skipped dinner last night.” He gave Billy a serious look. “ _Without_ me I might add.” He brought a finger to the corner of his mouth. “You’ve been doing that a lot without me lately.” He frowned. “Not cool. I almost forgot I was mad at you for that.”

Billy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tommy—”

His brother shook free of his grip. “Ugh! You’ve got that serious royal face on that you and Luna get _and_ you’re also broody somehow. You are incredibly boring when you’re just one of those things, I am not sure I can maintain sanity in the presence of both.”

Billy rolled his eyes.

“You both shared the same womb?” Prince Nerin asked in confusion. “How did you stand it? You must have been clawing your way out by the end just to get away.”

Tommy turned in an irritated whirl. “Oooh very clever Mr. I’m-wearing-a-jumpsuit-made-of-goldfish.”

A thin line was beginning to form between Prince Nerin’s brows. This was going to end badly.

“Tommy!” Billy snapped finally. “Enough. I’m not going to Tokyo. And neither are you. Grandfather will kill you if you don’t show. So go get ready.”

Tommy glared at him from over his shoulder. “Looks like Yoko Ono’s already doing his thing.” He huffed and then in a blink he was gone leaving only a trail of dust and leaves in his wake, like a jet stream had just passed through.

"Well isn't he a treat." Nerin groused looking toward where Tommy had raced off to.

Dinner was extravagant and delicious, more so than usual. Nerin was given a seat of honor at one of the end seats at the long rectangular table the Royal family used to dine with guests. Thus, Billy was thankfully spared having to sit next to him and able to avoid any further romantic advances. He was definitely not up for staving off a game of footsies under the table. He just wanted to get through dinner and get to Teddy's place.

To his amazement Tommy actually showed up for dinner and was dressed in formal attire. Tough his shirt was untucked on one side and his pants were wrinkled. He wondered absently if Luna had used subliminals to get him to attend. Their cousin was not above gently _nudging_ people with her powers from time to time if she thought it was in their best interests. If she had, she was obviously not using her powers to encourage table manners. Tommy was ravenously shoveling food into his mouth at a blinding pace. Finally, their aunt Lorna magnetically pulled his fork and spoon from his grasp and then _thunked_ him on the head with the spoon. Luna and Billy chuckled behind hand and napkin and Tommy slouched grumpily into his chair.

"So how is your father?" King Magnus asked taking a sip of deep red wine. "I've not seen him since last year's gala."

Prince Nerin reclined casually in his chair, leaning to one side. "You know Father; spitting image of health and vitality. Restless though, he hasn't had the chance to scream 'Impreus Rex' in awhile."

King Magnus nodded. "The war never seems to truly leave men like your father and myself."

Prince Nerin swirled his own wine casually in his glass. "Perhaps if these kree-skrull peace talks go poorly you will both get your chance to relive your glory years."

"I sincerely hope that was a joke Prince Nerin." Lorna said. "And if it was, it was in poor taste. The last thing we need is the kree and skrull breaking into war here on earth."

"War is inevitable Princess Lorna." Nerin replied. "It is like a force of nature."

"You'll understand if that comes as little consolation to those affected by war." Luna pointed out.

"Atlantean’s understand the consequences of war, we accept them." Nerin said. "Surface dwellers want to pretend they can have the war without innocents being hurt."

"I think our family has been making a concerted effort to avoid things like war." Billy said joining the conversation. "I think the last war taught people some hard lessons about the nature war."

"The way I hear it, some are still not content to keep your families peace." Nerin countered. "The human resistance continues to survive."

"Humans and mutants have a long and violent history." Billy leaned forward on his elbows. "That kind of past takes time to heal and move on from."

Nerin smiled. "My betrothed is handsome _and_ wise. How did I come to be so lucky?"

Billy looked down and picked up his fork and knife and busied himself with cutting a piece of steak.

"So, Prince Nerin" Billy's mother cut in. "Tell us about yourself." Billy remembered how his mother looked at Nerin on the beach. He decided he had better pay attention and be prepared to step in if necessary.

"I'm not sure there is much to tell Princess Wanda." Nerin answered. "I am one of King Namor's three children, the middle child. I've spent most of my time in Atlantis, though I have visited the surface on a few occasions. My father thought it was best my siblings and I be very familiar with Atlantean culture and politics before we ventured out and spent any extended time on the surface. He was a bit of the opposite in his youth and sought to correct that in us. Actually, my older brother Wringor has been spending a great deal of time on the surface lately."

"What do you do for fun?" Luna asked pleasantly.

"Not much I'm afraid. Father keeps us busy. But I do play undertow."

“Undertow?”

“It’s a bit like your soccer…just underwater.”

“Snails don’t know anything about sports.” Tommy grumbled.

The remainder of dinner went much like that. They asked the Atlantean prince questions and he answered with cool confidence. Tommy would snicker snide comments and was generally ignored. All in all, it was not as awkward of a family dinner with your newly chosen betrothed as one might have feared.

“William,” Nerin called as they were leaving the Royal Dining Room. “Perhaps you’d care to show me some more of the Palace.”

“Er…I’d love to,” Billy answered. He was already late. It was almost eight o’clock. “But I am really feeling tired, I’d be happy to show you around some more tomorrow. Perhaps we could even go out into the city.”

Nerin gave him a long searching look. Billy grit his teeth hoping the prince would not press the issue. He hoped that his family being around would keep him from being as forward as he had been in the gardens.

“Get some rest betrothed.” Nerin smiled. “Tomorrow we shall see more of your city.”

Billy let out a small sigh. His mother came up beside him so quietly she startled him. “I know this is not what you had been hoping for.” She said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. He could smell the jasmine oil she always wore. It was one of the most soothing smells in the world to Billy. It carried with it time spent playing blocks among crimson cushions with Tommy and his mother. Simpler times. “But in time you may come to like Nerin. Maybe someday love will follow. Sometimes love that grows slowly over time is the strongest.”

Billy gave her a sad smile. “I know Mom. I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago.”

She squeezed his shoulders. “You grew up so fast.” She muttered, more to herself than to Billy. She kissed his cheek. “Sleep well darling.”

Billy walked as briskly to his rooms as he could manage without looking too rushed. The guard at his door saluted and opened the door to his chambers. Before the doors could close behind him there was a sudden gust of air as his brother zoomed in after him.

“You’re going to sneak off again aren’t you?” His twin accused after the door had shut.

Billy growled and tilted his head toward the ceiling. “No, Tommy. I’m going to _bed_.”

Tommy gave him an exacerbated look. “You’re lying. You tried to hide it but you were looking at the clock all throughout dinner. You’re going to meet someone.”

“Tom—” Billy began but his brother held up his hand.

“Save it. I totally support it.”

Billy opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He was so taken aback by that statement words failed him. He had expected pretty much anything but that. “Thanks, Tommy.”

His twin waved the appreciation away with his hand. “Anyone’s better than Prince Deep-V.” He griped. “Besides, you’d been so serious and resigned to being the dutiful prince for awhile there, it’s nice to see you willing the break the rules again.”

“I might hug you now.” Billy warned with a wide grin.

“And _that’s_ my exit cue.” Tommy proclaimed turning and heading for the door. He stopped at the door and looked back at Billy. “I have one condition.”

“You had to ruin it didn’t you. We almost had a legit brotherly moment.” Billy moaned.

“I get to meet him at some point. He has to pass your big brother’s approval.”

“You are, like, two minutes older.”

“Still counts.” And then he was out the door and speeding away.

***

Billy blinked against the thin sheet of warm summer rain he teleported into, the tiny drops feeling like delicate pinpricks against his dry skin. There was a rumble of distant thunder, a promise of a larger storm to come. His teleportation spell had left him hovering over Chelsea above, what he assumed, was Teddy’s apartment building. The world below him was shrouded in mated shades of grey, the setting summer sun dulled by the moisture heavy clouds.

“On your left!” A mutant called flying past on what looked like a glowing, translucent surfboard, obviously in a hurry to get out of the rain before it went from a light sprinkle to full downpour.

Billy descended down to the front of the building, dropping into a tide of black umbrellas. No one spared him more than a passing glance. He checked the address with what Teddy had texted him yesterday. He was at the right place. It was a redbrick, midrise apartment building with tendrils of clinging, green ivy covering parts of its surface. He hesitated as he began to call Teddy. He was close to thirty minutes late. He hadn’t texted him to warn him or explain and Teddy hadn’t texted asking about his delay. He worried that he had offended Teddy or that Teddy thought he had flaked. Before he could think much more he hit the call icon and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hey,” Teddy answered.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Billy walked up the concrete steps to the front door. “But I brought something to make it up to you.”

"No problem. Let me buzz you in. I'm on the fifth floor. Apartment 579."

"Cool, be right up." He hung up and hoisted his messenger bag higher on his shoulders absently as he waited to hear the buzz that would tell him the door was unlocked.

Billy had never been inside an apartment before. He had a general idea of what to expect because of movies he had seen but it still made him a little nervous. He opened the door when it buzzed then clicked as the lock moved out of place. He stepped inside and glanced around, there was a wall filled with little brass doors with numbers carved into them on his left and a little ways in there were large metal elevator doors. He made his way over and pressed the button with the upward facing arrow and waited. Billy found himself grinning; there was something exciting about being in a normal apartment building. Plus he was about to spend the evening with Teddy in his house. How could he not be excited? The doors opened and an elderly woman was inside, stooped back, with a large purse slung from her shoulders. Inside the purse a small dog peeked it's head out. She shuffled past him eyeing him suspiciously from the corner of her eye.

"You might want to take an umbrella." Billy suggested cheerfully. "It's starting to rain out there."

The woman frowned. "Don't talk to strangers, Lucky." She grumbled to her dog.

"Ooookay," Billy muttered as he moved into the elevator taking it up to the 5th floor.

He made his way to Teddy's door and took a deep breath preparing to knock but the door opened just before his knuckles hit the door. Suddenly Teddy was standing right before him, outlined in the soft light emanating from his apartment, blond hair perfectly tousled like always. He broke into a wide, warm smile, dimples flashing.

"Good timing." Billy said, returning the smile.

He reached out a hand as Teddy opened the door to admit him intending to initiate one of the complicated handshakes that he always saw Tommy engage in when meeting people their age. Teddy took his hand their thumbs hooking around one another, but instead of moving into some hip series of high fives and shakes, he squeezed Billy's hand and pulled him in, his other arm going around him. Billy automatically returned the gesture, bringing his arm around Teddy in return. Billy went still, the realization that he was hugging Teddy sinking in. Teddy squeezed him slightly, his chin resting on his shoulder. Finally, inhaling deeply, Teddy pulled away.

There was a confusing array of emotions playing across Teddy's features; happiness, sadness, uncertainty, others that Billy could not read. After a moment he brought his face into a happy and charming expression but there was still a shimmering quality to his eyes.

_Tears?_ Billy thought in confusion. He knew that there was something wrong. He had been able to sense it in the text messages the night before.

"I believe there was mention of amends for your tardiness." Teddy asked wryly.  

"Oh yeah," Billy said, jolting out of his pondering and pulling his bag around to open it. "I come bearing graphic novels and some sorta mini-fruit-tart-things my mom made." Which was a bit of a lie. His mother had never baked as long as Billy had been alive. Marian, the Royal Baker had made the tarts for Nerin’s welcome dinner. He pulled the contents from his bag. "Ta da!" He exclaimed holding them out to Teddy.

Teddy took the box containing the tarts and the stack of graphic novels stiffly. He bit his upper lip. Billy felt like he might have said or done something wrong. He didn't understand what was going on. Teddy seemed so...off. He didn't know what to do, so he just kept silent.

"Thanks," Teddy finally managed in a choked whisper. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "You mind taking your shoes off? My mom's kinda weird about the whole shoes in the house thing. She says the bottom of your shoes track in pretty much every nasty thing you can think of."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Billy complied bending down to untie his shoes and leaving them by the door where he noticed Teddy’s had been discarded. “So, where is your mom?”

“Working late.” He replied. “She’s a relator. She sells high end real estate so her clients tend to be…a bit needy.” He opened the container holding the tarts and took a bite of one. “Hey, these are amazing!” He finished it and grabbed another and popped the whole pastry into his mouth. “These’re all for me right?” His words garbled as he chewed.

“If you wanna gorge till you spike your insulin levels, be my guest.” Billy answered.

Teddy seemed to be lightening up some as they bantered. Plus, Marian’s baking fixed just about everything.

“So, super-powered zombie marathon?” Teddy asked jerking his head toward the hallway that ran along the side of the kitchen.

“Lead the way.”

The entire apartment was smaller than the rooms Billy occupied in the palace, but despite the size he could tell that it was a nice apartment. Things were clean and orderly and the furniture was simple but well made. It had all been updated except for the old, red-bricked fireplace that served as the focal point of the living room. Next to it a wooden bookshelf had built into the wall and was completely filled with row upon row of books. Billy thought that the whole space seemed comfortable and welcoming.

Teddy led him out of the living area and down the hall. “This is me,” he jerked his thumb to a door on the right. “Bathroom’s the next door on the left and Mom’s room is at the end of the hall.” He opened the door to his room and Billy followed.

The room was only large enough to fit a full sized bed, a small desk and a dresser. There was a flat screen TV set up on the dresser facing the bed. The walls were coated with various posters and prints from movies, comics, video games, and superheroes. There was even a vintage World War II Captain America poster set over the bed.

Teddy placed the comics and container of tarts on his desk eating yet another tart. “I’m pretty much spiraling into diabetes thanks to you.” He accused.

“Not my fault you have low impulse control.” Billy shrugged flippantly.

Teddy grunted his disagreement and moved to the TV and turned it on as well as the Xbox. “Err, so the only seating is the bed or my desk chair.”

“I’m cool with the bed.” Billy said, trying to seem casual. In truth he felt anything but casual. He was going to be sitting on Teddy’s bed! He dropped his bag onto the floor and took a seat on the edge. Teddy placed a disk into his Xbox bringing the controller with him and joining him on the bed.

_Don’t spaz. Just be cool._

“Remember,” Billy said, kicking his legs up onto the mattress. “First five episodes. If I still think it’s awful it’s dinner or torture of equal or lesser intensity. But I’m opting for torture over dinner.”

Teddy raised a blond eyebrow boastfully. “By the end of the third you’ll be asking me to let you stay over all night to watch both seasons.”

Billy took a slow, deep breath trying to stave off a blush at the mention of staying over the whole night at Teddy’s. _Well if that’s on the table I might say I love it even if I hate it._

“Are you really gonna make me rewatch the first episode?” He complained instead.

“Yup.”

“I’m gonna start thinking up tortures now. Maybe we could watch a musical.”

“Ugh! We had to watch Westside Story in class freshman year after reading Romeo and Juliet…it was almost the death of me.”

“Sound of Music then.” Billy concluded.

“I beg to differ on the level of torture here. That is clearly several notches above any level of torture this might be.”

“We never defined a torture scale.” Billy pointed out. “Besides, it’s completely subjective.”

“Just shut up and watch.” Teddy groaned knocking their shoulders together.

It was those moments that made Billy so conflicted. It was as if Teddy looked for any opportunity to make their bodies connect. Except, Billy couldn’t get himself to fully believe that. He was terrified he was misreading this whole thing and would make a fool of himself, be rejected, and ruin his budding friendship with Teddy if he acted on the impulses he was feeling. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than Teddy looking at him in disgust or pity after an attempt at a kiss or some other romantic gesture. So Billy just let those moments pass, resisting his urges.     

Both to Billy’s delight and chagrin Teddy had been right. The show did get better by episode three and by the time they had finished episode four Billy had conceded that it was pretty good and honored their agreement, relieving Teddy of any musical torture. Despite the show being good Billy drifted off somewhere around the middle of episode five. His eyes had been getting heavy, the strain and duties of the day catching up with him. He had resolved to only rest his eyes for a moment but Teddy’s bed was soft and comfy, the rain was pattering metrically on the window, and Teddy’s presence beside him was warm and soothing.   Before long, he had sunk into the velvety dark depths of sleep.

He awoke sometime later to the sound of screaming coming from the television, his eyes jerking open. He was laying on his side, his head cradled on one of Teddy’s pillows. He blinked a few times getting his bearings, realizing he had drooled a bit— _that’s lovely._

Then the weight of the arm draped over his side registered, the sound of even breath near his ear. Teddy had fallen asleep as well and they were curled closely together. Billy’s back pressed up tight against Teddy’s chest and stomach, toasty and warm—they were _spooning._

Billy’s heart rate went from slow and steady to rapid and erratic in an instant. He froze, like some animal that had just realized a predator was stalking it from the shadows. His senses seemed to heighten and he could almost feel every individual hair that was being leisurely swayed by Teddy’s warm, languid breath. Billy drew in a deep deliberate inhalation to try and calm himself. He was afraid to move, lest he rouse Teddy and end this perfect moment. He closed his eyes and savored it.

Teddy whimpered something inaudible. It was a tender, rueful sound. Teddy’s bicep tensed and pulled Billy even closer and he felt his heart somehow escalate its frenetic pace. Teddy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Billy’s neck and released a contented sigh that came up all the way from his belly. It was as if he had been distressed and was comforted by getting closer to Billy. It was enough to make Billy melt on the spot.

_You know what…I can just die now. Life complete. I’m done._ He thought blissfully, his body relaxing and settling back into the bed, content to spend the rest of the night just like this.

There was another ear splitting scream from the TV followed by a rumbling explosion. It was enough to wake Teddy with a start that rocked them both. Teddy took in a sharp breath and came up on his elbow in his surprise but his other arm was still slung over Billy. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. When he looked over and realized he had been cuddled up next to Billy he quickly jerked his arm back as if he had burned it. That motion made Billy’s heart drop into his belly.

_Yeah…just go ahead and kill me now._ He thought miserably.

Teddy was rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Billy considered trying to pretend to still be asleep but decided against it despite it feeling like the least mortifying option. Teddy had startled so intensely Billy would have had to be in coma not to wake.

_Let’s go for casual and nonchalant shall we._ He thought bitterly sitting up and taking a deep breath in through his nose and holding it for a count of three before releasing it out from his mouth. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed coming into a seated position.

“S-so sorry,” Teddy started.

“For what?” Billy asked, bitterness creeping into the edges of his voice despite his efforts. The thought of Teddy being ashamed of cuddling with him hurt so bad he felt his heart contract. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. “We fell asleep, no big deal.”

It wasn’t fair. It was like every time they got close something happened to break the moment. Billy wanted to tell him just how right it had felt to be sleeping next to him. How good it had felt. He wanted to tell him that it was the most relaxed he had seen him since he’d gotten to the apartment. But he couldn’t bring himself to be that brave.

Teddy let out a breath and scooted forward to sit next to him. “Your right, sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I-I just…I’m just…I don’t know.” Teddy sighed and his shoulders slumped forward and his head drooped low and defeated.

Billy felt himself soften. His irritation over Teddy’s overreaction dissipating, like morning mist in sunlight. “Teddy, what’s wrong? You said something happened with your family last night. You’ve been acting…off since I got here.”

Teddy released a shallow, shuddering breath and it was as if something broke inside of him. Words poured out, hurried, injured, and hushed. “My mom isn’t really my mom. She’s been lying to me my entire life.”

Billy’s eyes went wide. He had sure as hell not been expecting that.

“It’s like I don’t even know who I am anymore. Everything, I mean _everything_ has been a lie. How can I trust her now? Is she even really my mom anymore? I mean—I know she is—she raised me, she loves me…but _fuck_!” He sighed and seemed to droop even more. He kept his eyes on the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just unload all that on you.”

Carefully, Billy edged a little closer to him. “Why do you apologize for things that you don’t need to apologize for? I mean, holy shit…you have every right to be freaked.”

“Thanks.” He sighed. “That’s the first time I’ve said any of that out loud. It’s all…just been—bouncing around my head all day. It’s been driving me insane.”

“Yeah…” Billy breathed. “I can’t imagine. I’m sorry.”

Teddy finally looked over at him. He gave him a half-hearted smile. “Now look who’s apologizing for things that aren’t their fault.”

Billy gave an embarrassed smile in response.

“I just don’t know where to go from here—it just—it changes everything…or maybe it doesn’t. Shit, I don’t know. I just feel so fucking lost. I’m pissed. I’m just so—” he sniffed hard and rubbed at his eyes in irritation. “God, we just met and I’m going all emo on you. I’m s—”

“Don’t.” Billy interrupted, placing his hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “I’m here for you. I don’t know how you managed to keep it all in _this_ long. You don’t have to pretend to be ok. I’m here for you.” He repeated and squeezed his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Teddy said, seeming to lighten a bit.

They sat there in silence.  Billy didn't know what else to say. He wanted to comfort him.  He wanted to make all the confusion and doubt go away.  He looked over at Teddy. His gaze had dropped back down the floor of his room, head hanging low.  He was biting at his upper lip and he would wipe roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand from time to time.  Still fighting against his tears. There was nothing to say Billy realized.  Nothing could fix the shock of finding out your whole world had been based on a lie.  All Billy could do was be here for him.  All he could do was let him know he wasn't in this alone.  But he wasn't sure how to do that. He wished he knew a spell that would fix this for him. What good was power over reality if you couldn’t keep the people you cared about from hurting?   

He placed his other hand on Teddy’s thigh just above the knee.  "Teddy," he whispered.

Teddy wiped at his eyes again and then turned and looked at him.    His blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, catching the light at awkward, shifting angles.  Was it wrong to think that someone was beautiful when they looked so sad?   Teddy sniffed inelegantly, his nose crinkling, and somehow he looked impossibly more beautiful.  Billy wanted to show him how much it hurt him to see him so sad.  He wanted to show him just how amazing he thought he was. He wanted to show him how much he wanted to make it all go away.  He wanted to do something that would convey all of that and more. He thought of how peaceful Teddy had seemed when they had been sleeping next to one another, how relieved he had been when he had pulled Billy close to him. He wanted that for him again.

Then, as if possessed, he was leaning forward. His lips pressing clumsily against Teddy's, his lips crumpling against Teddy's unsuspecting and unresponsive mouth.  He felt a startled indrawn breath from Teddy—felt him go rigid.  Then Billy's mind caught up to him and he realized what he had just done.  He pulled back sharply.  Panic was quickly filling his chest.  His heart was clawing frantically within the cage of his ribs as though it were trying to escape and his breath was coming in quick shallow gasps.

_What did you just do!?_ He screamed at himself.   _He's breaking down and hurt.  He opens up to you and you fucking kiss him!?  What the hell is wrong with you!?_ He shot to his feet.  He was blushing so intensely he felt like his face was on fire.  He had to get out.  He couldn't face Teddy.  He refused to look at him. He had made such an unbelievable ass of himself.  He had to get out of there.  

He began rushing from the room when he felt a hand close firmly around his wrist and he was yanked back.  He spun, colliding with Teddy's chest.  He was expecting to get throttled.  God knew he deserved it. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting to be yelled at or struck.  But instead Teddy's hand was gripping the back of his neck, pulling his face to him and then, he was kissing him, a gentle, broken sound rising up from Teddy's throat.  Billy felt himself tense in pure shock and disbelief, but half a second later he had brought his free hand to Teddy's waist and was kissing him back.  The stiff awkwardness of it all beginning to melt away as they fell into a steady rhythm that felt so natural and normal and yet felt so novel and strange.  

Teddy released his grip on Billy's wrist and moved his hand to press into the small of Billy's back, drawing them closer together. Billy hooked his now free arm over Teddy's shoulders tangling them together even further. It was heaven.  

Teddy pulled himself away, breaking the kiss, drawing back just far enough so he could speak.  "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you."  He whispered and Billy could hear the sigh of relief—of release—in his voice, could feel his warm breath on his lips.  

"Me too."  Billy laughed breathlessly, his own relief bubbling up.  It felt so good to hear Teddy say that.  It felt so good to be holding him, for his lips to be tingling from their kiss. He was still dazed. Everything had happened so quickly, gone from crushing to ecstasy in an instant.

Teddy smiled.  "Even when I was a green, scaly mini-hulk?"

"I mean...the green guy _is_ a little bit cuter..." Billy japed casting his eyes wistfully to his right.

"Hey!"  Teddy complained with a laugh and _thunked_ their foreheads together lightly.

Billy surged forward, closing the scant distance between their lips and was kissing him again; because he could, because Teddy wanted him to, because it seemed like idiocy not to, because he could not fathom why they hadn't been doing this sooner. His head was swimming with the actuality of it all.  

Gone was their tentative, shy, and slow kissing; in its place was something more confident, something full of yearning.  Sparks exploded behind Billy's eyelids as Teddy's tongue swept past his lips and into his mouth, gliding over his own tongue.  He responded in kind, unable to stop the moan that came up from his chest. He hugged himself to Teddy, the feel of his hard muscles against him and their tongues swirling together sent hot waves radiating through his body. He could feel the stir of arousal uncoil in his belly. Teddy’s nails dug into his neck while his hips arched forward, grinding them into Billy’s. Billy brought his hand up underneath the back of Teddy’s shirt, the feel of skin warm and smooth. _God!_ He never wanted this to end. He wanted _more._

There was a sudden knock at the door and they pried their lips apart in panting surprise.  The doorknob turned and the door began to open.  They both startled away from each other as if they had been shocked.

"Mom!"  Teddy glowered, his cheeks flushed, his lips rosy from Billy’s kisses.  "Just because you knock does _not_ mean you can just walk in."

“It’s past one-thirty.” The woman with blond hair like Teddy’s replied, poking her head into the room. “I wanted to see if your friend is planning on staying the night or something.” Her blue eyes—also like Teddy’s—came to rest on Billy. She squinted slightly causing fine, almost imperceptible, lines to form at the corners of her eyes. For one horrifying instant she looked as though she recognized him.

“Umm—Hi Mrs. Altman,” Billy stammered, stepping forward and extending a hand. “I’m Billy, a…um…friend of Teddy’s.”

“A _new_ friend.” She noted, eyes narrowing as she took his hand and gave it a light shake.

“We met at the Mutant/Human Alliance rally last week.” Teddy interjected. But his mother’s eyes remained on Billy. “He actually helped save Gert from some guys who tried to jump her.” Teddy pressed.

That broke Mrs. Altman’s probing gaze. “What!?”

“Yeah, who knows what they would’ve done if Billy hadn’t been there.”  

Suspicion still lingered in his mother’s face but it seemed to dissipate somewhat. She looked over at Teddy. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to have _anyone_ spending the night right now.” She said, finally giving Teddy a meaningful look.

“I-I uh…need to get going anyway.” Billy said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Teddy shot him a desperate look. It made Billy’s chest constrict sharply. It made him both miserable and thrilled to see that look on his face. Teddy wanted him to _stay_. Looked afflicted at the prospect of him leaving. It was astonishingly unreal.

“I have to.” Billy said quietly, his tone apologetic.

Teddy’s mother did not miss the exchange. Realization dawned on her face. Her expression eased, though not completely. “I’ll give you both a bit of privacy.” She said. “It was nice meeting you Billy.” She offered him a smile.

“N-nice to meet you too Mrs. Altman.” He replied, still uncomfortable under her gaze.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing more of you… _much_ more.”

And Billy thought he saw her wink.

“ _Mom_!” Teddy snapped in humiliation.

“Good night.” She hummed and waved before departing, leaving the door intentionally cracked behind her.

Teddy gave Billy a remorseful look. “I am _so_ sorry.”

Billy found himself chuckling lightly. “Don’t worry about it. She seems nice.”

“She definitely still _acts_ like she’s my mother.” Teddy replied glumly.

Billy took a shy step closer to him, glancing at the cracked door and then down at his feet. Somehow he was hesitant about initiating contact even though only minutes before they had been locked together and kissing. Teddy seemed to notice and closed the distance, affectionately cupping Billy’s face in his hands and planting a long, sweet kiss on Billy’s lips.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yeah,” Billy sighed miserably, bringing his hands to rest on Teddy’s wrists.

“My warden didn’t scare you off did she?”

Billy smiled. “No, I really do have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.”

Teddy’s thumbs rubbed enticing circles against Billy’s cheeks and he sighed. “Alright…” he dipped in for another kiss.

Billy melted into it. Teddy’s lips were soft and supple. He flicked his tongue provocatively along Teddy’s bottom lip. “If we start that up again I don’t think I’ll be able to leave.” He managed to say before things intensified.

“Good.” Teddy murmured, brushing their lips together playfully.

It was so tempting to just stay, to explore this change in their relationship, to lose himself in Teddy’s kisses. He thought about pushing Teddy down onto the bed and throwing himself on top of him, letting his longing dictate everything—but thoughts of Prince Nerin invaded his minds eye and he knew it would be stupid to risk it. “I have to go.”

“Alright.” Teddy conceded, reluctantly releasing his hold on Billy’s face.

Billy stooped to pick up his bag and flung it over his shoulder and they walked from Teddy’s room to the front door. The apartment was dark save for a lamp that was left on in the living room. They stopped at the front door.

“So…” they both said in unity and then fell into laughter.

“We should do this again sometime.” Teddy said with an exaggerated wink.

“All the time.” Billy beamed, not caring how eager he sounded.

“We still got the rest of season one and all of season two.”

“At the rate we’re going it could take months.”

“I’m cool with that.” There was a hungry look in Teddy’s eyes.

Billy felt his incessant blush returning to his face.

“So, you doing anything later this week?” Teddy asked suddenly shy, his eyes moving down to his feet.

“Yeah it’s kind of a crazy week.” Billy said, wondering at the shift. “But I’m sure I can manage to get over here a few times this week.”

“Do you maybe…um…like wanna go out and do something…like a…you know…”

“Like a date?” Billy asked smiling so hard it hurt.

“Uh, yeah.” Teddy answered scratching the side of his head.

Billy rocked onto the balls of his feet and kissed him. He couldn’t get enough of it. The fact that he was leaving confounded him; he didn’t know he had this kind of willpower. Had Teddy’s mother not come in he was fairly certain he wouldn’t have left. “Yeah…yeah a date sounds great.”

“Cool.” Teddy breathed.

“Ok,” Billy said stepping away. “If I stay here much longer I will start kissing you again and then my family will find I never came home and I will be forbidden from ever seeing you again and we will never get to have our date.”

“Do you want me to walk you to the subway or something?” Teddy asked. “It is kind of late. Remember, those sidewalks are next level evil at night.”

Billy smiled unable to resist going in for _one_ last kiss. When he pulled away he held up his hand sending a few thin streaks of lightning around it. “I can take care of myself, remember?”

Teddy chuckled. “I suppose you can.”

Billy walked out of the apartment building and into the night. It had stopped raining and he decided to walk for a bit. The air was heavy with humidity and summer heat that had been baked into the concrete throughout the day. But there was also a cool breeze moving through the city that was fresh and cooling.   He felt like dancing. His chest felt warm and light. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt this good. In some back corner of his mind a part of him—a horribly rational part—was scolding him. It was reminding him that he was promised to someone else. It was reminding him that there could be no future with Teddy, even if—even if he really liked him. But that part was very small at that moment. At the moment Billy could still feel the warmth of Teddy’s body against his own. He could still taste his mouth. He could still smell him. At the moment he simply didn't care about anything else.

***

“Are you seriously here?” Billy asked in open astonishment as Tommy zipped up to join the royal procession in his full formal attire. "Or am I hallucinating?"

“ _What_?!” Tommy asked defensively. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you never are.” Luna returned.

“Maybe I’m trying to take this stuff more seriously.” He replied.

Billy and Luna shared a look and rolled their eyes in unison.

“ _Or_ maybe I just really want to get a look at some aliens up close and personal.” He glanced quickly from side to side and dropped his voice. “ _And_ be close to the action if interstellar war breaks out.”

“Oh good grief,” Luna sighed.

“These are _peace_ talks.” Billy reached out and straightened his twin’s collar. “There isn’t going to be any fighting.”

Tommy swatted him away. “Auntie Lorna thinks so.”

“Auntie Lorna thinks there is more going on here than we are being told.” Luna corrected. “She doesn’t think there will be any fighting.”

“Whatever,” Tommy said dismissively. “The kree and skrull have been at war forever. I’d say the stats are in my favor.” He looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Ugh, here comes Prince Porpoise Face."

Billy squinted, taking in the approaching form of Prince Nerin and his entourage.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Luna asked with a curious look.

Tommy gave her an aggravated look. “First off, he’s a dick.   Second, he’s so full of himself he must secretly be a Russian nesting doll. And _third,_ he’s only interested in Billy because he wants power.”

Luna laughed soft and light tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear. “He’s not that bad. He’s actually kind of charming, prideful yes, but I think he legitimately likes Billy.”

Tommy’s face twisted into a mix of disgust and shock.

“He’s getting close.” Billy cut in with a curt whisper. “Could you debate the merits of my someday-husband later?”

“You don’t really like him _either_.” Tommy shot sharply. “Admit it. I can see it all over your face.”

Billy resisted the sigh he felt coming up. “It honestly doesn’t matter how I feel about him. This isn’t about love or even liking. It’s about duty and the greater good.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You _can't_ be serious.”

Luna smiled and lightly touched Tommy's arm. “I think it’s sweet to see you being so protective of your brother.”

Tommy just scowled at her but didn't flinch from her touch.

"My betrothed!" Prince Nerin called as he drew close his arms flinging wide in greeting. "You are looking exceptionally handsome this morning."

Billy still had to force back the cringe that assailed him whenever Prince Nerin used the word betrothed. Tommy was right. Billy didn't _like_ Nerin. He didn't necessarily dislike him either. He just didn't want to spend the rest of his life married to him. But Luna was right too. He got the feeling that Nerin really did have feelings for him, which made things even more complicated. Not that rebuffing Nerin's advances and ruining diplomatic relations with Atlantis wasn't complicated enough.

"Prince Nerin," Billy greeted with a slight bow of his head. Luna turned and offered him a smile and Tommy just scoffed.

"Still so formal," Nerin _tsked_ coyly. "How can we change that?"

It was true. For all his talk of duty Billy continued to use formality as a means of keeping distance between himself and the Atlantean prince. He knew that he was rapidly running out of options. Nerin had already been at the palace for a week. Very soon his continued formality would no longer be seen as cute shyness to be teased but blatant rejection. He had to get himself to at least be casual and friendly with Nerin.

"Not formal, just polite." Billy offered knowing it was a weak response. “It’s part of my charm.”

He still struggled doing anything that might lead his intended to feel that he was at all enthusiastic about the engagement, that another attempted kiss was welcome. That all felt like a betrayal of Teddy, and now there _was_ something to betray with Teddy. He knew he had stupidly allowed things to progress too far with Teddy. He had been ducking out of the palace almost nightly and had been avoiding Nerin and neglecting duties. Behaviors that had not gone unnoticed. It was getting old saying he couldn't control himself when it came to Teddy Altman and—frankly—it was a lie. Billy was actively choosing to continue the relationship, choosing to let it progress. The truth was that he was in love with Teddy, even if it was ridiculous to say that after only knowing him for a few weeks. That knowledge did nothing to ease his turmoil. It made it worse. If he loved Teddy he should let him go, there was no future for them, but Billy was being selfish and he knew it.        

“Get into position everyone.” Pietro commanded. “I just received word that the ships have entered earth's atmosphere.” He looked at Luna. “Prepare yourself.”

Luna nodded seriously. She had been instructed to try and read as much as possible from the kree and skrull delegates. It was not something Luna would typically agree to but their grandfather had been insistent. For his part, Billy was maintaining an invisible force field. It was a precaution in the event hostilities did breakout but Pietro had been insistent that it was kept invisible, not for fear of offending their guests, but to ensure House Magnus did not seem fearful or weak. Billy was not sure what difference that made when there was a fleet of SHIELD airships hovering over Genosha, the crimson M of house Magnus clearly visible on each craft, the Red Guard ready to dive into action at a moments notice.  

Above them, the blanket of white cottony clouds that was coating the sky sagged in two places before breaking as two ships descended toward them. One was black and sleek and reminded Billy of some sort of flying manta. The other was angular and severe looking with sharp pointed edges and was steely gray in color. Both moved into a dive and drifted dangerously close to one another, right past the SHIELD fleet.

“Here we go.” Lorna whispered.

“Hold positions, Shaw.” Pietro commanded over his private coms that were concealed within his collar and ear.

The two ships got so close that Billy thought for a moment they might collide but at the last instant they banked away and then leveled as they made their approach to the palace.

_Nothing like a galactic game of chicken to start things off._ Billy mused to himself as the ships slowed and came to hover above them.

Both ships lowered to the landing platform kicking up dust and leaves as they did. Billy smirked, feeling pretty self-satisfied over the force field he had constructed, as the dust and leaves moved through it without so much as a ripple. The field would allow innocuous objects to pass through. Unless there was a direct threat the shield would not manifest itself. It was a complicated piece of magic and was taking a considerable amount of his concentration and energy to maintain. In all honesty, he was not entirely positive how long he could sustain it.

“Excellent work.” His mother whispered behind him appreciating the skill and effort it took, even if it went unnoticed to the rest of his family.

Finally, each ship opened, extending ramps for the passengers to disembark. Each delegation was allowed twenty members, which included both political leaders and armed guards. Both sides had gone light on the politicians and favored armed escorts it seemed from what Billy could tell.

“Emperor Kl’rt of the Skrull Empire and Supreme General Genis-Vell of the Kree Empire.” The herald announced as each of the rulers disembarked from their craft. “King Erik Magnus, of Genosha, Master of Magnetism.”

As his title was being announced King Magnus descended from his private tower the sun catching on the gleaming steel of his royal armor, crimson cloak billowing behind him. While visually impressive, Billy knew that the armors function was more practical in nature. It would serve his grandfather as both weapon and protection if need be. It was surreal seeing his grandfather in full armor, helmet and all. It was like something out of history book come to life.

King Magnus greeted each of the dignitaries and then facilitated a greeting between the two rulers. All the while the news crews were snapping pictures, flashes of light blinking all around them. They moved to greet the rest of the Royal Family the news crews in toe. Then his grandfather led the two leaders to a private meeting in his private study where an exchanging of gifts would take place as a token of peace. It was all going off without a hitch, much to Tommy’s disappointment.

With a quiet weary groan Billy released his hold on the force field allowing it to fade away and dissipate like smoke on the wind.  

“Did you get anything?” Lorna asked, moving up beside Luna.

His cousin frowned. “Not much. They both had something that was blocking my empathic probes. Some kind of psyblocking tech I’m assuming. I was able to pick up fragments: distrust, anger, suspicion, uncertainty…all vague but strong.”

Lorna pressed her lips together. “All emotions one would expect given peace talks between two warring people.”

“Yes and no.” Luna replied. “There was something there. Something that both sides were worried about…like they both were holding the same secret but wondering if the other knew…I don’t know…”

Lorna smiled and placed a hand on her nieces shoulder. “Excellent work.”

They all moved to follow Pietro as he led the remainder of the delegation to the palace where they would be escorted to their rooms so they might all prepare for the welcome banquet. Billy could see Nerin looking at him and knew that the prince would be asking him to spend time with him when the scent of jasmine filled his nose and a gentle clinking of thin, gold bracelets filled his ears.

“Might I have a word?” His mother asked coming up along side him.

“Of course Mother.” Billy replied offering his mother his arm, rejoicing in the excuse to avoid Nerin, relief washing over him.

“That was an impressive display of magic back there.” Wanda commented as they walked toward the gardens. “You are becoming quite the mage. You might be better than I am someday very soon.”

Billy flushed at the compliment. “Yeah, right.”

“It’s true.” She insisted. “It’s time I share something with you. Something important. Something you will inherit from me someday.”

“What?”

“It is better if I show you.”

They made their way deep into the palace gardens, past the grave of Charles Xavier, and into a grove of trees. His mother unhooked her arm from his and looked as if she were listening to something and then nodded. “Do you sense anything?” She asked.

Billy took a moment glancing about, listening, and smelling. He shook his head.

“Keep trying.” Wanda coached.

Billy closed his eyes. He reached out with the sense that allowed him to feel the framework of reality and that’s when he felt it, something unsettling. It was like cold hands gripped his heart. Then there was a sudden sense of vertigo, as though the world was being stretched and compressed all at once all around him. He felt himself stumble with the sensation and felt his mother’s hands steady him.

“What is that?” He gasped.

“A lesion in reality itself.” She answered.

“A what?”

“A place where reality is beginning to literally come apart at the seams.” She released her hold of Billy and waved her hand sending a faint crimson ripple through the air. Then, right there in front of them, a hole appeared. Or at least that was the best way Billy could describe it. It was more of a square that led into swirling blackness. The world at the edges of this hole became pixilated, like an old video game, the tiny cubes constantly breaking off and fading away. It really did feel like a tear or some sort of open wound.

“I don’t understand.” Billy shook his head.

“These appear around the world.” Wanda said. “Threatening to unravel our reality.”

“But why?” Billy asked.

“I’m trying to figure that out. But the tears are coming more frequently. I’m going to need your help.”

“My help?”

“Your help in closing them. If I can’t figure out a way to stop this it will fall to you someday to learn the answers and close these lesions if I am not here.”

Billy didn’t like the way his mother was talking. She was still young and strong. Why did she sound so fatalistic?

“I’m going to show you how to close these.” She beckoned him closer to the lesion and took his hand. “Reach out to it again.” She instructed. “Pay special attention to the edges. Remember, don’t focus on the problem, focus on the outcome you desire, picture it, imagine how it will feel when you have achieved your goal.”

Billy’s eyes drifted closed. “ _ **Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit**_ …” He could almost tactfully feel the pixilated edges of reality as they crumbled. They were like grains of sand slipping through his fingers. He gripped at them tighter, trying to will the edges to come together and fuse.

“Gently,” Wanda instructed softly. “Too much pressure and it will collapse around you. You must be firm but gentle.”

Billy kept chanting: “ _ **Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit**_ …” his power uncoiled inside of him. He could feel it curling toward the lesion in thin, azure tendrils. He felt his power spread around the perimeter, weaving itself like a needle through thread around fraying edges. Suddenly his mind was bombarded with information. Images flashed by so quickly he could only make out the briefest snapshots. A young Captain America—A boy in an Iron Man suit—his mother in scarlet attire hovering in the air, waves of power emanating in chaotic whirls from her.

What was he seeing?

He forced himself to breath. He could feel the euphoria of his power luring him out of the present and into the limitless possibility of reality. The temptation was stronger than usual. It was as if the whirling blackness that the lesion opened up to was a black hole whose gravity he had been trapped within. As he touched it with his power it whispered things to him. “ _ **Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit, Iwanttomendit**_ …” he continued, refocusing on his intent, letting the whispers and images go by, he didn’t fight them or try to ignore them. He just kept his focus on closing the lesion, on his breath keeping him grounded. He began to crisscross the tendrils of his magic across the void willing the edges together again. Slowly, the web he had spun began to close the gap. Healing the lesion. Images still spun through his head. The whispers intensified, one word over and over again, blending together and becoming a high-pitched hiss in his ears. He felt the strain of it all pulling at his body, weakening him. With one final lurch he felt his spell complete and the world seemed to come to screeching halt as the lesion closed.

Again his mother was there to steady him. "Excellent work Billy!" She cheered.

Billy felt dizzy and faint. His limbs felt heavy and stiff. He realized he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His breath was coming too quickly and his heart was straining in his chest from the effort. Wanda led him to a stone bench and sat him down. She flicked her wrist and there was scarlet light and the world pixelated briefly around her hand and then she was holding a glass of water. "Drink." She instructed, pressing the glass into his hands.

Billy did and felt the cool liquid flow down his throat and into his belly. He drained the glass and took a deep breath feeling better. "I saw things." He said quietly.

His mother nodded. "Reality is not a singular thing. There are other dimensions, other realities. The lesions can be like a peephole into these other worlds; worlds that are gone, worlds that have yet to be."

"It was like it was speaking to me..."

His mother's brows drew together in concern. "Speaking to you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it was saying but it was whispering over and over."

"Hmm, it is always a mysterious thing when we are working with the infinite possibility of reality." She muttered, more to herself it seemed, than Billy.

That night, after the banquet, after telling Teddy goodnight over the phone Billy thought about the lesion, about the things he had seen, about the whisper in his ears. What had it been saying? He turned out the lights and crawled under the sheets. He closed his eyes relaxing as he tried to get himself to sleep.

_Demiurge._ He sat up sharply. It had been whispering _demiurge._

"What the hell is a demiurge?" He thought out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The kree and skrull make their move!
> 
> p.s. the pace may slow a tad bit as I work on future chapters. Have no fear, I'm very passionate about this story and will not leave it to a fate of incompletion!


	4. Up Against Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kree and skrull are on the scene! Teddy and Billy got some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support! Hope you're liking the story thus far!
> 
> Just an FYI Billy and Teddy are in that honeymoon phase of a relationship and thus things are heating up between them. If that sort of content is an issue for you, you have been warned.
> 
> Just a reminder: The young avengers, the house of M, and the runaways do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel. 
> 
> As always, feedback and criticism of the constructive variety is always appreciated.

"You really think it's a coincidence?" His mother asked. She was knitting a scarf or something (because, yeah, she _totally_ did mom-stuff like that). Her knitting needles were clicking together furiously with a hollow clank as she worked the strands of red yarn into checkered weaves. Teddy had so many knit beanies and scarves he could wear a set every single day of winter and never rewear one. He used think his mother was a bit of a knitting nerd, he used to like his assorted collection of wool accessories. Now he wondered if it was all just part of the elaborate façade she had constructed.

"Are you really this paranoid?" Teddy demanded looking up from the volume of Locke and Key he was reading.

"I just think it's convenient that you meet a boy who is completely new right before the kree and skrull arrive on earth."

" _I_ can't believe we are still having this conversation."

Teddy had thought that this line of questioning was over and done with. Billy had been spending a great deal of time over at his apartment for the past week. Partly because the only time Billy could get away was late in the evening and partly because Teddy's mother had placed him under sudo-house arrest while the kree and skrull were on planet. As a result, Billy had interacted much more with his mother since that initial awkward meeting. He had even had dinner with them a couple of times. Despite his mother’s distrust and suspicions, Billy’s awkward charm had won her over fairly quickly. Both Billy and his mother had a love for musicals, much to Teddy’s exasperation, and Billy was well read and could debate the finer points of some of her favorite books with her. Teddy had thought they had really hit it off. Apparently he was wrong.

"You do not know the skrull. Our specialty is infiltration. We are a population of _shape-shifters."_ She persisted, her knitting pace intensifying. "He could be a skrull trying to get close and verify your identity, or lull you into trusting him."

"And the fact that he saved Gert?" Teddy asked.

"A lucky opportunity. Or perhaps a carefully staged show."

"So you think they jumped Gert as part of a plan to get at me? Billy and these other boys who are all some new breed of super-skrull?" He placed the graphic novel down on his lap. "Do you hear yourself? If half of what I hear about the skrull is true then why bother with the charade? Why not just jump _me_ and kidnap me and torture me until I talk? Or _you_ for that matter? _"_

_"_ Because you are the son of _their_ princess, and you are the son of Mar-Vell. Your powers are unknown to them and you have royal blood. Better to infiltrate.

Teddy ran his fingers through his hair. "This is insane."

"What do you really know of Billy?"

"I _know_ him." Teddy returned, his eye narrowing.

"You care for him, you like him, but you do not _know_ him."

"Well I used to think I knew you and look how that turned out." Teddy shot, slamming the book shut. He wished he had something like the Head Key, from in the comic in his hands, to open his mother’s head and see what was really going on in there. He wanted to know if she had really told him everything. He wanted to know who she really was. How much had been an act to help them blend in on earth and what was the real her, the her that she had been before she had stolen him away.

His mother kept her gaze down at her needlework but he could read the hurt in the slump of her shoulders, the way she pressed her lips together. Finally, she said: "I like Billy too. He seems kind and good…but it could all be an act. Skrull are supposed to be convincing."

Teddy knew Billy was not a skrull. He didn’t have a good reason for it. He just _knew_ it. Billy had set his life right side up again when it had been utterly unrecognizable. When he was with Billy he felt normal again. He made him feel _human_ , even if he was some sort of weird alien hybrid and the lost heir to an empire. When he was with Billy he was just some nerd who was in love with another nerd.

_Yup…totally ass over head in love…_ God, it was too soon to feel that way. It had to just be childish infatuation. _Right?_  

"Even if Billy _isn't_ a skrull and he's just another mutant boy, do you really think it's a good idea to begin a relationship with someone now? When you could pack up and be gone at a moments notice and possibly never to return? How do you think that would affect him?"

Teddy glowered, heat rushing up into his neck and face. "That's _not_ going to happen." He felt fairly certain he would runaway before he let that occur. Now that Billy was actually his boyfriend— _yes boyfriend!_ —He refused to go anywhere.

The muscles around his mother’s eyes tightened and her knitting slowed. "I was serious when I said we would leave if I even suspected the kree or skrull knew of you."

"And it's been a whole week of peace talks and nada." Teddy countered angrily. "And according to Princess Lorna's press conference yesterday, things are going pretty well and they should be wrapping up soon."

"Maybe…I think you're letting your feelings for Billy get in the way of reason."

"And I think you voided your rights to make those kinds of judgments when you decided to lie to me my whole life."

A heavy silence settled over them, Teddy brought his bare feet up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

_Why am I such a dick?_

He knew he was being a bit childish by consistently throwing comments like that in his mother’s face. But he was still mad with her. He was still hurt. Above all, he was confused. He didn’t know how to relate to her anymore. One moment she would feel like the mother he had always known, the _only_ mother he had ever known. The next moment she was a stranger who was afraid of every shadow, thinking it was a kree or skrull come to claim him. He couldn’t help but wonder what had been lies and what had been her genuine love for him. He was questioning everything now.

He also knew that she was right about it being stupid to start a relationship with Billy at a time like this. What if the skrull or kree did know about him? What if his mother did manage to get him to leave? Worst of all, what if Billy was somehow hurt because of all of this? What if they tried to use Billy to get to him? He wasn’t sure he could live with himself if something like that happened. But the thought of not being with Billy left him feeling choked and hollow. He just couldn’t seem to be logical when it came to Billy.

His mother had returned her focus to her needlework as the silence stretched on.

"What are you making?" He asked, trying to break the silence, trying to take the edge off his last comment.

"A scarf for Billy." She said simply, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "I think he looks quite handsome in red, don't you?" Teddy just blinked at her. When he didn't answer she looked up. "What? If he isn't a skrull super-spy then he's going to be the perfect son-in-law."

"Jesus mom," Teddy blushed and blurted into uncomfortable laughter.

“Theodore Rufus Altman, I didn’t spend all that money on six years of Episcopal school for you to be breaking the third commandment.”

Then all at once, they were both laughing. It was the first time they had both laughed together without Billy being there since her revelation. It felt close to normal, so very close.

“You know…” Teddy cleared his throat. “We’ve never…um…talked…about the whole…Billy being a _guy_ thing.”

She looked up at him in confusion for a moment her hands stopping. Then she smiled in realization. “I told you, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I know this boy means a lot to you. I can see it in you clear as day when he's around. Besides, gender does not exactly carry the same weight for skrull as it does for earthlings. I never got the big deal people make of it here.” Then her gaze became serious again. “But your safety is the most important thing to me and I will do _anything_ to keep you safe. I swore to your mother I would protect you with my life and I will."

The silence rolled back out between them. The moment of light laughter and normalcy they had shared was gone once again. It had been a fragile instant and it had been ruptured by the ghost of the mother he had never known.  

"What was she like?" Teddy asked softly—hesitantly. He had so many questions but he had been so afraid to ask. He was afraid of what he might learn. Some part of him still wanted to try and forget the truth, wanted to try and pretend they could just…go back.

His mother’s gaze drifted back down. Her grip around the needles tightened. "She was a good woman...a strong woman...smart and beautiful." Her voice was choked and it caught. "She would have been an amazing ruler. She loved you very much."

Teddy dropped his forehead down to his knees. _What am I supposed to say to that?_ _How is that supposed to make me feel?_

“Did you know my father?” He asked without looking up.

She shook her head, hands still clenching needles. “You probably know more about him than I do. I just know he was a great kree warrior with incredible power.”

_I am the son of a superhero and a princess…doesn’t get more surreal than that._

He lifted his head and looked at his mother, his _foster_ mother. She had the same blond hair as him, the color of straw. She had the same blue eyes as him. Had she shifted her appearance to match his? Or had he shifted to match hers like some weird skrull infant imprinting?

“You know…I—I’ve never seen a skrull.” He said softly.

“W-would you like to see me…as I truly am?” His mother asked timidly.

Teddy nodded. He was morbidly curious. He was desperate to know more about who she really was. She took a deep breath and placed her knitting needles down in her lap. A ripple moved along her skin causing her form to blur at the edges like a painting left out in the rain. Her skin shifted from pale to green and when she looked up at him Teddy was surprised to see that her facial features were much the same. The biggest differences were the pointed ears and her jaw had become more squared and there were lined ridges running from her bottom lip down to her chin. But her hair was still blond. Something about that warmed his heart. He uncurled slowly from the couch and walked toward her. Her eyes, now green, were cast down and filled with tears. He crouched down in front of her and touched the side of her face; it felt scaly under his fingertips.

“I know you.” He said softly.

She smiled and he smiled back.

Things were still far from back to normal between them, but for the first time Teddy felt like they could get past this. Things could never be what they were but they could move forward. No matter what, she would always be his mother, no matter what.

“You’re _still_ under house arrest.” She smiled wryly as he rose and stepped back from her and she shifted back to the form he knew so well. “I’m not taking any chances with the kree and skrull on planet. If our luck holds out you can call me paranoid and lord this over me the rest of my life…and I’ll be able to sleep again.”

Teddy shrugged and turned back to the couch and retrieved the volume of Locke and Key Billy had lent him. “So long as you know that I will hold you solely responsible for the untimely demise of my social life.” He sighed dramatically as he began to make his way over to his room. “I guess I’ll take a nap. Might as well take advantage of all this time spent homebound.”

He closed his door behind him and leaned his back up against it. He was starting to have second thoughts. He had just had a good moment with his mother. Sneaking out right after that seemed like some sort of betrayal. But he wanted to be with Billy some place other than his apartment, he wanted to spend some time being a normal teenager. He needed to be someplace where he wasn’t forced to think about muddled mess that was his heritage. So he went right to his window, opened it, and climbed out.    

***

 Teddy's hand shot out like a snake striking from long grass.  His hand caught a slender wrist that his fingers coiled around easily.  He could feel the pulse quicken under his grip as he pulled the arm, and by extension, the body it belonged to toward him.  The muscles in the arm tightened and the fingers fanned out wide as the arm jerked up in a reverse chopping motion, breaking Teddy’s hold.  He could have resisted the maneuver if he wanted, if he had been using his super strength, but he had been holding back.  It was part of the game.  There was something very hot about Billy knowing how to break a hold.  

Blue light flashed as thin streaks of lightning crackled along Billy's arm and he turned to face his attacker.  His eyes glowing blue as his mutant abilities were brought to bear.  Teddy held his hands up in a placating gesture and relaxed his body out of the form he had taken as a disguise, his skin rippling as his features morphed back into their base form.  

"Easy, tiger."  He grinned.

The minor lightning storm that had formed around Billy died away, the blue glow of his eyes gave way to light brown irises, and his muscles relaxed.  Billy rolled his eyes.  "I hate it when you do that."  He fixed Teddy with a serious look.  "One of these days I'm going to fry you and I won't be sorry."

Teddy's grin widened as he reached for Billy again and pulled him close.  "Uh, huh..."

"I'm serious," Billy lectured.  But there was no tension in his limbs, and he allowed himself to be dragged off the walking path and into the shadows of the trees.

"Noted."  Teddy murmured.  He could feel the strange hunger he always experienced when Billy was near; always ready to spring to life low in his belly. He could feel it unfurl and spread syrupy warmth throughout his body, leaving his skin flushed and his head foggy and singularly focused.

"I'm going to need you to be appropriately terrified."  Billy said, his voice dropping low and husky as they drew closer together, their faces only inches apart, his arms folding over Teddy's shoulders and around his neck.    

"I'm horrified." Teddy responded, wrapping his own arms around Billy's abdomen. His skin prickled at the feeling of their bodies coming together.  The rightness of it always struck him, always sent a thrill through him.

_How can he be so fucking intoxicating?_

Then that hunger took over and he was kissing Billy roughly unable to suppress the groan that rose from his throat.  The sound seemed to excite Billy and the other boy pulled himself close, his tongue snaking into Teddy's mouth as if exploring where that sound had come from.  Teddy's hands dug into Billy's back, his fingers pressing into the muscles that writhed beneath the clothes and skin.  

_Fuck._

Billy shouldn't already be making him crazy but he was. Teddy felt his back hit something solid and rough and realized hazily that he had collided with the trunk of a tree.  Still Billy pushed forward as though he couldn't get close enough.

Teddy rolled his torso, deftly spinning them around and pinning Billy to the tree.  Billy moaned into Teddy's mouth and arched his back.  Teddy roved his hands hungrily over the expanse of Billy's stomach and chest, exploring the taught, lean lay of his body. He felt one of Billy's legs move between his own and couldn't stop himself from thrusting against it. He wanted more, so much more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Teddy knew that they were not all that hidden from view and he managed to somehow tear himself away from Billy’s lips, groaning as Billy bit lightly on his lower lip.  The stinging sensation had him wanting to dive in for more, had him burning to take things further than he and Billy had yet to go.  

_Not yet.  Not here._ He told himself, trying to break the spell that the other boy's presence always cast on him.  

He met Billy eyes and smiled.  "Hey."  He whispered.

"Hey yourself."  Billy replied, closing his eyes and smiling as Teddy leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I missed you.  What took you so long?"

Billy's hands moved to rest on Teddy's shoulders, his thumbs massaging light circles above his collarbone.  "You know, family stuff."  He got that clouded, distant look in his eyes that he always had when he brought up his family.  "Anyways, I'm here now.  And I guess I _kinda_ missed you too."  He kissed the corner of Teddy's mouth as if to seal his last statement.

His eyes locked on Teddy's, the clouded look in his eyes fading away to be replaced with, what? Love?

_God, please let that be what I'm seeing_.

He was still too afraid to say those three words. He felt like a fool for feeling the urge to say them so soon; but every night when they hung up the phone, or when Billy was leaving his apartment, or Billy had just made him laugh he found himself having to forcibly stop himself from saying them. So instead he would contend himself to just think them.

_I love you._   

Teddy stepped back and smiled placing his arm over Billy's shoulders while Billy moved his arm around Teddy's waist, sliding his hand into Teddy’s back pocket. They made their way out of the brush and back onto the path.  Teddy knew there was something that Billy was not telling him when it came to his family but he couldn't get himself to worry about it.  The past few weeks had been so disorientingly amazing and it felt so good to just be able to hold and kiss Billy that he couldn't seem to be broody or anxious when they were together.  Besides, there were things that he wasn't telling Billy either.  There would be time for confessions later.  Right now it just felt good to be together.

"Nice bro-tank by the way." Billy japed, jostling their sides together.

Teddy turned and pressed his lips to Billy's temple, the scent of his hair greeting him. "Just consider it your own personal ticket to the _gun_ show." He said in his best jock impression and flexed the bicep of his free arm to demonstrate.

"Lucky me." Billy chuckled, turning and biting playfully at Teddy's shoulder.

Two women passed them along the path casting disapproving glances in their direction. Teddy just gave them a warm smile and a light nod of his head before tightening his grip around Billy bringing him even closer and planting a kiss on his ear. Teddy refused to ever be embarrassed of what he and Billy had and he knew by the way Billy leaned into him as they walked that he felt the same way.

“How’d you convince your mom to let you out?” Billy asked. “I thought she was convinced there is going to be some sort of kree-skrull invasion or something.”

Teddy gave him a mischievous look. “I may or may not have snuck out.”

“Teddy Altman!” Billy admonished in mock audacity. “Why are the bad boys always so attractive?”

“It’s our roguish good looks.” Teddy offered helpfully.

“That must be it.” Billy agreed.

"So I finally get to meet this infamous brother yours." Teddy said as they neared Riverside Park and the Hudson River came into view.          

“Yeah, brace yourself.” Billy grumbled. “Tommy’s got a very serious case of ADHD.”

“He can’t be _that_ bad.”

“He’s obnoxious,” Billy countered. “ _But_ he’s also always got my back.” He gave Teddy a crooked grin. “He says he has to give you his big brother stamp of approval.”

Teddy arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were twins.”

“ _Allegedly_ Tommy was born two minutes before me…tough I’ve seen no proof of that.”

Teddy couldn’t help but feel excited about getting to meet someone from Billy’s family. It felt like a legitimization of their relationship. It felt like Billy was letting him into another part of his world, a part that he was keeping deliberately separate for some reason.

“So we just look for the booth or tent or something?” Billy asked as they made their way into the crowded field.

“Yeah, Gert said the Mutant/Sapien Alliance has something set up here.”

Summer’s on the Hudson was one of Teddy’s favorite things about New York this time of year. There was a host of activities that ranged from concerts to movies, all set against the backdrop of the river under a canopy of stars. He was excited to share it with Billy.  

They found Gert and the rest of the group near a white tent where Kate and Gert were manning a volunteer signup sheet and selling t-shirts and pins with the Mutant/Sapien Alliance logo. Nico, Victor, Chase, Karolina, and Eli had all claimed the grassy area near there and were sprawled out on blankets and talking idly with one another. Despite being near a booth they had still managed to get a decent spot near the center of the giant screen that had been setup for the movie.

“And the love birds have finally arrived.” Gert teased as they neared. “I thought you two would never come up for air.”

"Awww, you missed us." Teddy cooed.

"Only because it's time for you guys to manage the booth."

"We came here for a night of theater and social engagement. Not canvassing and propagating." Teddy complained.

Gert cocked her head to the side. "The way I see it, you and Billy owe your whole relationship to the Mutant/Sapien Alliance and it's the _least_ you can do."

"Is it now..." Billy laughed.

"If it wasn't for the MSA I wouldn't have been on that side of town that day and neither would Teddy. Those guys wouldn't have tried to jump me, and you wouldn't've been there to save the day."

"Wow..." Teddy muttered.

"Gert _is_ super-smart." Billy conceded with a grin. "Guess she kinda has a point."

“Ugh,” Teddy laughed. “Fine, you win.”

Gert gave him a satisfied smirk. “I always do my dear Rufus.”

“Could you _not_ with the whole calling-me-by-my-middle-name-thing.” Teddy grumbled.

He and Billy took Gert and Kate’s places behind the table. Kate flipped her blue-black hair over her shoulder and gave them a grin. “Just sit there and be pretty like you both do so well and I’m sure people will be flocking to sign up.”

Billy leaned in toward him and tilted his head and looked at him with an exaggerated dreamy look. “You _are_ very pretty.” He hummed before planting a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Teddy couldn’t help but flush under Billy’s attention. There were moments where he could not believe that this was real. There were times when it felt just too perfect to be reality. At that moment, sneaking out of his apartment was totally worth it.

To be fair to Gert it wasn’t very hard to sit and sign interested people up to join the MSA. And it was fun to talk with people who thought like they all did, people who thought the division between mutants and humans and any other species or race was stupid. Billy was especially good at it. He was a complete natural. He knew all the current events people brought up. He engaged them easily and earnestly. Not that Teddy was bad at it, he was pleasant and easygoing and people liked that, Billy was just able to draw you in with his words and passion. Teddy found himself staring at him. He was speaking with a young couple about the importance of peaceful protests and humans having a voice in politics. Teddy could feel the smile spreading across his face, his heart winging up into his chest.

_God, this guy…_

“So _you_ must be Teddy.” A voice cut in, interrupting his gawking.

“Err…yeah…” he turned. “That’s me.” He did a double take, because in front of him he thought he saw Billy, standing there with his arms crossed and his expression impatient. But then he noticed the flaming red hair and green eyes. There was something else about his face that looked different from Billy’s too but he couldn’t seem to place it. Teddy just blinked. “Ummm…”

The other boy just gave his head a quick shake and raised his eyebrows.

“Tommy I presume?” Teddy asked.

“The one and only!” The other boy said grinning and extending his hand. Teddy extended his own and found himself engaged in a quick series of high fives that he failed to adequately keep up with.

“So you’re the guy who’s got my brother all googly eyed, huh.”

“Yeah…that’s me?” Teddy shrugged. The longer he looked at Tommy the more the differences from Billy became apparent. It was nothing he could put his finger on outside of the major differences in hair and eye color. There was just something fundamentally different about the twin boys.

“Well aren’t you the stimulating conversationalist.”

“Tommy!” Billy snapped having just finished with the couple he had been talking to. “Can you just introduce yourself and engage in small talk like a normal person?” He put a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Sorry, I told you he was obnoxious.”

Tommy shot his brother an irritated glare. “You know us _gingers_ ,” he tugged on a strand of his red locks and gave Billy a meaningful look. “We’re just soooooo annoying.” Billy stifled a grin and Teddy knew some sort of wordless communication had passed between the twins.

“I dunno, I always thought gingers were pretty cute.” Teddy teased giving Tommy a wink that startled him and caused Billy to burst into laughter.

“Hey guys we’re gonna go and grab us some drinks, what do you want?” Kate asked walking up with Eli.

Tommy turned and his eyes widened. “Well heeelllooo gorgeous.” He said taking a startled Kate’s hand in his own and kissing it before she could so much as blink.

Eli’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Who the _hell_ is this guy?” He demanded.

“This is my brother Tommy.” Billy interjected quickly. “I invited him to come hangout and see the movie with us.”

Kate brought a hand to chest and blushed fiercely. “H—hi…I—I’m Kate.”

Tommy gave her a wicked grin. “No, didn’t you hear me? You’re _gorgeous_.” Kate turned an even fiercer shade of crimson.

Teddy gave Billy a sidelong look and Billy rolled his eyes and they laughed.

“I’m Eli,” the other boy said, purposefully interposing himself between Kate and Tommy. He gave Tommy’s hand a firm squeeze.

“Whoa, take it easy there captain.” Tommy teased.

Eli’s frown deepened and both Billy and Teddy got to their feet in unison. Teddy walked around the table and clapped a hand on Eli’s shoulder. “I could totally go for a root beer.” He gently guided Eli away from Tommy. “How bout you Billy?”

“Sprite.” Billy answered as he maneuvered his twin towards the rest of the group, all of who were looking over at them curiously.

“So a root beer for me and a sprite for Billy.” Teddy said congenially. He fished into his pocket for some cash.

“I got it.” Eli grumbled pulling away from Teddy.

Kate seemed to have recovered and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll take a coke!” Tommy called back at them from over his shoulder and Billy shoved him hard with both hands.

“Well we all know who got all the ass-hat genes in _that_ family.” Eli growled.

“C’mon,” Kate said, taking his arm and leading him away.

Teddy let out a sigh. Between Eli’s temper and Tommy’s obvious penchant for mockery, they had the perfect ingredients for an actual fistfight. He guessed Gert had been right about Eli having a thing for Kate. Gert _was_ always right it seemed. Teddy walked over toward Billy and the rest of the group. Tommy had made his introductions and was talking excitedly to Chase about underground robot fighting.

Teddy came up behind Billy and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. “That was a close one.” He murmured, leaning his head against Billy’s.

He could feel Billy laugh. “Leave it to Tommy to cause a commotion within two seconds of meeting everyone.”

“I like him.” Teddy said.

Billy snorted.

“I do,” Teddy replied. “There’s something innocent about him.”

Billy burst into full on laughter. “Trust me, there is absolutely zero innocence left in my idiot brother.”

“Plus he’s kinda cute.”

“Oh _is_ he now?” Billy asked turning around in Teddy’s arms. He angled his head to the side, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

“Well he _is_ your twin brother.” Teddy chuckled.

“Mmm…hmm…”

“But…I _obviously_ got the more handsome one.”

Billy’s arms went to Teddy’s waist. “Nice save.” He whispered, just before he brought their lips together.

“Wow, are they like that all the time?” Tommy asked crinkling his nose.

“Yeah, they are pretty disgustingly cute.” Nico answered.

It was all background noise to Teddy. Everything always faded into a dull static when Billy was in his arms, when they kissed. In those moments nothing seemed to matter, nothing at all. Billy stepped away and they moved to sit on one of the blankets that were laid out. Chase slid over next to them and gave them both his most mischievous look. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a metal flask and gave it a shake in front of them. There was a light swish from inside.

“Look what I brought to the party.” He chirped.

“Something that is going to sting all the way into my belly and leave me feeling sick in the morning I’m guessing.” Teddy ventured.

“Something expensive.” Chase twisted the lid off and took a swig and grimaced. “From my dad’s own private stock.”

He passed it to Teddy and he took it. He drank from time to time, usually due to Chase’s encouragement. But he was never one for hard liquor he preferred beer. He sniffed and the pungent smell of whisky burned the inside of his nose. He scowled. Billy reached over and took the flask from his hand. He met Teddy’s eyes and took a swig his face contorting as he swallowed. Teddy laughed and took it back and despite himself took a swig. He grit his teeth as the liquid burned the back of his throat.

“Myturnmyturnmyturn!” Tommy cried as he snatched the flask from his hands and took a long pull.

“Hey! Don’t hog it!” Chase protested.

“No worries I brought one too.” Tommy replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

***

The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a dull orange, which meant that the movie would be starting soon. Billy leaned against him, their shoulders pressed tightly together. They talked about little things with the rest of the group. Plans for the rest of the summer, where some of them thought they might go to college. Teddy felt a slight tingle all over his body. His smile and laugh were both coming just a little easier than they normally did. He felt so light and happy surrounded by friends and with Billy’s warm presence by his side. And, of course, that was when the kree showed up.

All at once the sky was filled with men in green armor and jetpacks on their backs and rifles in their arms. At first no one did anything. The crowd at the park just sort of stared. It definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing New Yorkers had seen. Some people pointed. Some people stood. Teddy blinked hard and then forced his eyes back open wide, trying to be sure his eyes were seeing what he saw, wondering if he had drank too much, but he felt Billy tense next to him and sit up straight and he knew it was real. A cold sense of dread filled him like icy hands coiling around his heart.

_What the fuck have I done?_ He thought in a horror. His mother had been right all along. The kree knew he was alive, and they were coming for him.

“Kree!” Someone screamed.

“What the hell?” Gert asked squinting up at the dusky sky her hands clutching at Chase’s t-shirt. “Aren’t they supposed to be in Genosha?”

“Oh no…” Billy whispered.

One of the soldiers was checking a device on their forearm and gestured in their direction and the squad of kree began flying toward them.

Teddy shot to his feet in panic. “They’re after me!”

He started when he realized that Billy had gotten to his feet as well and said the exact same thing.

_They’re after you?_

That made absolutely no sense. What did Billy have to do with the kree? They both turned and looked at one another stunned. “What!?” They both demanded at once. Before he could answer, hands gripped Teddy’s arms and began pulling him back.

“I have the hatchling! We must go!” The voice was guttural and hissing.

“Teddy!” Billy cried as sparks began to form around him.

Teddy tensed his muscles cutting loose the restraints he kept on his super-strength. It was like releasing the reins on a wild horse that was constantly straining to be free. He closed his hands around one of the arms that held him and flung the man up into the air and off into the distance. Instinctively his density began to shift, muscles bulged, his skin went green and thickened, scales formed at his shoulders, and he watched his companions shrink as his mass increased. His shoes ripped as his toes burst free and the fabric of his shorts snagged. The tank top was more forgiving and stretched thin against his torso. The man he had tossed, who had seemed normal one moment ago, began to blur around the edges as a familiar ripple began to move through his skin and it turned green and his ears grew out long and pointed.

_Skrull._

“Skrull!” One of the soldier’s overhead cried and fired their riffle. “Secure the target, take out everyone around him, they could all be skrull.”

_Shit! This is bad._ _Think. Think. Think!_

He could feel his chest rise and fall quickly as he huffed, his breaths coming fast, way too fast. His head darted around frantically but the world seemed to be moving in slow motion all around him. People were running and screaming. Lasers were raining down around him. There was a rustle of movement as people all around them began to shift. At least a dozen people had become green skinned skrull. All began to pull weapons from backpacks and purses. In an instant Riverside Park had become a war zone. His gaze fell onto Billy, who stood beside him his hands in fists. What if something happened to Billy, what if they hurt him, what if they killed him!?

_Stop it!_ He roared at himself. _Stay calm. You’re no good to him freaking out._ He moved to stand protectively next to Billy. He had to get him to safety. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“We have to get out of here!” He yelled.

“The hatchling! The prince! We have to get the prince!” A skrull hissed. “Do not let the kree bastards get their hands on him!”

Once again there were hands around him. But this time the hands almost felt gooey and they wound around his arms and legs. Four skrull had shifted and elongated their arms to take hold of him. Teddy flung them about but the skrull had learned from their companion’s mistake and adjusted their physiology to avoid being sent flying. Instead their density decreased and they floated around like sheets of paper only to shift again making themselves heavier when they landed, trying to pin him down. He couldn’t shake them. His mind was reeling as he tried to think of a way to morph his body to escape their hold on him. On pure reflex his skin tingled and spikes jutted up all over his limbs piercing the skrull who held him. Two released their hold with cries of pain but two still managed to maintain their hold.

“Let him go!” Billy yelled.

Bolts of crackling blue lightning arched from his fingertips and into the skrull that still held him. They cried out as their bodies writhed, their skin bubbling as the electricity moved through them. Astonishingly the lighting never spread to Teddy. He looked at Billy, his face fierce and protective. He had no idea that he had that kind of control over his powers. In the midst of the chaos Teddy felt his heart skip a beat at the look of protectiveness in Billy’s face. It felt so good knowing that look was for him, that Billy was willing to face down kree and skrull alike to keep him safe. Teddy drew strength from that and puffed up, tightening his muscles.

It was then he noticed one of the kree focusing their rifle on Billy. Terror filled Teddy’s veins threatening to overwhelm him. But instead he harnessed it. Strengthened his resolve and stretched his arm out towards Billy like a whip. Billy’s eyes went wide in shock as it coiled around his waist and reeled him in towards Teddy. The ground where Billy had just been erupted into a cloud of dirt and grass as the laser bolt missed its mark.

“Thanks.” Billy breathed.

“Dynamic duo, remember?” Teddy smiled.

Billy returned the smile and nodded and wordlessly they moved back to back, each boy trusting the other to watch their back, to keep them safe.

“I’ve got their weapons!” Victor yelled as his own electrical sparks lanced off of his body where he stood protectively over Nico. He extended his arms and the firearms from both kree and skrull were pulled magnetically from their wielders and into the air. He clenched his fists and they all crumbled in a shower of sparks and rumpled metal.

“Holy shit Vic!” Chase yelled. “That was so badass!”

“Thanks.” Victor grinned.

“Boast later.” Gert yelled. “We need to leave _now_.”

It was too late. One of the kree, a man with no helmet and silver hair had rushed Victor. His fist collided with Victor’s face and sent him tumbling backwards into the MSA booth. There was a loud crash as the tent went down around the boy in a heap of metal, wood, and tarp.

“VICTOR!” Nico screamed and ran toward the toppled booth.

The white haired kree was reaching for her when there was a blur of movement that sent the kree warrior stumbling back. Tommy skidded to a halt in front of him and grinned.

“Hey, you’re pretty fast. For a snail.” He mocked.

“We have to get to Victor.” Billy said as he knelt down low onto one knee as Teddy’s arm swept over his head colliding with a kree that had been flying towards him. Billy spun and sent a jolt of lighting into the chest of skrull charging Teddy. “I can help him.”

Teddy had no idea what he meant. He was so focused on just trying to stay alive that he didn’t have time to think about how Billy could help. He just grunted: “Alright.”

They sprinted the short distance to the collapsed tent where Victor had crashed. Karolina had become a shimmering rainbow of living light, her arms and hair had extended out, producing a partial barrier around Nico and Victor. Chase, Gert, and Kate had also joined them. Nico was cradling Victor’s head in her lap, tears running down her face.

“Oh shit man!” Chase was yelling. “What the fuck is going on with his face?”

“Chase shut up!” Gert snapped.

“It’s like he’s a robot or something.” Chase pressed on.

“Shut up! You’re freaking her out.”

When Teddy and Billy reached them he saw what Chase was talking about. Part of Victor’s jaw was hanging lose. The skin had been scrapped away exposing what looked to be metal and wires. Teddy stared in shock. Did this have something to do with Victor’s mutant powers?

“Watch our backs.” Billy instructed, kneeling down beside Victor. “I need to concentrate.”

Teddy nodded and shifted his arm and fist into a large thick shield offering further cover. Tommy and Eli were still out in the field. Between Tommy’s super speed and Eli’s enhanced strength, speed, and durability the two of them were keeping the kree and skrull fairly occupied. It seemed that several other people in the park had taken up the fight as well.

“ ** _Iwanthimtoheal_ , _Iwanthimtoheal_ , _Iwanthimtoheal_**...” Billy was chanting over and over. Teddy frowned and looked back over his shoulder. Billy’s hands were glowing blue, as was Victors face.

“Billy what are you doing?” Nico asked in shock.

“Healing him.” Billy answered. “But it looks like he was already healing somehow.”

Victor’s eyes shot open wide and were glowing blue.

“Vic!” Nico cried cupping his mended face.

“ **011011\. ERROR MESSAGE. SYSTEM WIDE MALFUNCTION. REBOOT IN PROCESS**.” A synthetic voice droned from Victor’s mouth.

“What the shit?” Billy breathed.

“What did you _do_?” Nico demanded.

“I didn’t do that.” Billy shook his head rapidly.

“There is _a lot_ of crap happening all at once.” Chase breathed.

“Guys!” Eli yelled as he ran back towards them. “A little help! They’re focusing on us rather than each other!”

Two kree landed in front of Eli before he could reach them. Eli managed to block one strike that was aimed at his head but missed the other that connected with his stomach and barreled him over with a gasp and spray of spittle. Teddy was about to move to help him when a hand touched his shoulder.

“I’ve got’em.” Kate said as she sprinted from cover and raced toward the two kree. “Keep the wall up!” She closed the distance between herself and the kree in no time and yelled: “Hey!” The soldiers turned around in time to see Kate launch herself into the air one arm hooking around the neck of one of the kree and her legs scissoring the neck of the other. She twisted her body into a barrel roll and brought the two soldiers crashing to the ground.

Teddy realized that his mouth had dropped open. Kate had single handedly taken down _two_ kree soldiers—or she sort of did—kree were far more durable than humans and the two were already recovering. But Kate had given Eli more than enough time to recover himself and his fist came down on one and he kicked the other and the two of them raced back to the safety of the barrier that Teddy and Karolina held in place.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?!” Eli panted as they dove past Teddy.

Kate was hunched over, hands on her knees. “I’m a rich girl who lives in a world of people with superpowers. My dad wanted to make sure I could take care of myself. I got the best martial arts training money can buy.”

Karolina let out a grown as fire erupted around her barrier. Her face contorted in pain and effort. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold this. Someone out there is packing some serious firepower.”

“Shouldn’t the police be here by now?” Nico demanded. “Or SHIELD?”

“I hear sirens.” Gert said looking up.

Teddy shut his eyes and let out a sigh. _This is all my fault. My friends are in danger. One of them has been hurt because of me, all because I snuck out, all because I didn’t believe my mother._

He looked back at them. He could see Karolina’s shield waning, becoming more and more translucent. He had to do something. He couldn’t live with himself if one of them was killed—if Billy was killed.

_I’ll give myself up._

It was the only way. It was the only way to ensure that everyone was safe. There was no guarantee the police or SHIELD would get here in time or be able to get them out of this. What if there were more kree or skrull in orbit and heading their way? It was the only option. He was preparing to lower his arm and head out into the fray when Tommy zipped up in a blur of motion.

“Sooooo…as fun as this all has been it is starting to get kind of intense out there.” Tommy said, looking at Teddy from the other side of the makeshift wall.

Out of nowhere the kree with the silver hair flipped down behind Tommy. “Play time is over.” He said, and before the speedster could react he had grabbed the back of Tommy’s head and slammed it against the wall Teddy had formed out of his fist and arm. Tommy crumpled to the floor with a thud.

“Fucker!” Teddy boomed. He formed spikes in the wall and thrust it forward with everything he had, ramming it into the kree soldier and hurtling him backwards.

“Tommy!” Billy cried rushing to his twin’s side.

“I'm ok…” Tommy groaned as Billy helped him sit-up. “Bastard busted my lip…”

“Seriously guys, I can't keep this up!” Karolina yelled back.

“Tommy I need you to go home.” Billy instructed.

“What?” Tommy glared. “I'm not leaving you here.”

“You're the only one who can get there fast enough. Tell grandfather. Send the Red Guard.”

“But—.”

“I'll be fine.” Billy insisted. They might be after you and me. If we split up it might throw them off.”

Tommy looked like he might argue but huffed instead and was up and gone in a flash.

“Billy, they're after me not you two.” Teddy insisted.

“Why the hell would they be after any of you guys?” Gert demanded.

“Karolina, can you manage one final push and give Teddy and I a diversion?” Billy asked, ignoring the question.

The girl gave Billy a light nod. “I think so…”

“Alright, if it’s one of us they're after then they'll chase us. We’ll get them away from you guys.” He gave Teddy a smile. “Let’s lead them on a merry chase shall we.”

“Sure, why not.” Teddy replied, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.

Chase bent down and picked up a metal poll that had been part of the tent. “Just in case they don’t follow you guys.” Gert followed suit and picked one up as well.

Teddy sprouted wings from his back and pulled Billy to him, taking him into his arms. This was insane. Teddy knew they were coming for him. They had to be. Why else would they be here? But then why was Billy so sure they were after him or Tommy? Because of that, Teddy knew there was no way to convince Billy to stay here while he led them away. Instead he focused all his strength down into his legs and crouched low, winding tight like a spring.

“On the count of three Karolina.” Billy said. “One…two…THREE!”

“Rrrrrrrraaahhhhhhh!” Karolina screamed bringing down the shield and reforming it into a large bream that sent kree and skrull alike scrambling for cover.

Teddy pushed off with everything he had, so hard the earth cracked beneath his feet and dust burst up and clouded the air. From over his shoulder Billy blasted streaks of lighting at their attackers ensuring they saw them and followed.

“Well that got their attention.” Billy shouted over the wind as they rocketed through the air. “And they are all in pursuit.”

“That’s both a relief and terrifying.” Teddy yelled back. “Why the hell do you think they might be after you?”

“Why the hell do you think they might be after _you_?” Billy shot back. “There’ll be time for explanations later…if we survive this.”

“Fair enough.” Teddy conceded.

He untucked his wings slightly as the momentum from his kickoff began to decrease. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of the air moving around him, waiting for the right moment to begin flapping. Billy released another barrage of lightning. And then Teddy gave his wings a flap mustering as much of his super strength as he could into the motion. He had never flown this fast before.

“The kree and their high tech jetpacks are gaining, and so is that super-skrull. The rest skrull took a cue from you and sprouted wings like the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz.” Billy said. “Just a little farther and I’ll teleport us. I want to make sure there’s plenty of distance between them and the rest of the group.”

“Teleport us?!”

“Ummm…yeah…I need to be able to really concentrate. I have to perfectly picture where we’re going.”

“You can teleport?” Teddy repeated. “And heal people? I thought you were an electrokinetic.”

“Well…uh…it’s more like spell casting…reality warping really. Lightning’s just always come easy without me really having to think.”

“We are going to have _such_ a talk later.”

“Yeah, we are definitely due for one of those awkward third or fourth date conversations about family and things we may have exaggerated about in our online profiles.”

“Now’s really n—uummmfff!” The air was forcibly pushed form Teddy’s chest as he slammed full force into something invisible and incredibly solid. Reflexively, he curled Billy against him trying to protect him and absorb as much of the impact as possible. The collision jarred every muscle and bone in his body and his teeth rattled violently in his mouth. The world spun, he tasted blood in his mouth, and things went black and then the whole world was spinning again. He was falling. Then he stopped suddenly and he realized he had hit another invisible barrier.

He looked down and realized his arms were empty. He had let go of Billy! Blood rushed violently to his head. He scrambled to his feet and they slid from beneath him and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was in some sort of invisible sphere. Below him Billy was tumbling to the earth.

“BILLY!!!” He screamed and slammed against the barrier but it did not budge. “NO!!! God, no please!”

Outside the super-skrull that had been chasing them hissed something that Teddy did not pay attention to. His heart was thundering so strongly in his chest he felt like it might spurt free. He slammed his fist against the barrier again, again, again, AGAIN! Visions of Billy slamming into the ground in a lifeless heap filled his mind. His nerves—every cell in his body—seized in unbridled panic.

“BILLY!!!” He roared. Tears were in his eyes and spit flew from his mouth. He wouldn't let him die. He couldn't let him die. He had to get to him. His fist connected with the force field and this time it shattered around his fist and he tumbled through the opening. He didn’t have time to be shocked and bolted down after Billy. From the corner of his eye he noticed that the super-skrull had lurched back, some kind of haptic feedback from the force field. He compressed his density tightly as he dove, narrowed his form, and flapped his wings with everything he had. He was like a missile jetting through the sky. A kree flew into his path trying to stop him and Teddy just tightened his fists and blasted right threw him sending the soldier careening through the air.    

_I’m not gonna make it!_ He realized in terror. He was too far away. He was going too slow. _I’m not going to make it!_ The tears in his eyes streamed out behind him. He felt so powerless. _All my fault._

Then, Billy spun in midair and began—to fly!  

_Of course he can fly._ He thought as relief washed over him so intensely he thought he might both laugh out loud and cry. _What can’t this boy do?_

Billy eye’s blazed a dangerous blue and he spread his fingers wide and his hands flared into the same harsh light as his eyes and he yelled: “ ** _Firebirds_**!”

Instantly dozens of blue, flaming birds burst from his hands, little burning sparrows that darted away from him. Teddy turned his head and realized that the targets of the birds were their pursuers; all of whom were closing in on them, Teddy hadn't noticed them in his mad dive to catch Billy. As each bird neared its target it erupted into a blinding explosion of fire and light.

“Let’s go!” Billy cried as he flew past him, a purpling bump had formed on his forehead just above his eyebrow.

“All this time you could fly,” Teddy said as he hurried to catch up. “And you had me carrying you?”

Billy looked over, dark hair pushed back by the wind as he flew and he smirked. “You were so gallant I couldn’t resist.”

“C’mon Billy the Teenage Witch. Let’s see if we can lose these guys in the city.”

“I prefer _mage_!”

They kept their altitude low and zoomed into the alleyways of the city. Billy’s spell had mostly been a distraction and the kree and skrull were already gaining on them again.

“What the hell kind of jetpacks _are_ those?” Teddy puffed as they careened around a corner, two kree close behind them.

Billy spun onto his back. “ ** _Iwantthemtostop_ , _Iwantthemtostop_ , _Iwantthemtostop_**...”

Once again, blue light ignited around his hands and eyes and suddenly the walls of buildings around them distorted and became claylike, forming massive hands that shot out and gripped the two pursuers.

Teddy knew at some point the sheer scope of what Billy was doing with his powers by just uttering a few words would catch up to him and thoroughly blow his mind. At the moment however, he was just thankful that he had them. Without those powers they would have certainly been captured already.

“Alright, cover me, I’m getting us out of here.” Billy said as he flew back up beside Teddy. “ ** _Iwantustobeelsewhere_ , _Iwantustobeelsewhere_ , _Iwantust_** —”

Once again they collided with one of the invisible force fields, both of them crumpling against it and tumbling to the ground below. Thankfully they had not been flying as fast this time but they were considerably closer to the ground. Teddy reached out, lightning quick and managed to take hold of Billy and clutch him to him. He rolled onto his back and an instant later he collided against the concrete with a crack and cry of pain, leaving an imprint of his body in the black pavement.

Billy stirred against him with a groan and tilted his head up to look at him, his nose was bleeding, one of his hands came up and cupped Teddy’s jaw. “You ok?” He asked, his expression filled with concern.

Teddy coughed, his body aching with the motion. “I _really_ hate those force fields.”

Billy laughed lightly and rested his forehead to Teddy’s chest. “Thanks for breaking my fall.”

“You can thank me with that teleportation spell you keep promising.” Teddy said patting Billy’s back lightly.

Billy began to rise. “Coming right up.”

“Halt! In the name of the Kree Empire.” The kree soldier with silvery-white hair boomed as he came to hover near them. He pointed two golden pistols at them. “Do not move.”

“Back off kree scum!” The super-skrull hissed hovering on a spout of flames. “The hatchling prince is mine.”

_We’re officially screwed._ Teddy thought sullenly. He tried to gauge the distance between himself and the kree soldier, trying to determine if he could breach the distance between them before he could get off a shot. _Maybe if I compress my density again, reduce my mass..._ He wondered if Billy could distract the super-skrull with a spell. But Billy was one step ahead.

“ ** _Windwaker_ , _windwaker_ , _windwaker_** …”

“Silen—” the kree was yelling but it was too late. A violent whirlwind blasted out from Billy hurtling both aliens away.

Billy stood on shaky legs and leaned heavily against a wall, his shoulders heaving. “I…I don’t know how much more I’ve got left in me.” He wheezed. “I think I’ve maybe got one last spell…max.”

“Then lets make that one our exit.” Teddy said coming up beside him to support him.

"Halt!" Another kree commanded, descending toward them followed closely by four of his companions.

"Not one move!" A skrull hissed, flapping down behind them. Teddy looked up and saw several other skrull not far behind. They were surrounded.

This was it. There was no way Billy would have time for his spell now. They were trapped. There was only one option left.

_I'm sorry Billy..._ "I surrender." He said stepping away from Billy.

"Teddy no!" Billy cried reaching for him but Teddy evaded his touch. He didn't look at him. He couldn't look at him. He had to do this. He couldn't second-guess himself. He had to keep Billy safe and this was the only way.

Both the silver-haired kree and the super-skrull had recovered and moved in front of their respective teams. They were obviously the ones in charge.

"He's coming with us." The kree leader said.

"Over our dead bodies.   He's _our_ prince."

Instantaneously both sides were preparing for a fight.

_Maybe we can escape in the chaos._ Teddy thought hopefully.

"I command everyone here to stand down!"

Teddy turned in shock. He almost didn't recognize Billy's voice. It boomed with such authority and certainty.

"You have no authority over us earthling." The super-skrull spat.

"You are on earth, you are in _my_ jurisdiction. I am..." blue light engulfed him and all at once his t-shirt and shorts were transformed into sleek, black pants and shirt. Golden tassels draped over his shoulders and several medals were pinned to his right breast.

Teddy had seen this person before, but it wasn't Billy...it had been...

"Prince William Magnus the First, and in the name of King Erik Magnus I order both kree and skrull to stand down!"

Teddy felt shock begin to settle in. Was this a trick? Could Billy really be Prince William? He couldn't be. _All those family **things.** His secretiveness. _Could it be true? Maybe he was playing a trick. Teddy had seen plenty of pictures of Prince William, everyone had, how had he missed it?

"It's a trick!" One of the kree yelled.

The white haired man held up a hand. "It's him. I met him."

Billy cast his gaze back and forth between the kree and skrull leaders. Teddy could see that both sides were weighing their options, trying to decide if their orders trumped attacking a prince of House Magnus. Teddy clenched his hands into fists, prepared to fight if they attacked.

A spotlight beamed down of them, cutting through the growing gloom of the approaching night. They all looked up to see a SHIELD aircraft hovering over them, blocking the sun. A voice boomed over an intercom: "You are hereby commanded by SHIELD to stand down!"

**_Bamf!_ **

Suddenly five SHIELD agents appeared in front of them in a cloud of billowing, purple smoke.

"Secure the prince!" A burly man with graying hair and metal claws protruding from his fists ordered as they all moved to circle Billy.

Teddy began to feel light headed.

There was a tremor through the earth and a SHIELD Sentinel landed on the street outside the alleyway. There were twin streaks of blurred motion that zipped into the alley with them and there before them was Prince Pietro Magnus, heir apparent to the throne of Genosha, standing tall with a scowl upon his face so intense it made Teddy cringe back. And next to him was—Tommy? Except his hair wasn't red anymore, it was silvery-white, just like Prince Pietro's.

The reality of it all began to hit Teddy. _He really is Prince William...Billy is King Magnus' grandson...holy shit!_

"Every kree and skrull here is under arrest!" Pietro boomed. "You have violated the conditions of the peace talks and have attacked citizens of earth as well as a member of the House of Magnus Royal family. You are hereby ordered to return to Genosha to await sentencing from King Magnus."

The kree leader placed his guns upon the floor. "Stand down men."

The super-skrull nodded back to his troops and they followed suit.

"Cuff these damn alien bastards and get'em on the ship." The burly SHIELD agent commanded. Agents moved into action and the kree and skrull were handcuffed and marched to a grounded SHIELD aircraft that had landed outside the alley.

"William, I would have a word." Pietro said, his voice icy and hard.

Teddy saw Billy swallow hard but he kept his back straight as he walked over to his uncle. He did not so much as glance at Teddy. He seemed so much colder somehow.

"What in the name of all that is good in the world is going on here?!" He demanded pointing a finger at Bill's chest. "And what does it have to do with you and why the hell are you not at the palace?"

Billy took a breath before answering. "I will explain the whole thing once we're onboard and were heading back to Genosha. But they weren't after me." He gestured over his shoulder to Teddy, still he did not look at him. It made Teddy’s heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "They were after him. One of the skrull said he was their prince."

"Their _prince?"_ Tommy asked, pulling a face.

Pietro nodded but his eyes were still hard and fixed on Billy. "We'll take him with us then. You still have _a lot_ of explaining to do." He gestured to one of the SHIELD agents, the one with blue skin and red hair. "Agent Darkholme, take this boy into custody as well."

"Remember he's a _prince_ Uncle." Billy cautioned, still not granting so much as a glance at Teddy.

Pietro frowned but said: "Ensure he is well protected and offered every courtesy and keep him away from our kree and skrull captives."

The woman bowed and moved over to take Teddy by the arm. In his state of shock he did not resist her. He had also, at some point, shifted back into his base human form. She led him past Billy but the prince still would not look at him, he deliberately kept his gaze averted. Teddy wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He wanted Billy to look at him. He wanted him to acknowledge him. But he never did and Teddy was taken to one of the ships.

He felt like he didn’t know Billy anymore. He didn’t know the person he had suddenly transformed into. He was a prince, a prince of House Magnus for fuck sake! Now he would not so much as deem to look at him. What had this all been? What had Teddy been? Some sort of fling to sew his royal wild oats?

"Agent Howlett," He heard Billy say to the agent in command. "There was a group of teenagers at Riverside Park, where the attack began..."

"SHIELD emergency medical response is already on the scene kid." The man answered and his voice was oddly kind compared to what he had seen of the grizzled agent. "If you give me some descriptions I'll have our men look out for'em."

"Thanks." Billy said and then Teddy was out of earshot and taken on the aircraft.

“Have a seat and get comfortable.” The blue-skinned woman instructed pushing him lightly toward a seat. “We’ll be in Genosha within an hour.”

Teddy sat down stiffly. He felt numb. The entirety of the evening’s events began to sink in, the attack, almost losing Billy, Billy’s seemingly limitless powers, the discovery that he was Prince William Magnus. The sudden change in Billy into someone he didn’t recognize. It all threatened to overwhelm him. It had all seemed perfect only an hour or so ago, he had actually _believed_ it was perfect.

_So stupid..._ he thought to himself resentfully. _Mother was right._

Then a new wave of shock hit him, a new wave of panic. His mother! What if the kree or skrull had found her? If they had managed to locate him surely they knew where he lived, knew where to find her. And Teddy had left her alone and unprotected.

_Shit!_

He bolted to his feet and the blue-skinned agent whirled on him. “Sit down!”

“I have to go.” He replied firmly, moving past her.

“The Prince ordered you to be taken to the palace.”

“I have to go!”

She reached for him but he flung her back with ease and she struck the ships wall with a groan. “Anna!”

The agent at the entrance of the ship with the white streak in her hair turned sharply as he approached. “Not anotha step sugah.” Even as she spoke she slowly peeled a glove from her hand.

Teddy didn’t listen. He had to get out. He had to get to his mother. Besides, he wanted to get away from this new version of Billy that refused to look at him. He wanted to get away from all this madness. He just kept stalking forward.

The agent pursed her lips. “Ah warned ya…”

He went to push past her the same as the other agent but she was quick and her hand caught his arm. It was only the briefest of touches, her skin brushing lightly against his own. A spasm blew through his body. The strength leeching from his limbs, his knees began to give and his body refused to obey his commands. The world began to darken around the edges, his eyelids became crushingly heavy, he was vaguely aware of his body colliding with the floor.

“Mom…muuuuussss…get…mma…mom…” he mumbled, his lips and tongue moving sluggishly. Then the black tendrils of sleep claimed him, pulling him down into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Prince Nerin is not so happy. The kree and skrull make their demands known. What happened to Teddy's mother? Billy and Teddy have words. Teddy makes a choice.


	5. Star-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan! The secrets that Billy and Teddy have been keeping come home to roost. Can their relationship survive it? And what will happen to Teddy's mother? The answers are here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Real life happens, plus other ideas for fics have been trying to lure me away. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. Means a lot given that this is my first real attempt at writing and I'm happy you guys are digging the story. Mucho love for you all!
> 
> NOTE: Things get decidedly mature and the fic earns its mature rating so if sexy times make you uncomfortable skip the last couple of pages.
> 
> As always, the Young Avengers (specifically our young star-crossed lover's) nor any other characters here in belong to me. They are the property of Marvel. 
> 
> Feedback always welcome!

Billy wrung his hands violently together, so hard that it stung the joints of his fingers.   He had his back to the door of his grandfather's private study.  His insides were a roiling jumble of emotions and sensations that promised to overwhelm him at a moments notice.  It had taken everything he had not to become physically ill and vomit on the ride back to Genosha.  The shit had hit the proverbial fan…big time.   

He had endured the harsh and persistent questioning of his uncle by keeping things vague and feigning exhaustion from the fighting, Pietro was not pleased.  Billy had been stalling. He needed time to formulate a plan.  Besides, his Uncle Pietro was not the one he needed to convince.  Pietro was harsh and single minded in matters of state, much like his father.  It was mutant’s first and family legacy above all else.  In actuality, it was his Aunt Lorna Billy needed to convince.  She held the pulse of his grandfather's court even if Pietro was heir apparent.  She was his grandfather's conscience, his voice of reason.  She was the key to convincing his grandfather.  She was the key to helping Teddy get out of this mess.

_Teddy...God..._

Just thinking his name sent searing stabs of pain into Billy's chest that made him want cross his arms protectively across his body.  He had dragged Teddy into family politics, something that he should never have been pulled into.  He had known their relationship was doomed from the start.  How could it not have been?  Billy had started the relationship under false pretenses. He was promised to someone else—he was a prince of House Magnus for Christ sake.  And Teddy it seemed had been keeping secrets too.  There had been much more to Teddy learning that he was adopted.  He was a prince himself, a _fucking_ long lost _skrull_ prince.  That definitely complicated things beyond measure.  Billy was going to have to think fast in order to avoid both an intergalactic incident with the kree and skrull, as well as international incident with Atlantis.  Teddy's life might just depended on him.

_God, what does he think about me now?_  He agonized. 

Billy had given Teddy the cold shoulder the instant he had exposed himself as a prince of House Magnus.  He had to.  He could not risk softening.  He could not give his uncle any indication of who Teddy was to him.  So much of this hinged on no one knowing about their relationship.  If his grandfather knew the nature of their relationship he would ensure that Teddy was sent far away by any means necessary. Billy knew that Teddy leaving was best, but if Teddy was to be sent away he wanted to be sure it was not done in reactivity to their relationship. He wanted to be sure Teddy would be safe. Therefore, he didn't even allow himself to risk a look back in New York.  He was not sure he could have kept his princely mask in place if he had met Teddy’s eyes.  He was not sure he could have resisted running to him to make sure he was unharmed, or resisted throwing himself into his embrace to try and lose himself in those strong arms that always seemed so safe and steady.  He couldn't risk Teddy saying something that would give them away.  He hated how cold he had been, but it was the only way.  

_Don’t think about that now!_  He scolded himself.  Now was the time to be the prince, not the lovesick, teenage boy.  Now was the time for politics and tact, not emotion. _For Teddy..._  

The door to his grandfather's study opened with a loud _thunk_.  "King Magnus will see you now."  Pietro said, his voice tight with anger. The formality of that statement spoke volumes about the state of his family's mood. He knew his uncle felt slighted over his resistance but he would worry about his uncle's wounded pride later.

Billy spun on his heel, his hands shooting down to his sides, his back going straight, his shoulders pushing back.  He swallowed down his anxieties and doubts like bitter bile and stuffed them into someplace deep inside himself, locking them away.  He could not show fear.  King Magnus was not a man who would show mercy on the fearful and contrite.  He respected strength and bravery above all else.  Billy would earn no clemency if he fell to his knees and begged and pleaded for forgiveness.  He had to be confident without being prideful, he had to be remorseful without being guilty, he had to be just honest enough to be convincing while concealing the details that would put his family at risk. He was going to have to walk a rhetorical tightrope. His kingdom and Teddy depended on it.

_I cannot waver._

He marched into the dimly lit room that was covered wall to wall in bookshelves filled with books.  Plush red and purple carpets coated the white marble floors and metal chandeliers hung down from the high, vaulted ceiling.  His grandfather sat still as stone in his padded high-backed armchair.  Next to him a table held the chess game he and his grandfather had been engaging in for over two months.  Billy tried to remind himself that this man _was_ his grandfather, not just the most powerful man in the world, but the narrowed blue eyes still managed to send chills running down his spine threatening to break his delicate resolve.   

"William!"  His mother cried, rushing to him in a flutter of diaphanous silks.   

"Wanda!"  Pietro growled.  

But she paid him no mind.  She pulled Billy to her and he could feel her heart fluttering in her chest.   

"I'm alright mother."  Billy assured.

She pulled back keeping him at arms length, her eyes fixating on the bruised lump on his forehead.  "You've been hurt."

"It's nothing."   

She frowned and brought a finger to his nose.  Rosey light flourished around them and Billy felt the dull throb in his head fade away and the pain in his nose disappear.

"Wanda."  King Erik said quietly but firmly.

"The kree and skrull have harmed him.  They _attacked_ him!"  She whirled on her father, a lioness protecting her cub.  "What do you plan on doing about that?"

"You know that this is a highly sensitive matter Wanda."  King Erik admonished.  "You know full well that my desire would be to execute all kree and skrull in our custody, including their leaders, but your sister insists that this requires a more subtle touch.  Now, I would speak with my grandson and hear what he has to say about all of this."

His mother remained motionless for a while, locking eyes with her father before reluctantly stepping away from Billy, one hand gripping the wrist of her other arm as if to restrain herself.

Billy cast a furtive glance at his Aunt Lorna.  She stood next to her father her green hair swept up and back and held in place with a golden headpiece that was woven into the shape of an ornate M.  She wore a two-piece gown of silk the color of sea foam exposing her midriff.  The sleeves of the gown were billowy and formed a cape at her back.  She looked regal and poised as always.  Her green eyes considered Billy thoughtfully.  Something that Nerin had once said came to Billy's mind.  He had once indicated that his grandfather would _choose_ his most powerful and capable heir, that it would not pass down the line like traditional monarchies.  It was in fact his Aunt Lorna, not his Uncle Pietro, who was at King Mangnus' side right now.

"Come forward William."  His grandfather commanded.

Billy bit the inside of his lip and complied without a word.  His grandfather made a summoning gesture and Luna scurried over to his other side, opposite their aunt.  The tension in the room was palpable, like a warm wet blanket was covering them all.   His cousin cast fretful eyes up at him from under her lashes before standing still beside their grandfather's chair.   

"Now dear one," King Erik said, taking one of her hands between his.  "I'm going to need you to use your wonderful gift to make sure your cousin is not lying to us."  He gave her hand a light, grandfatherly pat.

"Y—yes grandfather." She gave Billy an apologetic look before her eyes went a glowing, shimmery gold.  

_Shit!_  Billy had not thought his grandfather would make Luna read him.  Had he already lost that much of his grandfather’s trust?  Luna would be able to see Billy's emotions clear as crystal; she would be able to _feel_ them.  There was no better empath in the world than his cousin.  He was an open book for her to leaf through.  This could unravel everything Billy had been planning before it even began.  If his grandfather knew that Billy was in love with Teddy he would be sure to send him away by any means necessary.  He would not risk a potential insult to Prince Nerin.  He would not want someone that would pose a threat to sealing their alliance with Atlantis.    

"Now William," his grandfather's voice was steady and low but Billy could feel the anger boiling beneath the words.  He didn't need Luna's gift to see it plain as day.  Plus he was fairly certain he saw the metal in the room tremble.  "Explain to us why you were not in the palace, what you were doing with this supposed lost skrull prince, and what happened between you and the kree and skrull."  His steely eyes fixed upon Billy, cold and hard.  "Do not try to use your powers to block Luna's empathy.  That would disappoint me further."  That was the closest his grandfather had ever come to threatening Billy, and it left him with a cold feeling running down the back of his neck.

Billy took a deep breath and launched into it.  "I've been sneaking out of the palace for over a year.  I wanted to pretend to be normal, to just be like every other teenager.  I wanted to make normal friends."  He let enough emotion enter his voice to convey the honesty of that declaration.  He only had one plan and so he stuck to it, even with Luna monitoring the veracity of everything he said.  "I only met Teddy and his friends a few weeks ago.  They are part of the Human/Sapien Alliance's youth division."   

King Erik turned to Luna and she gave him a small nod.  "And did you know this boy was a kree-skrull hybrid and lost heir to the skrull empire?"

Billy shook his head.  "No, I only just found out when we were attacked by the kree and skrull."

"So you _were_ attacked."

"Yes, we were at Riverside Park in New York when they tried to capture Teddy.  Hostilities broke out when the kree and skrull realized they were both after the same person."

"And what is your relationship with this boy?"  King Erik asked leaning forward slightly.  "It is said that you fled with him and you were together when SHIELD arrived."

Billy tried with all his might to force his feelings for Teddy down somewhere where his cousin would not see them, where she wouldn't feel the frantic, crazy, stupid love that sprung to life whenever he so much as thought of Teddy.  "He's become a good friend."  He answered simply.

Luna's eyes widened slightly and her eyelids fluttered faintly.  She looked as though she was fighting with something inside of herself.  Their grandfather turned to her once more and a long moment passed before she nodded.

Relief swelled within Billy.  He wanted to run to his sweet cousin and kiss her.  She had just saved him.  Then the guilt rolled over him like a boulder.  Now he had brought Luna into this mess with him and Tommy.  She had lied to cover for him.  

_You can't focus on that now.  Keep going._

"I fled because I believed that kree and skrull were perhaps after me.  I thought they meant to abduct me as part of some sort of political move.  Teddy was convinced that they were after him instead.  I decided that if they were after one of us that they might follow if we fled and we could lead them away from a highly populated civilian area and reduce any casualties."

"Sound tactics."  His grandfather said, a note of approval in his voice.

“We were able to evade them right up until SHIELD arrived on the scene.”

“And when did you learn that this boy was the skrull prince?”

“When the skrull were arguing with the kree troops.”

“Agent Anna Marie Darkholme has confirmed the duel physiology of the boy.”  Pietro interjected.  “She also confirms that at the very least he _believes_ himself to be the skrull prince.”

King Erik leaned back in his chair and sighed.  “That definitely complicates matters.”  He looked up at his son.  “And I suppose our alien guests are both demanding the boy be handed over to them _despite_ their transgressions today.”

“They are.”  Pietro replied.  “Both sides claim to have the right to claim the boy as their own.”

“That’s bullshit!”  Billy shot.  “Teddy’s a person not something to be _claimed_.”

His grandfather and uncle shot him withering stares for speaking out of turn.  

_Get it under control son of Magnus!_ Billy bit the inside of his mouth and lowered his eyes quickly.  

“And what do my esteemed advisors think?”  King Erik passed his gaze around the room.  “Why shouldn’t I execute them for lying to us, for attacking one of our own, for injuring civilians?”  His fists clenched and this time there was no doubt about the metal in the room shaking.

“As much as they deserve to be punished, killing their leaders would plunge us into war with both species.  I purpose we expel the kree and skrull from earth along with this half-breed they want so badly and be done with the matter.”  Pietro answered with an easy shrug.  “This is an intergalactic issue that we have no part in.  The only matter that concerns us with the kree and skrull now is the matter of their transgressions against the crown.  Perhaps some form of reparations should be imposed.”

Billy fought against another outburst of rage and protest.  He knew his uncle would respond this way.  He needed to hold his tongue and bide his time.

King Erik’s forehead wrinkled as he frowned.  “You purpose a fine?”

“The boy was raised here on earth.”  Wanda interjected.  “He’s barely more than a child.  Do we not have the right to take some responsibility for him?”  Billy adored his mother at that moment.  She was a mother through and through.

“He was here under false pretenses.”  King Erik replied.  “He is not a mutant.  I do not see why we should cause an intergalactic incident over one boy.”

Billy’s hands clenched and unclenched and he ground his teeth.  His Aunt had been silent throughout all of this, her fingers at her lips, her brows furrowed in thought.  That was a good sign.  It was time.  He took a deep breath and then said:  “Surely there is more to be gained here than simply wiping our hands of matter.”

Luna’s golden eyes were upon him once more.

“Benefit?”  Pietro was incredulous.  “How could we stand to benefit?”

_Short sighted as always Uncle._

“Our nephew has a point Pietro.”  Lorna chimed.

“Then by all means, please elaborate.”  Pietro grumbled.

“The kree and skrull lied about the peace talks, they attacked our people, they attacked a member of the royal family.”  Lorna glanced around the room.  “We hold in our custody the person they both want, the person they risked so much to obtain.  If this boy is who they claim he is, then he is not only the true heir to the Skrull Empire but he is also the brother of Genis-Vell, the ruler of the kree.  He has the potential to link both those empires.  We hold all the cards.”

“We have a hostage.”  King Erik mused.

Lorna frowned slightly and shook her head.  “We have the ultimate bargaining chip.  If we play this right we can bring peace to the kree and skrull and ensure their allegiance to the crown.”

“An interesting plan.”  King Erik mused.

“Think about it.”  Lorna persisted.  “If we managed to use this boy to unify the kree and skrull then that would make them a force that would rival the Shi’ar, and they would be bound to us.  Perhaps a marriage between this boy and our house could be arranged to seal the arrangement, since we are so fond of that means of securing alliances it seems.”

Billy’s heart danced madly with hope within the confines of his chest.  For the first time since all this began he allowed himself to hope that he might be able to keep his relationship with Teddy, that he could _marry_ Teddy.  It was dizzying and overwhelming.  It was everything he could have ever asked for.  It was far too good to be true.  He wanted it so badly.

_Don’t!_  He admonished himself, trying desperately to stamp out those kindling flares of hope and want.

“Tommy does not yet have a marriage arrangement.”  Pietro noted.

_Yeah, waaaaay too good to be true._

The thought of Tommy marrying Teddy was enough to make Billy feel like the walls of the room were leaning in on him.  So much so that he felt himself begin to sway uneasily as the vertigo set in. The guy he was in love with marrying his twin brother.  It was like something out of a trashy daytime soap opera...or maybe Game of Thrones.   

“But Tommy doesn’t like guys—like that.”  Billy heard himself blurting out against his will.

“The boy’s a shape-shifter.”  Pietro scoffed.  “He can be whatever Tommy wants.”

This line of thinking had gone in a direction Billy had not anticipated.  It was all going so wrong.  He felt like somehow his stomach had turned upside down.  The thought of Tommy marrying Teddy made him ill.  He thought he might pass out.

“It doesn’t exactly work that way father.”  Luna offered gently.

“The entire matter is far from settled so lets not get ahead of ourselves.”  King Erik added.  “We would need to be able to properly balance our leverage in order to accomplish this.”  He turned and looked at Lorna.  “Bold, but if played wrong it could lead us into war with both parties.”

“We're already balancing on that edge father besides, you’ve always taught us that victory favors the bold.”  Lorna replied with a wry grin.

“True enough.  I will consider this.”  He waved them all off.  “Leave me.  We will let our _guests_ wait through the night.  We will grant them an audience first thing in the morning.”  He fixed Billy under his gaze once more.  “William, is to be guarded to ensure he does not engage in anymore juvenile antics.”

Billy hung his head and said nothing.  He walked from the room without speaking to anyone else.  He didn’t want to have to speak anymore about what had happened.  He did not want to be reminded of how badly he had screwed things up.  And still, after all of that, part of him was trying to devise a way that he might be able to sneak a visit to Teddy, stupid as that idea was.  It would only make matters worse if he was caught plus, he was now to be guarded.  But he wanted to see Teddy so badly.  He wanted to apologize for everything. He just wanted to hold him and just pretend for a moment none of this had happened.

“William!”  A voice cried from down the hall, startling Billy out of the murky gloom of his thoughts.

He turned to see Prince Nerin striding towards him, his gait rapid and urgent.  He looked worried.  Billy stopped and his brows knit together.  He was not certain he was prepared to face Nerin.  He was not ready to face the guilt that was already creeping up, guilt for betraying their engagement.  The fact that Nerin seemed genuinely concerned for Billy made matters that much worse.

“Nerin—”

“What happened?”  The Atlantean prince demanded, gripping Billy roughly by the shoulders.  “No one here will speak to me.  They will not tell _me_ —a _prince_ of Atlantis—what has happened with you—my _betrothed_ —and the kree and skrull.  There are rumors that you were attacked.”  His grip softened and he moved his hands to Billy’s neck, his thumbs touching the corners of his jaw lightly.  “If they hurt you so help me, I will pull the spines from their filthy alien backs.”  He growled low and fierce.

That was oddly touching.  It was a little intense, but touching nonetheless.  “I’m fine Nerin.”  Billy assured as a fresh wave of guilt spread through him.  He knew he was being unfair to Nerin.  It wasn’t his fault Billy had fallen in love with someone else.  Billy reached up and took Nerin’s hands in his own and pulled them away from his neck and held them between their two bodies.  “Truly, I’m fine.”  

Nerin angled his head and narrowed his coal black eyes.  “I knew having those alien bastards on planet meant nothing but trouble.”

Billy gave his hands a light squeeze.  “Thanks Nerin.”

The prince gave him a curious look, as though he did not understand why Billy would say such a thing.  “You are my betrothed.  An attack against you is an attack against Atlantis.  It demands swift and brutal retribution.  Atlantis and Genosha would appear weak otherwise.”

Billy let out a light sigh.  And just like that Nerin had ruined it.  

Once again, Nerin’s eyes narrowed.  “Where were you?  The attack was in New York.  What were you doing in New York?”

A knot formed in Billy’s throat as he scrambled for words.  He knew he appeared guilty. He had not been prepared to speak with Nerin about all of this.  He didn’t know what to say.  He released his grip on Nerin’s hands but the Atlantean whipped his hands around and griped Billy’s in an ironclad hold.

“Hey,” Billy complained tugging in protest.  “Easy.”

“ _What_ were you doing in New York?” Nerin pressed, eyes bearing into Billy. "There is also a rumor you were with some _boy_."

Billy felt anger beginning to flare inside of him.  His forearms tensed.  He was not strong enough to match Nerin physically but he knew how to deal with super-strength.  Nerin was powerful, but he was so outclassed by Billy it was almost unfair to say they were both mutants. He was not in the mood for being bullied.  He was still too raw from everything that had happened today. He was sick of Nerin’s presumptions and the sense of entitlement he always had toward him, like he owned Billy. His anger burned away his guilt as though it were withered, desiccant parchment. He was so _fucking_ sick of being polite and diplomatic.

“Let. Me. Go.” Billy ordered, low and dangerous, but the other princes' grip did not so much as flinch, in fact it tightened painfully.

" ** _Iwant_ —**"

“Prince Nerin, you look so _tired_.”  A sweet, feminine voice cut in, breaking off Billy's words.  

“What?”  Nerin demanded, turning as Luna walked up to join them, her eyes glowing gold.  

“It’s been such a long day and you just seem _exhausted_ , you’re eyes are barely managing to stay open.” She lulled melodiously.

All at once the strength in Nerin’s grip vanish and his fingers slackened and then released their hold on Billy.  His shoulders slouched and his eyes became hooded and he rubbed at them sleepily.  “I—it has been a rather long day…”

“Perhaps you should get some rest.”  She offered helpfully.  “Tomorrow will undoubtedly be a another long day.  You should get some _sleep_.”

Nerin yawned wide and blinked long, slow blinks.  “Yes...I should get some sleep…” He cast a weary look at Billy.  “I will see you tomorrow betrothed.”  And just like that, it was over and the Atlantean prince shuffled off sleepily toward his chambers. It was like someone had taken a bucket of water and dumped it on the fire of his anger, extinguishing it.

“Thanks,” Billy told his cousin, absently flexing his hands. He felt suddenly out of countenance, ashamed at how he had almost gotten into a fight with his intended.

“I could feel the anger boiling from the other side of the palace.”

“That’s two that I owe you now.”

“The only thing you owe me some honesty Billy.”  Luna stated frankly.

“Didn’t you get a clear enough picture in there?”  He asked dolorously. He didn't want to say the words out loud. He hadn't said them to anyone. Speaking the words somehow made everything dreadfully real. There was a pain deep inside that he was afraid to wake by speaking those words out loud.

“Billy…”

He sighed and it felt like it came up all the way from his toes.  “I love him Luna…” He looked down at his feet as that pain he had feared swept up through him, sharp and aching.  Once he had said them he just kept speaking, like the walls he had built up around all those feelings had collapsed. “I know it’s stupid.  I know that I am putting our family—our kingdom—at risk...but I just _do_.  I wasn’t planning on it, I never expected it, it just happened.”  He felt his eyes sting and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. The reality was settling in, the knowledge of what he needed to do was bombarding him.  More words he did not wish to say out loud. “I know I need to let him go…” Those words were like tiny razor sharp knives digging viciously at his insides. He thought for a moment he might lose control over his tears, that he would break—shatter like glass.

“Billy…” Luna repeated and placed a hand on his back between his shoulder blades and coming up beside him.  “I’m sorry...I'm so sorry...I wish I knew a way to fix this.” She moved her arms around him and squeezed him into a hug that Billy was too overwhelmed to return. He was too busy trying not to fall apart. Losing Teddy, letting him go, felt so astoundingly impossible. It felt so unbelievably wrong, like trying to convince yourself to sever your own limb.

“Me too.” Billy responded weakly. It was all catching up to him. He had pushed so much aside in the post adrenaline rush of the attack and the need to find a way to deal with the mess he had made.

Luna gave him a light squeeze. And he finally leaned into her embrace. “Everything makes so much more sense now.  The sneaking out, skipping out on your responsibilities, avoiding Prince Nerin…I’m kinda shocked I didn’t pick up on it sooner.”

“Guess you overestimated my sensibility."

“I think we all just grew up assuming love wasn’t something to expect, that it was the one luxury that we couldn’t afford.”

“Well it sure as hell managed to sneak up on me.”

“Would it help if I said I know exactly how you feel?”  Luna asked with a soft smile, leaning her head against his own.

Billy felt himself laugh despite himself at the lame joke.  “I guess a little bit.”  He finally managed to look at her again.  “I’m sorry I got you mixed up in all of this.  If Grandfather finds out about my relationship with Teddy he’ll know you covered for me.”

“Grandfather has a softer spot for us than you know.”  Luna reassured.  “He’ll be furious of course, but he’ll understand...mostly.”

Billy felt his spirits lifting slightly.  Weather it was because his cousin was manipulating his emotions or because he was finally talking about it all with someone, he was not sure.  Either way he was grateful.  

“Thanks Luna.”

***

 Teddy awoke in a large comfy bed surrounded by plush, red blankets and rich, purple pillows.  There was an odd weight to his limbs and his eyelids felt like they had been rusted shut.  Drawn curtains that led out to what seemed to be a patio dulled the morning light.  It didn’t make any sense.  It was all wrong.  Where was his shoebox-sized room?  Where were his poster-covered walls?

_Where am I?_  

He sat up and made an unsuccessful attempt to rub the sleep from his eyes.  Even his brain felt sluggish, like his neurons were rebooting or something.  

_Billy…_

He had been with Billy.  Where was Billy?  Worry gnawed at him for a moment as the memories once again began to click into place; sneaking out, the park, the attack...Billy revealing himself as Prince William Magnus...his mother.

_Mom!_

He shot out of the bed and onto his feet, his legs quaking unsteadily beneath him causing him to fall back against the bed.  What had that woman done to him?  He took a steadying breath and attempted to stand once again.  This time he managed it with minimal jiggling in the legs.  Slowly he felt his strength returning, his mind beginning to fire on all cylinders once more.  As soon as he felt he could trust his limbs again he went for the door.  But it was locked.  He pounded his fist against it.  

“Hey!  Let me the hell out of here!”  He shouted.

No answer.

He considered knocking it down but was not certain he could rely on his strength yet.  That SHIELD agent had somehow managed to sap him of his powers.  

He pounded on the door again.  “Where am I?”

He wondered if he should demand to speak to Billy.  

_God...Billy…_

He didn’t know what to think when it came to Billy...or William...or _Prince_ William!  He remembered how Billy refused to acknowledge him.  How he deliberately avoided even looking at him, how cold he had suddenly seemed.  Billy had become a whole other person, someone he didn’t recognize.  And now Billy knew who Teddy really was too.  Maybe he felt just as betrayed.  He bit his top lip.  He couldn’t think about that now.  He needed to find his mother.  He needed know if she was alright.

He was preparing to pound on the door once again when he heard it unlock from the other side.  He jumped back with a start when he saw the female SHIELD agent who had done this to him in the doorway. His muscles tensed as he prepared to avoid any and all contact with her. He had seen first hand what a simple touch from her could do.

“Easy there, sugah.”  She cautioned as she entered.  “No sudden movements or I’ll have to put y’under again and King Magnus has asked a’try an avoid doing that if at all possible.”

Teddy took an unconscious step backward.  

She considered him with a curious expression, her head cocked to one side.  He noticed that one glove was already removed from her hand.  

“Y’have a visitor.”  The woman continued.  “Y’have the honor of beein in the presence of Princess Lorna Magnus, Mistress of Magnetism.”  At that she stepped aside to allow a woman to follow her through the doorway.

Princess Lorna was a vision, like some green goddess that had come to earth.  She stepped into the room with cool confidence and took him in with pensive, mossy-colored eyes that matched the color of her hair.  

“So you are Prince Dorrek VIII…” She noted.

Teddy cringed at the sound of his supposed birth name.  He gave an almost undetectable nod.  Behind the princess the SHIELD agent was quirking her head to the side and frowning at him.  Teddy frowned and it took him a moment to grasp what she was getting at.

“Oh,” he gasped, bowing hastily.  He had no idea what proper protocol was for meeting a princess.  “Princess Lorna...i—it’s an honor.”

Princess Lorna smiled.  “No need to stand on formality.  Besides, you’re a prince too apparently.”

Teddy straightened slowly.  “Um, where am I?  Er—your majesty.”

Princess Lorna’s smile widened.  “House Magnus Royal Palace on Genosha, the heart of mutant-kind on earth.  These are your guest chambers.”  She gestured with a hand to the room around them.

“ _Guest_ chambers?”  Disbelief laced Teddy’s question.

“You are not our prisoner.”  The princess assured.  “You are a guest, you are to be treated just like any other visiting dignitary...mostly.”

“So I can’t leave.”

Princess Lorna shook her head.  As she did so her hair flowed around her shoulders and caused the golden disks that were woven through it to clank lightly.  “I’m afraid not.  Your situation is...unique.  You are permitted to wander the palace grounds as you please but only under guard, at least until this matter with the kree and skrull is resolved.  It is a sensitive matter.  Both sides are demanding custody of you and we are trying to avoid an intergalactic incident.”

“My mother,” Teddy blurted.  “I need to know if she’s ok.”

Princess Lorna considered him for a moment.  “You’re mother is alright.  I’m afraid I cannot say more on the matter at the moment.”

Teddy ground his teeth but was not willing to push his luck with a princess of House Magnus. He was still having a difficult time processing everything that had happened. One moment he had been a normal teenage boy with a crush on another—seemingly—normal teenage boy. The next moment he was an alien half-breed and long lost prince, then he was being attacked and chased by aliens through New York and suddenly the seemingly normal boy he had managed to fall in love with turned out to be a prince from the most powerful family on earth. Now he was being held captive in a royal palace. To call this surreal would have been a colossal understatement.

“You will learn more at the hearing.” Princess Lorna added.

“Hearing?”

“Yes, King Magnus will be hearing what the leaders of both the kree and skrull have to say regarding you and the claims they are making regarding you.” Her gaze hardened. “And they will be answering for their deception and their attack in New York. As I said, it’s a complicated matter.”

The realization that the kree and skrull were vying for ownership of him finally hit Teddy. Two different alien species had tried to abduct him and take him away from the only home he had ever known. Each had risked war with earth and House Magnus to obtain him. Now there would be a hearing, a hearing that would likely decide his fate. The gravity of that settled over him like a slow moving fog and it was suffocating.

Princess Lorna did not seem to notice the effect this was having on him and stepped further into the room and made way for two attendants to enter. One was carrying a tray of food while the other carried a bundle of what appeared to be green cloths.

“You are of course, expected to attend. It is your life that is being decided upon after all.” The food was placed on a table near the patio and the cloths were laid out neatly upon the bed. “Eat and then dress yourself. We took the liberty of supplying you with some formal attire. Be prepared to be escorted to the hearing within one hour. “

It was all Teddy could do to manage a nod.

“While you’re voice will be recognized in the hearing I would caution against speaking out of turn or overtly emotional displays.” Her eyes were serious. “You are not versed in the politics of Genosha or the kree and skrull. Sometimes less is more.” She dipped into a very light curtsy, barely more than a bend at the knees. “It’s been a pleasure Prince Dorrek.” And with that she turned to leave. Just as she was through the door she stopped and turned her head to speak over her shoulder. “One more thing. It would be wise to avoid any… _unnecessary_ interaction with William.” And without further explanation she was gone, the door shutting behind her.

What was that supposed to mean? Why was he supposed to stay away from Billy? What did they know about them? He was so in the dark it was maddening.

With nothing else to do Teddy sat and began to force down the breakfast that had been brought for him, if for no other reason than to gain more of his strength back. He entertained the idea of trying to escape, he thought of just flying out of that balcony, but he knew it would be futile. This was the House of Magnus Royal Palace. There was no way he would get more than ten feet from his chambers. Besides, Princess Lorna had said that he would learn more about his mother at the hearing. He didn’t really think he had much of a choice. Plus, he didn’t fancy having his powers drained again and being placed in another involuntary coma.

He dressed in the cloths that had been supplied. They were stiff and uncomfortable, but they fit him surprisingly well and he didn’t have to shift for them fit properly. It made him wonder if someone had taken his measurements while he had been unconscious. That thought made him cringe slightly. He examined himself in a full-length mirror. The cloths were much like what he had seen Billy transform into when he revealed his identity back in New York. The main difference was that the material was a hunter green where Billy’s had been black. He tugged where the collar chaffed against his skin and made him itch. He had not idea how Billy wore things like this regularly.

He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. The mere thought of Billy still sent nauseating waves of unease through him. It was a perplexing mix of anxiety, fear, anger, and hurt. He had so many questions. He wanted to know what this had been to Billy, he wanted to know what their relationship meant to him. Prior to this he had no questions, he had felt certain about what they had. Now everything was in doubt. What had Billy been thinking? Had he ever planned on telling him? It felt like there was suddenly some strange, murky distance between them now. That distance left him feeling a cold sense of emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

There was a sudden knock at the door, then another. It took Teddy a moment to realize that they were awaiting his permission to enter.

“Uh…come in.” He called.

Once more the SHIELD agent with the streak of white hair entered. “It’s time sugah.”

Teddy nodded and moved to follow her. Once outside of his room the blue-skinned agent joined them. Teddy remembered shoving her roughly and sending her into a wall before he had been made unconscious. He looked at her and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I—uh…sorry…about earlier.”

The woman’s pupil-less yellow eyes regarded him in confusion. Those eyes were staggeringly unsettling when you took the time to look into them.

“For erm…pushing you.” He continued.

Realization dawned on the agents face. “Oh _that_ ,” she laughed and gave her fellow agent a grin. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been manhandled far rougher than that before.” With that she gave Teddy a knowing wink.

Teddy felt himself blush at the obvious implication of that statement and wink.

“Gawh, give the boy a break Raven.” The other agent scolded with a stifled laugh. “He’s a prince remember.”

_Well this just keeps getting better and better._ Teddy thought dolefully.

The royal palace was fairly awe-inspiring. Teddy was not sure he had ever been in a larger building and the entirety of it was a level of opulence that Teddy was not entirely certain he could conjure up in even his most grandiose fantasies. And this was where Billy had grown up amongst the riches, finery, power, and politics. He suddenly felt like some dorkey commoner. What could Billy possibly see in him?

When they reached the main audience chamber of King Magnus the immensity of actually meeting the King hit him. It was like his brain could only digest pieces of his current reality one at a time or his sanity would come crumbling down inside his skull.  

_Jesus…this can’t be happening…_

“Go in and present yourself before the king and the rest of the rest of the royal court.” The blue-skinned agent was telling him. “Then take your place at the bottom of the dais off to the left.”

Teddy managed a nod.

“An don’t worry bout them pesky kree an skrull.” The other agent added. “SHIELD’s here t’keep em in line.”

Teddy was not sure if that was reassuring. It mostly reminded him that the threat of intergalactic war was hanging over all of their heads.

The metal doors to the audience chamber opened easily and silently despite their enormous size. Teddy swallowed hard at his suddenly scratchy throat. He hesitated for a moment before setting his jaw and marching in. The main audience chamber was designed like an amphitheater with layered seating encircling the whole room. As he made his way down the stone steps his eyes fixed on the colossal steps of the dais across from him. At the top of it was a great throne made of a single piece of solid, gleaming steel. The back of it was an enormous M that stretched up almost all the way to the ceiling. Even more imposing however, was the man seated upon the throne.

King Magus sat motionless upon his throne; one leg propped up to rest on the knee of his other leg. Somehow he did not seem small or insignificant in such a large throne; in fact he still commanded your attention. It was as if all the objects in the room needed to be huge in order to keep from being dwarfed by his presence. King Magnus’ steely blue eyes were fixed upon Teddy from where they peered over the steepled fingers of his hands. On the step below him stood his children: Prince Pietro who looked so much like his father; his twin sister Princess Wanda, King Magnus’ only human child and Billy’s mother; then Princess Lorna. The next step down was occupied by King Magnus’ grandchildren: Prince Pietro’s daughter, the Princess Luna; and then the other set of royal twins Prince Thomas, who looked very much like his uncle; and Prince William…Billy…Billy who loved comic books and laughed at Teddy’s stupid jokes…and who only the day before had been in Teddy’s arms—kissing Teddy.

_Shit…_ It was almost too much to take.

Teddy only allowed himself a passing glance at Billy. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on King Magnus, as terrifying as that was, it was still easier than looking at Billy. Besides, Billy had not seen fit to deem him with so much as a look yesterday, why should he do any different today?

The steps below the royal family were occupied by—what Teddy assumed to be—other courtiers. One particular group caught his eyes. It was a group of Atlantean’s, all blue-skinned and wearing strange bubble looking masks over their noses and mouths, except for one. At first he had thought the other figure was King Namor himself but upon closer inspection he realized that this must be one of his kin. Perhaps one of his children based on the age. The Atlantean fixed Teddy with coal-black eyes that bore into him with such intensity (and hostility?) that he felt his nervous system responding, urging him to shift into a more protective and imposing form. He fought the compulsion back and dropped down to one knee and lowered his head when he reached the bottom of the dais.

“King Magnus, it’s a honor.” He said. It was the only thing he could think to say. It had sounded princely enough in his head a moment ago but now felt oddly silly.

“Prince Dorrek VIII is it?” King Magnus boomed from above.

“So I am being told.” Teddy lifted his head slowly. “Though I prefer Theodore…or Teddy actually…if you would.”

King Magnus surprised him with a soft chuckle. “The formalities can take some getting used to. Trust me.”

Teddy did not know what to make of that. He had definitely never thought he would hear the great King Magnus chuckle. So he held his tongue.

“You may rise and take your place.” King Magnus dismissed. “It is time to see what your kinsmen have to say for themselves and determine what is to be done with you.”

If Teddy had been hoping for any leniency for managing to make a king laugh, those delusions had been promptly dashed. King Magnus had made his position clear in that last statement. Teddy was not a mutant. Despite being raised on earth all his life and believing himself to be a mutant all that time, in the eyes of the court, he was an alien half-breed and a problem to be dealt with.

Without a word Teddy rose and moved to the left of the dais as he had been instructed. He felt so extraordinarily numb. He had never felt so incredibly out of control of his life. There were so many much larger things going on. So many other people—people he had never met—had a say in what happened to him now. It was a supremely helpless feeling.

“Send in Emperor Kl’rt and Supreme General Genis-Vell.”

The far door that Teddy had entered through minutes ago opened once more, admitting the leaders of the kree and skrull. Both leaders walked side-by-side, their bodies rigid. The tension that filled the room was a living, breathing thing. Both leaders walked with their arms by their sides as though they were bound there. Teddy swallowed hard as the fear began to slither through him. He wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“Emperor Kl’rt and Supreme General Genis-Vell,” Prince Pietro boomed. “You have violated your agreement, deceived the House of Magnus, launched an attack on civilian soil, and assaulted a member of House Magnus.” He cast a severe look over at the leaders, though it did not carry the same intensity as his father’s. “These are serious charges. How do you plead?”

Emperor Kl’rt was the first to speak. “The charges are what they are.” His voice was dismissive. “Though we were unaware of the attack on your grandsire.” He met King Magnus’ eyes boldly. “It is a curious thing that he was there with our prince.”

“ _You_ are in no position to question our house!” Prince Pietro shot.

“We are dealing with the heir to the Skrull Empire. I have _every_ right.” The Emperor returned. “Did House Magnus know of our prince? Were you knowingly harboring him?”

Before Prince Pietro could retort Princess Lorna spoke loud and haltingly clear. It was like a silver bell was ringing out. “The House of Magnus knew nothing of your prince. The rest is a matter of family. You would be wise to choose your battles carefully Emperor Kl’rt.”

That managed to silence the Emperor.

But it was then the Supreme General spoke. “You are correct Princess Lorna, this _is_ a matter of family.” His eyes turned to Teddy. “It’s my _brother_ you have in your custody.”

And another one of those pieces of reality digested within Teddy’s brain as he realized he had a brother…a _brother._ He had often dreamed of having a sibling, someone to play with, to torment, to mentor. Now he was faced with a brother who was the ruler of an entire empire. It was insane.

“As a child of our father, one of the greatest Kree warriors in history, he must be conscripted into our military. It is the law.”

That was the gust of wind that fanned the already sparking flames.

“He is the hatchling of Princess Anelle!” Emperor Kl’rt boomed. “He is the last surviving member of his line. He _belongs_ with the skrull. He must claim his birthright.”

Supreme General Genis-Vell turned on the emperor with cold eyes. “I find it interesting that you would seek to place my brother on the throne when it was the death of his family that placed _you_ upon that throne.”

Actual flames began bellow around Emperor Kl’rt. “I sit the throne because I have to, because someone had to maintain the empire until our prince was found. I served his family loyally and I would see the prince inherit his birthright.”

“You have no claim.” The general restored. “You have a claim through the mother’s line, we have a claim through the father, the _superior_ lineal claim.”

Teddy’s hands closed into fists. He felt like some item at a market being haggled over.

“Gender means nothing to skrull, we change gender as regularly as you change your ridicules helmets.”

“Enough!” King Magnus bellowed, and the metal in the room vibrated. “Neither of you is in a position to demand _anything_. You are here to answer for your crimes, not bicker over some boy.”

"You both came to earth under false pretenses and launched an attack on our soil." Princess Lorna followed. "Neither of you told us of the boy and his lineage and the possibility he resided on earth."

"And provide you with a tactical advantage over us?" The Supreme General scoffed.

"Or risk the Kree learning of him?" The Emperor added.

"I'm looking for a reason _not_ to flay you both alive along with you're people we have in our custody. So far I've not heard a single reason." King Magnus noted.

"Because you want to avoid a war with both our people." Supreme General Genis-Vell stated plainly. 

"I'd welcome a war." King Magnus growled unsteepling his fingers and uncrossing his legs as he leaned forward.

"Perhaps there is a way to resolve this without anyone dying." Princess Lorna interjected. "You came here under the guise of peace talks and negotiating an alliance with House Magnus. I see no reason that cannot resume."

"Under _your_ terms no doubt." Emperor Kl'rt sneered.

Princess Lorna shrugged. "Of course. You tried to deceive us. You violated the terms of our agreement. You've placed yourselves at a disadvantage."

"Name your terms then." General Genis-Vell groused.

Princess Lorna then rattled off a litany of trade agreements and terms of an alliance. Teddy did not need to be an economist or a politician to understand that the terms all favored the House of Magnus. There was some half-hearted disputation from both leaders but ultimately they both consented to the majority of the terms. It was then Teddy realized he was a pawn in this political game. House Magnus was using him. That realization brought with it a host of other doubts about Billy and their relationship. Had Billy known who he was from the start? Was this a part of some royal scheme to gain an advantage over the kree and skrull? He knew it was more than slightly paranoid but everything had gotten so mixed up he didn't know what was delusional and what was sane anymore.

“Let us attend to the true matter at hand.” Emperor Kl’rt demanded once the other matters had been agreed upon. “Peace and the matter of our prince.”

Princess Lorna gave a light nod. “Let’s,” she looked to her father and the King gave her an approving nod and she continued. “The kree and skrull are hereby to cease all hostilities and withdraw all forces from any combat areas.”

“Yes, yes, I think we can both agree to that.” Supreme General Genis-Vell said impatiently. “Let’s settle the matter of my brother.”

If Princess Lorna was annoyed she gave no hint of it. “Dorek VIII will spend half a solar year with each race to learn of his lineage and the culture of his people. At the conclusion of this year he will be of age to determine which race he will choose to reside with. During this time he will be accompanied by and guarded by representatives of our house to ensure his safety and that our terms are upheld.”

“Absolutely not.” The Supreme General retorted.

“You find our terms unfavorable?” Prince Pietro returned his irritation plane in his face and posture.

“I do,” The kree leader responded easily. “The Skrull Empire is unstable. Emperor Kl’rt’s hold over the empire is not as absolute as he would like the galaxy to believe. There is a resistance lead by a fundamentalist religious faction. This faction has made it clear my brother’s life must be ended. I will not risk sending him to live with the skrull. I will plunge us all into war before that happens.”

“How dare you presume to comment on the state of the empire!” The Emperor bristled. “The prince would be in no danger among his people.”

“You majesties,” A man in a SHIELD uniform interjected.

“Yes, Director Shaw?” King Magnus acknowledged.

“Our own intelligence has confirmed the existence of this skrull fraction.” The man stated simply.

“You see!” The General pressed. “The safety of my brother cannot be guaranteed among the skrull. I am still far from convinced the Emperor does not plan to dispose of him either.”

“Shut your yellow-skinned face!” The skrull Emperor roared as he rounded on the General flames once more leaping to life around him.

The General turned to face him his skin shimmering like the night sky had come alive within him. Just when Teddy thought that hostilities were about to break out, both men were pulled apart, their arms jerking violently above their heads as they were dragged apart. It was then Teddy noticed the thick metal braces on both their wrists—shackles.

“If that happens again I will remove your hands.” King Magnus warned dangerously from his throne.

There was a hum in the air and then both the leaders arms dropped limply back to their sides. Teddy exhaled and realized he had been holding his breath.

“Now, let us see if we can resolve this matter.” Princess Lorna continued as though the outburst had never happened.

“We could always take the boy in as a ward.” Princess Wanda suggested. It was the first time she had spoken the entire hearing. When Teddy turned to look at her he realized that in some way he could not quite pin Billy resembled her. “It seems to be the more suitable option. It would also ensure that neither side violates our terms and tries to kidnap the prince while he is with one side or the other.”

“You mean a hostage.” Emperor Kl’rt accused.

“Call it what you will Emperor, it does seem the most reasonable option.” Prince Pietro said.

“Yes,” Princess Lorna followed. “The boy could be tutored here on politics and state craft and both of you could send people of your choosing to assist in his education for half a year. At the end of that year we could revisit the matter.”

“He must be trained as a warrior.” Supreme General Genis-Vell noted. “Half a year is not nearly enough.”

“He can be trained by the Red Guard.” Prince Pietro answered.

The General gave a loud huff in disapproval.

“I believe you’ve seen what training with my Red Guard can do.” King Magnus noted. “My Grandson single handedly held off a battalion of both kree and skrull, I believe that speaks for itself.”

While Teddy knew that was not entirely accurate he could not deny that there was some truth to that. Billy had handled himself incredibly well under fire and if it were not for Billy Teddy was certain one side or the other would have captured him.

“I would have a guard of my choosing remain with the prince.” Emperor Kl’rt added. “The entirety of the year.”

“I agree a warrior of my choosing should also remain with my brother.” The kree General replied.

“Granted.” King Magnus conceded.

“There is also the matter of the traitor.” Emperor Kl’rt pressed. “The one your SHIELD agents apprehended from my people.”

“Yes, let us settle that matter.” King Magnus agreed. “Send her in.”

Again the massive metal doors opened. This time two SHIELD agents led in a skrull woman with disheveled blond hair. Her hands were bound behind her back and one of her eyes was swollen to the point where it was mostly shut.

“Mom!” Teddy shouted. Taking an involuntary step forward.

“Hold.” King Magnus ordered. Freezing Teddy in place. He was instantly aware of all the metal buttons and adornments on his cloths as they pressed forcefully into him urging him back. He swallowed hard and took a step back.

His mother looked up and was visibly relieved when she saw him. Teddy could not say the same. His mother had clearly been handled roughly and he could only guess at what had happened. It was his fault. He left her alone and she had been attacked. He should have been there to protect her.

“I demand the traitor be given over to the skrull.” Emperor Kl’rt stated boldly. “It is because of her this all happened. She stole the prince.”

“I did as my princess commanded.” Teddy’s mother retorted defiantly. “If I had disobeyed those orders the prince would likely be dead with the rest of his family.”

“Silence!” The Emperor boomed.

“Kill her and be done with it.” The Supreme General dismissed with a wave.

“She will die by skrull hands on skrull soil.” The Emperor replied. “She will receive a traitors death.”

“So long as she dies I have no objections.” Supreme General Genis-Vell replied.

“No!” Teddy cried out.

They were talking about his mother. They were talking about _killing_ his mother. Blood or not she was the only parent he had ever had. He could not let them do this. He had to do something.

_C’mon Teddy think!_

“I order you not to execute her.” Teddy managed, trying to muster up authority to will into his voice.

The Emperor regarded him curiously. “You see how he already speaks with the power of his birthright?” He said to no one in particular. “He has the blood of a ruler in him.” He looked at his mother and then back at him. “But you have no authority yet my prince and this woman must be punished in accordance with our laws.”

“No!” Was all Teddy could manage. “You can’t.”

“This woman violated more of our laws than those of the skrull grandfather.” A voice interjected. When Teddy turned he was shocked to see that it was Billy who spoke. Billy’s familiarity with royal politics showed in the steady timber of his voice. “She lived as a citizen within our kingdom. Perhaps it is House Magnus that should determine her punishment.”

“What!” Teddy cried up at Billy but the other boy did not even glance his way. “You can’t be serious. She was following orders! She was trying to protect me!”

_Look at me!_ Teddy screamed in his mind up at the dais at Billy. He could not believe what he was hearing. He was so sick of Billy ignoring him like he didn’t matter, like he wasn’t _worth_ looking at.

“You have no right to her.” The Emperor objected.

“I would have to agree William.” King Magnus replied, obviously annoyed.

“I think he actually has a point Father.” Princess Lorna offered. “This woman posed as a mutant, one of the crimes you take very seriously. She harbored a foreign royal prince within our kingdom and also led him to believe he was a mutant. These are Genosian crimes.”

“And prince Dorrek is correct, she was following orders.” Princess Luna added. “I can vouch for her honesty in that matter. She technically hasn’t broken any skrull laws.”

“This is blasphemy!” Emperor Kl’rt protested. “She is a skrull. She is ours to judge and punish.”

“My family makes a compelling argument.” King Magnus mused. “I believe they have the right of it. If this woman was following the orders of your princess then she has committed no crime against your people. Her crimes are against the crown and we will judge her accordingly.”

“You cannot do this!” The Emperor raged.

“I just did.” King Magnus answered dangerously, almost daring the skrull ruler to object further. “Take the she-skrull back to her cell.”

The Skrull Emperor glowered after Teddy’s mother but said nothing as she was taken away. Teddy clenched his firsts until his nails dug painfully into the flesh of his palms as he watched her be taken.

“I believe that just about concludes our business for the day.” Princess Lorna said.

“I have a matter that I wish to have settled.” The Atlanten prince boomed.

“Prince Nerin's now is—” But the prince cut the princess off.

“I demand to know the nature of the relationship between my betrothed and this half-breed.”

It took a moment for Teddy to realize the half-breed was him. It took him another moment to realize he was referring to his relationship with Billy. It was yet _another_ moment before he processed the word “betrothed”.

_Betrothed…_ Bill was engaged? Teddy felt his jaw slacken and his mouth go open. He turned to look at Billy who seemed just as taken aback and was simply staring at the Atlantean prince with wide eyes. Teddy’s gaze flicked between Billy and the other prince. He felt his knees tremble underneath him. Billy was engaged. This day officially could not get any worse.

“Well?” Prince Nerin demanded, his eyes bearing into Billy, harsh and insistent.

“Now is hardly the time—” Billy began.

“Now is _precisely_ the time.” The other boy hissed. “Who is he to you? Why were you with him during the attack.” The Atlantean took a step toward Billy. “What. Is. He. To. You?”

Billy met the other boy’s gaze. “Nothing…he’s nothing to me. Just a friend.”

There was a hot sharp jolt in Teddy’s stomach that traveled up into his chest. He felt himself go cold all over and his heart begin to thunder far too fast. It beat so rapidly he thought it might just give out on him or that it might just as easily explode.

_Nothing…he says I mean nothing…_ a lump formed in the back of his throat and his jaw began to quiver.

It was all too much. His capture, being sentenced to live with the House of Magnus, the kree and skrull warring over him, his mother being taken prisoner, Billy’s demeanor, Billy being engaged, Billy saying that he meant nothing to him. It was way too much. He just wanted to curl into himself and stop existing. How had it all gone so wrong? Somehow some part of him remembered to breath big, slow, deep breaths. Slowly he felt his heart rate steady out to a less dangerous pace but he still felt cold and weak all over.

“That is quite enough Prince Nerin.” King Magnus instructed. “This is the royal court not a high school concourse.” Wrinkles formed in between his nose and brows as his frown deepened. “You will hence forth save such matters between yourself and my grandson for private conversations. Is that clear?”

Prince Nerin stared defiantly up at the Mutant king for a moment and seemed poised to argue or attack but eventually lowered his eyes to look at Billy once more and then simply nodded.

“Good.” King Magnus said leaning back into his throne.

The remainder of the hearing passed by without Teddy being fully present. It was like he had retreated somewhere deep into himself leaving his body to operate on autopilot. Everything he heard sounded like he was listening from underwater; everything seemed like it was strangely far away. He had hit his limit. It was decided that Emperor Kl’rt would return to earth first after making some arrangements in order to begin Teddy’s education in matters of skrull history and politics. There had of course been more arguing and posturing but King Magnus’ word continued to be the final say. Teddy was also given his two guards from the kree and skrull. The kree was the white-haired soldier who had led the kree back in New York named Noh-Var and the other was the super-skrull who had hit them with all those damn force fields and went by Xavin. They followed Teddy everywhere. And they followed (escorted?) him back to his chambers, his new home, and remained outside with the two House Magnus guards who had been assigned to watch them.

Teddy walked into the room still feeling numb and like he was buried inside of himself. He walked robotically through the antechamber and then his sleeping chambers and right out the balcony. He felt an itch and slight rumble in his back. His body wanted him to flee. It wanted him to sprout wings and just fly and fly until he couldn’t fly anymore. He resisted the urge, his hands gripping the railing so tight the stone cracked beneath his fingers.

He let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck…”

There was a flash of blue light that caused Teddy to jump releasing his hold on the railing and sending crushed pieces of white marble falling to the ground below. He spun around and then stumbled back when he came face to face with Billy.

“Sorry,” Billy breathed holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “I—I just—I’m sorry.”

Teddy was assaulted by the desire to both run to Billy and pull him into his arms and shove him away. He wanted to fall apart and have Billy comfort him. He wanted to scream at him and tell him that he had ruined his life. He was all those emotions and so many more. The sight of Billy had yanked him roughly from the depths of his own mind before he could sort out what he felt. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re _sorry_?” He bit and then laughed coldly.

“Y—yeah…” Billy sounded uncertain. So different from the stately prince he had seen at the hearing…so much more like the boy he thought he had known. He had been so wrong.

“For what? For lying to me about being a prince? For getting me involved in your families political agenda? For lying to me about being engaged to some god damn Atlantean prince?” He released his nose and opened his eyes and glared. “Or how about sorry for getting my fucking mother thrown into some palace prison cell!?”

Billy swallowed hard and looked as though he wanted to back away but he held his ground. “All of it…” he offered weakly. “All of it…”

Somehow that made Teddy even angrier. He was angry at the way he wanted to apologize in return, apologize for yelling at him. He was angry with himself for wanting to hold Billy even more now. It was those feelings that had gotten him into this mess. He had known he shouldn’t have gotten involved with Billy. If it hadn’t been for those feelings he might have allowed his mother to convince him to leave New York. They might have eluded the kree and skrull and his mother would be free and her life wouldn’t be in danger. Billy might not be in whatever trouble he might be in with his family. He was so fucking angry at himself. But Billy...Billy was an easier target.

“Well you damn well should be!” He shot.

This time Billy did take a step back. “Well I am…”

“Gee Billy, that makes up for all the lies and fixes everything.” Teddy returned with bitter sarcasm. Once he had given into the anger it carried him like an avalanche. Teddy didn’t get angry often but when his anger managed to get ahold of him it was like a raging wildfire that could be hard to get control of.

Anger flashed in Billy’s golden brown eyes. “You lied too Teddy.” He returned with more force in his voice. “ _I_ wasn’t the one the kree and skrull were after.”

That last statement hit home. The truth of it ringing like a hammer on an anvil. But it did nothing to sober Teddy and quench his anger. If anything it intensified it and he lashed out again. “Maybe you should go Billy. I wouldn’t want your fish-faced _fiancé_ to get jealous and think that there is _something_ between us.”

That one struck Billy like a physical blow. “Teddy…”

“Just go Billy.” Teddy dismissed as he moved past him making sure not to touch him. Just a touch would be enough to break him, to unshackle the guilt over his outburst, to make him reach out for Billy. Maybe this is what needed to happen. They had to both know that they shouldn’t be together, had to know that that was impossible now. How else was he supposed to end it? He needed his anger to do it. He couldn't imagine walking away without the fires of his anger to buffer him. He was doing them a favor he tried to tell himself. He knew it was stupid and childish. He slowed as he was in the middle of his room, he could sense Billy’s eyes on his back, could imagine his hand reaching for him.

“Just go.” He repeated.

He could hear the sharp indrawn breath. There was another long pause and then there was a flash of blue light and Billy was gone and part of Teddy felt like it went with him.

"Why do I suck so much?" He breathed soft and miserable.

***

It was late in the evening when Tommy appeared inside of his room. Teddy had fallen asleep curled into an agonized ball on his bed. He was at war with himself. Beating himself up for the things he had said to Billy. The way he had acted. He hated how cruel he had been. He hated the part of him that kept trying to say that this was ultimately for the best. He had never been so angry with himself.

“Are you seriously just laying here?” Tommy demanded with his hands planted firmly on his hips. “What is with the two of you? Billy wouldn’t talk to me at all.”

“I told him to leave.” Teddy groaned. “And I want you to do the same.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Cut the theatrics.”

“Were you not there _Prince Thomas_?” Teddy demanded. “Billy lied about who he is, he's fucking engaged to someone else." He sat up and glared at Tommy. "What's there to talk about?"

Tommy somehow looked even more annoyed. "Uh, I dunno Teddy, how about the fact that my idiot family is going to try and force you and me to get married?"

That managed to jounce Teddy out of his brooding and self-loathing and he shot to his feet. "What!?"

Tommy rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh _now_ I've got his attention. Yes _married_. You and _me_.”

“B—but Billy?” Teddy stammered.

“Yes there will be no living with him if this goes through.” Tommy grouched. “I mean don’t get me wrong. I like you. You’re nice and all…but you don’t give me that below the belt feeling like Princess Ororo does.”

House Magnus never ceased its machinations. It wasn’t enough that they had used him as leverage in their negotiations with the kree and skrull, used him to force a cease-fire, and made decisions about the course of his life. Now they were trying to dictate who he would marry. It was then he began to feel like he was starting to grasp what Billy was dealing with. Guilt over how he had treated him earlier swarmed him. But even in the midst of all that, the resigned voice inside his head spoke loud and clear.

_That’s why it wouldn’t work. That’s why it’s better you sent him away._

“What do you want me to do about it Tommy?” Teddy asked feeling that part of him slowly take control.

Tommy gave him an incredulous look. “I don’t know! That’s what braniacs like you and my brother are for.”

“There’s nothing we _can_ do.” Teddy replied.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed. “You really did send him away didn’t you.”

“He got my mother placed in your damn dungeon.” Teddy shot defensively. “And even if I wanted to…be with him still…what are we supposed to do against someone like King Magnus?”

“So you’re just gonna give up?” Tommy asked lifting a lone, white eyebrow.

“Give me a break Tommy…” Teddy sighed. “My life’s been completely unraveled and your family has decided to reweave it as they see fit…I’m still processing.”

“I just don’t get you two…” Tommy breathed in frustration. “You’re an alien hybrid so I guess that makes sense…but you’d think I’d get my own damn _twin_.” Tommy pursed his lips and gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully.

Teddy had nothing left to say. He did not trust himself anymore. He was out of his depth.

“That’s it!” Tommy exclaimed snapping his fingers. “You just need some maternal sense knocked into you.”

“What?” Teddy asked.

“Be back in a sec.” Tommy said and had phased through the floor before Teddy could even open his mouth again.

Teddy rubbed at his brows with the pads of his fingers and let out a long, slow breath. He barely knew Tommy but he already knew that there was no point in trying to stop him when he running with a scheme. He just wished he knew what he meant.

“Alright, I bought you maybe five or six minutes so chop, chop.” Tommy instructed appearing again and taking hold of Teddy’s arm.

Before Teddy could protest there was vibration that rippled violently through his body, like every cell—every molecule—in his body was shaking violently. He felt dangerously unstable, like every one of those molecules could break free and scatter into the air around him at any moment. Then he was falling through the floor. He felt his stomach flip-flop violently. Then they were through the next floor, and the next, and the next. Down they went until Tommy stopped them, skidding every fiber of Teddy’s being to a screeching, tooth-chattering halt.

Teddy wanted to crouch and try and regain some sense of stability but Tommy yanked him by the elbow and led him down a dark corridor. They stopped at a corner and Tommy peered around it before pulling him after.

“Tommy,” Teddy gasped. “I think I’m about to be si—”

Again Tommy ignored him and again his whole body convulsed and again they were falling through the floor. When they landed they were in a dimly lit room that, while small and not appointed as richly as Teddy’s, seemed comfortable. There was a narrow bed against one wall, a small writing desk against the opposite wall with a tiny bookshelf. There was even a TV mounted on the wall.

“Where the hell are we?” Teddy asked, still reeling from the phasing.

“Teddy?” A familiar voice asked.

Teddy turned slowly and realized that there was someone behind him. When he turned he was only a foot or two from his mother. Her eyes were wide and she had reverted back from her skrull form. She had a book in her hands and she was seated in a puffy armchair. The book clattered to the floor and in an instant she had gathered him into her arms.

“I’m gonna make sure we’re not interrupted.” Tommy said and zipped from the room.

“I’m so sorry Teddy.” His mother whispered.

“No way, I’m sorry.” Teddy replied. “I should never have snuck out with Billy and left you alone.”

“Being with Billy is very likely what _saved_ you.” She said.

“I don’t understand?” Teddy shook his head.

“Billy is a prince of House _Magnus_. He must have convinced his grandfather to keep you here as a ward.” When Teddy still didn’t seem to follow she continued. “Teddy, if either side felt that they would lose you to the other they would have killed you to prevent the other from having you.”

Teddy felt the cold weight of that statement settle over him. He had never considered that the kree and skrull would be willing to kill him to prevent him being an asset for the other side. His head went foggy.

“So when he had you thrown in jail here…he was protecting you...” he said slowly, realization dawning and with it a wave of nauseating guilt.

His mother nodded. “Had I been sent with the skrull I would be dead.” Her tone was grave and her eyes were hard. "Right now I am in the safest place I could be."

Teddy sighed thinking of Billy, thinking of how he had treated him only hours ago when all he had ever done was look out for him—protected him and his mother. Looking back, the cold aloofness, his statements at the hearing, suggesting his mother be placed under arrest, even denying their relationship it all made so much more sense. He felt like a stupid prick for not seeing it for what it was, for not trusting Billy.

"God I am such an idiot...what do we do now?"

She reached out and stroked her fingers soothingly through his hair, the way she had always done since he was a small child. "You keep yourself safe here in the palace. You learn how to be a leader from the best, you learn how to fight from the best.” She gave him a wide, warm smile. “And I catch up on some much needed reading, knitting, and Netflixing." She disentangled her hand from his hair to gesture at the room around them. "I could use a stay-cation."

Teddy grinned in response. "I'll find a way to visit." He promised.

There was a rattling whooshing sound that Teddy had come to know as Tommy phasing through things and the white haired prince was back in the room. "K, times up." He informed. "Time to go before we're busted." He grabbed Teddy's arm and began to pull him away. “Nice to meet you Miss Altman!” He waved over his shoulder as he tugged Teddy after him.

Teddy pulled from him and gripped his mother in one last hug. "I'll be back."

"Of course you will." She soothed, patting his back comfortingly.

Teddy stepped away and allowed Tommy to pull at his arm once again.

“Give Billy my love, and thank him for me.” She instructed with a cheery wave.

Teddy only nodded. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had repaid Billy’s hard work and sacrifice with accusations and anger. Then he was shaking all over and the room was blurring around him and then they were gone.

*** 

Once back in his room Teddy dropped his hands to his knees and hunched down as he attempted to breathe some semblance of stability back into himself. Tommy was standing over him shaking his head in disapproval.

"Snails can never handle it." He griped.

"Excuse me for not being used to having my molecules jiggled about to the point of matter-shifting instability." Teddy protested.

"Pssh..." Was all Tommy offered in response. "Shall we go see Billy now?"

Teddy stood and rubbed his hands down the front of his shirt to straighten it. "I dunno..."

Tommy scrunched his face. "C'mon, you know you want to. Let's go."

He placed a hand on his shoulder and Teddy once more felt the sense of every molecule in his body convulsing. Once more his stomach tumbled in his abdomen threatening to empty its contents. He was fairly certain he would never get used to this. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on his breathing, tried to keep his stomach settled with deep rhythmic breaths. Tommy pushed them forward and there was a rush as they passed through the wall. He allowed Tommy to guide them moving them through one wall, then another, and another until they came to a familiar grinding halt that left Teddy gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes and looked around the room that must have been Billy's sleeping chamber. All around the room were signs that the boy he had fallen in love with lived here. Star Wars posters on the wall, a bookshelf filled with comics, a discarded DS on a desk, a worn copy of A Clash of Kings on the floor near the large bed. And then there was Billy. He was laid out on his back in the bed staring up at the ceiling, hands folded atop his stomach. Teddy resisted the urge to run over to him and begin immediately begging for forgiveness. The image of Billy staring after him when he had turned his back on him and walked away in anger earlier that day came unbidden to his mind.

"Listen Tommy, I'm not in the mood—" Billy started as he looked up, stopping midsentence when he saw Teddy.

"I thought you two should, you know...talk it out, or whatever." Tommy said gesturing to Teddy.

Teddy shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the next. "Um...hey..."

_Really? Is that all you can say after everything that's happened? Hey? Jesus Altman!_

"Hey..." Billy answered sitting up and getting to his feet slowly.

Tommy looked from Billy to Teddy and let out a low whistle. "Allllriiiiight...soooo I'll just give you two a _moment_."

"Wait," Billy began but Tommy had already phased back through the wall leaving them alone. Billy let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. "Great..."

Teddy tried hard not to read too much into that statement. But he couldn't help but take that as a sign Billy didn't want him here. He was terrified that he had ruined things between them. He knew that there couldn't be anything like _that_ between them anymore, not like they had had. How could they? Billy was still engaged after all. But he at least wanted he and Billy to be friends. He had to have something. He didn't think he could let go completely.

_Say something_! He commanded his lips and tongue but neither seemed able to comply. And so he and Billy just stood in front of each other. Billy looked down at his feet, one hand gripping the back of his neck and massaging it roughly.

Finally Teddy managed to get his brain and mouth to work together in verbal unison. "I'm sorry." He startled when he realized Billy had said the same thing and chuckled despite himself at the way they both always seemed to do that when things felt awkward or tense between them. Billy laughed too and that sent waves of hope ululating up from Teddy's belly and into his chest. Maybe things weren't completely ruined between them.

"No Billy, Don't you _dare_ apologize. _I'm_ the one who needs to be apologizing." He tilted his head down to be sure to meet Billy's downcast eyes. "I'm the asshole here. You risked so much to keep me safe, to keep my mother safe. I owe you everything for that."

"You don't owe me a _thing_ Teddy Altman." Billy insisted, his head snapping up. "I'm the one who got us into this mess...I lied to you from the beginning about who I really was."

"The kree and skrull were after _me._ And maybe if _I_ had been honest _you_ about who I am we could have avoided the whole New-York-City-kree-skrull-extravaganza." Teddy pressed.

"I doubt it..." Billy murmured scuffing his shoe against the floor.

"Maybe there wasn't anything either of us could have done to stop this."

Billy looked up again and his face was twisted into an agonized bunch of emotions. "I should never have kissed you...I shouldn't have let things get this far..."

Teddy felt like someone had just punched him in the sternum. He couldn't look at Billy. He turned away and stuffed his hands roughly into his pockets. Billy was absolutely right. They never should have gotten involved with each other but it still hurt like hell to hear him say it out loud—to say that he regretted it. "I—I get it..."

"Oh god—no!" Billy blurted, reaching toward Teddy but pulling himself short as tough afraid to touch him. "I didn't mean—shit, why is it so hard for me to make coherent sentences right now?" He took a step toward Teddy. "I...I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life...kissing you— _being_ with you I mean."

Teddy looked back at him and his heart began to flutter wildly in his chest.

"But we both know..." Billy bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "We both know we _can't_."

"I know..." Teddy lamented, not caring if he sounded as miserable as he felt.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"God...but it _does_ hurt..." Teddy moaned, taking a step toward Billy. "It hurts so much more than I would have ever thought. It's hurts as bad as all those crappy country songs say it does. Jesus...just the thought of not being with you..." He took another step forward.

"Teddy..." Billy murmured, but he didn't step away. "I didn't mean—"

"I think it hurts so bad because...because...I think—I think I'm in love with you Billy..." He bit his upper lip absently. "I know it's probably weird to say after we've only known each other a few weeks and only been dating for like a week or something…but I do…" Billy stared at him with wide startled eyes. "And I never really imagined I'd be confessing this after our first kind-of-fight…or after I learned you're actually a prince and grandson of the most powerful man in the world…or after you learned I'm an alien hybrid and the long lost prince to an alien empire for that matter…and I know we shouldn't, I know it's stupid and we could cause all kinds of problems but…well…I can't help it...I love you. I know it's selfish but I don't think I could go on without you knowing that...wow, I just rambled a bunch didn't I..." Billy still stared at him in blinking, owlish silence. Teddy felt himself blush all the way up from his chest into his neck and face. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "Ummm…now…would be the time to…uh…say something…"

“The rambling’s usually my thing…” The other boy breathed.

“Billy,”

He jolted at that. "Oh! Um, wow…I mean…holy shit…"

Teddy nodded his head forward expectantly, his eyebrows drawing together. He felt so insanely vulnerable, like he was hanging out on the ledge of some vast precipice and only Billy could pull him to safety. He was afraid he had presumed too much. He was afraid he had been too bold.

"I love you too!" And Billy's smile was so wide and ridiculous that Teddy's heart jumped into his throat. "Oh my god. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you back in that alleyway."

Teddy let out a happy sigh. "That feels so good to hear." And before he could think better of it he crossed the distance between them, his hands cupping Billy's jaw and bringing their lips together. It felt like an eternity since he had felt the simple, intoxicating rightness of their lips coming together.

He took his time with the kiss, contouring his lips over Billy's over and over at different angles, like he was relearning the lay of his lips. Billy stepped into him, bringing their chests together, hands gliding up Teddy's sides softly before finding purchase at his ribs. Teddy licked out lightly, tracing the curve of Billy's lower lip. Billy rocked forward breaking the kiss and bringing his lips to the curve of Teddy's neck sending warm, tingling sparks radiating up from his stomach and leaving his head feeling light. Teddy's hands shifted, one sliding down the back of Billy's shirt and the other gripping the hair at the back of his head.

"We shouldn't..." Billy breathed, even as he trailed a stream of warm hungry kisses up Teddy's neck and then up to the corner of his jaw and then right below his ear.

"We shouldn't." Teddy echoed raggedly. "But you're gonna have to be the one to stop Billy—" He tried to catch his breath as Billy took the lobe of his ear lightly between his teeth. "Cause I...don't think I can."

"Fuck." Billy let out a shuttering breath as Teddy swooped his head down with a moan that came from deep in his chest and began kissing his way down Billy’s neck.

"That's the general idea." Teddy quipped.

Billy released a throaty laugh. "Guess we're not so good at avoiding the whole star-crossed lovers thing..." He let out something close to a pant as Teddy moved down to nibble along his collarbone. "Guess that makes for some dramatic irony." He paused. "Or is it only dramatic irony if we don't know and the audience knows?"

"I don't know, I told you I hated the Romeo and Juliet part of freshman English." He straightened up and met Billy's eyes, his eyebrows quirked. "Are we really discussing literary tropes right now? Is that your way of sobering us up and getting us to stop?"

Billy let out a breathy laugh and his cheeks went an adorable shade of red. "No, I think that's just my brain spazzing from all the hot-guy kisses." he lowered his eyes and then looked back up from under his long, dark lashes. "I don't want to stop." Billy's pupils were dilated leaving only a thin ring of golden-brown, there was an intensity in his eyes that made Teddy's breath catch in his throat.

"Thank god." Teddy practically growled as he surged forward bringing their lips back together.

All the gentle teasing was gone from their kissing. It was now frantic and desperate. Teddy had planned on drawing out their first time. He wanted to tease Billy to the point of madness. He wanted it to be perfect. But he was so overwhelmed with burning need that all those plans he’d spent hours fantasizing over evaporated. He was consumed by the feel of Billy in his arms, the warmth of him thrusting against him, the torn sounds of want escaping from his mouth between their kisses. Teddy’s erection strained against the confines of his pants to the point of pain, but even that somehow felt good. He could feel the press of Billy’s own arousal as he thrust his hips against Teddy’s with a grin he could feel against his mouth.

“Billy…” he keened. He felt like he was about to fly apart at the seams at any moment. How could he already feel so close?  

Billy would always be his first. They might not be able to stay together. So many things would likely force them apart but they could always have _this._

He pushed Billy back toward the bed as his hands gripped at the buttons of his shirt and tugged. The shirt gave a satisfying rip, several buttons flying loose. He broke their kiss and pulled back just enough to take in a look. He took in the subtle lines of muscle on Billy’s stomach and chest, the faint line of hair that trailed down from his navel until it disappeared below the waist of his pants.

“You are amazing…” Teddy said absently.

Billy’s mouth dropped open slightly at that but Teddy ignored it and he tugged the shirt off, tossing it to the side. Billy recovered and grinned, reaching for Teddy’s shirt in turn, hands gripping and pulling. It did not rip as smoothly as Billy’s had. Some of the buttons broke loose but two near Teddy’s throat held stubbornly.

Billy let out a laugh and knocked his head against Teddy’s. “Super-strength, huh.”

Teddy shrugged and returned the laugh and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and discarded in an exaggerated display worthy of any romance film. Billy’s eyes turned hungry and he pawed eagerly at Teddy’s body before pulling them back together.

“Jesus Teddy,” Billy’s breath was hot against his mouth. “I want you so bad.”

Those words sent fire lancing through Teddy’s body. He pushed Billy back onto the bed and followed down after him. The bed jostled under their weight. Teddy twined their legs together and Billy rutted against one. All Teddy could think about was getting more of Billy’s cloths off. He roved down the length of Billy’s body with his mouth with Billy arching and writhing underneath him. He got to Billy’s pants and licked along the waistline, eliciting more moans from Billy. And then he went to work on Billy’s pants popping free the button and yanking down the zipper before hooking his fingers in the waist and tugging them down while Billy lifted his hips to assist. The rest was easy. It was easy to take Billy into his mouth. The way Billy hitched and cursed drove Teddy on eagerly. Shape-shifting, as it turned out, came in handy when it came to bedroom affairs and it was easy to take all of him into his mouth. Billy bucked and groaned, snarling his fingers into Teddy’s hair guiding him up and down.

“Shit Teddy—shit! I’m gonna—ok stop—not yet!” He pulled Teddy’s hair stopping him.

Billy tugged at him, beckoning him up and Teddy complied fervently, straggling kisses and nibbles along Billy’s torso on his way up before meeting Billy’s lips again. Billy pushed at his shoulder and rolled his hips flipping them over and sending the room tumbling about in Teddy’s vision.

“Your turn.” Billy growled biting at Teddy’s nose playfully.

The feel of Billy tongue swirling around each of his nipples made Teddy’s toes curl. His breath chocked as that tongue slid down to his waist and Billy’s hands went to work on his pants his fingers fumbling but managing to unfasten them and wrench them off. Despite not being able to shape-shift Billy still managed to send sparks flying through Teddy’s vision, working his hand and mouth in unison to devastating effect. Teddy gripped the covers of the bed and failed to resist rearing his hips. Billy coughed and pulled back.

“Sorry!” Teddy apologized, rising up slightly on his elbows.

To his astonishment Billy was smiling wickedly up at him and was already moving back down.

“Wait.” Teddy huffed, curling up and pulling Billy up easily by his shoulders and kissing him before flipping him on his back and straddling him.

His eyes rolled back as his erection rubbed against Billy’s and Billy took in a strangled breath, arching his back. Teddy looked down at Billy through hooded eyelids and spit into his hand before he took them both in his hand and stroked.

“Jesus!” Billy flung his head back against the bed, his fingers digging hard into the muscles of Teddy’s back as Teddy worked his hand and thrust his hips in harmony.

“No…” Teddy huffed. “The name’s Teddy.”

Billy laughed breathlessly, his face and chest flushed and his eyes glossy. Teddy brought his forehead to Billy’s for a moment and met his gaze. Coils of tickly pleasure spun out from his groin causing his vision to darken at the edges.

“You feel so fucking good.” Teddy gasped as his movements began to become increasingly more erratic.

One of Billy’s hands shot to the back of Teddy’s neck and pulled him down into a hard series of frenzied kisses as his own hip movements also became irregular. Teddy cupped the side of Billy’s face, matching the kisses and muffling the noises that neither of them seemed able to stop making. Teddy pulled his head back letting their foreheads press together once more. Billy’s eyes were shut and his lips were parted.

“Look at me Billy.” Teddy pleaded.

Billy’s eyes shot opened and met his. And then he couldn’t stand it any longer. He cried out as his body was wracked with pleasure and he lost all semblance of control over himself. He felt himself come into his hand and onto Billy’s stomach and chest. Less than a second later Billy had followed, his nails digging into the back of Teddy’s neck his body quaking. Teddy collapsed in a panting heap on top of Billy.

They laid like that for a long while. Billy stroking his fingertips from Teddy’s waist all the way up into his hair and then back down sending shivers up his spine, Teddy planting kisses every so often against Billy’s temple, ear, or cheek.

_Perfect._ Teddy let out a contented sigh.

“Alright,” Billy chuckled fidgeting. “We are sticky and gross. We need a shower.”

Teddy gave a melodramatic groan but had to agree with Billy as he lifted himself off of him.

“C’mon,” Billy took his hand and smiled at him with sleepy looking happiness and led him to the bathroom.

Like everything else in the Royal Palace the shower was incredible. It was large enough to fit half a dozen people and the majority of its ceiling was dotted with spouts that sent cascades of water down on top of them, not unlike what you’d experience in a heavy rainstorm. The shower took longer than was strictly necessary, due primarily to the heavy amount of touching and kissing as well as Teddy’s insistence on personally washing Billy from head to toe.

When they had dried themselves and returned to the bedroom warm from the shower and legs still a little shaky from post coital bliss, Billy pulled Teddy into the bed with him yanking the sheets up around them before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Teddy’s neck and intertwining their legs.

“I should probably go.” Teddy yawned, as he stroked Billy’s hair. Some small voice was cautioning him against staying the night. He really hated that voice.

Billy shook his head and attempted to squirm even closer. “No,” his voice was stifled against Teddy’s skin. “Stay.”

Teddy would have had to been made of stone not to melt at that. He gripped Billy tighter and pressed a kiss into the top of his head. And before long he had drifted blissfully off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our next installment: Things get tense in Magnus Royal Palace. And Teddy is faced with a difficult decision. Love can make you stupid.


	6. Teenage Reveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy adjusts to palace life. Might as well face it, you're addicted to love. Billy makes a choice. Things continue to become more and more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It feels like forever since I've updated. Sorry for such a long delay and thank you for your patience. So many things slowed me down but here it is. We are drawing quickly to the end of this tale. Not there yet so I shall not heap you with goodbyes and glowing, gushing thanks and appreciation. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> As always: Comments and criticisms of the constructive variety are always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world in which they live. That's all Marvel and the various creative talents that work on and create comic book goodness for us to indulge in.

It was blissfully warm. The kind of warm that swims through your veins like a drug, leaving your muscles feeling like they’ve been turned to goo and your mind feeling tranquil and woolly. The kind of warm that made you feel like you must be glowing from the inside out. As if that wasn’t enough, every time Billy inhaled he was assailed by the comforting smells of soap, warm skin, sleep-pressed hair, and something…something that was all Teddy. It was a scent that he could never quite put into words but one that he would recognize anywhere. Billy could not remember a time he had ever felt so perfectly content.

His head was pillowed under one of Teddy’s arms while Teddy’s other was draped over him. One of Billy’s arms was pressed tight between their chests while his other was wrapped around Teddy in return. They were a jumbled mess of limbs, but ever since last night being as close to Teddy as physically possible was all that mattered to him. The awakening awareness of just how much of their skin was in contact began to ignite the gentle warmness he felt into the fires of want. Without his consent his hips rocked forward slightly. Teddy puffed out a gravely laugh that rustled Billy’s hair and his sleep heavy limbs came alive and tightened their hold possessively. Billy pressed his face into Teddy’s chest and planted a kiss between his pectorals. He was overwhelmed by it all. There was just so much he wanted to _do_ to Teddy— _with_ Teddy.

Teddy’s hips responded with their own thrust and the feel of him hard against him—that he was _responsible_ for that—sent crackling awareness throughout Billy’s body dissipating the fog of sleep and bringing him into full, prickling awareness.

None of it felt real. It still felt like he might wake up to find out that this had all been some crazed fever dream or something. The fact that Teddy was naked in his bed and pressed up tight against him and that he was aroused and moving against him seemed too good to be true. He kissed Teddy’s chest again as if to reassure himself of that reality.

He opened his eyes intending to push Teddy over and climb on top of him (because what else would one do in this situation?) but the light coming in from the massive windows and balcony registered and sent him scrambling up and swatting his way out of Teddy’s embrace and sitting up straight and rigid. His whole body was bustling with panic.

“What!?” Teddy asked, springing up to sit as well.

“What time is it?” He flung himself across the bed to the nightstand where his phone resided. “Fuck, it’s already almost 8:30.”

Teddy began to wakeup and crash down to reality with him. “Shit…”

Billy rubbed at his eyes with the knuckles of one hand. “Luckily it’s Sunday. We don’t usually do much on Sundays.” He scrolled through his phone to examine his calendar. “But I have no clue what my family has in store for _you_ today.” He flicked through some screens on his phone but fortunately it seemed that all the excitement had been contained to yesterday outside of his aunt having a press conference to discuss the attack on New York and the verdict regarding the kree and skrull. “But since no one is beating down my door or blowing up my phone I’m guessing they are leaving you alone for the time being.”

“You can’t deny a guy his brood time.” Teddy smiled over at him sleepily. His hair was the most disheveled Billy had ever seen it.

“Someone is going to be speaking with you today I bet, probably my aunt.” Billy noted, his eyes still on his phone. “They’ve probably already got a syllabus and year long itinerary. You’re gonna be starting combat training with the Red Guard but I have no idea how they plan on dealing with the rest of your formal education and—”

“Hey,” Teddy interrupted softly, and Billy realized he had been blabbering and that Teddy had scooted up close to him. Teddy was grinning at him like a fool.

Billy blushed and grinned back. “Hey…”

Teddy’s hand cupped that back of his neck. “Did you know I love you?”

Billy felt himself blush even harder and his heart did a jaunty, little jig. “You could stand to say it more often.”

“I love you.” Teddy whispered before leaning in and kissing him, all gentle decadence.

“I love _you_.” Billy replied against his mouth.

And man, did that send every part of him swinging up into the air. But with it came an unexpected sadness that grew within him in a slow vicious swell. Admitting his love, sleeping with Teddy, it made everything hurt so much worse. Teddy sensed the shift in him and pulled back to look at him. Billy closed his eyes because he was worried he might actually start to cry.

“Hey…what’s wrong?” Teddy asked, his fingers scratching soothingly into Billy’s hair.

Billy opened his eyes and forced himself to meet Teddy’s concerned gaze. “Shit Teddy…” he sighed. “We are so screwed.”

“Oh…” Teddy muttered, picking up the threads of Billy’s thoughts. “Yeah…”

“What do we do?” Billy asked, even though he knew that Teddy had no answers. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know.”

“I mean, we’re supposed to end it—we’re supposed to stop before things go full Romeo and Juliet.” He felt Teddy tense, his fingers stilling in his hair. “But I can’t—I _won't_.” He said it with such force he surprised himself.

Teddy smiled solemnly and nodded. “Me neither.”

Billy leaned in and kissed him softly. “So yeah…we’re screwed…”

“So screwed.” Teddy agreed. “But you know what? We’ve got a year to figure something out, right? A lot could change in a year.” He gave the back of Billy’s neck a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll figure something out.”  

“Yeah…ok…”

And even if it was just reassuring nonsense and they both knew that this wasn’t going to end well, he still felt better.

“I should probably go, huh.” Teddy groaned, stretching his arms out above his head. Billy took the opportunity to gape at him for a moment, admiring the muscles and smooth skin, muscles and skin he was allowed to touch—that he had spent the entire night pressed up against. “Don’t want anyone to find out that I am not in my room pouting like a good teenage-political-captive.” He ran his hand languorously down Billy’s chest. “When in fact, I am doing the complete opposite of pouting.” His hand slid lower. “When I am in _fact_ …” Billy gasped. “So happy I could die…aaaannnnd sullying the virtue of their favorite prince.”

“That's you: the fiendish, perverting, alien prince.” Billy agreed, his mind drifting to things that would involve Teddy _not_ leaving back to his rooms.

But leaving he was. Teddy rolled off the other side of the bed naked as the day he was born and sifting through the piles of their discarded clothes. Billy sighed and climbed out of the bed as well. It was time to get back to reality.

There was a humming sound and before Billy could process the familiar noise Tommy was in the room.

"Hey if you haven't gotten Teddy ou—" Tommy's eyes went wide at the sight of them and then he slapped his hands over his eyes and began to scream. "Sweet lord! So much—too much male nudity!"

For a moment both Billy and Teddy just stared at him neither moving to get clothed.

"Gah! _Seriously_? I said _talk_! Not have sex! Ugh! You two—I swear! One minute it's: you're done and won't even talk to each other and the next you're knocking boots!?" Tommy was spinning around in wild turns, hands pressed firmly to his eyes. "I'm gonna need Luna to memory wipe me! After all that I did for you two! Agh, I might need to burn my retinas!"

"Are you finished?" Billy asked impatiently after pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Are you both decent?"

" _Yes."_

"Ok, then I'm done." Tommy dropped his hands and grinned, his demeanor completely changed. "Sooooo...big night, huh, little bro." He strode over and threw an arm over Billy's shoulders and waggled his brows.

"You're the worst." Billy groaned and shoved at him.

"Teddy!" Tommy raised his hand high. "Congrats on gettin some!"

Teddy smiled and hit Tommy's hand in a loud high five.

"Oh...my God..." Billy moaned into his hands. "How is this my life?"

"So this means Prince Gills is out of the picture right?" Tommy asked enthusiastically. "And it means Uncle Pietro isn't gonna force Teddy to shape-shift into a girl and marry me right?"

"Tommy..." Billy said calmly. "Thanks for helping me and Teddy...patch things up...but even if Teddy and I are together...that doesn't just fix my betrothal to Nerin or your possible betrothal to Teddy."

The gravity of that settled in on everyone and the humor came to a granulating halt.

Tommy actually looked distraught and a little childish. "B—but...you two aren't just gonna give up are you? Like, this—" he gestured frenetically between Billy and Teddy and then the rumpled bed sheets. "Wasn't like, some goodbye last hurrah thing was it?"

"No," Billy assured stepping closer to his twin. "Neither Teddy or I plan on giving up...but...it's just...it's not that simple."

"We're gonna think of something." Teddy added.

"Tell mom!" Tommy offered.

"What!? No!" Billy shot. "We _cannot_ tell Mom!"

"Why not?"

"Because _no one_ can know." Billy replied. "If Grandfather knew he would send Teddy away and have me walking down the aisle to marry Nerin tomorrow."

"Mom wouldn't say anything. She'd help us figure it out...or warp reality or something."

"Doesn't work like that." Billy corrected.

"So what, the three of us just keep our mouths shut and keep going like nothings going on?" Tommy demanded.

"Four."

"Four?"

"Luna knows." Billy clarified. "Or she knows that Teddy and I _had_ a relationship. She doesn't know about...recent developments. I can't cloak us all in a spell to block her empathy for a year, plus she'd know I was blocking her. Luna won't say anything—she won't approve—but she won't say anything."

"Well then maybe _she_ can think of a way to get us out of this mess." Tommy groused. "Whatever, I've done my part. You guys figure it out." And with that Tommy had phased back out of the room.

Billy sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the pads of his index and middle fingers. When he opened them again Teddy was standing in front of him arms spread wide and smirking. His clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was ripped and missing several buttons.

"Guess I'm gonna need some new clothes."

"Oh," Billy waved his hand and blue light dappled across Teddy's body. When the light faded his clothes were pressed and mended as though nothing had happened.

Teddy looked down his eyes wide and mouth agape and then met Billy's eyes, his lips quirking up suddenly. "I could get used to this whole having a magic boyfriend thing." He glanced over his shoulder out the window. "You couldn't by any chance, like, turn back time or freeze it or something could you?"

Billy shook his head and laughed. "Nope, I wish."

Teddy gave a defeated shrug. "Thought that'd be too good to be true."

"We might never leave this room if I could freeze time."

"True," Teddy sighed. "So..." He closed the distance between them.

"So..." Billy echoed.

"Guess I'd better go."

"Yeah," Billy rocked forward slightly and kissed him. As he pulled away Teddy's hand went to the nape of his neck and stopped him and pulled him in for another lingering kiss.

"Alright," Teddy breathed. "Going..." he turned to move towards Billy's balcony.

"And… _where_ are you going?" Billy laughed.

Teddy frowned. "Back to my room."

Billy smiled. "Do you even know where your room is?"

Teddy stopped and considered that for a moment. "Guess I don't."

Billy extended a hand. " ** _Doortoyourroom, doortoyourroom, doortoyourroom_**..." The air in front of him shimmered like someone touching the still surface of a reflecting pool. Then it eddied, distorting the world around it as tough it _were_ just a reflecting pool. Then it stilled leaving a glowing portal offering a gateway to Teddy's chambers.

"Oh yeah, magic." Teddy tapped his forehead lightly with the heel of his hand. "Duh." He walked to the portal and before stepping through looked back at Billy.

Billy met those deep blue eyes and could not help himself. “I love you.”

"I know." Teddy’s smirk was full of rascality.

Billy balked. "You are _not_ Han Solo."

"I am _totally_ Han Solo."

Billy let out an exasperated breath. "We'll settle this later." And with a self satisfied grin and a small wave Teddy stepped through the portal and it blinked closed behind him.

Billy smiled to himself because—at least for right now—there _would_ be a later. He walked happily over to his bed and hurled himself back onto it. He grabbed the pillow Teddy had slept on and hugged it to him, pressed his nose into the fabric and breathed in deeply, taking in the sent of Teddy that loitered.

_We are so screwed..._

***

He was pulled from his lazy, half-sleep state by banging on his door an hour or so later. He sat up and wrinkled his face trying to force the sleep from his eyes. He slid out of his bed and put on a pair of sweat shorts and a white t-shirt before padding on bare feet over to the door. When he opened it Luna swept inside in a stream of blond hair and orange silks.

He shut the door behind her. "C'mon in." He welcomed dryly.

"Are you insane!" Luna demanded in a curt whisper, whirling on him.

"I dunno Luna," Billy replied. " _You're_ the empath. You tell me."

His cousin gave him a frustrated scowl. "Yes, yes you are absolutely insane."

"Well good. Now I can officially plead insanity when this all goes to shit."

"This isn't a joke Billy!"

"I wasn't joking."

Luna let out a heavy breath and pulled her hair back over her shoulders. The irritation seeped out of her features. "The longer you two keep this up the harder it's going to be."

"I know..." Billy moaned.

"You should find him and end it now before things get any worse." She instructed, her finger pointed squarely at his chest.

"I _know_!"

"But..." She dropped the accusing limb limply to her side. "If I felt _half_ of what you feel for him I don't know I'd be able to do that either."

"What?" Billy was certain he had suddenly gone delusional.

"You heard me." His cousin shot, sky-blue eyes narrowing. "I'm not saying you're right, or that this isn't stupid. But...I understand." She gave him a hint of a smile. "For gods sake, you're radiating it so strongly you're, like, the world's biggest furnace of adolescent hormones."

Billy couldn't contain the massive smile that broke out across his face threatening to crack it in half. "I love him so _fucking_ much."

Luna mirrored his expression but glanced cautiously over at the door. "Keep it down would you."

"So what do I do now?" Billy said, more to himself than Luna.

“I assume that means you’ll be ignoring my sage counsel.” Luna noted.

Billy shrugged.

“We could talk to your mom or Aunt Lorna…” Luna suggested.

“You’ve obviously been talking with Tommy.” Billy muttered. “Do you really think they wont go straight to Grandpa?”

Luna shook her head slowly. “No…”

Billy exhaled. “Then I guess we'll consider that a hail marry.”

***

 “I need to go.” Billy insisted, but his hand slid slowly up under the front of Teddy’s shirt.

“I know, I know.” Teddy grumbled as he continued his slow barrage of lazy, open-mouthed kisses.

Billy tried to suppress the groan that escaped his throat and failed epically, his hand skimming farther up under Teddy’s shirt and pressing flat against his stomach. “You’ve got tutoring.”

Teddy’s tongue moved into Billy’s mouth and his arms tightened around Billy’s waist. “Yes, tutoring with the mighty super-skrull…the great Emperor Kl’rt.” His voice was filled with faux awe. “Much more preferable company to _this_.”

Billy scoffed and pinched the skin beneath his fingers and Teddy lurched in surprise.

“I call foul!” Teddy protested. “Unnecessary roughness.”

Billy smirked and went to pinch him again but Teddy’s hand pressed Billy's flat from over his shirt.

“Well if the Skrull Emperor is such better company…”

“I was _obviously_ kidding.” Teddy informed, kissing Billy’s chin. “What could be better company than the illustrious Prince William Magnus I, Master of the Arcane Arts?” He kissed along Billy’s jaw then all the way down to the bend of his neck.

“That’s better.” Billy’s phone buzzed insistently in his pocket. “Ok that’s the last warning bell, I _really_ gotta go.”

Teddy grunted his disappointment but pulled away. “Alright…I _guess_ I’ll go to Skrull 101. What you got next?”

“Meeting with my mom.”

Teddy’s eyebrow went up. “Another one of those rift things?”

“A lesion, yeah I think so.”

“Don’t you think you guys should, I dunno, tell the king or something?”

Billy shrugged. “My mom’s the resident expert on all things magic. She must have her reasons for not saying anything.”

“Doesn’t strike you as a little weird?”

“Of course it does.” Billy began straightening out his ruffled clothes. “But it’s not the only secret being kept in this place.”

“Fair.”

Billy looked up at him and pulled at the bottom edges of Teddy’s shirt as well, clearing away the signs of their clandestine make-out session. “Speaking of secrets, I’m amazed your two shadows haven’t told anyone about you sneaking off on them.”

A ripple stirred through Teddy, making his skin appear malleable and clay-like. His hair moved back into its artfully tousled place and the flush on his lips faded away. “And admit that they are failing to keep track of me?”

“Good point.” Billy conceded.

"Besides, they spend more time bickering with one another and blaming each other than they do looking for me."

"They're still at each other's throats, huh?"

Teddy lifted a shoulder slightly. “They actually kinda respect each other…I think they might actually almost be friends—when no one’s looking that is.”

Billy beamed up at him. “Teddy Altman, peace maker.”

Teddy looked down at his feet. “I didn’t do anything.”

That was completely untrue. Teddy had a way with people. He brought out the best in them. He made you want to be something more, the best version of yourself. Or at least that’s how he made Billy feel.

“Course you did.”

Teddy looked up at him, his expression hopeful. “Maybe I could actually do something. Maybe I really could help unite the kree and skrull…be their king or whatever.” He took Billy’s hands clasping them tight in his own. “Maybe if I did…maybe I could come back and demand to marry you…how could your grandfather say no to that? I’d offer a better alliance than Atlantis ever could.”

_Oh Teddy…Sweet, perfect Teddy._ Billy freed one of his hands and reached up and cupped Teddy’s cheek. “You want to marry me?”

Teddy’s blush was sudden and fierce. “Well—um—uh—I mean—I just though maybe…I would…”

Billy’s thumb rubbed tenderly against Teddy’s cheek. “You’d come back to earth, king of space and uniter of empires, and demand my hand in marriage.”

The corners of Teddy’s lips curled up igniting his eyes into burning sapphire pools. “Something like that.”

“Sounds perfect.” He gave Teddy a light kiss, merely a soft brushing of lips, any more than that and they’d be here for hours.

Teddy gave the hand he was still holding a feeble squeeze. They both knew that even if Teddy could unite the kree and skrull it would take years. It would take him worlds away from Billy and Billy would be married to Nerin long before he returned. It was a pipe dream and they both knew it.

“Maybe you should tell your mom.” Teddy suggested.

“You sound like Tommy and Luna.”

"What else can we do?"

Billy angled his head up at the ceiling, his nose wrinkling. "I don't know. I'm just so afraid that she might tell my grandfather—I don't really think she would but you never know." He dropped his head back to look at Teddy. "The thought of being sent down the aisle toward Nerin makes me sick."

"Hey, _watching_ you walk down that aisle is a thought that keeps me up at night. But we've gotta do something. It's been almost two months and we've got zilch."

"Alright," Billy sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Ok," Teddy brought Billy's hand to his lips and planted a long kiss into his palm. "Gotta go. See you at combat training."

Billy nodded.

"Coast clear?"

Billy’s eyelids drifted closed. " ** _Clairvoyance_**..." The hallway outside the conference room they were hiding out in came into view in his mind's eye. "Good to go." He informed.

With that Teddy opened the door and hurried down the hall.

Billy let out a heavy breath. Having Teddy on the palace grounds was both amazing and terribly dangerous. It was amazing because now there were no more secrets, no need for excuses. Everything was out in the open.

It was terribly dangerous because neither of them could control themselves. Something about the danger of it, the prospect of getting caught, seemed to intensify the desire. Since that first night in his room it was like they had become addicted to each other. They snuck off any chance they were able. They would go to a closet, an empty conference room like the one they had just occupied, or a secluded grove in the gardens. It was honestly getting out of hand. Each time they swore this was the last time, swore that this close call was too close, and every time they gave in.

Billy never had to sleep alone. Teddy was in his bed every night. It wasn't even all about the sex (which there was plenty of). They would spend hours talking about adventures they both knew full well they would never get to go on. They would play video games, read comics, or lounge in front of the TV. It was amazing. It was a taste of everything Billy had ever wanted. It was all hurtling them to a tragic pressure point that they both saw coming and could not seem to avoid.

It didn't help that Prince Nerin had been summoned back to Atlantis by his father shortly after the hearing. Without Billy's jealous fiancé monitoring his every move or constantly interrogating him, Billy was bolder, willing to risk more. Nerin knew that there was more going on between Billy and Teddy than Billy would admit. It was like he could smell it. The thought made Billy's skin crawl.

" ** _Tomother, tomother, tomother_**..." He kept the image of his mother in his head, her soft brown curls, gentle green eyes, and the smell of jasmine. He willed the magic to locate her and take him to her. He released the power of chaos into the order of the real world. He wrapped himself in it as tough it were a cloak and used it to alter the rules of the reality around him, to bend it to his will. The conference room, with it's round wooden table and metal chairs, blinked from view in an azure flash to be replaced with smog clouded skies and skyscraper rooftops.

Wanda sat on the edge of the rooftop facing him as he appeared. Her feet were dangling and swaying to and fro. Her smile was small but warm when she saw him. His sneakers touched down with a crunch on the gravel covered rooftop and he walked toward her.

_Maybe they're right. Maybe I should tell her. Mom only wants me to be happy...right?_

She got to her feet gracefully, her hair flowing around in soft ringlets in the breeze. "Can you sense it?"

Billy bobbed his head. He had become familiar with how the lesions felt. He could sense them readily when he was near them without having to actively reach out and search them out anymore. He could already tell this was a big one, the biggest he had encountered. He could feel it in the way that the air seemed alternate between thick and thin all around him; how it felt as tough the world was tilting unsteadily upon its axis one way and then the other.

"Reveal it." She instructed.

" ** _Iwanttomakeitvisible, Iwanttomakeitvisible, Iwanttomakeitvisible_**..." He held out his hands to either side of himself, palms facing forward. The air around them billowed and the tear in reality became visible, winking suddenly into existence.

He was beginning to understand what these were, why only he and his mother would be able to fix them. The lesions operated similarly to how their powers worked. Billy and his mother injected chaos magic into the world and channeled it to rework the world to suit their desires. Chaos was like a vast ocean that reality (order), the world as they knew it, floated atop of. The lesions were like rips in the fabric that separated the two realms.

Billy watched the swirling, inky, living blackness and the fraying edges of reality around it. It was pure chaos. That was why his powers felt exponentially more powerful when he was near them.

“You ready?” Wanda asked, coming up beside him.

“Yeah,” Billy answered taking in a deep breath. Keeping his hands out at his sides he began to chant. “ ** _Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend_** …”

Just as all the times before the writhing infinity of chaos spoke to him.

_Demiurge, demiurge, demiurge_ …

Over and over it went, an insistent whisper. The images flashed through his mind: a man with a metal arm fighting alongside Captain America in uncanny synchronicity; Kate with bow in hand alongside a man with a bow of his own; Nico and Victor facing…giants? All the while Billy worked to keep his focus on the lesion, on his power dipping into the well of chaos and using that power to thread it closed. It required the most delicate balance of raw power and finesse. It was like having to use a bone needle to sew through thick leather. But Billy was starting to really get the hang of it. What else was to be expected when he had a teacher like his mother?

The world gave a satisfying list as he managed to seal the lesion, the world settling back into order. Billy waited for his breathing to even out and his heart rate slow before blinking his eyes open. The effort still taxed Billy to the edge of his limits but he no longer felt like passing out every time. That was something.

“Mom,” Billy asked looking over to Wanda. “What’s a Demiurge?”

His mother’s brows moved together in confusion. “Where did you hear that?”

Billy flexed his fingers inattentively, working the circulation back into the tips where they had gone cold. “I hear it whispered whenever I start working to close one of these.”

Wanda pursed her lips. “It’s a term from ancient Greek philosophy. It’s a being, an architect who crafts the world using the unlimited power of creation at the behest of the creator. Some claim it to be a malevolent being, others a force for good, and still others say it is simply an imperfect being much like the rest of us.”

“What does that have to do with the lesions?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know…” she brought the knuckle of her index finger to her lips as she thought. “Perhaps the Demiurge exists…perhaps you are contacting it…or perhaps—” she pulled her knuckle away from her lips suddenly and gave him a long, probing look. “Never mind.” She waved her hand.

_Just tell her._ He ordered himself. _Now’s as good a time as any._ He exhaled heavily.

“I need to go,” Wanda said before he could get the words out. “And _you_ have combat training.” She ruffled his hair affectionately. Billy hadn’t realized just how much time had passed. How long had it taken him to close that lesion? “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” And then she had vanished in a flicker of soft, cherry light.

Billy stared at the space she had just been occupying unable to shake the feeling that his mother was keeping something from him.

***

His pen sailed impassively across the grainy paper of his notebook leaving nonsensical fractals of murky, black ink in its wake. Orderly patterns repeating over and over flowing from the top of the page and down into the margins, framing the few scribbles of notes Teddy had managed to pay attention to in his uninterested doodles. House Magnus really did get the best pens.

“The skrull were divided into six warring territories after the destruction of the Throne World Tharnax IV…after the death of your mother.” Emperor Kl’rt’s voice hitched like it always did when he brought up Teddy’s mother.

Teddy was pretty sure he had been in love with her. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. The current skrull emperor had been in love with his dead mother. Plus, Teddy got the impression that it was a fairly one-sided attraction. He was not sure awkward adequately described the situation. Teddy was the child of the guy his mother _had_ been in love with. Not for the first time Teddy’s thoughts went to the claims of Supreme General Genis-Vell (his _fucking_ brother!). Perhaps the Emperor really did want to have him killed. It wasn’t exactly farfetched. Not only would it remove a rival for the throne but it would also serve as poetic justice for unrequited love. But then Kl’rt had no heirs to speak of, who would he pass the throne to if not Teddy?

“I won the throne by becoming the greatest of these warlords and forcibly joining the fractured remnants of our people once more.”

Teddy gnawed on the ends of his pen, teeth pushing satisfyingly into the pliant plastic. His thoughts drifted to golden-brown eyes and messy black hair as it so often did. It went to soft lips and lean muscles. Thinking that maybe tonight—

_This is ridiculous…you’d think I’d be past this phase already._ Teddy groaned inwardly at his imagination. _Go back to the lesson idiot!_

“I do not tell you this because I wish to impress you my prince.” Emperor Kl’rt pressed on, seemingly unaware of Teddy’s slip into fantasy. “I tell you this so that you may understand our people, so that you understand ours is a culture of war, we respect strength above all else. In this way, we are not so unlike the kree.”

Teddy looked down at his small leather journal, at the evidence of his lack of interest and poor focus. He had been hoping he’d be more interested once the ancient skrull history had finished but that was not proving to be the case. Teddy decided to ask a question to prevent his mind from drifting back to Billy.

“What about this Empress Veranke? She rules the only skrull territory that still resists you.”

Kl’rt’s green lips pressed tight. “Veranke is a religious fanatic.”

Teddy met the Super-Skrull’s icy stare. “If I am to someday rule the Empire then I need to know what I’ll be up against. I will need to understand as much about our people as possible. Even the extremists.”

The Emperor let out a rumbling breath. “She is a member of the Dard’van, a zealous sect of our people that follows ancient prophecies. One of these prophecies foretold the destruction of the Throneworld…by Galactus.”

_That_ got Teddy’s attention. “Then she was right.”

“This religious sect also believes that this means _Earth_ is to be the next skrull Throneworld.”

That hit Teddy like a semi. “Earth!?” He looked around wondering if anyone heard. They were in the royal palace for god’s sake. He had no delusions about these little sessions not being monitored. But somehow he knew they were now in a noise deafening force field.

Had he mentioned he hated force fields?

“Yes, Earth. She has been working to undermine my rule since it began. She sees you as a direct threat. You are the last of your bloodline and the true heir to the Empire…and she didn’t exactly get on well with your grandfather. Everyday more and more of our people flock to her because of the accuracy of that _one_ prophecy.” He leaned forward, lines forming in his forehead. “If she succeeds, she will bring our people to Earth and she will be the end of this planet or the end of our people.” His fists clenched on the table. “My rule— _your_ rule—is all that stands between her and this planet.”

Teddy felt like every part of his body prickling, his heart was thumping in quick shallow beats. A skrull invasion…the possible destruction of everything Teddy had ever known and cared about. House Magnus would obviously be at the center of it all—it would be a _target_. That meant _Billy_ would be a target.

The Emperor nodded knowingly. “Now you understand. Without you, this planet is doomed. The longer you are here on this world the more time Veranke has to gather support and control. This is why our people need you. Your mother was well loved even if your grandfather was not. Your line is old and has great power and respect.”

Teddy tried to muster some sense of calm and focus. _This could be a trick to try and get me to leave_. He reminded himself. The skrull wanted him on their side. What better ploy than to threaten the only home he has ever known?

Teddy frowned. “And I suppose you want me to agree to leave with you _before_ my year is up.”

Emperor Kl’rt shrugged. “You believe this to be a ruse, a trick to get you to leave and join the skrull over the kree.”

“Can you really blame me?”

He hated this. He never knew who was telling the truth and who was lying. Someone was always working an angle and trying to get something. You could never take anything at face value and you were always worrying about your next word. Teddy didn’t know how Billy could stand it. He was suddenly filled with a new sense of sympathy for Billy’s position. Being royalty defiantly came at a cost.

The super-skrull nodded. “I cannot, but that does not change the reality of the situation.”

“Then you’ll also understand if I’m a bit hesitant to believe you.”

“Then the Earth will suffer the cost.”

Teddy’s brow wrinkled and his teeth ground together in his mouth. “I think I’ve had enough tutoring for one day.” He pushed away from the table getting to his feet, muscles tense.

“As my prince wishes.” The Emperor conceded with a dip of his head. “Think on what I have said.”

Teddy huffed out an irritated breath and turned on his heel and stormed out of the private room where he had his daily meetings with the skrull ruler. When he pushed through the door both Xavin and Noh-Var looked up with a start. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing one another, both with a DS in hand and backs hunched. Billy had ordered the gaming devices for Teddy to give to his bodyguards, Teddy had told them it was for killing time for moments such as this. At first they had both balked at the idea, stating that they could not rest while guarding Teddy, but it had not taken long for their curiosity to get the better of them. By the looks of it the two of them had been engaged in a Pokémon battle.

“My prince,” Xavin was the first to greet him with a hasty bow, long black hair spilling forward with the motion.

Xavin had taken to shifting into the form of a human girl shortly after taking up the position as Teddy’s guardian. Or had Xavin always been a girl? It was difficult to say really, Xavin had been bald and green and alien looking before taking on the more earthly form. Besides, Teddy had no clue how gender worked with the skrull. He had always _felt_ like a boy and had always taken that form without even thinking about it. He had always felt like he was lying when he took the form of a girl, like he was wearing a full-bodied mask. He wasn’t sure if it worked that way for other skrull or if his mixed lineage made him different somehow. It was also possible Xavin had chosen the form to distinguish herself from Noh-Var, or to rattle the kree soldier somehow.

“Theodore-Vell,” Noh-Var greeted clapping his fist to his chest in what Teddy had learned was a typical military greeting among the kree.

“Noh-Var, I told you call me _Teddy_.”

He knew it was pointless but he corrected the kree lieutenant anyway. They had had this debate for what felt like the thousandth times already and it had changed nothing.

“Your father was Captain Mar-Vell, your brother is Supreme General Genis-Vell, it would be a great disrespect to not address you by your true name.”

Xavin snorted, her ebon skin wrinkling around her nose as her face moved into a mocking expression. “You’re petty kree titles mean nothing. He is a prince, the _true_ prince.”

Noh-Var was already whirling on the young super-skrull but Teddy was not in the mood after the tutoring session he had just had.

“Could you guys not today?” He barked. “This whole ‘we are blood rivals’ is getting old. You guys were just gaming together, that’s like the ultimate nerd olive branch. You guys don’t have to hate each other.”

They both stared at him for a moment before nodding and expressing their acquiescence. But just as Teddy was turning to walk back to his chambers he saw Xavin stick her tongue out at Noh-Var. Teddy could not help the laugh that sprouted up from his belly. The action was so odd and juvenile coming from someone who acted so militaristic and aloof most of the time. It reminded him just how young his two bodyguards really were.

“I give up!” He exclaimed, throwing his hand up. “You two are a lost cause.”

Billy had theorized his two guardians were chosen based on being close in age with Teddy. He had told Teddy it was likely an attempt to put him at ease with them and to give him an idea of what was expected of someone Teddy’s age in both cultures. Teddy felt like a referee most of the time rather than their charge.

He made his way down the chilly, cavernous marble halls of the palace his feet picking the route that would take him back to his chambers for a change of clothing for combat training. The massive, white colonnades were like crimson clad sentinels looking down on him as he went; stoic and silent as the grave, reminding him he was an outsider here.

His hand slid into his pocket and grasped his phone, fishing it free.   He flicked through his contacts and tapped on Gert’s name and brought the phone to his ear and waited.

“Hi, you’ve reached Gertude Yorkes, President of the Mutant/Sapien Alliance Youth Division. If you are interested in joining please leave me your full name, phone number, and an appropriate time return your call. For all others, speak your truth and I’ll get back to you ASAP. Thank you, and remember, fight for _equity_ not equality.”

_Beep…_

Teddy sighed. “Hey Madame Prez, it’s Teddy again. Just trying to get ahold of one of you guys. Haven’t heard from any of you in over a week and I’ve left, like, forty voicemails and texts with you all. Is everything ok? You guys mad at me or something? Ok…I’m sounding lame and needy…just call me when you get a chance, alright.”

He hung up his phone and returned it to the depths of his pocket. He had _really_ been hoping to get ahold of Gert. He needed to talk out this whole skrull-invasion-of-earth thing with someone—someone who was not Billy. Billy had enough on his plate with his engagement to Nerin, holes being ripped in reality, general princely duties (whatever those were), and keeping their surreptitious relationship on the DL. Teddy did not want to burden him with yet another issue, especially if he didn’t know if it was even worth worrying about.

He shuffled into his chambers. His _chambers._ There was still a small gasp of dismay in the back of his mind every time he entered the multiple rooms that were his private quarters, even when he was in the depths of his restless ruminations. First of all, there was the sheer size of the rooms. They were bigger than the entirety of the apartment he had shared with his mother back in New York. Then there were the rich fixtures that populated each room. His bathroom alone seemed like something out of a luxury spa. He even had an antechamber. Teddy had not even known that sort of thing existed outside of fantasy novels. Billy's cousin Luna had been instrumental in helping him get established. Billy publicly kept his distance as much as possible so Luna had taken on the role of helping him navigate the convoluted warren of palace life. She helped him set up his antechamber so that it was spacious and clean and then decorated his main sitting area so he could receive guests in a room that did not look like a comic shop had puked its insides out into it. _That_ specific honor was reserved for his sleeping chambers. House Magnus had been kind enough to transplant the majority of his belongings to his new home but they did not even come close to filling the large space.

He began changing out of the formal wear that was _suggested_ during typical business hours in the palace. His eyes were distant and unfocused as he moved through the routine. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with his friends. It was weird. He hadn’t heard from Gert, Vic, Nico, or the rest in over a week. He’d reached out to them all multiple times but had heard nothing. It was weird.

He had broken the news of his heritage and the situation with Billy over Skype shortly after moving into the palace. It had taken a few minutes for his friends to digest his news, and a few more to believe him, but a quick Google search of Prince William Magnus and the recent kree-skrull attack verified his story. They had—understandably—freaked. But now this sudden communication blackout was unexpected and completely out of character for any of them. Even their social media profiles had become silent. He hated being so far away. He didn’t go to school with them anymore and he couldn’t just stop by one of their houses and check in on them. He made a mental note to ask Billy to check on them magically later. Maybe they could even sneak away to visit them. Chase had been begging for them to get him a visit to the palace so perhaps they could even arrange a formal visit or something.

He bent and began rifling though the freshly washed clothes that had been neatly folded and placed in his drawer (because he had fucking _servants_ now). His mind still tumbled about like a washing machine with worries about his friends and the things that Emperor Kl’rt had told him. The drawer, that had been so organized moments before, was left a jumbled mess after he had finished and he didn’t remember to close it.

Freshly changed into more exercise appropriate attire (that being cloths that would not completely rip when he shifted to his “hulkier” form), he made his way to the training grounds. Agent Darkholm, the Red Guard’s shape-shifter, was teaching Teddy how to shift clothing as well as physical features and characteristics but he hadn’t completely gotten the hang of it yet and he sometimes shifted without manifesting clothing. It had obviously resulted in several embarrassing training sessions with the blue-skinned agent.

He opened his door to even more bickering.

“I could take Agent Howlett.” Noh-Var boasted.

Xavin puffed out a dismissive breath. “You _barely_ have powers and you think you can take on the head of the Red Guard?”

“And you could?” The kree captain scoffed.

Xavin flicked hair over her shoulder. “I have _four_ different powers if you recall.”

“Oh for the— _neither_ of you could take him.” Teddy grumbled as he brushed past them. “He’s the _Wolverine_ for God’s sake. You don’t become field leader of the fucking Red Guard by being a pushover.”

That shut his two bodyguards up and gave him some relative peace on the rest of their walk.

When they arrived at the training grounds Billy, Luna, and Tommy were already there chatting in a tight circle. Tommy’s hands were flailing about wildly as he emphatically told a story. Billy chuckled and his hand raked through his hair just above his ear and then gripped absently at the back of his neck. When he looked over up at Teddy as he descended the stairs into the training arena, their eyes met and locked. The corners of Billy’s mouth curled up slightly. Teddy’s heart did embarrassing things in his chest and he felt his skin grow warm. He shifted his gaze down to his hand as it glided down the metal railing and Billy quickly returned his attention to his twin and cousin. Teddy realized in that moment that he would do anything to keep Billy safe, even if it meant leaving Earth—and Billy—behind.

***

“Today we learn how to fight psychics.” Agent Howlett informed as he paced in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. “No matter how powerful you are a psychic always has the advantage, especially the ones that have been trained to use their powers in combat.”

“Cheap tricks.” Noh-Var scoffed. “Powers do not trump skill.”

The SHIELD agent ceased his pacing and spun to look at the young kree soldier. “Perhaps you’d like to be part of my demonstration.”

Noh-Var’s chin jutted forward. “Of course.”

The man known as the Wolverine grinned, his teeth flashing. “Excellent, Princess Luna has graciously volunteered to assist with this lesson.”

Luna took the cue and walked up to join Howlett, a soft smile on her lips as she pulled her golden hair up into a tight ponytail.

Howlett stepped aside and swept his hand in invitation for Noh-Var to face the waif of a princess. The kree soldier glanced around as if suspecting a trap.

“What’s wrong kree?” Xavin whispered. “Afraid of the pretty, little princess?”

Noh-Var snarled and strode forward. “I do not see how this is a fair fight.”

Luna’s smile remained unchanged and she stepped back to widen her stance, her torso angling. “Please, do not fear for my safety my dear captain.”

Noh-Var glanced over to Agent Howlett. “And if I strike a Princess of House Magnus?”

“Nothing will happen to you,” Luna answered, “if you _can_ that is.”

The kree warrior cocked his head at the challenge his lips quirking into a grin as he bent his knees and moved into a crouch. “I should warn you princess, even your speedster cousin was not fast enough to escape me.”

Tommy’s head whipped side to side violently. “Of all th—it was a cheap shot!”

Noh-Var chuckled and charged Luna, his movements quick and deadly. The Magnus princess’s eyes shone molten gold. The soldier’s attack was quick and brutal, hooking toward Luna’s face.

Were they really letting a highly trained kree soldier attack a princess of House Magnus? Teddy felt his face twist into a cringe. He could not believe Noh-Var was going at her so brutally. But just as he was expecting to see Noh-Var’s fist collide with Luna’s face, she moved. It was not much, just a slight shift of her neck that sent Noh-Var’s attack sailing past harmlessly. At the same time she struck out with a low kick that tripped the kree and sent him sailing forward onto his face with an undignified _umf._

Xavin burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter hunching over with her hands on her knees.

Noh-Var scrambled to his feet, his teeth barred and grit as he whirled on the super-skrull.

Agent Howlett stepped forward, a metal-clawed fist baring Noh-Var’s path. “Easy there.” He cautioned. “Perhaps our resident skrull would like to give it a try.”

That seemed to take some of the spunk out of Xavin but Teddy knew she would not back down from a fight, especially with Noh-Var watching. She would not risk looking timid and would relish the opportunity to show up her rival. She stepped forward and fire licked across her arms.

“Powers?” She inquired.

“By all means.” The SHIELD Agent replied.

Xavin nodded and then leapt into the air jetting toward Luna on twin gouts of flame. Again, Teddy was more than a little shocked at their willingness to attack a member of House Magnus with such abandon. It reminded him just how deadly the two of them were. It had been both Xavin and Noh-Var who had been the most relentless during Teddy and Billy’s flight in New York after all.

Xavin was already almost on top Luna when she began to burst into wracking, uncontrollable sobs that sent the flames below her feet sputtering out. She landed on her feet and her hands pressed to her eyes. Then all at once she was laughing so hard it was rocking her entire body. Luna, golden eyes flaring, walked up to her and sent her sprawling onto her back with a quick swipe of her leg. Xavin crashed onto her back stunned, all laughter and crying ceased. It was Noh-Var’s turn to laugh in mockery.

“And there you have it.” Agent Howlett said, sauntering forward and patting Luna on the shoulder. “ _Never_ underestimate a psychic.”

Teddy realized that the agent’s eyes were on him. This lesson, like most of the others, was primarily aimed at him. Billy and the others had already gone through much of this. That knowledge coupled with how deftly sweet, slender Luna had handled his two body guards reminded him just how seriously House Magnus took this stuff. In the past couple of months Teddy himself had become far more proficient in a fight. He still took more blows than he gave much of the time but he had already learned a great deal.

In fights before he had relied on his size and superior strength. It had worked well with street bullies and thugs. It had even served him well in the brawl with the kree and skrull but he was far from the level of any of the Red Guard, or even Noh-Var and Xavin for that matter. Teddy liked the training. He liked learning how to really use his strength and shifting.

They spent the better part of two hours learning to fight from a place of detached instinct and not with conscious thought. Teddy had never realized how much fighting he did based on imagery and verbal thought. When it came to dealing with someone manipulating your emotions—like Luna had done to Xavin—that would take more work, which Luna promised to provide special training on. He felt satisfied at the envious looks both Xavin and Noh-Var gave him at that promise. Both had been shaken up by Luna’s continued ability to thwart any of their attacks. Luna’s withholding of the more advanced means of dealing with psychics made sense, both aliens could still be potential enemies someday and giving them such an edge was dangerous. The fact that she was offering Teddy such a gift meant a lot. It meant she trusted him. It was like a weird sort of blessing. It meant a lot.

Agent Wagner _bamfed_ into existence at Agent Howlett’s side and whispered something into his field commanders ear.

Agent Howlett gave a curt nod. “Alright, that’s all I’ve got for today.” He gave a slight bow. “Your Majesties.”

With that, Agent Wagner took them from the training arena in a puff of acrid, purple smoke.

“I could go for some more sparing.” Teddy said, gripping his shoulder and he rotated his arm. “Anybody up?”

Tommy, Noh-Var, and Xavin offered their agreement.

“As much as I’d love to spend some more time with you all, I’ve some other matters to attend to.” Luna informed, already walking away. “You kids play nice.”

“How bout you little brother?” Tommy asked.

Billy rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll actually hit the weight room for a bit.”

“Booooring…” Tommy drawled.

Billy paid his twin no mind and began his departure. As he passed Teddy their knuckles brushed casually together. It was fleeting, but it was intentional and Teddy read the meaning—the invitation—in that simple touch. He glanced after him from over his shoulder briefly and resisted the itch to immediately follow him. It had been his idea to spar after all and Billy knew it would take some time before he could extract himself from the others and sneak away to be with him.

Tommy had already claimed a rematch with Noh-Var over the comment he had made at the start of training, which left Teddy with Xavin. That worked out fine given that super-skrull was one of the few that could come anywhere close to matching Teddy in sheer strength and durability.

Xavin shifted, her body developing orange, rocky crags and ridges and her bulk increasing. “Are you sure you want to do this my Prince?” Her tone was uncertain.

“It’s an order.” Teddy smirked, his body bulking and bulging as he flared out his feet and clenched his fists. “Don’t hold back.”

Xavin smirked. “As my prince commands.”

***

Thirty or so minutes later Teddy was sprawled on his back on the floor of the training arena, his chest pumping up and down in heaving breathes.

“That was most excellent my prince!” Xavin exclaimed from where she was rising to her feet. “That is the first time you bested me.”

Teddy attempted to roll up into a seated position and then flopped back down. “Go me…” he pumped a half-hearted fist into the air.

Tommy zipped up to Xavin and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Care to have a go at me beautiful? I’m willing to bet super-speed trumps all _four_ of your super powers.”

Teddy saw his chance. “Go ahead,” he waved as he finally managed to sit-up. “I’ve gotta get some water and use the bathroom anyway.” When Xavin looked about to protest Teddy shook his head. “We are in the _palace_. Besides, I think I can manage to go to the bathroom by myself.”

“I can accompany him.” Noh-Var interjected.

“Oh no you don’t.” Teddy placed up a halting hand. “Then Xavin will be saying that isn’t fair and be demanding to tag along and then I’ll have a whole damn entourage outside the bathroom. Thanks but no thanks. I’ll be _fine,_ nothing is going to happen to me between here and the bathroom.” He did not wait for either of them to argue and began a hasty departure. “Be right back!” To his utter amazement, no one followed.

            The weight room was located a short distance from the training arena. Teddy walked quietly into the room and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. The room smelled of iron, sweat, and rubber. He watched as Billy pushed a pair of dumbbells away from his chest from where he laid supine on a bench. His hair was pressed to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were focused up at the ceiling and his brows furrowed as he worked through the exercise. Teddy watched the lines of muscle in his arms and the drops of sweat that had gathered at the juncture of his neck and chest. He liked watching Billy workout. Teddy had an unfair advantage due to his super-strength and shape shifting. He could give his body more or less muscle to suit his desires.   Billy _worked_ at staying in shape. He would likely never be particularly big and muscular, but Teddy preferred Billy lean and toned.

Billy's arms began to shake as he moved through his set and his form began to suffer for it. Teddy walked over and crouched near his head bringing his hands to Billy's arms to correct his form and smooth out his motions.

"Easy there your highness, wouldn't want to you pull a princely muscle." Teddy cautioned. His hands stroked lightly up Billy's sweat damp arms as he continued to help guide his movements. Billy huffed out a laugh but continued his exercise. He looked down at Billy's face, knowing he was far too close to be considered appropriate. He looked at the mix of strain and laughter playing across the other boys face. He couldn't help himself. He leaned the scant few inches forward and planted a long, moist kiss to bridge of Billy's nose right where it met his forehead. He could feel Billy's forehead crease as he smiled and Teddy's fingertips slid up and down his arms in suggestive caresses. He slid his nose up Billy’s forehead, nuzzling into his damp hairline, breathing him in, and closing his eyes. God, he could get drunk on Billy.  

"Get the _FUCK_ away from my fiancé!" A rage filled voice commanded.

It startled Teddy so badly he fell backwards onto his ass. There was a hollow _thunk_ as Billy dropped the dumbbells onto the rubber floor.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Billy sat up and spun around on the bench. “N-Nerin—”

Angry fingers shot down and coiled around Teddy’s throat and he was hauled roughly into the air, his feet dangling below him. His neck muscles and skin shifted intuitively to protect him from the vice-like grip of Billy’s seething betrothed.

“I _knew it_!” Nerin growled.

Spit spattered across Teddy’s skin and he cringed.

“Nerin!” Billy yelled as he pulled at the arm that gripped Teddy. “Please, I can explain.”

Nerin laughed, a cruel, bitter laugh and flung Teddy across the room and into a rack of free weights. They clattered all around him dully and his head echoed with a resound ring with the impact.

“You _lied_ to me! You said there was _nothing_ but I knew there was more going on between the two of you. I could _smell_ it.” He wheeled on Billy and jabbed an accusatory finger into Billy’s chest that sent him stumbling backwards. “You are pledged to me William Magnus! You are _mine_! You will pay for dishonoring me!”

Teddy felt his skin heat up. It felt like his ears were on fire. He ground his teeth so hard his jaw quivered. His whole body quaked as his muscles bulged. He _hated_ Nerin. He hated that he was going to marry Billy. He hated that Billy was being _forced_ to marry him. He hated Nerin’s “my shit don’t stink” attitude. But most of all he hated how he treated Billy like property, like something he had laid claim to. He was on his feet in an instant. The world was a blazing, crimson haze. Before he knew it his fist had collided with the Atlantean Prince’s face with a satisfying crack that sent him careening through a wall in a crash of dry wall and a clang of metal plates.

_That felt so fucking good._ His shoulders heaved as his lips curved into a snarl.

“Ted—” Billy began.

“AAAAARRRR!!!” Nerin flew from the hole in the wall like a bullet and slammed full force into Teddy.

He felt stone and rebar crash around his body as they hurled through one wall and then another. The world went dark for a moment as a fist cracked across his face, then another, and another. Iridescent starbursts exploding in his vision each time his skull was struck. Somehow Teddy managed to move his head enough to dodge one of the blows and brought his own fist up and into Nerin’s rib sending him barreling over.

Teddy scrambled to his feet and faced him, balled fists moving up the way Agent Howlett had taught him. “He _isn’t_ yours. You don’t own him!”

“And you do?” Nerin demanded as he crouched in front of him, a predator stalking its prey from within the long grass.

“No, he’s a _fucking_ person. But he does love me.”

In retrospect, that was probably not the wisest thing to say.

Nerin hurled himself at Teddy with an ear splitting howl. Some part of the months of training had lodged itself in Teddy’s brain because he didn’t try and block the attack or retaliate with one of his own. Instead he shifted the density of his arms, stepped to the side and caught hold of Nerin’s arm, spinning, letting his arms elasticize and whip him around violently before letting him go and sending him flying through yet another wall.

This time Teddy did not wait. He rushed after Nerin. They were past the point of no return.

So much property damage…

Teddy swung his fist down at Nerin but the prince’s foot shot up and caught Teddy in the gut and he used Teddy’s momentum to flip him over and into a tree breaking it into two in a spray of splinters.

_A tree?_

Somehow they had managed to fight their way out into one of the palace’s gardens.

Teddy rolled to his feet and prepared for the assault he knew was coming. His lungs were aching and his muscles were feeling wobbly. He had been training for hours and was feeling the effects. But he wouldn’t back down. He’d had enough of this guy. Nerin charged him one fist high above his head.

“ ** _Enough!_** ”

There was _swoosh_ and a rush of sweltering heat as a wall of blue flames leapt to life between them. Teddy took a faltering step back and brought an arm in front of his eyes to shield himself. Behind Nerin he saw Billy stalking toward them through the path of their destruction, hands balled into glowing fists at his sides and eyes ablaze.

Nerin went to continue his attack but as he moved forward the flames reacted and became brighter, hotter, and grew higher. The Atlantean prince fumbled backwards, pupil-less eyes going wide and round like disks.

“I said _enough_!” Billy yelled as he strode right up the Nerin.

“How _dare_ you,” Nerin countered, wheeling on Billy. “You order _me_ after you have shamed me by cavorting with this alien mutt?” He spat toward Teddy.

The cool, assured prince was there once again, just as he had been back in New York when he had revealed himself to the kree and skrull. He was Prince William Magnus I, not Billy. It was hard to believe that this seemingly emotionless and imposing person lived within sweet, adorably awkward Billy.

“Yes,” Billy answered. “You are in _my_ palace in the heart of _my_ kingdom.”

Nerin’s fists clenched and unclenched and his nose crinkled and his lips rolled up over his teeth. For a terrifying instant Teddy thought that Nerin might try and strike Billy. He tensed, preparing to try and fly over the wall of flames. But Nerin growled and spun to stomp away.

“My _father_ will hear of this.” He shot over his shoulder. “You _grandfather_ will hear of this.”

Billy stared after him his hands still shimmering, blue fists. Once the Atlantean prince had disappeared his shoulders slumped and the glow in his hands faded, as did the unnatural blue flames. Teddy rushed to him but stuttered to a halt right before he reached him. He extended an uncertain hand to rest on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Billy…I…”

“It’s alright,” Billy whispered, the hand of his other arm coming up to rest on Teddy’s hand.

“I should never have—”

Billy’s hand tightened on his and he turned and shook his head. “We’re both to blame.” His brows looked heavy over his eyes. “We both knew this was probably going to happen sooner or later.” He sighed and turned to face him but did not let go of Teddy’s hand. “I need to go and speak with my grandfather.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, Nerin will likely be there and I don’t want my grandfather taking out his anger on you.”

“We’re in this together.” Teddy stepped in closer.

“That will only piss my grandfather off. You go and find Xavin and Noh-Var and get to your room. You’ll be safe there. I wouldn’t put it past Nerin to try and have you killed. I need to know you’ll be safe.”

“I need to know _you’ll_ be safe.” Teddy countered.

“Nerin wont hurt me. Besides, I’m going straight to my grandfather.”

Teddy opened his mouth to speak but Billy put his fingers to his lips. “Please, don’t fight me on this one.”

Teddy closed his eyes and released a slow, heavy breath and gave a feint nod.

Billy’s fingers moved up and raked tenderly over the side of Teddy’s face. “Love you Teddy Altman.”

“Love _you_ William Magnus…so much…” he couldn’t help but feel like they were saying it for the last time. It felt like they were saying goodbye.

Billy’s chin tilted up as tough he were about to kiss him but he seemed to think better of it and whirled abruptly and walked away without looking back. Teddy closed his eyes and wrestled the urge to chase him down. Billy was right, he would only make things worse. Billy was in a world of trouble now and it was his fault. It was all but certain that Billy would be forced to marry Nerin soon in order to appease Atlantis and sooth Prince Nerin’s wounded pride. Billy and Teddy would not be allowed to see one another again. It was over.

Palace guards had arrived and were directing Teddy back to his rooms. Teddy followed their directives in a hollow daze. Somewhere along the way Xavin and Noh-Var had joined him and were peppering him with incessant questions that Teddy did not answer. What _could_ he say? His life had fallen into a predictable pattern of things going great and then things going total shit storm.

Once back in his chambers he walked to his balcony. He looked up at the sky and felt it calling to him. He needed to fly. It felt like such a long time since he had let himself soar among the clouds. But there was no way he could get past the guards and leave the palace. Unless…

He began peeling off his cloths until he stood naked, the wind pecking his exposed skin. He shut his eyes working to get the details right, even the uniform. His hips narrowed, his hair went long, curving at his chin and turning deep red. His skin turned blue and finally, with considerable effort, the black and white uniform of the Red Guard followed. His eyes flickered open and he glanced down at himself with approval. He sprouted wings from his back that complimented his new form and pushed off into the air. No one would question Agent Darkholme leaving the palace.

Sure enough, when two palace guards flew up to question him they allowed him to pass when he told them he had business to attend to, mimicking the shape-shifting agents voice patterns and mannerisms perfectly. Agent Darkholme really was an excellent teacher.

He flew high and towards the city letting the air currents carry him. He tried to consider what to do, how he might help Billy. That was when his conversation with Emperor Kl’rt returned to him. Perhaps he should leave. Perhaps it would be easier for Billy if he were gone. Maybe he really would be protecting him from Nerin’s wrath and an invasion of skrull. Perhaps it really was best for everyone if Teddy just left and returned to space where he supposedly belonged. Anything was better than having to see Billy marry Prince Nerin.

***

Billy marched steadily toward his grandfather’s chambers, his feet carrying him on a path away from Teddy and into the inevitable. His heart was beating in a heavy bolero, deep and rhythmic. It was not the panicked, stuttering staccato he would have expected. Perhaps there was a certain peace in facing the unavoidable. There was no turning back. The gig was most definitely up.

The guards at his grandfather’s chambers opened the doors without a word at his approach. Billy took that as a sign he was expected, which was a _bad_ sign. Inside, his grandfather was seated at his usual padded armchair and his Aunt Lorna was at his side. Nerin was pacing like an angry alley cat before him. His black-pearl eyes narrowed into fuming slits when he saw him enter. For once Billy did not flinch or balk. Nerin had essentially caught Billy’s hand in the cookie jar…or was it Teddy’s hand? It didn’t matter. There was no denying any of it. It was time to come clean.

“I have never been so insulted!” Nerin boomed. “You defile our marriage pact by having an affair with that mongrel! I demand recompense!”

“Silence Prince Nerin.” King Magnus commanded.

Nerin went rigid, quivering like a brittle piece of iron struck by a hammer against the forge. His eyes never left Billy.

“You _will_ explain yourself Grandson.”

Billy lifted his chin to meet his grandfather’s unyielding gaze. “It’s true.”

What else was there to say?

His grandfather’s nose wrinkled along the bridge and his brows bore down in an ossified frown. He radiated displeasure.

Billy could remember a time when he had feared nothing more than displeasing his grandfather. So he had been respectful, dutiful, and perfect. He had since found something he feared more than his grandfather’s disappointment.

“I have been in a romantic relationship with Teddy since before the attack in New York. It was why I was there.”

“Oh William,” his aunt sighed.

“Fucking despicable!” Nerin ranted, stalking toward Billy.

“Prince Nerin!” King Erik thundered as the Atlantean was pulled up short by the gold bracers at his wrists and they jerked above his head, lifting him into the air like he were a petulant child being reprimanded. “That will be all. I will deal with my grandson in private.” Nerin Jerked against his decorative bracers turned shekels and the metal screeched as it crinkled and tightened around his wrists. The foreign prince winced. “Leave us.” The king dropped Nerin who promptly stalked from the room, the doors slamming behind him.

Silence filled the room heavy and thick like polluted city smog.

“Explain yourself.” King Erik commanded.

Billy’s unceasing calm continued to confound him. “There is little else to say. I was sneaking out as I said before and I met Teddy and…well…we started dating.”

“Luna con—”

“I had already cast a spell to confuse her empathy before we spoke of it.” Billy interrupted, anticipating his grandfather’s line of reasoning.

“You have placed us in a political conflict with Atlantis.” His fingers drummed lividly against the arms of his chair.

Billy lowered his eyes. “I know. I’m sorry grandfather.”

“You continued your affair when you were engaged and after learning of who that boy truly was. You knew what such a thing would cost this family. That was unbelievably selfish.”

“I know.”

King Erik sighed and leaned back. “Fortunately Prince Nerin still wishes to marry you.”

Billy’s eyes shot up. “What?”

“Yes, he demands to marry you within the week as amends for your transgression.”

“No.” The words were flat and decisive and escaped Billy’s mouth before he realized it.

King Erik’s nails dug into the arms of his throne. “Excuse me?”

Billy found he did not regret the statement. “No,” he repeated. “I will not marry Nerin.”

“Billy,” his aunt cautioned.

“I will _not_ marry him.” He insisted.

“This is not a request William.” His grandfather’s tone was turning dangerous as he leaned forward.

“I love Teddy.” His chest went light and his shoulders rolled back. “And there is no way in hell I am marrying that stuck up douchebag.”

His grandfather’s jaw literally dropped. Billy had never spoken to him like this. His aunt ran the fingers of both hands through her hair, her face going pale.

Billy turned and began to walk from the room. He had nothing left to say.

“You are not going anywhere William!” His grandfather shot to his feet and the metal in the buttons and medals on his cloths began to tug him backwards and he could hear the rankled thrum of his grandfather’s power spread through the room.

Again, his mouth was moving before he was thinking. “ ** _Metalintorubber, metalintorubber, metalintorubber_**...” there was a blue flash and all at once the tugging at his cloths and the hum of his grandfather’s mutant gift ceased. All the metal in the surrounding area had been transfigured into rubber, rendering his grandfather and aunt powerless.

King Magnus’ eyes went wide and with a flick of Billy’s wrist the once metal doors opened at the gesture. Neither his grandfather nor his aunt said another word, both frozen in place in utter shock. Billy had just broken about five different laws, his family would be in a political cluster fuck with Atlantis but still he didn’t care. He was sick of being the perfect prince. He was not going to be the good little boy he always felt he had to be. That was over. The cost was too high. If his family couldn’t accept that then he didn’t need them. There was only one person he really needed. It was stupid and childish. It may be the wrong decision for so many reasons but he didn’t care. Teddy was it. Teddy was the truth…he was home. He could feel it all the way down into the viscid marrow of his bones like a broiling fever.

“ ** _Home, home, home_** …” he chanted, knowing exactly where those words would take him.

***

Teddy sat at the top of a skyscraper, feet dangling over the edge, wind sweeping his hair around in violent gusts, as he looked down at the city of Genosha spread out under his sneakers. It all felt so quiet and peaceful from this far up. From here he could almost forget everything that had happened. From here everything looked as though it had its place and that everything was going according to some master plan. It was such a tempting illusion. He had not realized just how much he had bought into that illusion just a few months ago. Now everything was different. He might never see this place again. He might not see New York again. Shit, he might not ever see Earth again. It was a crushing thought. But what choice did he have? There was no way he would be allowed to stay. Maybe if he left with Emperor Kl’rt now he could prevent a skrull invasion or foil one that had already begun. Maybe he could begin to heal the fractured empires of his people—the kree and the skrull. Perhaps he could throw himself into that so he could distract himself from the throbbing loss of Billy, from the boy he loved and left behind.

There was a sudden flare of familiar blue light that caused Teddy to look up in surprise. Billy hovered only a few paces in front of him, just out of arms reach. There was a smile on his face. Teddy could not comprehend how he could be smiling.

"How'd you find me?" Teddy asked.

Stupid question. Magic, duh.

"I'll always find you." Billy replied earnestly. Those words made Teddy want to cry. Those words made his decision seem all that more impossible.

"Billy, I—" He was stopped by Billy gliding forward and grabbing both his ears and pulling their lips together into a kiss that soft and sweet. He was stunned at first, eyes going wide, but it never took him more than an instant to respond to Billy. Immediately his hands were at the other boy’s waist pulling him in tightly. He felt Billy's happy sigh flow up from his chest and into their kiss and Teddy's heart ached. Billy's hands moved from his ears and into his hair as one kiss streamed into another until Teddy was lost in it.  Teddy's hands slid around to Billy's back so that his arms coiled his waist.  It felt so right, like they were fractured pieces coming together.  His chest burned with everything he was feeling. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He wanted so bad to stay like this forever, high above the world, just he and Billy. For a moment he could trick himself into believing that things could be that simple, that life could be that perfect.

It was Billy who broke the kiss panting. He dipped his chin so their foreheads and the tips of their noses touched. "I'm not letting you go." He said with such simple honesty those tears Teddy had been refusing to let fall came flowing forward. "I love you Teddy Altman. I am yours and you are mine." Billy's arms draped around his neck.

Teddy could feel that awkward strength Billy had flow into him.  Strength that was profound in that it was born amidst the chaos of self-doubt and uncertainty, like pure sky after a storm.  There was something so comforting in knowing that in all the doubts Billy had, Teddy was one thing he was certain of.

"Runaway with me." Billy urged.

Teddy felt his stomach drop into his knees, extracting the breath from his lungs. That was the craziest, most irresponsible thing he had ever heard. He pulled his head back to look at Billy but did not detach from him. He searched those warm, amber eyes, certain it was a joke, but there was only love there to greet him.

“What about Nerin? Your betrothal?”

Billy flicked his head back flippantly. “Fuck’em.”

“Billy, your family—”

“I told them I love you and I’m not giving you up.” His grin returned. “They can deal with it.”

Teddy felt himself blush. “This is crazy…”

“I know it makes literally no sense.” Billy laughed. “But I know that I love you. I know that I could never have imagined loving someone like I love you. I know that this is something worth fighting for.” He looked at Teddy and his eyes were at once pleading and joyous. “C’mon, what do you say? Doomed lovers on the run?”

Teddy looked back up and met Billy’s stare and tried to communicate everything he felt with his eyes.  There was so much he felt that he needed to convey but language failed him, every string of words he could think to string together fell woefully short of how he felt inside. So instead he said: “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Billy and Teddy on the run! Lots of fluff. The choices they have made come home to roost and the end draws near.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy are on the run and attempt to build a life together even as the rest of the world hunts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who patiently stay with this story. Here is some fluff and a smidge of smut! 
> 
> WARNING: I am changing the rating of this fic to explicit for obvious reasons but the vast majority of it is actually probably teen. If you're uninterested in the decidedly explicit stuff skip the first section. 
> 
> I know I'm a broken record but it has to be said. The characters and world of this fic do not belong to me, they are Marvel's. Your feedback and comments are eternally welcome. 
> 
> Much thanks for all the comments and kudos thus far, they warm the demon, black icore of my heart!
> 
> **as I was editing I added the dancing bit near the end...because this chapter didn't have enough fluff already haha. The scene was in my head and so I had to get it out. The song is Sweet Thing by Van Morrison**

 

**Time on the run: 1 hour, 28 minutes**

“ _Teddy_ …” Billy gasped as the other boy bent his knees and grabbed Billy’s thighs and lifted him up effortlessly.

And _god_ …the ease with which Teddy could manhandle him was just too fucking _hot_. Billy instinctively wrapped his legs around him and pulled them even closer together. Billy’s erection pressed against Teddy’s abs and he just _had_ to be kissing him. He drove his head forward and caught Teddy’s mouth with his own, lips parted and tongue darting into the welcoming warmth that waited. Their tongues crashed together almost violently, smooth and wet. It was desperate, panting, and utterly disorienting. The world was a tempered haze and the kiss drove him into a frenzy of eager want.  

He wanted to be closer. He _needed_ to be closer. He never wanted them to be apart again, he wanted as little space between them as possible. He had chosen Teddy, chosen him over everything else, and Teddy had chosen him back. They had cast it all aside just to be together. It was stupid, it was reckless, and it felt impossibly right. It left them both in a crazed sense of want.    

Teddy made a noise low and feral in his chest and walked him back, pinning Billy up against the hotel wall, one arm sliding around Billy’s waist. Part of Billy’s mind attempted to remind him that they were making a racket and potentially disturbing other patrons but Billy was not sure he could manage to care less. One of his hands twined roughly into Teddy’s hair while the nails of his other hand dug into the other boy’s shoulder. Teddy pulled his hips back and used his free hand to pull his cock up next to Billy’s and then rocked forward.

Were he not intoxicated on lust Billy would have blushed at the needy whine that escaped his throat. And then Teddy was moving against him, and by now they were both sweaty and slick all over. Billy could already feel the burning pleasure roiling low in his spine, flashing through him in sputtering waves.

Teddy’s mouth was suddenly everywhere, Billy’s neck, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere he could reach without sacrificing their perfect alignment. Then he was nipping and worry passionately at the skin at Billy’s collar, driving Billy insane. All the while Teddy continued to roll his hips, his erection sliding along Billy’s over and over again. Billy arched his back into it, adding his own movements to it, chasing his own pleasure.

“Shit—Billy—I’m—you feel— _fuck—_ I’m—gonna—” Teddy stuttered out in frenzied, broken syllables.

“Yes,” was all Billy could groan, knowing what it was the other boy was trying to say, and then their mouths were together again.

Teddy’s movements became feverish and erratic his kisses sloppy and aimless. He grunted, his whole body going into a ragged spasm. Then there was a white-hot explosion in Billy’s vision, his body scorched raw in ecstasy. He pressed his face into Teddy’s shoulder and Teddy’s weight crushed him to the wall as he leaned forward and they rode out the pulses together.

 

**Time on the run: 18 hours, 47 minutes**

“Animal style. Google says to get em’ animal style.” Teddy knocked his shoulder into Billy’s as he stared down at his phone.

Billy glanced over at him with only his eyes, one brow raised. “Animal style? What the hell is that?”

“Dunno, but the collective wisdom of the internet has spoken.”

“I mean, what kind of name is _that_?” Billy looked back up at the sparse menu. “California’s weird…”

Teddy grinned. He felt so lucky. After everything they had been through he got to have this. Billy in line at burger joint, no one knowing who they were, puzzling over a menu ready to learn what all the fuss was about. Just two teenage boys out for a bite to eat. It was so blissfully normal.

“Ok, I got it.” Teddy snapped his fingers together lightly, voice pitched low. He leaned in close so that his nose grazed the hair at Billy’s temple. “We get _one_ basket of fries animal style and the _other_ regular.”

Billy snorted out a laugh. “Teddy Altman, you’re a genius.”

Teddy nodded solemnly. “I know. And…I’m getting a double-double.”

“You’re also a pig.”

 

**Time on the run: 18 hours, 59 minutes**

“S’pretty good…” Teddy mumbled around a mouth full of burger.

Billy chewed thoughtfully for a moment. “I still think Shake Shack’s better…it’s the fries…it’s definitely the fries…”

“Not sure I can trust that assessment.”

“And why not?”

“You don’t like ketchup. How am I supposed trust a guy who doesn’t like ketchup?”

“Because I’m boyishly handsome.” Billy informed, angling his head and peacocking.

Teddy blurted out a laugh, breaking out of the skeptical act he was playing coy with. All around them other people sat at similar stone benches, shaded by red and white umbrellas, totally uncaring of the two idiot boys and their ridiculous flirting. The California sun was warm and comforting. It’s rays more insistent and penetrating than New York’s. In fact, just about everything about California was different, they put avocados on _everything_ and everyone was tan, but anywhere would be amazing so long as he was with Billy. That sparked a thought.

“You know…I purpose a cross-country burger tour!” Teddy pointed a ketchup-coated fry at Billy. “Search out the worlds best burger joint! You know, for science. Before we go and settle down.”

Despite his earlier critiques Billy stuffed more fries into his mouth. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He took a long sip of his strawberry shake. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Teddy stopped, holding his burger in midair, his mouth a tight line and his eyes shinning. “Yeah, yeah I suppose we do.”

“Plus we can go _anywhere_ we want.”

“Cause I have a magic carpet!” Teddy exclaimed, shaking a triumphant fist.

Billy frowned. “A magic _boyfriend_.” He corrected.

“Same difference.” Teddy took another bite of his burger with exaggerated delight.

 

**Time on the run: 19 hours, 8 minutes**

  

“ ** _Onyoursix!_** ”

A shimmering portal opened in front of Teddy, a window to the backs of their pursuers. The backs of the _SHIELD_ agents that had tracked them down and interrupted their lunch. Teddy didn’t need any direction, didn’t need Billy to say anymore. He read Billy’s intent effortlessly. He had already shifted into his hulkier form, a giant of green muscle. He leapt through the portal and came out through the corresponding portal that had appeared behind the SHIELD agents. His arm elongated, elasticizing, and whipping into the three agents and sweeping them into a parked food truck.

“Sorry!” Teddy called as he continued his run.

Billy took a deep breath and tried to call an image to mind, a place that they could flee to that his family, and by association SHIELD, would not anticipate. This first attempt at escaping had not gone particularly well. It had, in fact, gone spectacularly bad. They had been caught up in the thrill of running away. They had just left. They had taken nothing. They had just disappeared in a flash of Billy’s magic, as tough it were that simple.

Billy had always wanted to see more of LA, so that was where they went. They had rented a room in a fancy hotel and spent the whole night wrapped around one another. Billy had blatantly neglected all of his training. Of course the hotel would have cameras, of _course_ SHIELD would have access to these cameras and be able to use face-matching technology to pinpoint them. Billy _knew_ all that, he had been trained by them. It was a painfully rookie mistake.

“So, it turns out we suck at being fugitives!” Teddy yelled as he caught up. “Didn’t even get to finish my burger.”

“We should’ve been more careful. _I_ should’ve been more careful.”

“So we try again. We start over and do it better this time.” Teddy winked at him.

Before Billy could respond another jet flew overhead. Billy knew what was coming without looking. The telltale _bamf_ and the smell of brimstone confirmed his fears.

“We better fly!” Billy yelled as he leapt into the air, leaving the ground behind.

Teddy was right behind him, the leathery flap of his wings carrying him into the sky. “This…feels…uncomfortably familiar…”

“Worst case of dejavu ever.”

_Bamf!_

“Wha—”

Billy looked back just in time to see Teddy disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. “Oh shi— ** _noyoudont, noyoudont, noyoudont_**...”

Teddy and Agent Wagner appeared in a burst of light, crashing to the roof below and both struggling to gain their feet. The Nightcrawler was nimble and rolled to his feet easily, crouching and preparing to pounce again. Teddy managed to scramble a few feet away from the teleporter giving Billy his opening.

“ ** _Forcefield_**!”

A glowing, blue bubble enclosed the agent. The Nightcrawler attempted to teleport only to appear right back where he was. Teddy was airborne once again and winging toward him.

“Secure the prince!” The familiar rasp commanded.

Above them Agent Howlett was diving down toward them, claws extended, and both of the Darkholm’s behind him, both of whom were now blue-skinned and had sprouted wings.

Billy knew what was coming next. They would focus on him and work together to keep him off balance, keep him from concentrating so that he couldn’t cast spells. They’d want to get the Rogue in close to drain him of his powers and leave him unconscious. She had likely absorbed as many SHIELD agent powers as possible in order to be prepared to deal with him.

He and Teddy were in way over their heads, there was no way the two of them could take the Red Guard alone. They would catch them, they would take them back to Genosha, they would send Teddy away, they would make Billy marry Nerin. He would lose Teddy forever. Teddy could even be _killed._

He had to teleport them out of there. They had to get them as far away as they could. But he couldn’t conjure up an image. He couldn’t focus his mind. The icy tendrils of panic were slinking up his legs and beginning to welter into his chest, immobilizing him like a rabbit in headlights. He had to do something. It was up to him. He had get them to safety. His breathing was jagged and rapid as he tried to force his mind to settle on a place only to have the image mist away. All the while the agents continued to descended upon them. He needed time to think. He needed a moment to collect himself, he needed everything to—

“ ** _JUSTSTOP!”_**       

There was strange, jarring ring in the air after the words ripped from his throat and he felt his power surge, blistering and wild. He was panting, his nerves alight and humming under his skin.

“Billy, what did you do?” Teddy’s voice was hushed and filled with awe. Despite how low his tone was it still felt loud against Billy’s ears.

It was then that Billy realized that the SHIELD agents were suspended above them, frozen in their decent. But they weren’t merely suspended on a current of air or some form to telekinesis. Their expressions were perfectly still. He looked around and realized that not only had the agents been stopped, but the entire world around them had ceased to turn. Leaves that had been floating on gusts of wind, cars on the road, the jet in the sky, the people below, all of it had been locked in perfect stillness. There was no sound, not the chirping of birds, scraping of feet, or the ambient babel of a city that was alive and moving. Everything had just stopped.

“Oh my god…” Billy gasped, bringing his hands to the sides of his head. “What did I _just_ do?”

His voice felt too loud in the complete silence. Without any other background noise their voices were like the only sounds in existence. Even their breathing felt uncomfortably brazen.

Teddy moved closer and let their shoulders press together. “I think…I think you stopped _time_.”

“Holy shit,” Billy hunched over feeling his stomach roil at the realization. He couldn’t _do_ that! He wasn’t supposed to do that. He wasn’t supposed to be _able_ to do that. His mother had always said true time manipulation wasn’t possible, even for them.

There were hands against his, pulling them gently but insistently away from his face. “Hey…hey…” Teddy soothed, crouching in front of him. “It’s ok, you’re ok.”

Billy dropped to his knees and shook his head. “I’m not supposed to…time manipulation is _dangerous_.”

“It’ll probably wear off in a few seconds.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Then you’ll undo it.” Teddy said it with such genuine assurance Billy finally looked up at him and met his eyes. Teddy gave him a smile. “You haven’t even tried to undo it yet, so you can’t even be sure if it’s permanent or whatever.”

Billy nodded slowly. “You’re right…”

“Of course I am.” Teddy smirked and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

Slowly, Billy rose to his feet again and Teddy followed him. He took several long, deep breaths and closed his eyes. He reached out with his senses, feeling the weave of the spell he had inadvertently cast. He could feel the threads of it, he could feels it's shape. He dropped into it’s current and bathed himself in it, becoming familiar with the way it moved and breathed, taking it in. It was complex, so incredibly complex.

_I did this on accident?_

“What’s the verdict?” Teddy asked when Billy opened his eyes. “Can you undo it?”

Billy gave him a quick, shallow nod.

“See, there’s nothing my all powerful boyfriend can’t do.” Teddy leaned in and pressed a quick kiss between Billy’s eyebrows.

“I shouldn’t be able to do this.” Billy muttered.

Teddy’s eyes crinkled lightly in confusion. “What do you mean? I thought you could do just about anything.”

Billy shook his head. “I know it seems that way. But all my spells are just little doses of reality warping. Localized anomalies.” He swept his hands to indicate the frozen Red Guard. “Time, time is a force all on it’s own. It’s everywhere. It’s connected to everything. It lives and breathes. Just _trying_ to manipulate it could have massive consequences. If I really stopped time…even if it’s just in this area…who knows what it could be affecting…the consequences…”

“Then I guess you’d better do you’re thing, huh.”

“Yeah, let me just think of a place for us to teleport to. I’ll port us the second I break the spell.” He reached out and took Teddy’s hand and twined their fingers together.

_Someplace…someplace safe…_ suddenly an image came to mind. He held to it, clutched it to him tightly, like driftwood in a turbulent sea. He didn’t tell Teddy where they were going. He didn’t want to chance saying it out loud. _No mistakes this time. We do it right._

He closed his eyes again, his grip tightening on Teddy’s. He placed the image of where he intended teleport them to the side while he moved his awareness to the time spell. He unshackled his power and unleashed it into the magic network knitted around him with a word.

“ ** _Unpause_**...”

The world around them shuddered and sound returned in something akin to a roar. This time Billy didn’t hesitate.

“ ** _Away_**...”

**Time on the run: 19 hours, 35 Minutes**

“Italy huh,”

Billy shrugged. “Florence to be specific. It was the first place that came to mind.”

“I can get behind that.” Teddy replied. “So, what’s the new plan? You know, the one where we don’t get interrupted by SHIELD agents while enjoying a nice relaxing lunch.”

Billy smirked over at him. “You mean the one where we don’t act like total newbs?”

“That’s the one.”

“We get a flat.”

Teddy raised a single blond eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“And maybe we have aliases.”

“Like spies!”

“Like spies.”

“Sweet, what are they?”

“We’re a couple of well off college students on exchange to study Italian.”

Teddy’s lips pursed. “That’s…kinda boring.”

“That’s the point.”

Teddy sighed. “So what’s my major?”

Billy lifted his shoulders up around his neck and grinned helplessly. “Art history?”

Teddy snorted.

“Architecture?”

Teddy tilted his head side to side. “I guess that’ll do. What’s yours?”

“Ummm…psychology…”

“So are there burger places here? I’m starving.”

 

**Time on the run: 1 month, 14 days, 19 hours**

Billy yawned and scratched his head groggily as he came out of the bathroom.  The morning sunshine was imposing itself tenaciously, filtering through pale green curtains, highlighting the thick woven thread work and illuminating the bedroom in hushed, honeyed light.  He stretched his sleep-stiff muscles arching his back and reaching over his head with a yawn then looked around the room.  It was much smaller than the rooms he had grown accustomed to in the palace. The large, soft bed took up the majority of it but there was something cozy and comforting about the space.  He guessed it might have something to do with the sprawled out form under the coffee colored sheets.  Billy smiled.  He felt so light and warm. He felt so happy he sometimes thought he might burst into song or something as equally ridiculous.

He crawled onto the bed, onto a sleeping Teddy.  He heard the other boy mumble something nonsensical, still half asleep.  He wormed his arms under him and buried his face into the space where neck met shoulder, his favorite place to nuzzle. The feel of his bare chest pressing against the sleep-warm skin of Teddy’s bare back sent tiny jolts shooting up his spine and left his nerves tingling in anticipation.  He wondered if he would ever get used to it, wondered if he'd ever get to the point where he'd take it for granted—or worse—not want it. He couldn’t fathom that reality.  

He nibbled at Teddy's ear. There was a dull clank as his teeth made contact with one of the steel earrings that lined its shell.  Teddy muttered something into the pillow.  

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."  Billy chirped teasingly into his ear.

Teddy snorted sleepy laughter.  "You sound like an old man."  His voice was gravely with sleep and muffled by the pillow.

"It is now past 10 and I am in desperate need of waffles."  Billy proclaimed.  "Unfortunately for you, you have baked said waffles before and shown me that you are some sort of waffle guru...or are perhaps mixing crack into the batter...either way, your Liege _demands_ waffles."  He kissed the corner of Teddy's jaw.  "The penalty for insubordination is dire."

Teddy chuckled, rocking them both with the motion.  Billy continued to kiss his way along Teddy's jaw moving up to his cheek, to this temple, and to his brow.  

"You know, _that_ is going to get you something _other_ than waffles."  Teddy noted.

"Can't I have both?"  Billy asked, trailing his kisses to the back of Teddy's neck and down between his shoulder blades.

Teddy gave a throaty groan and then tilted sharply, sending Billy rolling off of him and onto his back.  Teddy turned over on top of him and pinned him against the mattress.  His body still radiated heat from being under the blankets.  Billy felt Teddy’s hands grab his wrists and move them up over his head their fingers lacing together.  Then Teddy's lips found his.

"You.  Are.  Insatiable."  Teddy managed between kisses.  "You.  Know.  That?  So.  Demanding..."  

Billy laughed in response and wrapped both of his legs around one of Teddy's and thrust against him.  "Maybe try being a little less perfect then."

 

**Time on the run: 1 Month, 14 days, 20 hours**

 

Billy sat at the breakfast bar of the flat they had taken up residence in.  His legs swinging to and fro happily as he watched Teddy whisk batter in a bowl, a mug of hot coffee between his hands.  The morning air streamed in from the open French doors of the balcony and filled the open space that was their kitchen and living room.  It all felt so blissfully normal.  They had fallen into a natural rhythm that past month, like it had always been this way.  He found that he could watch Teddy for hours just doing the most mundane of tasks.  Billy wanted it to last forever.  He knew that it wouldn’t.  How could it possibly last? Neither his family nor the kree and skrull were likely to give up on them. At some point they would get lax, or one side or the other would get lucky and they would be caught or running all over again.  They both knew it even if they never talked about it.

Thinking of that reminded Billy that he needed to check the warding field he had placed around the flat.  He couldn't afford to be lax on those sorts of things.  He placed his mug down and hopped off the stool.  He closed his eyes and reached out into the field. He could feel it wrapping around their home. It felt like the slippery, wet sheen of a bubble, pliable but delicate. He moved around the perimeter of the room sweeping his awareness along the field, making sure there were no holes or weak points.  He visited each of the objects around the apartment that he had enchanted to act as conduits to maintain the field: a book, a candle, a potted plant.  Everything seemed in order and undisturbed.  The field kept them safe from probes that were magic, telepathic, or technical in nature.  It also worked to cast a sense of disinterest on whoever was looking at the flat.  It was complicated magic that had taken a great deal of time and effort to conjure, he was actually quite proud of it. He was getting stronger. He could feel it now, ever since he had managed to freeze time in California. His powers had likely been growing for some time but that had been the moment he realized it—felt it. He wanted desperately to consult his mother, to get her wisdom, but that wasn't possible.

His brows furrowed as he explored the field. It was odd that it had not even been touched.  Billy had been certain that his mother would have been casting locating spells and that the evidence of one would have shown across his field by now but it was as pristine as the day he had crafted it.  Perhaps he had done a better job in covering their tacks than he had thought on their second try. Or his family was too caught up in the political fallout of their escape to be conducting a more in depth search. He didn’t like to think of that option and brushed it away.

"Your waffles are served my Prince."  Teddy mocked as he placed a plate down on the breakfast bar with an exaggerated bow.  

Billy took in the delicious scent of waffles and joyfully moved back over to the bar.  "You know you're a prince too, right?"  He sprung back onto his stool.

"I'm not as used to it as you."  Teddy replied. "I didn't get to grow up in a fancy palace."

"Hey, you even cut up strawberries to put on top!"  Billy exclaimed.

"My love knows no bounds."  Teddy answered with a charming grin as he handed Billy the maple syrup.

Billy sighed, snatching the bottle.  "See, there you go, being too perfect again."

 

**Time on the run: 1 month, 26 days**

"I'm seriously beginning to question your professed love for me." Billy complained.

"Exaggerating much?" Teddy returned.

Billy held up the blue rays and shook them. "Uh…the fact that you are trying to convince me to sit and marathon watch the Star Wars _prequels_ suggests otherwise."

"I'm just suggesting we rewatch them now that we're older and more mature."

"We know they're terrible." Billy insisted. "We don't need to rewatch them."

"We know everyone _says_ they're terrible. Maybe, _just maybe_ we've been letting other people’s opinions color our memories." Teddy argued. "Don't you think we should make our own decision on the matter."

Billy wrinkled his nose. "No…"

"I'll make you popcorn and scratch your head…" Teddy promised, wiggling his eyebrows.

Billy scowled. "Don't put too much butter." He stomped over to the TV to ready first movie.

 

**Time on the run: 1 month, 28 days**

_“I will stroll my merry way...and jump the hedges first…”_

The deep voice of Van Morrison strummed into Billy’s ears, warm and smooth like honey. It was loud and insistent and pulled Billy from the copy of _Dune_ he had been rereading. He frowned and put the book down on his chest.

_“And I shall watch ferry-boats…and they’ll get high…on a blue ocean.”_

Billy smirked and slid off of the bed. He walked from the bedroom, leaning against the threshold between the rooms. Teddy was in the middle of their living room, crooked grin on his face, his expression expectant. Billy raised an eyebrow and Teddy extended a hand. Billy snorted out a laugh but shuffled to him, taking his hand.

“My sweet thing, sweet thing…” Teddy intoned along with Van Morrison as he pulled him in close, one hand going to the small of Billy’s back while Billy’s arm draped over his shoulders. “My, my, my sweet thing…” he whispered into Billy’s temple and they rocked and trundled to the music.

Billy laughed, light and pleasant, letting Teddy spin them around. This was theirs. This was everything he could possibly want. Despite growing up with all the luxuries and riches he could ever want, this was the only thing he really wanted: His arms full of Teddy Altman as they danced to around the living room— _their_ living room.

_“And you shall take me strongly in your arms…”_

Teddy dipped Billy backward, letting go of his hand to place them both on his back. Billy crossed his wrists behind Teddy’s neck, a smile spread across his lips as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes, as they leaned into the music.

“ _And I will not remember…that I ever felt the pain…”_

Teddy pulled him back upright bringing him in close, chests pressed tight. Teddy’s hips swayed and Billy’s moved in time with him. Then he pressed a kiss into the side of Billy’s head, right into his hair, breathing in a cheerful breath before whispering: _“Oh my sweet thing, sweet thing…”_

Billy clung to him tighter, fingers twisting into his plaid shirt and for some reason he felt like crying.

 

**Time on the run: 2 month, 3 days**

The rain was coming down in unrelenting sheets. The drops were sharp and hissed as they crashed into the earth and the surrounding building. It shrouded the lamplights of the tree-lined avenue below, turning them into hazy globs of gold. It left the air with a fresh earthy scent, a clean scent. It would have all normally been soothing but Billy’s thoughts were leaden and filled with clawing dread.

He had made the mistake of turning on the news. Unrest continued to grow between Atlantis and the surface. King Namor was becoming more and more aggressive. The kree and skrull had made demands on Teddy’s return. The time to return was drawing near. They couldn’t stay on the run. How could they? How could they let others suffer for them? They were risking the lives of people they cared about if they remained hidden.

The sweet scent of warm coco wafted into Billy’s awareness, a cozy blanket clouding over his senses. He turned to see a steaming mug being offered down to him where he sat crossed legged before the open doors of their balcony. Teddy was looking down at him and smiling.

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the mug. The matted red ceramic was warm against the palms of his hands.

He turned his head and looked back out into the night, back to his worries. He was trying desperately to formulate some kind of plan. Teddy dropped down to sit on the floor behind him, legs going to either side of Billy, his arms slipping around him, drawing Billy in close so that they fit snugly together, back to front. Teddy didn’t say anything for a long time. He just stared out into the rain soaked night with him, a silent and steady support as always.

“We’re gonna have to go back, huh…” Teddy finally sighed. It was the first time either of them had said it out loud.

“Yeah…”

Teddy’s only answer was to press his nose behind Billy’s ear.

“How stupid was I to think this might actually work?” Billy grumbled bitterly. “To think that we could actually get away, be free.” He curled his knees up, tucking in closer to Teddy. “Stupid…”

“I believed it.” Teddy offered. “Hoped for it. Guess that makes us both fools.”

“I thought: ‘my grandfather fought an impossible war, made the world a better place for mutants when it looked like we’d be snuffed out, he can handle Atlantis, he can handle the kree and skrull.’” Billy shook his head. “Stupid…”

“Maybe your family will figure something out. Maybe we don’t have to go back.”

“And what about your mother? What about the kree and skrull? Do you think they’ll ever stop hunting you? Cause I don’t think my family will ever stop hunting me.”

Teddy’s nosed pressed hard into Billy’s neck, arms tightening. Billy pushed back against him, both to offer comfort and be comforted.

“They’d never let us be…” Teddy agreed.

“No…”

The silence crept back over them, a looming specter of their fears and doubts. In the short time they had been on the run they had built a life together. It had been so easy. It was the ease that made it feel that it could last, that it was meant to be.

If they went back it meant that Billy would likely be forced to marry Nerin despite all that had happened. Nerin was pissed but Billy had become a source of pride, something to be conquered and brought to heel. He would insist on marrying Billy out of pride if not for genuine want and affection. And Teddy, well Teddy would likely be shipped off into outer space at the earliest convenience with little attention being paid to which side laid claim to him. Billy had wracked his brain over a way to keep both those things from happening but every scenario he thought of led them down the same path.

_There has to be something we can do that will keep them from splitting us up…some play that will force them to think of a way to deal with Atlantis and the kree and the skrull that doesn’t involve separating us._      

That was when it came to him. That’s when the idea struck Billy like a physical blow.

_Of course, why didn’t I think of it before!_

“What if we were married when we went back?” He blurted suddenly.

Teddy’s head snapped up. “What?”

“What if we were already married? Maybe then they’d all get it, you know? Maybe then it would force them all to figure out a solution that doesn’t involve splitting us up. That would connect my family to the kree and skrull, maybe we could get them to help us deal with Atlantis?”

Teddy shifted his head forward and strained his neck to look at Billy. “Hold up, did you just _purpose_ to me?”

Billy felt himself flush and ducked away from him. “Not very romantic huh…”

And then Teddy was planting rough kisses against Billy’s cheek, temple, and ear. “Yes.” He finally said, pressing their heads together.

Billy laughed. “You sure? You can still escape the cluster fuck that is my family.”

Teddy shook his head. “Not a chance. I’m with you. Always.”

And that left Billy feeling warm and tingly all over.

“Ok, so we just have to hold out until my birthday in a couple of weeks. We need to both be 18 to get married right? Then we go somewhere and let everyone recognize us. We let the whole damn world know.”

“Which will force your family to acknowledge it, keeps them from forcing us to annul it in secret or something.”

“Exactly, and then…we figure it out form there I guess.”

He could hear the smile in Teddy’s voice when he spoke. “Best plan we’ve had so far.”

 

**Time on the run: 2 Months, 7 days**

“I think you might’ve developed a caffeine addiction since we’ve been living here.” Teddy noted as Billy gripped the mug eagerly between his hands.   Emerald eyes lighting up as he brought it up to his lips, letting out a pleased hum as he sipped.

Even after a couple of months it was still odd looking at Billy while his glamor spell was in place; unruly red hair, pale skin, and a dusting of freckles brushing over his nose and cheeks. It was unsettling to look at someone you felt like you knew better than anyone else and somehow see a stranger looking back. Like looking in a mirror and seeing someone else staring back.

Ever since their first botched attempt at running away Billy had become extra cautious. They never left the flat without having their chosen disguises firmly in place. He had gone as far as to forge them the necessary documents to attend school at the local university where they took an Italian class. Thus, they came and went with backpacks and books like many of the other students resulting in, what Teddy thought, was a pretty convincing cover. So convincing it was tempting to think that they could disappear like this forever.

“I’ve just developed an appreciation for the local favors.” Billy replied, still fully enraptured in his caffeinated beverage.

Teddy rolled his eyes preparing to retort, when a blond girl rushed in. “Turn on the telie! There’s been an attack!” She cried out in a British accent.

The barista behind the counter complied without a word and the BBC winked onto the screen. Both Billy and Teddy jerked their heads around to see what the commotion was about.

“Our reports say that approximately 15 minutes ago Genosha was hit by a massive tidal wave but it does not appear to be an act of nature. Reports are claiming this was an attack by Atlantis. The Royal Palace was hit directly—wait—this just in. It appears that this _was_ an attack from Atlantis. Atlantean troops have begun a siege of the island and both SHIELD and the Royal Army have taken up the islands defenses.”

Teddy realized that his mouth was gapping open. He turned to look at Billy who was still clutching the mug in pale hands. His eyes were hard and fixed on the screen.

Teddy felt his heart give a painful lurch. He was filled with a confusing array of emotions. He felt guilt over the trouble they had cause, worry over his mother, and selfishly he was angry that this would signal the end of their time alone. It was the end of the life they had built together, a reminder of just how brief that time was. Their plan to get married and return to Genosha was ruined and there was no telling what would happen now. They couldn’t seem the catch a _fucking_ break. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t at least somewhat tempted to keep running and never look back. But they wouldn’t. That wasn’t who they were.

Teddy didn’t feel guilty about his doubts, about the urge to be selfish. His mother had once told him that to act honorably in the face of your own doubts and reservations was the mark of true courage.

Billy placed the mug down firmly onto the table. “Time to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The end! The finale! It's all led up to this! The war has begun. Billy and Teddy return home. How will it all end? Will our young heroes have their happily ever after? 
> 
> Just a heads up: I will be rereading all previous chapters in order to get my head in the game and ensure that all major story threads are sure to resolve. As part of that, previous chapters may undergo some minor edits for grammar and possible incongruities.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Deus Ex Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins. Everything has led to this moment. Sacrifices will be made and it's up to Billy and Teddy to set things right. This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! It has basically been forever since I updated (so sorry for that!). This fic took way longer and grew into something much larger than I had originally planned. This is always how I imagined it would end and I am both excited and sad that it's drawing to a close. This was my first fic and it's been quite the journey. I've learned a ton in the process and want to thank everyone who has stuck with me, left comments and kudos. You are all amazing and fueled me through this!
> 
> I also kinda lied. There will be one last short chapter, an epilogue really, that I will post very soon.
> 
> Thanks again and please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. as always I am doing this purely for fun, no profit. I do not own these characters. They are Marvels.

Ocean spray and sea foam blasted them as Billy and Teddy burst into existence on the shores of Genosha in a halo of electric-blue. Screams, explosions of sand, and the harsh smell of chard flesh and atmosphere whirled around them in a disorienting, sensory bedlam. The waves crashed and churned and the ground was rumbling beneath their feet. Billy stumbled back a step and Teddy's big, green hand was at the small of his back, steadying him. Billy breathed, drew strength from that simple gesture.

He didn't have long to savor it however. Battle roars boomed and a battalion of Atlantean soldiers was already rushing them, spears and rifles raised. Teddy let out a feral growl and rushed into the fray, a blur of green in a cluster of blue.

Billy extended his hand and lightning crackled from his fingertips like he was some kind of Sith Lord. Which, come to think of it, felt pretty badass. He wanted to say something cool like " _sith happens"_ but decided this might not be the time.

The bolts of lightning glanced harmlessly off of Teddy and arched violently into the attacking Atlanteans. They cried out as their limbs jerked and contorted as the currents of electricity ran through them while Teddy continued to throttle them. The victory was short lived. The beach was packed with blue-skinned soldiers and more continued to surge up from the sea. There was a sudden burst of laser fire as more soldiers descended upon them. Billy extended his arms casting a barrier that blocked the energy attacks.

Overhead helicarriers were raining fire down into the ocean, crimson M's flapping violently in the air. Tiny fighters jetted from the water, swarming over the SHIELD carriers like a flock of angry wasps, relentlessly peppering the massive airships. The tiny ships seemed poorly suited for engaging such large crafts but they managed to take one helicarrier down sending it nose first into the water with an ear-splitting crash. Death by bug bites.

Off to his right Billy saw his aunt engaged in battle with a battalion of soldiers. The weapons and ships that Atlanteans were using must not have been made of metal because his aunt was relying on a sheet of metal to both attack and defend as she shaped and reshaped it over and over to suit her needs dancing through her attackers, green hair lashing about unbound as she fought.

She flattened out the metal to block laser fire and instantly reformed it into a cannon ball with a gesture, pinballing it into her foes and then calling it back to wrap around her forearm and pivoting to block a spear with her arm as it was brought down on her. Before she could counter, a twin set of blurs zipped by, dispatching her attackers and then sprinting back over the ocean and into the din.

“Pick up the pace, sis!” Pietro called back.

“I think you’re doing a great job, Auntie Lorna!” Tommy added.

There was a cry as Teddy hurled an Atlantean soldier into an oncoming cluster of his fellows. Billy pressed the insides of his wrists together fanning his hands and fingers out into something resembling a clam.

A blue fireball erupted from his hands as he yelled: " ** _Hadoken!"_**

The blue ball of flames grew in size as it went, cutting a steaming swath through the surf and exploding in an eye-aching burst when it collided with a battalion of advancing soldiers.

"Nerd!" Teddy shouted back at him.

"You love me!"

Teddy gave a flippant shrug as his arm stretched out and his hand turned into a massive claw that plucked up and flung a soldier coming up on Billy's left. "Meh..."

"Seriously, a Street Fighter reference is probably the _least_ nerdy reference you've heard from me." A stream of blue fire burst from his hand, blasting another Atlantean away.

Billy was shocked out of their easy, seemingly ever present, banter when he caught sight of Agent Darkholm diving into the water. Her body quickly shifted into the form of a shark before it sliced through the surface of the water. Moments later she reemerged, jaws clamped down on an Atlantean soldier only to be taken by the jaws of an orca in turn, disappearing back under the waves once more.

This was battle. This was war. It was nothing like the movies. It was nothing like the comics. It was savage, brutal, and terrifying. People died, people who were born and bred on battle, people like Agent Darkholm. You could be the best and you could still meet a gruesome end because, when all was said and done, it all still came down to chance. This could really be the end for him…for Teddy…for all of them. This wasn’t a game.  

“ ** _Sandintoquicksand_** …” Billy said, floating into the air and transfiguring the ground around him and trapping the troops that had tried to surround him.

Teddy roared under a mound of soldier. He grew even larger and his body became coated in spikes as he sent the blue-skinned warriors flying off of him. Billy glided to his side. If this was the end, then Billy intended to face it, with Teddy. There was no going back. But that didn’t mean Billy was going to move haphazardly through the battlefield without a plan. That would be an easy way to drain himself and become more of a liability than an asset. They needed a plan.

"How about everybody **_just chills_**..." Billy said, causing the surf of the sea to freeze and encase the majority of the advancing Atlanteans in ice.

It bought them a bit of time. Billy needed to speak with his Aunt and help devise a strategy.

His magical display had managed to garner Lorna's attention. When she caught sight of Billy the muscles in her face relaxed in blatant relief and she flew to them.

"Billy! Thank god!" The sheet of metal she had been using had shifted and cupped her torso as a breastplate. "I'm not even going to ask where you've been or what possessed you to run. I'm just glad you're here. We need you."

That made Billy think. His mother should be here. His mother should be able to make short work of this army.

"Where's my mother?" He asked.

Lorna's gaze swept away from Billy’s. "She's...occupied..."

"Meaning?"

"I don't have time to explain. We're being overwhe—”

The ice along the beech began to crack. The tide receded, crawling back and leaving shards of ice and dark, damp sand. The Atlantean soldiers didn’t fight the change in the current and allowed themselves to be pulled out to the sea with it. Billy felt his stomach drop out from underneath him. This was bad. He didn’t know what it meant yet, not exactly, but every nerve in him could sense the deadly shift in the atmosphere.

“Shit!” Lorna cried, leaping skyward. “Get into the air!”

Billy and Teddy complied without thinking. That was when Billy saw the ocean swelling out in the distance. That was when Billy realized what was happening.

_Tidal wave!_

He watched in horror as it rushed back inland, picking up speed and height. His brain spun with images and ideas in an attempt to determine something that would stop this. Stopping an entire tidal wave was going to take a lot, something big.

Before he could so much as utter a word there was a thunderclap and a flash of lightening. Queen Ororo flashed into existence, hovering over the beach and facing the violent wave that was speeding inland. Her snowy hair billowed out in violent tendrils, her eyes glowing white like the lightning she commanded. The wind swept in harder and louder than an explosion, screaming towards the ocean. The two elements collided in a raw clash of primordial power that sent he, Teddy, and his aunt tumbling backwards even at their distance. Every nerve in Billy’s body felt rattled and his ears were ringing. He instantly pitied everyone that had been caught in the middle of it, but knew it was the only way to save the majority of their forces. It was an incredible display of power from the Kenyan Queen. It didn’t stop the tidal wave, but it prevented it from being as truly devastating as it could have been.

The silence that followed the dueling elements was eerie and shockingly complete as the waters and wind began to settle. That silence was shattered by a single shot that resounded through the air. Queen Ororo’s body went rigid, her eyes shooting open wide, their glow fading. Then she was falling, mouth slack, and body limp, a goddess falling to the earth. A life snuffed out in the blink of an eye. Again Billy was forced to face the chaos of battle, the chance of it all. Someone as powerful as Queen Ororo, who had the elements at her fingertips, could be shot down by some random Atlantean grunt.

There was a pained scream and a blurring streak of motion. His uncle Pietro was underneath Queen Ororo, catching her before she hit beach. Billy had seen his uncle with many different expressions on his face, known the man all his life. He had never seen that look in his uncle’s regal features. It was pure anguish. He cradled the motionless queen to him, his face buried in her hair.

“This is bad…” Lorna breathed, hand coming to her mouth. “Without Queen Ororo those tidal waves are going to decimate us.”

“I can deal with them.” Billy said before he even thought about it.

Of course it had to be him. Without Queen Ororo, and without his mother, who else was there that could deal with a force of nature like a tidal wave? It had to be him.

_I can do this._

“What?” His aunt demanded.

“What!?” Teddy echoed, albeit louder and higher in pitch.

Billy reached out for the hand that he knew was there without looking and then turned to meet Teddy’s eyes. “I can do this.” Teddy’s eyes were pleading. “I _need_ to do this. I can turn this around.”

Teddy swallowed and it was as if he was chocking back the protests he had been preparing to make. He gave Billy a single nod, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

“Billy, what are you going to do?” Lorna asked, moving between them.

“I’m gonna take control of the sea.”  

***

Teddy pulled Billy in for a quick kiss. “I got your back.”

“I know.”

“Be careful.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Love you.”

“I know.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re gonna pull that?” Teddy laughed.

Billy nodded in self-assured seriousness.

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. “Whatever you say, flyboy. Go kick some Atlantean ass.” He morphed his face into that of Princess Leia’s and altered his voice to match. “ _You’re our only hope_.”

A surprised and delighted laugh burst from Billy’s chest, his smile wide and brilliant.

Teddy’s face morphed back. “Seriously, you got this.”

Billy nodded. Reluctantly, Teddy released his hold on him.

_This isn’t the last time we laugh together._ Teddy assured himself. _This isn’t the last time I’ll hold him. This isn’t the end._

Billy’s eyes shut and he began to chant: “ ** _Poseidon, Poseidon, Poseidon_** …” his eyes went blue like they always did when he worked those astounding powers of his. The clouds swirled over him and the sea began churning beneath him, twisting into a whirlpool below his feet until Billy hovered within the nexus of a spiraling sea and sky. Thunder boomed and lightning skittered from cloud to cloud. In an instant, in the reiterative utterance of one word, Billy _became_ the sea. He became something otherworldly. He became something devastating, primordial, and godlike.

Billy rose high into the sky, like the break of dawn, a corona of blue light and a jets of water arching around him in a protective cage. Teddy and Princess Lorna flew in crisscrossing loops around him, ready to defend him from any incoming threats. Billy swept his arm in a dismissive gesture and the ocean complied with his command, torrents of water moving away from him and pushing the Atlantean fleet farther out to sea as tough they were merely a child’s bath toys. He lifted his other hand and the surface of the water erupted into a blade of pressurized water that sliced through the hull of one of the ships, sending its bisected halves sinking below the waves.

The tiny fighters that had been engaged with the hellicarriers changed tactic and zipped toward Billy. Teddy tensed, ready to attack the fighters by any means necessary but Billy’s arms whipped up and around in a fighting pose and the ocean stirred. Massive tendrils of water snaked their way up around Billy, kraken tentacles poised to defend him. As the fighters came the aquatic appendages swatted them away like they were nothing more than annoying gnats.

Teddy realized he was holding his breath. He let it out with a huff. He had seen Billy do some incredible things but this might be the most impressive. Billy had given himself the power of an omega class mutant and was singlehandedly turning the tide of a war. It was like nothing Teddy had ever seen before.

SHIELD and the royal army rallied around Billy’s sudden command of the battlefield. What had been looking like a loosing battle was swiftly turning into victory for House Magnus. That meant that Atlantis quickly changed tactics and focused everything they had on Billy. More fighters flew at him, and troops soared skyward. Billy was their main target now.

Teddy threw himself at his boyfriend’s attackers with a savageness that surprised even himself. At one point he flew through the engine of one of the tiny fighters causing the aircraft to explode in a shower of debris, flames, and smoke. It left Teddy coughing, his ears ringing, and feeling disoriented, confused about what was left or right. He shook the confusion away as best he could. He had to keep his head in the fight.

“BETROTHED!”

Teddy turned to see Prince Nerin rocketing toward Billy fists out in front of him, prepared to act as a bettering ram to knock the mutant prince out of the sky. Teddy knew first hand just how strong and fast the Atlantean Prince was and Billy was distracted with halting yet another tidal wave. Teddy threw himself in Nerin’s path without a thought. There would be no one to stop their fight this time. This would be the end, one way or another.

Teddy managed to catch Nerin around the torsos and they tumbled out of the sky, crashing into the shore. Teddy must have been crashing to the ground far too often lately since it hardly seemed to affect him and he had managed to regain his feet easily. Nerin had recovered just as easily and was already charging.

“Filthy, fucking half-breed!” He roared.

Teddy’s skin hardened like stone, his muscles corded and bunched, and he drugged up every ounce of his strength and training. He elongated his arm and enlarged his fist, bringing it down onto Nerin’s back and slamming him into a sandy creator.

Hitting that asshole would never get old.

He brought his fist down for another attack but Nerin rolled away and Teddy only struck beach, a cloud of sand pluming into the air. Then his opponent’s knee was jabbing into Teddy’s ribs and he roared out as pain speared up all along his side like fire. He pivoted but Nerin was already inside his guard hands gripping his shoulders as he drove his knee into Teddy’s gut. But Teddy’s density had shifted and become even harder and this blow was less painful, though not by much. It was enough however, it did not unbalance him. A third arm produced from Teddy’s stomach and sent Nerin soaring into the surf with an uppercut.

Nerin was incredibly strong and fast. He had a lifetime of experience and training that Teddy did not have. But Teddy’s power set provided him an edge—a slight edge—he had to remember to use. Agent Howlett had told him to never give quarter when he had the upper hand and he had no intention of going against those teachings now. He leapt skyward, hardening his fist, preparing to end Nerin with one devastating strike.

Once more Nerin’s speed and ability to recover saved him and he managed to leap to the side, narrowly escaping Teddy’s attack. Suddenly there was an arm around Teddy’s neck and a knee slamming into his back. Finger’s clawed into Teddy's hair and pulled. Kicks landed on the back of Teddy’s knees and he was falling forward into the shallow water. He cried out instinctively and was rewarded with a gagging mouthful of briny, ocean water. His eyes stung and his lungs ignited in his chest as though they’d been set afire. Panic claimed him and he flailed madly in an attempt dislodge the prince from his back, but to no avail. Nerin was strong and had leverage on his side. The angry fingers in his hair clawed into his scalp and pushed his head into wet sand.

Black bursts began to irrupt in Teddy’s vision. He felt his muscles beginning to spasm. This was it. Nerin had won. But perhaps by now Billy had done enough to ensure victory. Billy might live. That was something, something worth dying for.

_Goodbye…I’m sorry…_

He closed his eyes and was prepared to meet his end when a rush of oxygen swept into his chest in a shuddering rush. He felt the water expel from his chest and the crushing pressure within it ooze away. His eyes snapped open, thinking he had been pulled from the water but he was still submerged. He realized the oxygen was coming from somewhere other than his mouth or nose.

_Gills! I’ve sprouted mother-fucking gills!_ He realized in a mad, giddy rush. He was breathing underwater. His body’s ability to adapt to his environment on its own never ceased to amaze him.

Nerin thought he had won, he had to have felt Teddy’s muscle spasms and sudden stillness. It was time to surprise him. It was time to end this.

Teddy relaxed and shifted the composition of his body. He let his entire body become pliable and rubbery like goo. He slipped from Nerin’s hold, snaking around his back, eliciting a cry of shock from the Atlantean, and coiling himself around him like a serpent. Now it was Nerin’s turn to be cut off from air, to feel the life giving force be denied, to feel death slowly claim him. Nerin thrashed and raged but Teddy’s form had become wholly elastic and absorbed the assault without trouble. The attacks served only to deplete Nerin’s energy and air supply further and soon Teddy felt a familiar shuddering in Billy’s former fiancé’s muscles before he finally went limp. Teddy withdrew his hold and let the prince slump to the ground. He reformed into a more solid state and noticed a shallow rise in Nerin’s chest. Even in battle, killing did not come easily to Teddy.

Fire exploded across Teddy’s chest as a laser cut through him, then another, and another. He was surrounded by Atlantean troops that had come to the aide of their Prince. He went to a knee trying to refocus but they closed ranks on him and overwhelmed him with a never-ending barrage of laser fire. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t get his body to respond to his mental commands. He lashed out blindly but couldn’t see past the blaze of energy blasts.

Screams spewed from the soldiers and there was a brief break in their attack. It was all Teddy needed. He leapt up, sprouting a few extra limbs, a barrage of fists and legs slamming into the attacking soldiers. He caught a glimpse of what must have bought him his opening. One of the Atlantean troops had turned on his fellows, firing into their backs. One of the soldiers tackled his unlikely ally to the ground and Teddy plucked the soldier up and flung him off and into the distance.

“I suppose a ‘thank you’ is in order.” Teddy said, offering the traitor his hand.

A ripple moved through his savior, skin going from blue to pale, and baldhead growing a long main of sunny-blond hair. Warm, familiar eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile.

“Mother!” Teddy pulled her to him in a crushing hug. “Thank god.”

His mother patted his back. “Well, hello there.”

“How did you escape? How did you find me?”

“The prison cells were damaged in the initial attack. I worked my way out when it was clear things were getting bad out here. I saw Billy up there and knew you wouldn’t be far away.”

Teddy pulled back, hands on her shoulders, and smiled. “Lucky guess.”

His mother rolled her eyes.

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

“I learned a few things when I worked for your mother.” She winked.

“Clearly…listen you—”

There was a rumble above and suddenly there were four cruisers that dropped down over them. Two looked like some strange, floating, hornets nests. The other two looked something like zeppelins crossbred with rockets. They were harbingers of violence and death hovering over them. The kree and skrull had arrived.

_Of course…of course they’re here…we’re so fucked…_

***

Billy jerked his head upward at the unexpected appearance of the star cruisers. Alien troops began to immediately poor from the ships, flying down on wings and jetpacks. It was an unfortunately familiar sight, albeit a much larger force than what had attacked him before. That was the last thing they needed. They had barely begun to deal with the Atlanteans, there was no way they’d be able to repel both the kree and skrull as well.

They were probably screwed, but that didn’t mean Billy was willing to just throw his hands up and surrender. He looked up to the clouds and they went dark and heavy. Poseidon was god of more than the waters of the ocean. He was a god of storms. Lightning began to rain down on two of the cruisers in furious, white-hot streaks. It wouldn’t be enough to take either ship down but it might be enough to weaken them, buy their forces some kind of opening. He could only hope his family or SHIELD could use it to their advantage.

Overhead the cannons of the Skrull cruiser pivoted toward Billy aimed and locked. The barrels went hot, glowing an angry, pulsing orange. Billy gestured wildly, hoping to summon enough water from below to shield him from the attack but he knew it was way too little, way too late. There was a hiss as the lasers fired and a rush of heat. Billy screwed his eyes shut against the blast waiting to be seared out of existence. But it never happened. Billy blinked his eyes open to the blast dissipating around an electromagnetic energy field. His grandfather and aunt were hovering just above him, arms spread out and faces contorted in effort. They had just saved his ass.

"Keep it up, William." His grandfather commanded with a nod and the barest hint of smile. "We will guard your back."

Billy could not help the swell of pride that blossomed in his chest at his grandfather's words and simple gesture. His Aunt Lorna smiled at him as she and her father moved back to back.

“Commander Shaw, shift hellicarrier fire to those cruisers. My grandson will deal with the Atlantean bastards.”

_So that’s the plan…not exactly tactical brilliance…_

But Billy could not claim to have a better one in mind.

Once more the world detonated into violent disarray. It was anarchy. Mutants, Atlanteans, kree, and skrull were all locked in combat. It was very unclear who exactly was fighting who at that point. It was a free for all. There was no discrimination, too many armies on one battlefield.

_Paging JRR Tolkien…_

Billy refocused his efforts on the Atlantean fleet swirling a portion of the ocean into a whirlpool and pulled two ships in, spinning them about until they came in close and crashed into one another. His newly obtained power over the sea was highly effective over the Atlantean forces but there was one area he could not penetrate, one area where the sea did not obey him. It was magic, sirens most like. Whatever was behind that magical barrier was causing the tidal waves. It was also likely that Atlantean command was there as well. If that wasn’t enough Billy could sense the workings of another spell, one that was already beginning to take effect. It was a power-dampening spell of some kind. More problems they did not need.

That barrier needed to be taken down along with whatever other spells were being worked within it. Magic needed to deal with magic however, and Billy’s powers were locked up in maintaining the Poseidon spell. He would have to break that spell in order to properly address whatever magic the sirens had in play. That would also mean giving up the one major advantage they held over Atlantis. Billy bit his lip in frustration. He wished that his mother were here. They needed more than one magic user on the field.

“IMPERIUS REX!”

Billy whipped his head in time to see yet another member of the Atlantean royal family flying towards him. This time however, it wasn’t Nerin. It was his father, gleaming, golden trident in hand and aimed at Billy’s chest. Once again someone came to Billy’s rescue, but this time it wasn’t Teddy, it was his grandfather.

The trident was ripped from King Namor’s grip and spun in midair, preparing to impale the king. Namor barrel rolled away from his weapon however and continued his flight toward Billy. King Erik pressed his assault, shards of metal slicing into the Atlantena king. Still he came, his skin healing where the metal had pierced him. King Magnus managed to pull a sheet of metal in front of him to shield him as Namor hurtled into him pushing them up higher into the sky.

Billy was unable to track their movements as more opponents were swarming him already. Kree, skrull, and Atlantean’s all came at him. Once more he transformed the ocean waters into tentacles, weaving them around him to swat down his attackers. A streak of flame lanced toward Billy and he only just managed to block the fires with a tendril of water, steam hissing into the air around him.

“What have you done with our prince!?” Emperor K’lrt demanded, a rocky fist aimed at his face.

He was almost on top of Billy when a thick chain wound around the super-skrull’s neck and he was yanked, violently in an arch over Billy’s head. His Aunt Lorna hovered in closer wrapping the chain tighter and tighter as she pulled the emperor in closer. There was a sharp, metallic snap as Emperor K’lrt caused a force filed to bloom out from around him, shattering the links of the chain. Lorna’s face remained impassive as she reformed the links back into a chain and brought it in close like a pet python as the emperor rushed her.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Supreme General Genis-Vel was next to come at them. But Billy had seen him flying out from one of the ships from a long way off. He struck the kree general with a well aimed bolt of lightning that sent Teddy’s half-brother careening out of the sky.

Billy was an obvious target for all sides to attack. He was the trump card for House Magnus and both the kree and skrull would want him due to his connection to Teddy. He was insanely vulnerable floating where he was, but focusing on that fact wouldn’t help. As previously acknowledged, Billy was the ace in the hole for his family and he needed continue his onslaught in order to try an remove at least one army from the battlefield.

He went back to focusing on the Atlantean fleet but apparently Genis-Vel wasn’t finished just yet. His skin was a translucent, shimmering canvas of the nighttime sky.

_Right…stellar energy absorption…fuck._

Billy swan dived backwards and flew down close to the water, abandoning his tactical position at the Genosian battle line, but there was nothing to be done about it. Seawater spurted to either side of him as he jetted across the water and head-on into the Atlantean fleet. Energy blasts singed past him as he dodged left and right on pure instinctual whims. He spun over to fly on his back and sent arches of razor-sharp, pressurized water pinwheelling at the kree general only for him to evade them or swat them aside. Billy switched tactics and sent geysers skyward at him, turning water into ice as it struck Genis-Vell, encasing him. It served to only slow the kree leader for a moment and he broke free and continued with his relentless pursuit.

Billy zipped toward one of the Atlantean watercrafts, slicing through its hull with a streak of water. He jetted through the wreckage of metal and screaming crew and began to work the water into a heavy mist that obscured the surrounding area. Abruptly, Billy pulled up to a stop and turned to face the Supreme General. He fired spears of ice like missiles that only served to brake harmlessly against the cosmically powered kree.

Billy’s eyes went wide and his mouth gaped wide in terror. Genis-Vell’s speed increased and his features became confident. Or at least Billy thought they did, it was hard to tell with the whole _The Starry Night_ thing he had going. Then Billy pulled the mists closer around him and dropped under the water and waited.

BAM!!!

Genis-Vell struck the siren barrier that the Atlanean’s had constructed and plopped motionless into the water. Billy burst from the water to face the magical field. It had not broken but the kree warrior had damaged it. Billy shed the Poseidon spell like a cloak in warm weather. He reached out and felt the fractures in the spell, the chords of siren song.

“ ** _Unchained Melody!_** ” Billy cried out, fist pulled back and shrouded in blue flames.

He struck the barrier with everything he had and the blue fire spread along the cracks the Supreme General created. The arcane flames began expanding those cracks widening the gaps and corrupting the deadly nocturne and turning it in upon itself violently. It was a magical chain reaction that culminated in something akin to a thunderclap, bone splintering and eardrum shattering, and then a blinding explosion that sent Billy crashing backwards.

 ***

 The sea ignited into a sizzling flash of blue heat that knocked Teddy and his mother backwards. Teddy knew that shade of blue. Teddy did not know if it was possible, but somehow he could even _feel_ something familiar in the force that sent him thudding onto his back. It was familiar in a way that you could hum the melody of a song without being able to recall the lyrics.

_Billy…_

He didn't know what Billy had done but it had thrown the Atlantean troops into feverish disarray. It had Teddy worried. He looked up. Billy was gone from his place in the sky. That couldn’t be good. He sprouted wings from his back and moved to leap skyward once more only to have a hand grip his shoulder to restrain him.

“You can’t.” His mother hissed. “You’re more vulnerable in the air.”

Teddy turned to her. “I have to. That blast was Billy. He’s in trouble.”

“He’s a prince, remember? House Magnus will be making his safety their top priority.”

“The kree and skrull are looking for _you_.”

“I can’t leave him.”

His mother gave him a small smile, a sad smile. “I know, dear. But you have to be smart about this. You can’t just fly around the battlefield looking for him.”

As if to punctuate his mother’s point they were swarmed by a group of kree soldiers. He shifted his arm into a shield to block the incoming laser fire from their blasters. His mother returned fire from behind the cover he provided in quick, clipped bursts. She managed to knock two out of the sky while the rest continued to close in on them. Before they could reach them however, they all lost consciousness and flopped limply to the ground without so much as word.

“Teddy!”

He turned in time to see Luna jogging toward him. Her face was smudged with dark patches of what looked like soot and the golden armor she wore was dented and singed. As she drew near, the princess faltered and slumped into his shoulder. Teddy brought an arm around her waist to support her.

“You okay?” He fretted.

“Yeah,” Luna panted. “Just need…to catch my breath.”

“Thanks for the assist.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Do you have a fortified position to fall back to?” Teddy’s mother asked.

Luna pushed away from him to stand on her own and began re-gathering garbled strands of her hair into a ponytail. “We did…before the kree and skrull showed up. Everything went to hell after they got here. And it’s only getting worse. Whatever Billy did out there broke any semblance of order the Atlantean’s had.”

“You can tell that was Billy too?” Teddy asked.

She nodded. “That’s why I’m here. He’s unconscious. We need to get to him.”

“What are we waiting for, lets go!”

“Follow me.”

They ran after Luna. Teddy could read the fatigue in her stride and the heaving in her shoulders as she breathed. She was at the edge of her limits but he would worry about that once they had secured Billy.

They wove their way through the battlefield, encountering enemies on all sides. Teddy and his mother focused on their opponents letting Luna conserve her energy and focus on finding her cousin. They continued down the coastline until Luna finally broke away and waded out into the surf.

He’s here!” She cried out bending to lift Billy’s head from the water where he’d been floating on his back.

Teddy was there in an instant and scooped his unconscious boyfriend from the sea and pulled him in close to his chest.

“C’mon, sweetheart.” He whispered frantically. “You’re okay. Don’t do this to me.” He laid him down on the beach and realized in a panicking flash that he wasn’t breathing. “Shit!”

“Ted,” his mother’s voice sliced through the terror, like a bullet through glass. “Tilt his chin up, plug his nose, and give two quick breaths into his mouth.”

“Right,” he nodded and began moving through CPR, counting to 30 as he pushed a palm into Billy’s chest. “Breath Billy.” He ordered before blowing into his mouth twice more.

Sooner than he expected Billy coughed and spurted ocean water out of his mouth, managing to get a fair bit into Teddy’s mouth in the process. That should have been gross but Teddy was too overwhelmed with relief to even register it.

“Scared the shit out of me, Magnus.” Teddy breathed.

“Well…” Billy coughed out, eyelids still droopy. “Y’know me…always gotta be dramatic.”

“Yeah,” Teddy sighed.

“Hey there idiot.” Luna interjected with a fond smile. “Finally decided to join the party.”

Billy reached out a hand that his cousin took. “Sorry Luna, this is all my fault.”

“ _Our_ fault.” Teddy corrected.

“No time for that.” Luna said. “Besides, I get the feeling that Atlantis was looking for an excuse to invade anyway.”

“We need to get to a defensible position.” Teddy’s mother cautioned peering around nervously before glancing down to smile at Billy. “Hello there, William.”

“Ms. Altman.” Billy smiled.

They were interrupted by more laser fire. Luna cried out as a bolt hit her in the back of the knee and she fell forward.

Billy’s hand went up and a shimmering dome sprung up around them. The lasers dispersed around the barrier but Teddy could tell it was fragile defense and that Billy was still feeling weak.

“We’re being surrounded.” His mother cried, spinning around and taking in the forces coming in.

The situation was looking particularly bad, which was saying something given the day they had been having. Teddy began running through their options but with both Billy and Luna in their weakened states there weren’t many. There was one option. It was stupid and would likely end in his death but…

“Don’t even think about it.” Billy gritted out, fingers twisting into the collar of his shirt.

“What?”

“I know you, Altman. No trying to go and surrender yourself to save the rest of us.”

“He’s right, Teddy.” His mother chimed in. “That won’t work.”

With his only idea deflated, Teddy hung his head feeling utterly helpless. There was no telling how long Billy’s force filed would hold and more and more enemies were closing in on them. This couldn’t be it, after everything, this couldn’t be how it ended for them. But it could couldn’t it. Life wasn’t fair. This wasn’t a comic book or a movie. This was the real world.

There was an unexpected flash of crimson light and a glowing pyramid grew into existence next to them, just outside of Billy’s barrier. Out of that mysterious triangle a giant girl stepped and began swatting at the soldiers and ships that were around them. As the gunfire shifted to focus on her she suddenly shrunk to normal size, falling out of the sky, and momentarily baffling her attackers. That was when a man in an ironman suit rocketed out of the pyramid of light and caught her before she could hit the ground. He dodged and wove through the airborne soldiers and ships before tossing the blond up into the air and she promptly grew to enormous proportions once again. Hands free, the iron boy then began unleashing lasers out of the palms of his metal-gloved hands.

Then a girl with flowing brown curls joined them, brawling her way through kree, Atlantean, and skrull alike. Teddy could tell she was strong because each hit sent her foe’s rocketing away with stunning force. As if that was not shocking enough, that was when Teddy’s friends emerged from the glowing pyramid to join the fray.

“What. The. Shit?” He breathed.

Karolina soared into the sky and linking up with the curly haired girl and iron-armored man and adding her rainbow colored blasts to the fight. Chase ran out onto the beach, fire jetting from mechanical gauntlets on his hands forming a wall of flames that scorched along the shoreline.

Victor was next to make his presence known on the field of battle, moving up beside Chase and spread his arms wide into the air, pulling hundreds of metal scraps into a swirling maelstrom around him and assembling them into metallic monster. When it was completed Nico joined him brandishing a golden staff. She pointed the staff at the metal piece of modern art Vic had assembled and shouted:

“ ** _Golem!”_ **

Pink light from the staff enveloped Victor’s construction and it began to come to life its massive metal limbs sweeping through the soldiers on foot and in the air alike.

“Knock, knock!”

Teddy turned to see an amused, and familiar bespectacled face through the barrier.

“Gert!”

Billy allowed to pass through the barrier and she rushed in while Kate fired arrows into the few enemies that had managed to evade the attacks of their friends and Eli protected her from incoming attacks with a shield. Gert made her way over to them and on her heels was a—

“Is that dinosaur!?” Teddy gaped.

The creature in question had a golden nose ring and was placing itself protectively between Gert and the battle.

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled. “This is Old Lace.” The dinosaur regarded them with bit, predatory eyes.

“A Deinonychus, nice.” Billy admired.

“Velociraptor?” Luna attempted to correct, not sounding certain.

“Nope, Jurassic Park got that wrong.”

Teddy kissed both of Billy’s cheeks before planting one on his lips. “I love you, you glorious nerd!”

“Well, nice to know _some_ things haven’t changed.” Kate smirked. “Still disgustingly cute and in love.”

“My prince!” Xavin cried, streaking over on a stream of flames. “Where have you been!?”

“Theodore-Vel!” Noh-Var followed suit, twin guns firing into their attackers casually as he sprinted toward them.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you two never learn.”

“Stay back!” Teddy’s mother ordered, the muzzle of her gun sliding between the kree and the skrull as they came through the force field.

“Mom,” Teddy started.

“They’re alright, Mrs. Altman.” Kate assured. “They just want to keep Teddy safe. They’re not interested in capturing him.”

“That’s right, they’ve helped us.” Gert confirmed.

“How in the hell did you even get mixed up together?” Teddy asked.

“Long story.” Eli grunted. “We’ll entertain you with it when we’re not under threat of death by about ten different armies.”

“Right, now we have to get the two of you to safety.” Gert informed.

Billy sat up. “Why us?”

“Mostly you actually. Nate will explain when we get someplace safe.” Gert answered.

By then Nico and Victor had also joined them. The brief advantage they had held by the sudden arrival of their friends—and the new friends of their friends—was beginning to wear off. They were being swarmed again as more soldiers from the more soldiers of the three armies were drawn to the commotion.

“Billy?” Teddy asked, noting how pale he seemed.

“M’alright,” Billy assured. “Just drained. Need to rest.”

“I can help.” Nico offered, stepping forward. “I think…” she presented the staff out in front of her. “Magic staff.”

“You know how to use that thing?” Teddy asked skeptically.

“Of course—mostly…”

Billy nodded his permission to her and she pointed the tip of the staff at him.

“ ** _Recharge!_** ”

The staff shimmered pink once more, as did Billy. A buzz broke into the air around them, a buzz that became a screech as Billy began to glow blue and a link of light formed between him and the staff. Nico gasped and pulled on the staff and Teddy hauled Billy away, bodily shielding him from the offending magical item.

“S—sorry!” Nico got out as she managed to pull her staff upright. “I’m still new at this.”

“It’s okay.” Billy breathed. “The spell worked.”

“That was…weird…” Nico glanced down at the staff in her hands.

“There was a…reaction…” Billy supplied, patting Teddy’s hand reassuringly.

Teddy kept his hands on Billy as the other boy got to his feet. “A reaction?”

Billy nodded. “Yeah…my magic and the Staff of One’s magic are…different, but similar. It’s complicated”

“How do you know the Staff of One?” Nico asked.

“I had a pretty good teacher.”

“Alright, Billy’s juiced up. Let’s go.” Gert interjected.

“Where?” Teddy asked.

“The Great Hall.” Luna suggested from where she was seated as Teddy’s mother wound a strip of cloth around her injured knee. “It’s close and meant to withstand missile assault in the event of an emergency.”

Billy held up a hand that crackled with blue lighting. “No problemo. I’m back in the game. Assemble the troops.”

“Incoming!” Xavin cried out, arms going up to add her own force field to Billy’s.

A blast from the cannons of one of the kree cruisers tore toward them. There was a sizzling flare that blinded Teddy as the blast struck the combined barriers Xavin that protected them. He heard the barriers shatter under the assault and a concussive force heaved them off of their feet. Teddy’s ears were ringing so loud it was all he could hear. He blinked over and over, trying to clear his vision with marginal success. Gradually, images and shapes began to reemerge but they tumbled about in dizzying circles that caused his stomach to roil and forced him to squeeze his eyes shut again.

“Billy! Mom!” He cried out.

“I’m here,” Billy called back. “We all are. We’re all okay.”

“Thanks to you and Xavin.” Luna added.

More blasts hailed down around them causing the ground to shudder.

“Are they mad!” Xavin coughed, from where she had fallen to her hands and knees. “The prince is here!”

“I told you!” Teddy’s mother cut in. “They will kill him before they allow him to be captured by their enemy.”

Teddy took several deep breaths and tried to focus on the feel of his limbs beneath him and finally felt like he could trust his eyes again. Around him all his friends were also in various forms of disarray. Above them the aerial battle had drawn closer as kree and skrull fired on one another as well as down onto the beach and ocean. Combatants were everywhere. Things were devolving more and more rapidly.

“Do we have a plan?” Karolina asked as she flew in to land near them. “This is getting bad.”

The girl with the dusky skin and curly hair landed next to her. “We got to _move,_ chico’s.”

“Agreed. Billy’s safe. Mission accomplished.” The mechanized boy joined in.

The blond giant-girl had joined them as well, though she was once again down to a reasonable size.

“Yeah, as happy as I am about that,” Billy said. “Why was I the target of some ragtag group of teenage heroes rescue mission?”

“It’s complicated.” The mechanized voice answered.

“It involves time travel.” Gert added.

“And dimension hopping.” Kate chirped.

“Fuck…” Teddy huffed.

“Right, info dump later.” Billy conceded, rubbing his fingers into his temple.

“That’s all of us.” Chase said. “Make with the teleportation magic and lets move.”

“Wait!” Luna cut in. “What about my dad, Tommy, and the rest of our family?”

“Billy’s all that matters.” The iron boy returned. “The rest of us are bonus.”

“This whole, ‘only Billy matters’ business, is starting to feel ominous.” Teddy grumbled, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

“Can we get a message to them? Call them in?” Kate asked.

“No time princess.” The curly haired girl replied. “Nate’s right. Prince William is the one we need to save or all of reality goes hasta luego.”

A fresh round of explosions rocked them.

“We go. Now!” Nate commanded, clearly used to calling the shots.

Above them, the fight between the kree and skrull cruisers was beginning to result in debris toppling down around them. King Magnus and Namor were charging back at one another and Princess Lorna was sending spiraling disks of metal at Emperor K’lrt. Billy was beginning to chant his teleportation spell when the sky literally ripped open as tough it were merely a tapestry. Which seemed impossible—and weird—but that’s what happened. It cleaved apart right across the cruisers, King Magnus and King Namor. All of them disintegrated instantly in a burst of polychromatic, pixelated cubes.

“Grandfather…” Luna gasped. “Aunt Lorna…”

“It’s a lesion.” Billy whispered.

This day just wouldn’t let up.

 ***

Billy’s gaze jerked from Teddy to the sight he was gaping up at in the sky above. Where his grandfather and aunt had once been. Where now resided the biggest lesion Billy had ever seen. Back and forth his head whipped between to two sights, Teddy and the horror in the sky. His breathing came in harsh, panting heaves and he could feel the hammering of his heart throughout his entire body. He could feel the lesion spreading. He could feel it disrupting reality around them. He knew that it wasn’t going to stop, that it would only continue to grow. He was the only one who even had the barest hint of a chance at closing the lesion before it continued to expand and devour everything.

His eyes pricked with tears as he looked at Teddy, knowing that this likely meant his own death. He knew Teddy would be angry, tell him that there had to be another way, but there wasn’t, there truly wasn’t. Billy bit his lower lip until he tasted the sharp, tang of his own blood on his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing the tears out of his eyes. He looked back at the rip in reality as it disintegrated everything in its vicinity, just as it had his grandfather. He looked at Teddy, the boy he loved more than anything, the boy he would do anything to save. He began to slowly step away from him.

As if sensing his thoughts, as if sensing his distance, Teddy tore his eyes away from the horrific scene above and searched out Billy, anxiety already blooming in his features. Teddy’s brows furrowed in confusion, seeing something in Billy’s expression. His eyes glanced up at the lesion and back at Billy. He knew. His eyes went wide and pleading and he slowly shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” Billy muttered. It wasn’t near enough. It was pathetic really.

“NOOOOOO!!!” Teddy roared, lunging at him.

Billy took a shuddering breath and jumped into the sky.

“BILLY!!!”

“ ** _Supersonic_**.”

In a blink Teddy and the rest of his friends were gone. He was far away from the beech and hovering near the lesion. It was like stepping from the desert into the rain forest. The air around him had become thicker somehow. It became difficult to breath. Yet he also felt strong, he felt all-powerful. He knew the feeling but it had never been so intense. It had never been so excruciating, so exquisite. His cells sang with it, a chorus of chaos and creation. He was adrift in that vast ocean of infinite power, losing himself.

_Breath!_ He commanded himself. _Fucking, breath!_

He forced himself to inhale, to feel the air filling his lungs, expanding his belly and chest. He pushed it out in a forceful exhalation, feeling himself empty. He fell back into himself, heavy as a feather. Another breath in, his power welled up within him. He was a conduit of chaos magic, he was a shaper of reality, he was the son of Wanda Magnus.

“ ** _Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend…_** ”

He spun coils of chaos magic and laced them along the edges of the lesion. It was so much larger and wilder than the ones he had dealt with before. He had to draw on more power than he ever tried to wield but he still had to maintain the fine tuned control he had learned over the course of his training. He also had to attempt to keep from losing his mind in the process, that would be good. He knit the ropes of his power across the void while trying his best to maintain a barrier that kept the disruptive power that radiated from the lesion from hurting anyone else.

“ ** _Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend…_** ”

His muscles strained so hard he felt like the veins in his neck were going to burst. Sweat poured down his forehead and soaked his cloths. He realized that he was in pain. It was gushing through his body aching waves. But it wasn’t the stabbing pain of being cut or punched. It was the dull pain of being drained, of losing too much blood. This is what it felt like to die, to be sucked dry.

“ ** _Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend, Iwantittomend…_** ”

He felt the lesion pulling in on itself as he willed it to close. He knew this was the end for him. He knew that this spell would utterly drain him, like a used up battery. But he would close it. With his last breath he would shut this lesion and save everyone he cared about. This was the moment that Nate had been talking about. This is what he needed to live for. He had to save reality from the lesions. He had to pray that this would fix the whole mess.

A fresh wave of pain vaulted through him and he cried out, breaking his chant, his concentration shattering into broken shards inside his mind. He clamped down on the scream and ground his teeth. Deep lines burrowed into his forehead as he fought to maintain his hold on the lesion. He couldn’t fail. He couldn’t let them down.

Teddy’s face flashed through his minds eye.

Teddy smiling at him as he held out his hand beckoning him to dance…Teddy’s dimples flashing in the neon glow of a noodle bar…the citrus, summer-sweet smell of him…the warm press of his lips…the taste of him. He saw Teddy laughing heard it deep, and honeyed.

Billy roared out at the lesion. “ ** _Iwantittomend! Iwantittomend! Iwantittomend!_** ”

He had to succeed, for Teddy. It was going to be close, but he had to do it. He could do this one last thing.

The lesion edged closer and closer in upon itself. Billy felt more and more of himself siphon into the spell. His head was getting light and his breathing felt labored but he held fast to the spell. He felt coldness seeping into his limbs and consciousness was becoming tenuous. He began to realize he could fail, that he could die and it would mean nothing.

The scent of jasmine wafted into his awareness. The tinkling of thin bracelets flittered into his ears. Then his mother was floating in front of him, brown locks fluttering in the wind. For an instant he thought he was hallucinating in his weakened state, but when her hand cupped his cheek he knew it was her. He could have cried in relief if he had had the strength.

“It’s alright.” She whispered.

Her hand dropped away from his face and took one of his. He felt a channel open between them as their powers joined, forming a link. Together they set about mending the lesion.

That was when Billy detected it. That was when everything started to make sense, clicking into place like pieces of a puzzle he only now saw the shape of. His powers, his mother’s powers, the connection he and his mother had to the lesions. The images he saw when he mended them, it all finally made sense. This was why his mother never wanted him experimenting with his powers on time. Now, with a lesion this size, with his mother’s power combined with his own, he saw it all clearly for the first time. It horrified him.

Time and reality were wrapped and fused together in the lesion, writing together like oozing ingredients in a pot. As he reached his senses into it he saw it, the inconsistencies in the pattern, the flaws. This wasn’t real. It was constructed. The reality in which they lived was artificial—a lie. The lesions were a breakdown in this fabricated existence, like reality and time were fighting back against the abomination. Billy inhaled sharply in disbelief. There was only one person in all existence that could do something like this.

“Now you understand.” His mother sighed. “This is all my fault. This world…I created it…I thought—I thought I could sustain it…but it’s crumbling around me.”

“Why?”

Bully turned to her. They were suspended in the maelstrom of their magic, reality, chaos, and time. They felt outside of it all somehow.

“It is a long, sad story.” She lowered her head and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “One we do not have time for. It’s up to you my son…my sweet, gifted, courageous boy. I wanted you to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you and your brother. But now my sins fall to you. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Billy shook his head. “You’ll help me. We’ll fix this together. We’ll make things right.”

Wanda shook her head sadly. “Too much of me is wrapped up in the spell. It’s joined with my very existence. With each lesion I lose more and more of myself. Even now I am barely holding on.”

“No,” Billy recoiled at the realization.

“But I can give you what’s left of my power. I can grant you what is left of the Life Force stole and locked within myself. I can give you a chance to make things right.”

“Mother don’t!” His grip tightened on her hand but to his horror his hand closed in on itself as his mother’s hand dissolved between his fingers.

“Goodbye, William.” Her form was fading right before his eyes. “Tell your brother I love him.” Billy reached for her but his hands drifted right though her. “I believe in you.”

“Mother, don’t!”

She erupted into a flurry of scarlet motes of light. They fluttered around him like curious fireflies before whipping into a whirling frenzy and colliding with him. A surge of power hammered into Billy with the force of a hurricane, filling him with more power than he had ever felt before. The Life Force…a magical glimmer of near infinite power danced through his veins. He understood the lesion better than he had before. He could read it as tough it were a child’s picture book laid out before him. He felt removed, above everything. It was all so easy. It was all so clear. He was the Demiurge and all of creation was his to do with as he saw fit and he saw much that needing doing.

“ ** _Mend…_** ”

 ***

Teddy flew after Billy. He had no chance of catching him. Billy’s spell caused him to break the sound barrier as he rocketed toward the lesion, but there was no way in hell Teddy would not give up that easy. He had seen the look in Billy’s eyes. He had seen the resolve and the sorrow. He knew that Billy and lesions were linked, that each time he sealed one it drained him. One this size was going to kill him.

“My prince!” Xavin cried as she zoomed up beside him. “You must come back. It is too dangerous near that thing!”

Teddy didn’t even bother to look over at his skrull guardian. “Go back Xavin.”

“With all due respect your highness, no.”

Teddy didn’t have time to argue and didn’t have the energy to waste on convincing Xavin to turn back. He had to get to Billy. He had to get to him before he sacrificed himself. They were honestly ridiculous. It was like they were in some kind of morbid race to see who would sacrifice themselves for the other first. They really were in some sort of Shakespearean drama.

He pumped his wings hard and kept his focus on the lesion. As he neared it the air became denser and it took more energy to fly, like trying to fly through syrup. A strange wind gusted from the lesion, pushing against them. Above, the air around the lesion whirled and twisted like the inside of a soapy bubble. He couldn’t make out any exact shapes. He couldn’t see Billy.

Then Teddy collided with something solid. Because of course there was _another_ force field, it was the story of his fucking life. He tumbled backwards only to feel cool metal hands gripping him by the armpits and guiding him back up toward the lesion. Nate.

“We’ve got to get to Billy.” The iron clad boy said in his mechanized voice. “We’re still at the divergence. Fixing this lesion won’t solve the problem. He can’t die here.”

Teddy shook free with a flap of wings, desperation was beginning to eek into his mind. “There’s a barrier.”

“Then lets hit it with all we got, chicos.” The girl with long, curly brown hair and the jean jacket embroidered in the American Flag said.

“That might not be enough, America.” Nate noted.

“Got any other brilliant ideas?”

“Nope…”

“Then operation smash is a go.” She pulled the sleeves of her jacket up and punched a fist into the palm of her other hand.

“I’ll help too.” Karolina added as she flew up.

Nate nodded. “Alright, Karolina, Xavin, and myself will blast it at the same spot with all we got and then America and Teddy can pummel it with fists of righteous fury and love.”

“Lets go!” Teddy said, impatience winning out.

“I’ll hit it first, you two aim for the same spot.” Nate instructed to Karolina and Xavin. “We have to time this so we stop just as Teddy and America hit it.”

“Be careful, America.” Karolina said.

“The woman is a living, breathing battering ram. She will be fine, darling.” Xavin returned with a sneer at America.

“Says the space lizard.” America rolled her eyes.

Nate extended his hands out and blasted twin laser beams of startling white. “Less jealous bickering, more taking out the force field to save the reality manipulating, sorcerer prince.”

Karolina and Xavin followed his lead and Teddy and America jetted up on either side of the beams of lasers, rainbow colored energy, and jets of flames. Erratic ripples skittered across the magical field that separated him from Billy, like waterfall spilling into a still pool.

"Ready?" He roared over the deafening roar of the energy blasts drilling into the barrier.

"Bitch, please!" America dismissed.

"Three, two, ONE!"

As one, he and America slammed their fists into the shield. Teddy didn't know where his super-strength came from. It had always just been part of him. It had grown with him as he got older. He didn't really know how to summon it and he had no idea how he was going to throw all of it into this one strike. He just did it.

_Please be enough. Please be enough!_

It wasn't enough. The barrier held. Because maybe when it came down to it…maybe they were all just gnats compared to Billy and his reality warping powers.

"Shit..." America cursed.

"No!" Teddy hollered, slamming his fists into the barrier again and again. "No! No! NO!!!"

He hit it over and over until he felt the muscles and bones in his fists protest loudly with razor-sharp pulses of pain. He didn't stop. He hit the stupid fucking shield over and over. He was so angry. He was angry with Billy for sacrificing himself. He was angry at the kree and the skrull for starting this war. He was angry at House Magnus for not allowing he and Billy to just be together. He was angry with Atlantis for just generally acting like a collective nation of dicks. He was angry with himself for not realizing what Billy had been doing sooner.

He realized he had stopped hitting the barrier at some point and was leaning against it, eyes close and stinging, breath coming in panting heaves.

_Billy..._

And then there was silence. It was so sudden and so out of place over the tumultuous rush of the lesion and the sounds of the confused armies that it was somehow as loud as atom bomb. He looked up and realized that barrier was gone and the lesion with it.

And there was Billy, hovering in a glowing corona of living gold. He looked ethereal, and serene, and utterly devoid of everything that made him Billy. He looked like some kind of otherworldly spirit or _god._ Teddy felt something sharp and hot lance through his chest.

_Too late...I'm too late..._

He flapped his wings and approached his boyfriend slowly. He wouldn't be afraid. If Billy willed him out of existence then fine. He'd rather not exist than live in a world where he had failed Billy, where Billy was no longer the boy he loved.

"Teddy!" America hissed in warning but Teddy ignored her.

Billy's glowing, vacant gaze fell on him and Teddy swallowed hard. "Hey there, handsome." He greeted, flashing a wide smile. "Had me worried there." The blank stare didn’t waver. "That was one hell of a lesion, huh? Way to show it who's in charge." Teddy tried to keep the frantic panic that he was feeling jitter in his gut from his tone.

"I can see it." Billy muttered, almost to no one, voice distant as tough coming from the bottom of an old well. "The pattern of everything. It's so complicated...and so simple...I can rewrite it all. I can make it better. I can make it perfect this time."

"Not sure the whole of reality is something you should play around with, Billy."

"I am the _Demiurge_. All of creation is _my_ domain." And that voice echoed and resounded like a rolling thunderclap, coming from everywhere at once.

Teddy could not stop the wince that darted across his face. He pushed it back and forced himself to meet those depthless eyes. He flew closer. "I know you are, sweetheart. I've always known you were the center of everything…” he looked down and whispered to himself: “Or at least the center of everything for me."

The Demiurge's features softened and seemed to almost become confused.

"I just need to know you're still with me, Billy." He was close enough to touch now and reached shaking hands out and cupped his face and the Demiurge blinked. "I'll follow you into any realty you want but I need to know I haven't lost you."

The Demiurge let out a long breath and his eyes shut.

"Billy?" Teddy pleaded.

"Teddy..." The eye's opened and those warm, light-brown eyes that he loved so much stared back at him. "M'still here."

"Scared the shit out of me, Magnus." Teddy sighed in relief and pressed a long kiss to the corner of Billy's mouth. He almost dropped out of the sky in relief. "What'd I say about running off and sacrificing yourself to save me and the rest of the world?"

"You're one to talk." Billy snorted and looped his arms around Teddy's shoulders and leaned their foreheads together.

"Let's make a pact then, huh?" Teddy suggested. "We both put an end to that shit. You go I go. I go you go. Period. One for all and all for one and all that."

Billy nodded. "I can do that."

"Deal."

"Teddy..." Billy's voice broke. "I've got _so_ much power right now—too much. I can feel myself slipping. I'm afraid to use my powers. Like, I’m freaked to even transmute water into soda. If I open that door I don't know if I'll be able to come back again. I can't anchor myself. But reality is crumbling around us, if I don't do something we'll literally be unmade."

Teddy cupped his neck. "You came back for _me_. Let me be your anchor. I got you."

Billy shuddered but nodded again. "I might have a plan."

Teddy could hear the sounds of gunfire again. He heard screams. "We might be on a bit of a time crunch."

"Yeah, okay..." Billy pulled away and gripped Teddy's hand tightly. He took a deep breath and muttered: " ** _Regroup_**."

Blue light exploded around them. Teddy lost sense of the world around him like he always did when Billy teleported them. Sound, smell, sight, and touch all faded into the glow of Billy twisting existence around them, except the feel of Billy's hand in his. He willed everything he could into that touch used it to try and tether Billy to him.

When the light faded he immediately turned to look at Billy and was relieved to see that Billy's eyes were still human. It had worked.

"Told you I had you." Teddy assured.

Billy smiled back.

He looked around and realized Billy had taken them to the Great Hall, like Luna had suggested earlier and they weren't alone. He had teleported all of their friends, including the new friends of their friends. He had even managed to bring Teddy's mother, Princess Lorna, Prince Pietro, and Tommy and, to his surprise, agent Howlett and Agent Darkholm (the power draining Darkholm not the shapeshifter). The group all looked around at one another in surprise at the sudden change in surroundings and then all eyes were on Billy and Teddy.

Billy stepped forward but didn't release Teddy's hand. He held it like a lifeline. Despite that, his voice was steady and clear.

"This is where we make our last stand." Billy informed to all he had gathered. "This is about more than Atlantis. This is more than the kree and skrull. This is about all of reality." He cast his gaze over everyone. "You all saw the lesion. That was just the beginning. Even now I can feel more and more of them slicing through the world, unmaking it."

“Who decided that you’re in charge?” Prince Pietro demanded. His eyes were red rimmed and his lips pulled into a snarl. “I am the crown prince! With my father gone—”

“Shut up, Pietro!” Princess Lorna barked. She was dabbing at a gash that was bleeding over her right eye with a piece of ripped cloth. “Let William talk. He’s the only chance we have.”

“Only chance!? He abandoned us! He ran off with his alien boy-toy and caused this whole mess.” Pietro countered. Teddy tightened his grip on Billy’s hand.

“Dad,” Luna ventured.

“Where’s my sister?” Pietro demanded. “Where’s Wanda?”

Teddy could feel Billy tense.

“She’s gone…” Billy said in a quivering voice, just above whisper. “She’s gone.”

Pietro squeezed his eyes shut, mouth quivering, and wrinkles forming along his nose and brow. “I knew it.” He whispered.

“Mom…” Tommy breathed. “Billy?”

The twins locked gazes and communicated in that silent way they always did. Teddy watched as Tommy shuddered and pressed the knuckles of his closed fist to his mouth.

Billy’s eyes drifted shut and he took a long, slow breath. He released his hold on Teddy’s hand. "This world. The world we have been living in…it isn't real...it was created by my mother in her grief over the loss of my brother and I in our original reality. This reality is crumbling, coming apart at the seams. My mother tried to keep it together but she—she gave me what was left of her power, to try and fix this—to try and undo what she did.”

Teddy watched all of Billy’s poise and strength begin to waver. He stepped up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. He stepped in close, forehead pressing to Billy’s temple. He knew Billy was trying to be authoritative and strong. He knew Billy _was_ strong. But he also knew the toll losing his mother had taken. He understood the magnitude of the burden he shouldered. He knew they were stronger together than they were alone and he didn’t give a shit what everyone saw now. Billy’s engagement to Nerin was the least of everyone’s worries now.

“Can you fix it?” Lorna asked.

Billy’s back straightened. “No.”

Panic skittered throughout those gathered like a swarm of frantic bees.

“My mother couldn’t even fix it. This world isn’t real. It goes against the natural order of things. It’s being rejected like an organ that has been transplanted into someone else’s body.”

“Then what will happen?” Karolina asked the fear apparent in her voice.

“I don’t know.” Billy answered. “Reset, start from scratch…” He shrugged.

“Then what do we do?” Pietro demanded.

“I can’t fix this reality. I can’t stabilize it. I can’t undo a spell that someone else wove. But I think I can rewind it.”

“Rewind it?” Lorna asked.

“Yeah…it’s sorta like re-stitching a blanket along where it has been ripped.” Billy explained.

“Then what?” Luna joined in. “Will we remember? Does that buy us time?”

“None of us would remember any of this.”

“Then what’s the point?” Pietro shot.

“I can’t reverse my mother’s spell but I can introduce a…a wrinkle into it…create an opportunity for it to be reversed by my mother.”

“She can fix it?” Lorna’s tone was hopeful.

“I don’t know if this reality can be saved.” Billy conceded. “But she could undo the spell and return things to the way they’re supposed to be.”

For the first time in this conversation Teddy felt dread grow in his gut and seep into his bones. He knew nothing of this other reality. He didn’t know who he would be—who Billy would be. He didn’t know if they would ever meet in that world.

“It’s the only chance we’ve got at even existing.” Billy said, voice soft and apologetic. “Most of us—most of us will meet again.” He looked back at Teddy and he knew he was speaking to him.

“But we wont remember any of this.” Tommy fumed.

“No…”

“Then what’s the point?!” Pietro raged.

“We exist.” Nate refuted. “I’ve seen the time stream. America and I have seen the multiverse collapsing. We’ve _seen_ the void, the complete emptiness we could become. Billy is the only chance we have. He is the only chance creation itself has.”

Luna moved to Pietro’s side and took his hand. “Father, grandfather…Aunt Wanda, Ororo…they could all be alive again.”

Pietro rubbed at his eyes angrily with his free hand. “Alright…alright…just do it.”

“What do we need to do?” Lorna asked, her voice lined with steel.

“I don’t know how long the spell will take. It’s complex, I can’t rush it or I could make things worse and I doubt we’re so lucky that the three other armies out there will go home and let us be. Most of you will need to keep me safe until I can complete it.”

“Easy enough, kid.” Agent Howlett stepped forward. “Got you covered, just give us all a second chance to fix it.”

Billy nodded his head in thanks. “I’m gonna need access to the timestream, it’ll make it easier, one less spell to cast.”

“I can help with that.” Nate affirmed.

“I’ll also need access to the Life Stream. I have what my mother had left but I’ll need more if I’m going to pull this off.” He nodded toward Nico. “Think you and the Staff of One can help me out with that?”

Nico hugged the golden staff to her chest. “I—I can do that.”

“There’s also…” Billy faltered for an instant. “The power…it’s part of what drove my mother—to do this. With access to the timestream—I need to be anchored, I need to make sure I don’t become consumed by it.”

“I’ll be with you.” Teddy assured, easy as anything. “I already told you I’d be your anchor.”

Billy glanced over at him from under his lashes. “You’ll have to be in there with me, right in the spell. I don’t know what it might do to you. It could be dangerous.”

“I’m with you.”

Billy gave him a relieved smile. “Then I guess that’s it, then.”

“Alright,” Lorna boomed. “Let’s get moving. Agent Howlett, I trust you and Agent Darkholm to organize Prince William’s defense.”

The Agent saluted and immediately began barking out orders.

Lorna walked over to them and she reached out and smoothed out the windswept fringes of Billy’s hair. “You can do this William.”

“I’m sorry for…for everything.” Billy said, eyes dropping to the floor.

“Oh, William.” Lorna sighed. “If you’d only stayed—”

Billy’s golden brown eyes shot up and Teddy could see fire scalding in them. “And wait to be married off to that asshole? Let you all use Teddy like a pawn for your political schemes?”

His aunt regarded him calmly with her clear green eyes. “No, if you would have stayed I would have ensured that you got to marry Teddy.”

Both Teddy and Billy started at the same time and spoke in unison. “What!?”

"Do you think I would have really forced Teddy to marry Tommy? When Tommy isn't gay? Or force Teddy to shapes-shift to be a woman? Do you think I would force them to marry when it was so obvious the two of you were in love?"

"I—I don't understand…" Billy muttered.

She shook her head slowly. "Who do you think helped your grandfather arrange all the marriages? I tried to ensure each of you had a suitable partner, one you could be happy with while still ensuring an alliance. Once I understood what was going on between you and Teddy well…I began working on a diplomatic way to rescind your engagement to Nerin. I just needed time."

“I didn’t realize…” Billy offered weakly.

“I suppose that’s my fault for not telling you. But I did not wish to risk anything giving it away.”

Teddy felt his heart lurch. They could have had a chance to be together, to be married. If they had stayed maybe Billy and his mother could have worked together to fix things, they could have kept this crazy reality and not had to risk this “true” reality where he didn’t even know if he would know Billy.

“I suppose it wouldn’t change anything.” Lorna conceded. “I think it all might have already been too far gone by then anyway.” She touched Billy lightly on the arm. “What’s done is done. It’s up to you to make sure we have a chance to make things right.”

Billy gave his aunt a lopsided smirk. “No pressure.”

“You have had a whole lifetime of that. I think you’ll manage.” Lorna chuckled and turned to join her brother and Agent Howlett.

“I should talk with Nico for a bit, prepare her for her part.” Billy said as he made his way toward their friend.

“Go ahead, I wanna talk with my mother.” Teddy replied.

Billy nodded and Teddy walked over to his mother’s side where she was listening to Agent Howlett discuss fortifications and fallback points.

“This is not how I thought this would end.” She said, sensing his arrival but not turning to look at him.

“Yeah,” Teddy exhaled. “Remember when the worst thing we had to worry about was the kree and skrull.”

His mother gave a short, abrupt laugh. “Never would’ve thought I’d be wishing for that.”

“You’ll always be my mother.” Teddy blurted.

She faced him then and smiled warm and wide. “I know.” She cupped his face. “I lied about many things Teddy, but I _never_ lied about loving you—about you being my son.”

Teddy could only bob his head in reply and squeezed his eyes against the tears.

“You keep Billy safe. Help him see this through.”

“I will.”

“No matter what you and I will always be connected.”

“Love you, Mom.” Teddy’s voice broke and he pulled her in to a fierce hug.

“Love you, son.”

Teddy left her after a moment of silent farewells. He wove his way through his friends then, saying goodbyes, exchanging hugs, offering encouragement. It was weird to think of this being the end, to think that he might never even know these people who had been his friends for so long, that he might not even _know_ to miss them.

“See you on the other side, Altman.” Gert offered as they embraced.

“We might not.” Teddy replied honestly.

“Nah, we’ll all see each other again.” Gert gave him a punch to the shoulder. “Trust me, my parents were time-traveling-mad-scientists and there are universal constants and I know we all are.”

Teddy blinked at her. “Wait your parents were—you know what, I don’t even want to know.”

“Nope, you don’t.” She winked.

Chase came up and took Gert’s hand to lead her and her Dino companion toward their places. He exchanged one last fist bump with Teddy. “Go get’em.”

“Yeah…” was all Teddy could offer in reply as he turned and made his way back to Billy.           

***

“It’s not just about the word.” Billy instructed. “It’s also your intent. The word is just a way to channel that intent. You need to focus on your outcome. You have to see it. Center on the emotions you’ll feel when you’ve succeeded. Emotions are powerful they can be a catalyst. If you’re filled with worry it will disrupt the spell, cause it to backfire.”

Nico released her bottom lip from between her teeth. “It seems simultaneously more complicated and easier than I thought magic would be.”

“Intuitive magic is different from order based magic. We don’t use complicated incantations, symbology, or alchemy. Chaos magic is about belief and that can be a difficult to control.”

“The Witchbreaker…” Nico held the Staff of One out in front of her. “She said it was about pain.”

Billy nodded and reached out and took the staff from her. Nico’s eyes went wide when the staff didn’t attack him or resist. He smiled at her and swept the staff in a shallow arch and it glowed blue releasing a flock of ravens that soared toward the ceiling before vanishing into the shadows like they had never existed. He extended the Staff of One back to Nico.

“Channel that pain. Give it direction.”

Nico nodded.

“Wizarding School done?” Victor asked tentatively, scratching behind his ear with a single finger.

“Yeah,” Billy replied. “She’s got this.”

“Sure, just need to open a portal to a river of infinite mystical power. No problem.” Nico mumbled.

“B’s right,” Vic smiled and took her hand. “You got this.”

“Thanks…” Nico smiled over at Victor.

“I’ll let you two—” Billy waved a hand between them. “Y’know.”

“Thanks Billy.” Nico said.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Billy replied, aiming for humor but coming out more self-deprecating.

“Dude, you got this.” Victor extended his reassurance. “We all do.”

_Yeah, if we don’t it’s not like we’ll even exist to know._ Billy thought darkly but kept it to himself and opted to smile at his friends instead. Rallying the troops and what not. He turned as Victor touched Nico’s cheek and kissed her.  

Billy tried not to think about how much the people closest to him were counting on him. He tried not to think about how badly he could screw this up. He breathed in and tried to let those worries flow through him, letting them go, not attaching to them. He needed to follow his own advice.

He felt a sudden wave of calm and confidence cascade through him. It was like showering after spending the whole day training in the sweltering summer sun. It was like waking up next to Teddy in their flat in Italy, strong arms around him and swathed in soft sheets. He smirked and looked over to his right.

“Appreciate it, Luna.”

His cousin swooped in and threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I believe in you, William Magnus.”

There was sudden gust and another set of arms were around him. “Yeah, guess I do too, little bro.” Tommy joined in.

Despite everything Billy laughed and tried to pull his cousin and twin closer. This is something he’d be giving up, the two people he’d grown up with. He was going to lose his whole family. As crazy and screwed up as they all were it left him sad and aching somewhere deep in his bones. He’d know them all, he’d seen it, but they’d never have that easy familiarity that came with growing up together. Not even he and Tommy would get that again.

_But we’ll exist._ He reminded himself and squeezed his eyes shut and savored this moment. _We’ll exist._ He promised.

There was a sudden boom that shook the hall and sent a shower of debris raining down on them. It broke the moment and caused the three of them to glance up. Something was happening, either an army or a lesion. Time was running out.

“Show time!” Tommy winked, and zipped away from them.

Luna touched Billy at the elbow and followed at a more sedate pace.

Billy made his way to his grandfather’s dais. “Nico, Nate it’s time.”

“Te amo.” He heard Victor whisper as he passed the parting lovers.

“Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu.” Nico replied softly.

Teddy waited for him at the bottom step.

He looked at Billy and shrugged. "So…time travel, huh?"

Billy stopped in front of him and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, time travel."

Teddy walked closer. "I hate time travel stories." He said with a sad smile.

Billy laughed remembering that conversation back in Astro Comics and stepped into his arms. "They never make sense." He could feel the strength and stability that Teddy always had. He squeezed Teddy tightly, pressing his face into the nape of his neck.

"We won't remember any of this." Teddy said, his tone flat and hollow.

Billy shook his head. Tears were stinging his eyes.

"But if this works…we meet again right?" Teddy asked, his tone uncertain.

"Yeah…" Billy suddenly no longer felt all that sure.

Teddy nodded. "I'll find you." He said and that strength and stability came through in every word. "I'll always find you."

Billy pulled back and met his eyes. "In every reality."

“In every timeline.” Teddy avowed.

Billy angled upward and kissed him. It was shorter and more innocent than he would have liked but he had a feeling that even with hours to themselves and total privacy it wouldn’t be enough. It was never enough with Teddy.

“You ready?” Nate asked, visor back over his face and voice synthesized.

“As I’m gonna be.” Billy answered.

Nate pressed a few buttons on his metal gauntlet and the crimson pyramid that served as a gateway to the timestream bloomed into existence. Nico met his eyes from the other side of it and Billy nodded to her. He watched her whole body rise as she took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and with Staff of One in hand spread her arms out wide over her head like she was about to burst into song.

“ ** _Wellspring!_** ”

A ripple flitted out beneath the pyramid creating a pool of golden, liquid light. Nico’s eyes went wide in surprise but held her position and the gateway to the Life Force did not wane.

“Alright, Magnus.” Teddy took Billy’s hand. “Time to show time, space, and all of reality whose boss.”

Together they stepped into the combined portals of time and energy. Instantly Billy felt the surge of power the Life Force provided. It sought him out like metal to lodestone. He thought he had felt powerful before but it had been nothing. He tensed, his hand gripping Teddy’s like a vice. He willed the flow of power to slow, regulating it, creating a funnel to channel it in a more controlled manner. He stretched his senses out around him, melding himself with the fabric of time and space. He ordered his mind, and imagined the outcome, and spoke.

“ ** _Deus ex machina…”_** The power of the life force surged, railing against the arbitrary restraints he had placed upon it, fighting to surge forth. “ ** _Deusexmachina, deusexmachina, deusexmachina…_** ” On and on he chanted, reaching into the timestream and turning back the its flow, stitching back the tattered shreds of reality as he went.

He lost all sense of himself as he worked, he felt himself becoming scattered and spread throughout all time and space. Pain and sorrow moved through him and he began losing his grip on what he was doing, why he was there.

_I am the Demiurge…_ He remembered. _All reality is my domain. I could remake it with a whim. I could remake it in my image._

“Stay with me, sweetheart.” Someone whispered close to his ear. “I got you.”

Billy knew that voice. It reached down into the core of his being and yanked him back down out of the intoxicating glow of omnipotence.

_Teddy…_ He realized. _Half-kree, half-skrull, heir to an empire, shapeshifter, handsome, my favorite person, my love…_

Everything rushed back to him, like being woken from a dream by a bucket of ice water. Sorrow quickly followed. He was going to lose Teddy. There were no guarantees that this would work. Any number of things could affect the outcome after he finished the spell. He would have no control once he had turned back time and completed the spell.

_I could make us our own world._ He thought. _One that is perfect. A world where we are together forever._

“God, you don’t know how bad I want that.” Teddy’s voice was heavy and somber. “But we both know that wouldn’t work. Look at what happened when your mother tried.”

Billy knew that. He knew Teddy was right.

“ ** _Deusexmachina, deusexmachina, deusexmachina…_** ”

“I got you.” Teddy continued. Billy felt arms wrap tight around him. “I’m with you. We can do this.”

Billy pried the spell back into place, forcing the images and feelings back into the forefront of his minds eye. “ ** _Deusexmachina, deusexmachina, deusexmachina…_** ”

“That’s right. You got it.”

Billy felt all of existence moving, felt it stitching back into place. He felt the present—their timeline—fade from existence. He reached into the web of his mother’s spell trying to grasp what she had done, tried to determine where best to intervene, to give them a chance, but nothing so drastic as to destabilize things too soon. He reached shaking hands into the magical array and plucked a string and then one more. He dared not try for more.

It was time. It was time to end the spell, close the portals to the Life Force and timestream and release himself and Teddy into nothingness to wait to be born. He gripped the spell with white knuckled terror, the final step before leaping off of a ledge.

A kiss pressed into his temple, warm and firm. “I love you. I’ll find you.”

Billy let out a shuddering breath and ended the spell. It was like being pulled into an undertow. He lost all orientation and felt himself slipping, felt himself fading. It wasn’t as terrifying as he would have thought. It was a bit like drifting off to sleep after sex all downy softness and purring warmth.

“In every reality.” Billy murmured.

And then there was nothing.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who prefer a more conclusive and less ambiguous ending the epilogue should scratch that itch. For all who like things a little less defined feel free to stop here and consider this tale finished. I figure anyone familiar with the House of M comic will know what Billy did at the end ;)
> 
> Considering a side story about Gert and the rest of Teddy's peeps and how they all linked up and their adventures. let me know if you'd all be interested in that fic.
> 
> Also, I don't speak Japanese (#googletranslate) and may have butchered that last bit with Nico, so if I did feel free to let me know and I shall fix it.
> 
> Thanks so much once again!


	9. Epilogue:  Farewell and Into Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some parting fluff and a tie-in to current cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the finally installment of Billy and Teddy's excellent adventure! Thank you to all of you who read this, left kudos, and commented. You were all the literal fuel that I needed to keep going when this fic became the plot monster it evolved into. 
> 
> This was my first fic and I literally expected pretty much no one to read it. So thank you so much once again. 
> 
> I am a huge Billy and Teddy fan and I love their relationship since I think of them as this generations Sue and Reed. I wanted to showcase that relationship and how it improves, pushes, and strengthens both characters. I am also a huge fan of the House of M universe and wanted to give Billy and Teddy a chance to live in that world (looking at you Secret Wars House of M, they were BARELY in it!).
> 
> Enjoy!

"God...you ever see so much sky?" Billy asked, bare feet propped up lazily on the dashboard and his right hand resting on the edge of the open car window. The warm, arid air raking invisible fingers through his hair and gliding over his skin.

 

Out before them the sun was high and blazing in sharp spears of golden-yellow. The sky was a pure and boundless azure and seemingly stretching on for eternity. It was a dazzling contrast to the red-rocked cliffs that grew up from the dry, dusty earth of the New Mexico desert.

 

_Short Change Hero_ belted out from the stereo (which was a bit cliché? Or maybe ironic?).

 

"We definitely don't get views like this back in New York." Teddy agreed from behind the wheel.

 

They were already a month into their cross-country-post-graduation-road-trip and leaving the green, alpine countryside of Colorado and off to explore the southwest and eventually the Grand Canyon. Billy wasn't sure where the urge to embark on this adventure had come from. The idea had just popped into his head one day as he and Teddy had been discussing their upcoming graduation. Oddly, it had felt like it had always been a goal of his. It was weird. Teddy, for his part, was perfect as ever and had agreed to the idea instantly and with equal enthusiasm. He hadn't even balked at the idea of renting a car and driving the whole way. That was when it had evolved into a cross-country cheeseburger tour in an attempt to find the nation's most delicious burger. Teddy was convinced Shake Shack was king but seemed eager to test the hypothesis and thought that this was the perfect opportunity. Who was Billy to turn down a cheeseburger tour de force? When had Billy ever been able to deny Teddy anything? It felt perfect somehow, like he was fulfilling some long forgotten promise.  

 

Kate had teased them about renting a car and driving the whole way (like she hadn't done the same when she ran off to California) noting that they could both fly there in less than half the time, or Billy could whisk them anywhere in the world they chose with a few well spoken words. Which was all very true, but it wasn't about the destinations, it was about the journey (and yeah, Billy knew he sounded like one of his cheesy graduation cards, but he didn't care because it was true).  

 

Noh-Var had hinted—in his typical not so subtle fashion—at wanting to make a team trip of it, a sort of local version of their dimension hopping antics the previous year. He had gone so far as to develop an entire road-trip playlist. Teddy had been the one to break it to him. This was something for the two of them to do alone, partly because there was still some healing to do after Loki's manipulation of Teddy's existential doubts, and partly because…well just _because_. Tommy had blatantly demanded to join in only to abruptly change his mind when he realized that they were serious about their intentions to drive.

 

Going alone had been the right choice. Billy couldn't remember a time they had gotten so much time together with just the two of them or so much time free of time-traveling-would-be-villains or Demiurge-hungry-interdimensional-parasites. It was, quiet simply, glorious.

 

Billy also realized that it wasn’t going to last. How could it when he was the reality manipulating, reincarnation of the Scarlet Witch's son? Or when Teddy was heir to a skrull empire and son of the original Captain Marvel? Quiet and uneventful just wasn’t in the cards for them. Besides, neither of them really wanted that anyway. They were superheroes. Billy had hidden from that responsibility, that truth, for a long time after the whole debacle with the Avengers and X-men and his spirit-mom. He had taken responsibility for Cassie’s death; taken it as a sign he wasn’t cut out to be a hero. But he had moved past that. His guilt wasn't gone but he'd learned to carry it with him and forge it into a weapon and harness it to make himself better. He _was_ a superhero. The stakes were always going to be high. Sometimes doing nothing was worse than doing something and making as mistake. It was time to stop running from that. It also didn’t hurt that Cassie was alive again and off living her life in Miami.

 

That brought him to the email. Roberto da Costa had sent both Billy and Teddy an invitation to meet. He had something of a business proposition. It had been the most flamboyant and obnoxious email he had ever received, it was like having an unwelcome parade stream from your phone and march into your ocular nerves and throw a rave inside your skull.

\--

_Dear Mr. Kaplan,_

 

_You are cordially invited to a meeting with his supreme awesomeness and newly (self) appointed leader of A.I.M. (formerly evil, but totally legit now) and the New Avengers, Roberto da Costa (formerly Sunspot of New X-Men fame)._

 

_Your talents and experience would be an invaluable asset to the team we are forming, which has need of someone with magical affinity within its ranks (because, duh). In addition, your ability to operate as a unit with Mr. Altman is a clear bonus._

 

_As such, we invite you and your lovely fiancé to join Mr. Da Costa and his second in command Ms. Gold (AKA Songbird, formerly of Thunderbolts fame) at our newly constructed, state of the art base of operations. There will be food, Champaign, and all the cool tech gadgets your little hearts could desire. Did we mention robots? We got robots._

 

_We hope to see on the appointed date and time._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Advanced Idea Mechanics (again, totally legit now, no evil mad scientist stuff. We promise.)_

 

_P.S. We'll pay you._  

_\--_

"Earth to Billy." Teddy called, his voice thick with laughter.

 

"Hmm?" Billy turned his head from the window to look at him. He looked so ridiculously handsome in his faded Zelda tee and aviator sunglasses. "Sorry, I was zoning."

 

"I can see that."

 

"You now have my undivided attention."

 

"That's all I could ever want." Teddy replied with a dreamy, exaggerated sigh.

 

Billy grinned and blushed. Teddy could _still_ do that to him. He gave Teddy a halfhearted punch to the shoulder.

 

"Hey! No roughing up the driver." Teddy protested. "As I was _saying_ …" he gave Billy a glance that Billy knew was mocking despite his eyes being hidden behind the dark lenses. "We are coming up on the Thing. _The Thing_ , Billy!"

 

"Like from the Fantastic Four?" Billy asked with a wry grin, knowing very well that was not the Thing the giant billboards with ghostly, wavering letters were advertising. "Is it some kind of exposé? Will there be rock dancers? A tasteful musical number?"

 

"Very funny. No, sweetheart." Teddy corrected slowly. "Not _The_ Thing. The _Thing_."

 

Billy rolled his eyes. " _Another_ tourist trap? Like, the snake woman? Cause I’m pretty sure that was just some papier-mâché and what I am assuming was drunk dude in a wig and bikini top."

 

"That's not the point! Roadside attractions are a requirement for cross-country road-trips." He turned to Billy briefly and gave him a serious glance from over his sunglasses. "What if it's something like a long lost skrull poodle? Or maybe previously unknown species of desert lizard? Or a mutated, sentient cactus!? Can you live with not seeing a skrull poodle or living cactus? Can you? Because I don't think I can, Billy!"

 

Billy burst into fond laughter despite his attempts at keeping up his mask of stony disinterest.

 

"Or what if it's really a dangerous, forgotten kree experiment? We have a superhero duty to check it out and ensure it's not a danger to the planet." Teddy nodded solemnly as though he had just made an inarguable point.

 

"Fine!" Billy conceded laughter growing and throwing his hands up into the air.

 

Teddy was already turning the car onto the appropriate exit having correctly assumed Billy would agree. Again, when had Billy ever been able to deny Teddy anything?

 

The _Thing_ turned out to be a moldy, bizarrely grown ear of corn. The sign claimed that it had been mutated by the terrigen cloud that had been roaming the globe and that it had once been alive, like a little vegetable gremlin.

 

They stared down at the Thing from the other side of the faded red rink that the famous ear of corn resided. Teddy leaned lazily against Billy, one arm propped on Billy's shoulder. His lips were puckered up in thought. "Well, I was right about the kree thing..."

 

Billy gave him an unconvinced glance with just his eyes. "This cost us ten bucks each..."

 

"Hey, it could have been mutated by the terrigen mist."   Teddy defended. He leaned in closer to whisper into Billy's ear. "At any moment it could rise up and snarl and begin shooting irradiated kernels at us." He curled his fingers into a claw and held them in front of Billy's face and contorted his features into a vicious sneer.

 

Billy shoved Teddy away playfully as he turned from the rink and the ridiculous, would be, side dish. "You owe me ten bucks."

 

“Umm,” Teddy hummed. "I'll buy you a bottle of water."

 

"Fine."

 

Billy sat on the hood of their rental car while Teddy procured said bottle of water from the old guy in the grimy trucker hat, ratty cutoff shorts and the dirty looking ice chest. It honestly didn't matter who bought the water. They had opened a joint banking account to pull their financial resources (mostly graduation money. As it turned out, saving all of reality didn't pay) in preparation for this trip. It also made sense given their plans to save up and move out to live on their own. It also seemed appropriate given that they were going to get married, he had no idea when and they hadn’t discussed a single detail but it was going to happen. Billy knew it. They both did.

 

Teddy returned with the promised overpriced bottle of hydration. He stood between Billy's legs and looked down at him as he held out the bottle. Billy smirked and snatched it and took a deep, long swig. Teddy dipped his head down, eyes on Billy's mouth and let their foreheads _thunk_ together lightly. Billy reached up and crossed his arms behind Teddy’s neck. He noticed a few people looking at them from out of his periphery vision. He knew some were likely scowling or whispering hateful things, because the world hadn't come that far yet, but Billy had long since accepted that. He had spent years learning to focus on being present and enjoy the moment. Otherwise what the hell was the point of it all? It was crazy that either of them even existed, the events that had led to their births was the stuff of fairy tales. That they had found one another was a whole other wonder. It was a gift, or fate, or something equally fantastical. So he soaked it in and enjoyed Teddy's warm, comforting presence above him and savored the sureness and steadiness he always felt when they were together. He didn't think twice about tipping his head up to trade slow, tender kisses with him. Teddy tasted like tangerine and peppermint. Because despite his obsession with burgers, fries, and shakes Teddy was actually kind of a health food nut.

 

When they finally broke apart Billy murmured: "I think we should meet with da Costa."

 

Teddy quirked an eyebrow but made no joke. Because he knew Billy, and he knew he was being serious and knew he'd elaborate on the seemingly random declaration.

 

"This trip," Billy pressed on, "It's been so great getting to just _be_ with you. I want us to have our own place where we don’t have to respect my parents’ rules or navigate around my annoying little brothers. I want a place that's ours. I want to start building a life with you. And this offer from the New Avengers, it pays us money and we could actually do that. We could pay for school, afford a place to live."

 

"Pay for a wedding?" Teddy added with a grin.

 

Billy smiled back and felt his cheeks heat up. "Yeah, that too, definitely."

 

"Cool."

 

"I mean, we should make sure he's legit and that A.I.M. really is on the straight and narrow now. Obviously."

 

"Obviously."

 

"Okay, so we're gonna do this?"

 

"Yeah, let's see what the eccentric, billionaire, playboy's got to offer."

 

"Cool." Billy replied.

 

With that decided, Teddy stepped back and Billy slid down off the hood and they climbed back into the car and resumed their trek through the desert.

 

"Hey," Teddy, noted suddenly as they turned back onto the highway. "Maybe we could see if Nico, Vic, and the others are up for a visit when we get to California."

 

"Yeah, that sounds cool. It'd be nice to see them all when there's not some cataclysmic event going on."

 

"Sweet, I wonder where they're living now. I feel like they move, like, once a month."

 

"You mean destroy their residence once a month." Billy corrected with sly curve of his lips.

 

"I was trying to be polite." Teddy returned drolly.

 

Billy rolled his eyes.

 

" _Hey_ , I'm polite. People always say _I'm_ the polite one."

 

"Only because they don't really know you." Billy informed, raising a single finger sagely. "I know the _real_ Theodore Rufus Altman. The one who's sarcastic, hogs the covers, and has a thing for dark-haired guys with boyish good looks."

 

Teddy snorted. "You know nothing Billy Kaplan."

 

All at once Billy was so full of emotion, so full of love, he felt like he was brimming over. Without a word he reached out toward Teddy. And as if reading his mind, as if feeling just the same as Billy did, Teddy was already reaching for him in return. Teddy took his hand and brought Billy's knuckles to his lips in a firm, lingering kiss.

 

"I know _something_." Billy said.

 

"And what's that?" Teddy asked, all crooked grins and sly humor.

 

"I love you." Billy answered, gruff and with more feeling than he had intended.

 

Teddy pressed a kiss into pulse point at Billy's wrist. "Love you more."

 

Billy smiled. "Love you most."

 

"We're doing it again!" Teddy laughed.

 

"We are too gross for words." Billy agreed bringing Teddy's hand to his lips for a kiss in return.

 

Teddy cleared his throat to break some of the emotion that seemed to be claiming him as well. "So green chili cheeseburgers? I hear they put green chili on cheeseburgers here. The people here are apparently ape shit for green chili and put it on everything.”

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

"So burgers, then we find a place to stay the night and I ravish you."

 

"Zero complaints here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over. I am so sad it's done but also feeling pretty accomplished. I'll probably return to this universe to showcase the shenanigans of the Runaways before they showed up to save the day in the final chapter. But for now I need a break.
> 
> Thanks so much again for reading this! I cannot express that enough!
> 
> P.S. for those of you who are interested I have posted a Tim (aka Red Robin, formerly Robin) and Conner (aka Superboy, aka Kon-El) fic that I have been working on. I see these two as something of a counterpart ship to Billy and Teddy in the DCU even if they aren't cannon (though if you've read Young Justice, Teen Titans, and Red Robin you know they should be, haha).
> 
> Much love to you all!


	10. Shameless Plug

This is just what the chapter title says it is, an utterly shameless plug.  If anyone is interested in more Billy and Teddy stories by me I just posted a new fic titled The Words Upon Your Fingertips.  Please check it out!


End file.
